TRADUCCION Recuerda A Tu Corazon
by K-tra
Summary: Despues de la destrucciòn Voldemort, Severus Snape esta perdido. Siete años despuès, Harry recibe a un Snape herido en su hogar para curarlo. Podra haber una reconciliacion entre ellos?
1. Pensando en Snape

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

AVISO: Esta historia esta basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JKRowling, además de varios publicistas INCLUIDO PERO NO LIMITADO A Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y Warner BROS., Ninguna ganancia monetaria se adquiere con esta historia y no se pretendió infringir en ningún derecho de autor o marca registrada.

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra **http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9**  
(No dudo que haya gente que pueda traducir esto mucho mejor que yo… pero como nadie lo hizo…., yo tome la tarea, así que No es una traducción libre (bueno…mas o menos) , pero en alguna partes me vi obligada a arreglar para que se entendiera mejor, según mi opinión. Están avisados. Después no lloren. Pueden criticar lo que quieran, o corregir en donde me haya equivocado.

Capítulo Uno: Pensando en Snape

"Maldita sea" murmuraba Harry Potter. Tomo de un golpe su Firewhiskey y golpeó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa al dejarlo. "Snape, en mi casa. Y le dejé entrar voluntariamente." Continuaba murmurando, estirado sobre un relleno sillón. Su sistema zumbaba por el alcohol que corría por él. Un hueco de entre su cerradas pestañas revelaba que el día se había vuelto noche mientras él estuvo sentado, perdido en pensamientos ante el fuego que crujía en la estufa de piedra. Memorias de la sala común de Griffindor le venían a la mente y de todas esas noches en que había mirado las llamas ahí. Pero Ron Y Hermione no vendrán a sacudirlo y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ocupados como ellos están ahora con sus propias vidas. "Además, ellos sólo dijeron que estoy loco por tener a Snape en mi casa!" Harry elevaba nuevamente la botella, pero se detuvo. "No puedo emborracharme, y si Snape llegara a necesitar algo esta noche."

_Profesor Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, y mi perdición._ Harry resopló. _Que cliché._ Deben hacer como siete años desde que él puso sus ojos en Snape, pero esa sonrisa despreciativa, ese odio ardiente y esos negros ojos, y la condescendencia en esa sedosa vos, esas memorias nunca se desvanecieron. Harry había creído, incluso cerca del fin, de que Snape los traicionaría a todos ellos con Voldemort. Pero Snape le probo que estaba equivocado. Él estuvo de pie junto a Dumbledore en la batalla final con Voldemort y fue tan responsable por la destrucción de Voldemort como lo fue Dumbledore o Harry. Si, Harry cumplió su profecía al destruir a Voldemort, pero fue gracias al tutelaje y asistencia de muchos lo que hizo el día. _Y montón de suerte,_ Harry pensó. Snape le había cuidado el trasero, con aparente agradado al hechizar a sus antiguos camaradas. _Era la primera ves que yo recuerdo haber oído a Snape reír y no era un lindo sonido_.

Al finalizar esa horrenda batalla, Snape no había sido encontrado. El Ministerio había organizado una búsqueda oficial, pero ya sea por típica burocracia o por mera apatía, ningún rastro, ninguna evidencia, nada había sido encontrado sobre Snape.  
La búsqueda fue abandonada.

Harry paso un corto tiempo después de la batalla recuperándose antes de ser atrapado en un sin fin de fiestas, premios y honores. Aunque cada discurso que daba se quitaba crédito a si mismo en su envolvimiento y le daba crédito al trabajo duro y perseverancia de muchos otros, era difícil _no_ sentirse agobiado al estar siempre rodeado de celebraciones incesante en su honor. Rara ves pensó en Snape en esos momentos, un aguafiestas absoluto en su opinión.

Hasta la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore.

La muerte de Dumbledore fue una pena que él escondió de las cámaras, políticos y su público adorador. Demasiado personal, así que decidió guardarlo en el fondo de su mente, convertido en un recuerdo que a veces trataba volver por las noches. Era una cosa que se sentía muy grande para realmente contemplarla, por lejos mas grande que la devastante muerte de Sirius. Así que él la selló detrás de una puerta en su cabeza, se pegó una sonrisa en la cara y se unió a las fiestas post-Voldemort que hubieron.

La lectura del testamento de Dumbledore, casi a las seis semanas después de su muerte, forzó a Harry a expresar su dolor. Él anciano sólo le había dejado a Harry dos cosas. Las palabras "recuerda tu corazón" y su pensadero. Harry se sentó esa noche en su sobrevaluada y lujosa suite de hotel (pagada por el ministerio) y lleno el pensadero con sus lágrimas. Mientras la noche pasaba, Harry no pudo evitar el pensar en la vez en que invadió el pensadero de Snape.

"Yo quería creer que Snape era un traidor, porque si el era falso, entonces talvez también así eran sus memorias de mi padre y de Sirius. Aun después de enfrentarse a Sirius, yo quería una excusa, cualquier excusa con tal de no tener que creerles capaces de tal comportamiento," Harry se decía a si mismo. "Actué mal hacia Snape, una y otra ves. Talvez haya llegado finalmente el momento para mi de que madure, acepte mi padre por lo que era, lo que fue una ves, un maldito absoluto, que Snape era mejor de lo que yo hubiese creído. ¿Habrá alguna forma de que los Potters se puedan redimir con Snape?" Harry resoplo al pensar en la idea de que Snape llegara algún día a perdonarlo a él o a James Potter. "No es probable, pero tendré que hacer algo, por el bien de mi propia alma, al menos."

Harry comenzó con la investigación del Ministerio, pero inmediatamente la desecho, por su inutilidad, y comenzó su propia búsqueda. Siete años mas tarde, después de incontables horas, investigadores mágicos y Muggles y además una mediana fortuna, Snape fue encontrado en un hospital psiquiátrico Muggle, atado, altamente sedado y diagnosticado con algún tipo de condición de delusión. Snape no había logrado convencer a nadie de sus aseguraciones de ser un mago poderoso y había intentado hechizar a varios trabajadores de la salud. La hechizada no había sido particularmente efectiva ya que Harry había descubierto su varita destruida en el campo de batalla.

A partir de esta tarde, Profesor Severus Snape había sido enterrado en la alcoba de huéspedes de Harry y dado casi comatoso por una variedad de pociones beneficiosas para inducir un curativo y profundo letargo. La Sanadora de St Mungo había dicho que Snape permanecerían en este estado durante algún tiempo mientras sanaba. "Sólo cheque en él de vez en cuando, pero de seguro usted no vera ningún cambio. Yo regresaré por la mañana," ella había dicho alegremente antes de partir temprano en la tarde. Harry había hecho una gran donación a San Mungo por el servicio privado. Quiso guardar la existencia de Snape en secreto, por aquellos enemigos que el hombre aun podría tener. La Sanadora le habían asegurado que tratando a Snape en casa no pondrían en peligro su recuperación.

"Mierda!" Harry saltó de su silla. La habitación había empezado a aclarar con el avance del sol amaneciendo y Harry se dio cuenta de que se había pasado toda la noche pensando (rumiando).

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Harry subió las escaleras de a dos escalones a la ves, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. "De todas las cosas irresponsables que podía haber echo..." murmuraba mientras abría la puerta. Snape estaba acostado boca arriba, igual a como cuando fue dejado cuando recién lo trajeron a la casa. _Luce como si estuviera en un ataúd_, pensó Harry y un escalofrío corrió por él. Rápidamente fue hasta el lado de la cama. El pecho de Snape lentamente subía y bajaba y Harry dejó escapar el aliento que retenía.

El pelo de Snape había sido cortado demasiado por los Muggles y estaba liberalmente salteado de gris y blanco; su cara era flaca y enfermizamente pálido haciendo que su nariz quedara aun mas desproporcionada; su delgado cuerpo parecía ser de solo ángulos afilados incluso a través de la suavidad de las mantas.

Harry había arreglado conseguir pijamas negros para Snape usar. Es que no podía ver a Snape en otro color que no fuera negro; la Sanadora pensó que era mórbido. Harry, con la Sanadora supervisando, hechizó la cama así Snape estaba actualmente levitando ligeramente alejado del colchón, para no exacerbara sus llagas aún mas.

Revisando los pergaminos que descansan cerca de la cama, Harry empezó a repasar las instrucciones escritas que la Sanadora había dejado, para estar seguro de que no se había olvidado de hacer algo. _Solo tiene que chekear su paciente_, él pensó miserablemente UNA extraña sensación punzante le hizo mirar hacia Snape, dónde Harry encontró ojos negros.

El pergamino con las instrucciones lentamente cayó al suelo.

24.08.2006


	2. Severus Despierta parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra **http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9**

_Capitulo dos: Snape esta Despierto  
Parte "A"_

Los ojos de Snape permanecían fijos en Harry, que se sentía incapaz de moverse bajo esa penetrante mirada. Los labios de Snape se movieron al igual que su manzana de Adán pero ningún sonido logro oírse. Este movimiento puso a Harry en acción en busca de una taza de líquido que la Sanadora había puesto cerca para este simple propósito. Insertando una pajita (bombilla) en la bebida, Harry se inclinó mas cerca y ofreció la taza.

"Solo un poco. Demasiado no le hará bien a su estómago." Le avisaba Harry suavemente.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron un poco, mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos. "Potter" siseó. Sus ojos permanecieron entrecerrados y su labios formaron una familiar sonrisa de desprecio.

Harry usó la excusa de dejar la taza a un lado para apartarse de la mirada de Snape. Al volver a mirar, los ojos de Snape estaban cerrados y su respiración indicaba que él estaba de nuevo dormido.

Harry se retiró a la cocina y empezó a hacer el té. Se sentía inseguro, como si recién hubiera esquivado un sucio hechizo.

¿' Bien, qué estaba esperando realmente? ¿Eterna gratitud? ¿Mi héroe?  
¿Cómo una palabra puede expresar tanto odio? Quizás es la manera en que él sisea las palabras como una serpiente venenosa. ' Harry se sirvió una taza de té y untó con manteca un scon (bizcocho inglés).  
Comió y bebió mecánicamente mientras pensaba en Snape. ¿'Quizás podría seguir dosificándolo con las pociones y así evitar cualquier confrontación? Igual que esos muggles que lo drogaron y lo dejaron para que se pudriera.' Harry suspiró. ' Lo encontré, lo rescate de eso y lo traje aquí para que él pudiera recuperarse propiamente. Así que ahora solo me queda esperar por él a que venga a despedazarme. ' Un rayo de energía de rabia lo electrizó. "No comprende él por lo que yo he pasado para poder encontrarlo y traerlo aquí?"! el arranque de Harry lo sorprendió a si mismo y el enojo desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido. "No, no lo comprende," murmuraba el joven dentro de su taza de té. "Soy un idiota al pensar que él sentiría algo mas que odio por mí. Lo traje aquí para hacer las cosas bien, corregirlas, no para ganarlo por encima de sus afectos". Harry resopló al cuadro mental de un Snape afectuoso. "¿Haré algo bueno por él, lo correcto, no importa su odio".  
Él estaba resuelto, pero por qué sentía esa presión en su pecho?

Un fuerte crujido afuera anunció a un visitante. Harry miró por la ventana y vio a la Sanadora acercándose a la puerta. Sus barreras mágicas estaban puestas para permitir sólo a un selecto grupo de personas para aparataren sus tierras. Él movió su mano lánguidamente y la puerta se abrió para ella.

"Buen día, Hypericia" saludaba Harry mientras ella entraba.

"Buenos días Harry!" ella respondió animadamente. "Como está la Bella Durmiente?"

Harry resopló. "Se despertó brevemente y le di un sorbo de agua para que bebiera. Supo quién yo era porque dijo mi nombre (o estaba teniendo pesadillas conmigo) y entonces se volvió a dormir inmediatamente."

"¿Realmente? Se despertó? Bien la bebida tenía una fuerte poción de sueño en ella. No podemos tenerlo levantado y de pie prematuramente. Pero es bueno que él te reconociera, algunas drogas de los muggle pueden dañar la mente así que es positivo que él te reconociera. Aunque todavía es temprano para que lo hiciera. Ya veremos"! Ella palmeo amistosamente el hombro de Harry y apretó.

Harry pegó una débil sonrisa en su cara. "¿Té, Hypericia? La señora Weasley también envió un lote de bizcochos ingleses". Harry dejó un plato de scones, manteca, y jalea y vertió una taza de té al ver su aceptación.

"Encantador, encantador," decía ella entre mordida y mordida. "Siempre ando apresurándome, nunca tengo un momento para disfrutar un poquito de té. Gracias."

"De Nada."

"Bien, permítame ir y verificar al Sr. Snape". Ella dejó su taza de té y le sonrió a Harry.

"Usted necesita algo"? Harry preguntó.

"No, no. Usted se queda aquí y me deja hacer mi trabajo". Y se dirigió hacia arriba.

"Yo no tengo ningún deseo de ir arriba". Harry declaró suavemente. Dio un giro de muñeca y los platos se pusieron a lavar y guardarse por si mismos.

El ring-ring del teléfono interrumpió el silencio. Harry encontró que prefería una combinación de lo mágico con dispositivos muggle. Su cabaña era originalmente muggle y por eso mantuvo el teléfono que originalmente ya estaba allí.

"Hola"? preguntó.

"¡Harry, Arthur Weasley! ¿Como estas? Hermione me dejó hacer la llamada. Brillante, este teléfono, brillante! Estoy aquí para cuidar a mis nietos, ya sabes. Molly a estado muy ocupada y yo estoy siempre mas que encantado de ayudarlos. Hermione necesita un poco de tiempo para si misma, tu entiendes, madre por primera ves y todo lo demás. Bueno, aquí viene Hermione!"  
Harry se rió entre dientes. El entusiasmo del Sr. Weasley por los muggles no ha disminuido. Adora visitar a Ron y a Hermione en su casa y explorar todos los _funcionales_ "artefactos muggle" que Hermione eligió usar en su casa.

"Hola Harry." La voz de Hermione parecía tan calma y satisfecha estos días. La presión que apretaba en su pecho se aflojó un poco solo al oírla.

"Hola Hermione. Como están todos?"

" Durmiendo rutinariamente a través de la noche. ¡Aleluya! Ron está vivo e indemne. Yo, cansada pero feliz."

"Me alegra saberlo. ¿Dime que sucede?"

"Sólo un chequeo rápido para saber cómo estas y como sigue tu invitado."

"Él se despertó. Brevemente. Esta mañana". la voz de Harry era llana, sin emoción. En alguna parte un demonio invisible estaba riéndose tonta y locamente mientras apretaba el nudo en el pecho de Harry.

"Emociones contradictorias"? Hermione preguntó suavemente. Ella lo conocía mas, de lo que él se conocía a si mismo.

"Si." Respondió Harry mirando el suelo. Hermione ni siquiera estaba ahí, pero aún así él no quería levantar la vista.

"Cuando te sientas listo para hablar, yo estoy aquí." Le dijo ella.

"Gracias."

"Puedes enviarlo a San Mungo cuando quieras." Hermione sentía que Snape debería estar ahí, de todas formas.

"No. No es seguro. Recuerdas a Bode?"

"Bueno, Yo estoy aquí por ti." Hermione aun seguía hablando suavemente. En el fondo él podía oír el fuerte lamento de un bebé enfadado y enseguida el de otro.

"Gracias Hermione. Dile a Ron que no podré ir al próximo juego de los Cannons así el tiene tiempo de encontrar a alguien mas que vaya con él. Bueno, te dejo ir."

"Adiós Harry. Hablamos pronto.

"Adiós Hermione."

----------------------------

"Bueno," Hypericia venia bajando. "Todavía esta inconciente y eso es bueno. Se esta curando a buen ritmo así que dejémoslo como esta. Hay una bebida cerca por si él se despierta. Mantén un ojo en él que yo vuelvo alrededor de el almuerzo, espero. Floo hasta San Mungo si hay una emergencia. Okay?"

"Si Hypericia. Lo tengo claro. Ven temprano y te serviré el almuerzo."

"Maravilloso!" Le sonrió a Harry y se fue.

29.08.2006


	3. Severus Despierta Parte 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort

Saquen los espacios de los links.**  
**

Capitulo dos: Snape esta Despierto  
Parte "B"

----------------------------

Los siguientes días pasaron corriendo, cada día casi igual que el anterior. Snape dormía. Hypericia chekeaba en él varias veces al día. Harry cuestionaba sus decisiones y cordura. Un demonio insanamente encantado retorcía las entrañas de Harry.

Mientras la mente de Harry estaba ocupada con Snape, su cuerpo se mantenía ocupado en el jardín. Trabajar en el patio de los Dursley había sido una tortura, pero trabajar aquí era placer. Sentía paz al trabajar y ser encontrado removiendo la tierra. La cabaña era bastante vieja y una vez tenía un jardín magnífico. Era como encontrar tesoros enterrados cuando cada planta maduraba lo suficiente para que Harry la reconociera. Se descubrieron rosas, foxglove, malvarrosas, margaritas, peonías y lilas. Extrajo el crecimiento excesivo, recortó y dividió. Amontono abono y enmendó la tierra con el estiércol podrido. Cubrió con pajote, regó y plantó nuevamente. En su mente él no vio la exacta copia al preferido de su Tía Petunia sino el salvaje abandonado de la Madriguera.  
Estaba con la gran satisfacción que él vio su jardín tomar forma.

Esta tarde en particular, casi una semana después del arribo de Snape, Harry estaba contemplando donde colocar una hierba de jardín. Después de tantos años de mala alimentación, ha desarrollado un gusto por comer bien y encontró el cocinar una experiencia disfrutable. Experimentos lo llevaron a descubrir que las comidas frescas son usualmente las mejores, por eso hierbas frescas solo pueden agregar a la experiencia.

"No nos volvamos locos. Solo aquellas que vas a usar, como albahaca, orégano, la salvia, el cebollino, el romero, el tomillo quizá el perejil. Necesitan montón de sol y también un suelo bien húmedo. Tal vez …" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hypericia salió al jardín..

"Se despertó!" dijo ella felizmente. Parpadeando en el brillante sol ella no notó como Harry palideció. (Ni oyó al demonio reírse.) "Débil como un recién nacido, lo ayude a sentarse. ¿Le llevarías algo de té y un caldo de carne? Gracias! Necesitará alguna ayuda y yo dudo que le gustará recibirla, pero recuerda que él esta débil.  
Necesito volver a San Mungo pero volveré para la cena. Te dejé una poción para el dolor claramente etiquetada, por si él se queja de algún dolor. Floo al Hospital si hay una emergencia." Con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte crack ella desapareció.

Harry quedo de pie por un largo momento antes de empezar a mover un pesado pie atrás de otro hasta la cabaña. Después de lavar sus manos, preparó té y caldo como si fuera su última comida. Cargo una bandeja con lo necesario y automáticamente medio aturdido subió las escaleras.

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes después de haber golpeado suavemente. Snape estaba despierto, sentado contra un montón de almohadones y aún así lucía mortalmente enfermo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se clavaron en Harry mientras este se acercaba con la bandeja.

"Potter," siseó.

"Si, Profesor." Harry se obligó a quedar cerca y colocar la bandeja en la mesa de noche, corriendo las pociones para hacer espacio. "Le traje un poco de té y caldo. Hypericia, la sanadora, le ha estado dando pociones nutritivas…"

"Potter! Para de hablar. Donde estoy?"

"En mi casa." Ah, el interrogatorio ya comenzó. El pequeño demonio esta bailando ahora.

Un largo y frío silencio y los ojos de Snape hacían agujeros en Harry.  
Harry mantuvo su Mirada pero deseaba que Snape al menos pestañeara.

"¿Todo esto te debe dar mucha satisfacción? ¿Te entretiene? ¿El verme de esta forma? ¿Te sientes superior? ¿Lograste algún puntaje? ¿O es Venganza? Tienes a Weasley y a Granger entretenidos en esto también?" Snape había comenzado en un tono de voz sin emoción para terminar en fieros rugidos. La cara de Snape roja de emoción. En otro tiempo Harry se hubiese enfurecido con las acusaciones de Snape, ahora solo siente como la tristeza lo satura.

"Tiene un lento recuperamiento por delante. Había preocupación por usted y su seguridad en San Mungo. Los Aurores se los ha mantenido ocupados hasta estos dìas y encima usted ha echo muchos enemigos." Dijo Harry calmadamente.

"Así que te escondes tras la nobleza de Griffindor. Siempre el héroe, Potter?" Snape sonreía con desprecio. "Ahórrate. Envíame a San Mungo."

"El encanto Fidelius esta en uso para proteger este lugar. Al menos considere …"

"No!" gritó Snape, tosió y comenzó a ahogarse. Rápidamente Harry se incline sobre Snape y golpeó su espalda con varios golpes para ayudar a desbloquear sus pulmones. Snape volvió a respirar normalmente tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. Jadeaba como si hubiese estado corriendo. Harry acomodó a Snape para reclinarlo sobre los almohadones de nuevo. Tomó la servilleta de la bandeja y limpió la saliva de la cara de Snape. Después Harry le alcanzó la taza de té. Snape la sostuvo con una mano temblorosa, tanto que Harry puso su mano sobre la de Snape para mantenerla firme y asistirlo en tomar la bebida.

"Encuéntrate otro con quien ser caritativo Potter. No quiero tu lastima." Le dijo Snape roncamente.

"No me da lástima. No siento pena por usted. Sin importar todas las terribles cosas que ha pasado en su vida, usted siempre ha tenido la habilidad de elegir como actuar. Ha dejado que el mundo vea en usted a un tipo miserable, incluso el Ministerio no hizo ningún verdadero esfuerzo en encontrarlo después de la última batalla. Pero e llegado a entender mi responsabilidad, por eso esta usted aquí. Si usted no quiere caridad entonces le acepto que me lo reembolse financieramente. Le aviso que ya es una considerable suma." Aunque irritado, la vos de Harry permanecía calma.

"¿Por que crees que tu responsabilidad es hacia mi?" gruño Snape.

"Usted a peleado contra Voldemort por mas años de los que yo tengo de vida. Solo por ese echo debería sentirse honrado." Snape resopló. "La Orden fue diezmada y quedo en pleno desorden. El ministerio le hizo un gran perjuicio al no encontrarle inmediatamente. Después de la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore, yo supe que algo tenía que hacerse. Dumbledore lo hubiese encontrado. Era lo correcto a hacer. Yo tenia los medios, y por eso lo hice."

"¿Auto convenciéndote de tu moral superior? ¿Te comparas con Dumbledore? Tu eres nada comparado con él. ¡Nada! No entiendo como tu agrandada cabeza pueda pasar por esa puerta. Crees que todo lo que haces es correcto, agrandando, pomposo…" Snape salpicaba de saliva al hablar.

Harry miró a Snape de cerca. Estaba enfermizamente pálido de nuevo, sus delgados labios encogidos por encima de sus dientes de una forma salvaje, sus ojos negros brillaban con rabia. Y Harry sintió un repentino impulse de reír abiertamente pero se refrenó.

"¿Caldo?" Le pregunto suavemente, ofreciéndole una taza. Snape parecía cauto. "Usted está retrasando su recuperación de esa manera. Si desea ir a San Mungo, necesitará toda la fuerza que pueda manejar para la transferencia." Harry le volvió a ofrecer el caldo. Snape lentamente lo aceptó, vigilando a Harry cuidadosamente. Harry puso su mano sobre la de Snape para mantener firme la taza y ayudarlo a beber el caldo.  
Harry dejó la taza a un lado, redoblo la servilleta para cubrir su uso anterior y se la alcanzó a Snape. Snape limpió su cara y dejó la servilleta caer. Claramente Snape estaba exhausto y Harry removió varias almohadas para que pudiera descansar confortablemente. Mientras Harry recogía la bandeja y servilleta, escuchó a Snape murmurar, "Cachorro presumido que busca en mi para suavizar algún sentido extraviado de culpa." Harry suspiró, se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose brevemente para ver como los párpados de Snape pesadamente se cerraban.

----------------------------

"Tomó ambos, el caldo y el té," le decía a Hypericia durante la cena. "Y a estado durmiendo desde entonces."

"Bien, bien, "sonreía Hypericia. "Dale lo mismo de cena. Ah, veo que ya lo tienes listo! Deja que yo me encargo de llevárselo. Tu termina tu cena." La sanadora tomó la bandeja que tenía Harry y subió.

Harry se puso a pinchar su comida. 'Tipo terco, como puedo arreglar las cosas si èl no me deja." Harry dejó caer su tenedor en el plato.' ¿Por que lo dejo molestarme? Siempre sabe como hacer que me enoje. Crece de una ves, ya no tengo diecisiete. Si se quiere ir, no puedo tomarlo como algo personal." Harry termino enviando los platos a lavarse solitos.

----------------------------

Hypericia lo encontró un poco mas tarde en el living mirando a el fuego.

"Bien ahora," Hypericia aun parecía alegre. "Él ya ha bebido toda su cena y está profundamente dormido. Me sorprende que no hayas oído todo el escándalo que él hizo por mi hechizo de limpieza, como si yo lo hubiera fregado." Ella se reía entre dientes. "De todas formas, cuidar a alguien puede ser muy cansado, así que ve a dormir tu también. Usa el encanto que te enseñé para alertarme si él tiene problemas esta noche." Tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir rápidamente. "Y sino, te veré en la mañana."

"¿Cuando él se irá a San Mungo?" Harry preguntó tontamente, aún mirando al fuego.

"Que idea mas idiota. Ya lo convencí de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Él se irá de aquí bajo su propia fuerza, cuando yo lo diga." Hypericia se rió de nuevo. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Hypericia" contestó Harry.

Harry se sentó para una Buena y larga noche mirando al fuego, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. El pequeño demonio gruñía por que sus juegos ya no eran divertidos y se fue a atrapar otra alma para torturar. Harry sintió la tensión en su echo desaparecer completamente por primera ves en una semana. '¿Porque será eso?'

Trad. 29 ago.2006

Mañana subiré otro capitulo.. si puedo subo uno por día. Si mi jefa no me descubre, ya que lo hago en mi trabajo y cuando ella se va y quedo sola en la oficina es que traduzco o escribo fics… Que trabajadora que soy..eh... Pero bue… mañana traduzco y subo el tercero.

Chau


	4. Dias Despues parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort

Saquen los espacios de los links.

No me dio el tiempo para traducir todo el capitulo, lo siento. Nuevamente tuve que partirlo en dos. No se enojen…. Esta tarde o mañana espero terminar este y subir al menos la mitad del 4to.

**_Capitulo tres: Los Días después  
Parte "A"_**

_.**(1) Nota: no sè el significado exacto de "Porridge", por lo que lo puse como 'avena' aunque sé que no es.**_

"¿Por qué no traes al Sr. Snape su desayuno, Harry? Yo vuelvo para verlo a la hora de la cena. Hay una lista de pociones para que él tome hasta que yo vuelva." Hypericia le alcanzó a Harry una lista de instrucciones. "Y pásale un conjuro de limpieza por él, ¿lo harás? Se enojará, pero no dejes que te desanime. En esta mañana él deberá estar despierto por mas tiempo y tiene que tomar una siesta después del almuerzo. Floo a San Mungo si tienes alguna emergencia. ¡Yo me voy!" Hypericia sonriendo, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta sin haber recibido ninguna respuesta de Harry.

Harry puso avena, tostadas y té en la bandeja y bajo el brazo llevó el diario "_El Profeta"_. Y subió, preguntándose porque se sentía mucho mejor hoy.. "No es que le caiga mejor hoy a Snape," pensó. Harry suspiró, "Veamos que otras creativas acusaciones puede lanzarme."

Gentilmente Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes con el pie. Snape estaba acostado boca arriba, muy despierto. Hypericia no lo había enderezado y sentado en la cama. Su color estaba mejorando, comparado con ayer, sin olvidar que normalmente él ya era pálido. Snape observaba a Harry entrar en la habitación.

"Buenos Días, Profesor," saludó Harry. "Hypericia dice que algo un poco mas sólido le hará bien hoy. Déjeme ayudarlo a enderezarse." Harry mantuvo su voz suave, ya que sabia que una voz dulzona solo irritaría a Snape. Snape hizo un pequeño gesto de aceptación y Harry puso un brazo alrededor de él, lo tiró hacia arriba y arreglo las almohadas así Snape podía sentarse confortablemente. Snape pesó casi nada para Harry, lo que era bastante preocupante. Cuando Harry dio un paso atrás, Snape estaba mirándolo.

"¿Eres un brujo, o no? ¿Necesitabas manosearme?" le dijo.

"Creo que usted logra que surja el adolescente inepto en mi, señor." Harry no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran con humor. Dejó la bandeja sobre la falda de Snape, dio un pequeño movimiento a su mano así la bandeja flotaría en su lugar a una altura apropiada, y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama. La mano de Snape temblaba violentamente al intentar alcanzar la cuchara. Harry se acercó, sostuvo la cuchara, recogió un poco de avena y le ofreció una mordida.**(1)**  
El rostro de Snape palideció y pareció endurecerse, pero lentamente abrió su boca y acepto la avena. Harry lo alimentó hasta que Snape no acepto mas.

"Pronto estará lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarme la comida encima, como también para comer por sí mismo. No hay que tener vergüenza por esto, yo sé que es inconfortable. He pasado suficiente tiempo como para entender," dijo Harry suavemente.

"De todas las cosas que no quiero de ti, lástima es la que quiero menos," siseó Snape.

"Es mas empatìa, señor, que lástima," Harry creyó haber dado una respuesta aguda.

Snape logró comer algo de tostada por si mismo, el temblor le importaba menos con tal de que la tostada le llegara a la boca. Harry puso su mano sobre Snape para asistirlo con el té.

Cuando Snape terminó, Harry dio otro movimiento de su mano y la bandeja flotó hacia la cocina para limpiarse.

"¿Luciéndote?" preguntó Snape.

"Recientemente me recordaron que soy un brujo," Snape bufó.  
Harry ofreció el diario, el cual Snape aceptó, y se excusó.

Harry se retiró a hacer un poco de tareas domesticas, revisó el correo de la mañana y generalmente atendía esos pequeños detalles diarios que demandan atención. Chekeò en Snape unos 20 minutos mas tarde y vio al profesor teniendo problemas con el diario. Entre los movimientos de las fotos del periódico y la vibración de sus manos, Snape estaba teniendo dificultades. Harry vio como el diario caía al suelo; Snape gruñía de irritación y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, de ojos cerrados. Harry entró al dormitorio silenciosamente, recogió el diario, se tomó un momento para volver a poner las hojas en su orden correcto, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_El ex Ministro Fudge Sacudido por el Escándalo,_" leyó Harry.

"Ya leí eso. Empieza en la página tres, el artículo sobre la nueva legislación para hombres-lobo," ordenó Snape. Harry leía, salteando artículos según le ordenaban.

"_Los Cannons No Atrapan Una,"_ suspiró Harry. "Suerte que me perdí ese partido. Ron debe de sentirse miserable; Los Cannons estaban haciendolo tan bien por un tiempo.

Snape bufó, "Los Cannons nunca van a ganar, tienen una maldición sobre ellos, supuestamente por las Gárgolas de Gloucestershire."

"Nunca oí de eso."

"Tienes que estar en los círculos correctos para saber eso. ¿Como les ha ido a las Harpías?"

"Con sus discretas trampas han hecho su camino hasta el Campeonato Nacional por quinto año seguido."

"No tan discretas han sido sus trampas si ya son sospechadas."

"Flint juega en las Harpías ahora. Y no es muy discreto y he jugado contra él así que sé que él hace trampas."

"¿Has jugado recientemente?" preguntó Snape.

"No, he estado demasiado ocupado para el Quidditch. Además no quiero estar en un equipo solo para que me miren o hacer figura; yo quiero jugar porque el equipo piense que soy lo suficientemente talentoso como para que me necesiten. Pero ahora estoy muy viejo para eso y aún sigo estando muy ocupado," suspiraba Harry.

"Creo que una col sería de más uso a los Cannons que su equipo actual."

Harry se río entre dientes, "Usted es casi gracioso. Claro que ahora tendré que decirle a Ron que eche un vistazo a esa supuesta maldición. Ron ahora es un auror, casado con Hermione y tienen mellizos, Milo y David. Los mellizos tienen casi seis meses, ambos salieron con el pelo rojo de los Weasley. Hermione es una investigadora, hace algo de pensar en el Ministerio."

"No otra que la Sra. Granger en algo de pensar, hay tantas cosas mal en tantos niveles en tus recientes declaraciones que e decidido ignorar que has hablado." Harry se río de nuevo. "Ordena una copia del mas reciente _Pociones Al Día_.  
¿Le has dicho a alguien de que estoy aquí?"

"Además de Hypericia, Ron y Hermione, no," respondió Harry.

"Quien es el actual director en Hogwarts?"

"Profesora McGonagall."

"Envíale una lechuza, explicando la situación, y dile que quisiera hablar con ella cuando a ella le parezca bien."

"La invitaré a cenar para el fin de semana, ¿o prefiere esperar hasta que pueda estar de pie y por si mismo?"

"No, cuando sea que ella se encuentre disponible a venir estará bien. Estoy cansado, puedes irte. Primero deshazte de todas estas malditas almohadas." Harry giro su muñeca y todas excepto dos almohadas desaparecieron mientras Snape era gentilmente recostado.

"¡Oh! Me olvidaba de algo. ¡_Accio_ varita!" La varita de Harry voló dentro del cuarto; la apuntó a Snape, quien quedó como inmóvil. Harry murmuró un encantamiento y corrió hasta la puerta.

"Potter!" Snape gritaba a la figura que huía, en protesta de el encantamiento de limpieza que Harry le había lanzado.

----------------------------

La semana pasaba sin novedades. Snape se quejaba y refunfuñaba. Harry lo alimentaba a pesar de las miradas, lo limpiaba a pesar de los gritos, y encargaba material para leer como se le ordenaba. Hypericia chekeaba una ves al día y redujo el número de pociones que a Snape se le requería ingerir.

"Bueno, creo que estarás bien sin mi este fin de semana," dijo Hypericia un Viernes. "Así que volveré el Lunes cuando tendremos que discutir sobre terapia física. Tendré que traer a alguien mas para eso. Déjame pensar durante el fin de semana, necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar y realmente no conozco muchos terapistas." Hypericia estaba sentada junto a la cama de Snape; Harry de pie en la puerta.

Snape había sonreído con desprecio a la idea de terapia física. "Con una simple poción estimuladora muscular bastará. Otra persona y esta terapia no sera necesaria," dijo.

"Bueno, al igual que una poción nutritiva no puede ni es reemplazo de la comida real; una poción estimuladora muscular te ayudaría, y probablemente las uses, pero no es un sustituto de que realmente muevas ese culo y te muevas," Hypericia sonreía y le daba golpecitos a la mano de Snape quien la retiró rápidamente. "Las Pociones no pueden hacerlo todo."

Harry reía, "¿Porque Hypericia, ¿no sabes que se puede preparar fama, embotellar la gloria y detener la muerte"?.,Snape miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hypericia río también, "Ahora yo sé adonde ir si necesito algo de eso. ¡Disfruten su fin de semana! Yo me voy a bañar. Siempre es bueno el tomarse un tiempito para renovarse. Los veo el Lunes." Todavía riéndose, Hypericia se fue.

"¿Burlándote de mi?" preguntó Snape.

"Solo fastidiando un poquito. Sobrevivirá," Harry le sonreía a Snape, quién sonrió con desprecio a cambio. "Tengo una nota de la Profesora McGonagall. Ella no puede venir a cenar, pero vendrá mañana de tarde a visitarle." Snape asintió y le indicó a Harry para que comenzara a leer la reciente copia de _Pociones Al Día. _Harry tomó el diario, "la mención de Hypericia de tomar un baño me hizo pensar, ¿preferiría que le asistiera en tomar un baño verdadero, en vez de encantamientos de limpieza?" Harry buscó en las páginas donde había quedado antes de la llegada de Hypericia y miró a Snape esperando una respuesta. Snape miraba a Harry cautelosamente.

"Profesor?" Harry preguntó. Creyó que había hecho una simple pregunta.

"No lo creo," respondió finalmente Snape. Considerándolo bastante raro, Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer.

31.08.2006


	5. Dias Despues parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort

Saquen los espacios de los links.

_**Capitulo tres: Los Días después  
Parte "B"**_

**_(Este mini capitulo tiene muchas cosas que no me conforman…. Están avisados, las arregle como pude… como el maldito twinkle de Albus, o git, prat, etc…  
Y aviso que corregí los capítulos anteriores cambiando ciertos "tu" por "Usted".. así no les choca tanto.)_**

En la tarde del sábado, Harry sentía con agrado el tener a la Directora Minerva McGonagall en su hogar.

"Directora, que bueno tenerla aquí," dijo Harry, sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta para ella. Su cabello estaba atado en su usual coque, con mas gris del que Harry recordaba y las líneas de su cara se mostraban claramente. Ella le dio un corto abrazó y dio un paso atrás para verlo cuidadosamente, sus manos en sus hombros sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Por favor Harry, llámame Minerva. Es maravilloso verte también. Creo que han pasado años desde que nos vimos por última ves. Debes pasar por Hogwarts de ves en cuando," ella lo reñía.

"Me es difícil volver a ahí," dijo Harry suavemente.

"Lo sé, Pero hay un retrato en mi oficina que puede darte unas palabras de confort," ella colocó por un instante su mano en la mejilla del joven. "El artista hizo un maravilloso trabajo capturando sus picaros ojos.. Creo que él esta animando a los otros retratos a hacer las mismas travesuras que èl." Ella sonreía a su recuerdo.

Harry sonrió también, "El profesor esta en la habitación en la cima de las escaleras, a la izquierda. ¿Debo llevar té?"

"¿Cómo está él?"

"Es un maldito rezongón, como de costumbre. Se está recuperando bien y rápido después de tantos años de abandono. La Sanadora Hypericia de San. Mungo ha sido de gran ayuda."

"¿Donde lo encontraste?"

"En un asilo para insanos muggle, diagnosticado con una cierta condición delusional aguda extraña con tendencias violentas. Él no sabía nada de lo que le había sucedido cuando lo encontré. A cambiado tanto en las dos semanas que han pasado. No ha dicho nada, pero creo que le gustaría recuperar su vida perdida." Minerva apretó sus labios.

"¿Como terminó él en la institución donde lo encontraste?" ella preguntó.

"No sé. Fue pura suerte que mi investigador lo encontrara ahí. No habían papeles de transferencia; su nombre era diferente a cualquier otro que hayamos visto usarse antes. Snape aún realmente no ha hablado de sus experiencias y yo no e preguntado."

"Harry, Me gustaría hablar con Severus en privado," dijo Minerva.

"Por supuesto. Enviaré la bandeja con té." Minerva subió las escaleras para ver a Snape y Harry envió levitando la bandeja con té unos minutos después..

Sentado en un pequeño escritorio en su living, Harry se puso a recuperar su trabajo atrasado de sus papeles. Después de la caída de Voldemort, se encontró a sí mismo siendo el recipiente de grandes sumas de dinero, donaciones de toda la gente mágica a través de las Islas Británicas, y el mundo, en gratitud por lo que había hecho. El aceptó todo lo que se le enviaba desde unos pocos Knuts ahorrados por algún niño de escuela hasta miles de Galleones de apreciativos y ricos señores de negocios. Harry no pudo conservar el dinero para sí, pero tampoco podía retornarlo sin insultar a un montón de gente, así que organizó una fundación de caridad para ayudar a las víctimas de Voldemort. Cuando eso salió publicado en el_ Profeta_, aún más dinero comenzó a llegarle. Y rápidamente se salió todo de su control y Harry terminó descubriendo que necesitaría contratar personal, una oficina segura, crear las cuentas apropiadas en Gringotts, y generalmente no solo actuar como un adulto responsable sino que como el Director de una multimillonaria organización de caridad. Afortunadamente, encontró Buena gente para que trabajaran y manejaran la mayoría de las cosas en la _Fundación del Abejorro Blanco_, aunque a Harry sí le gustaba estar envuelto y dar la aprobación final de todas las mayores donaciones.

Harry estaba ahora revisando un pedido de asistencia y soporte financiero para una bruja nacida de Muggles quien tiene una hija de 6 años de edad, cortesía de haber sido violada por Draco Malfoy. Harry aprobó el pedido con una nota adicional de ayuda para que la bruja hallase un empleo. La muerte de Malfoy fue una que Harry no lamentaba, aunque el murió por un hechizo lanzado por Ron al final. Hasta donde Harry sabía, Malfoy había engendrado dos niños a través de violaciones.

Harry trabajo por un rato, y luego envío a Hedwig a entregar los papeles a la Fundación. Se levantó, convocó una cerveza de manteca y se sentó en el sillón. "McGonagall hacía un largo rato que estaba arriba," pensó. "Snape nunca me ha hablado por tanto tiempo. Podría haberle dicho tantas cosas del presente que él no sabe, si él hubiese querido saber.  
¿Porque esto me esta molestando? Lo alimento, lo aseo, le leo, lo dosifico con pociones, y arreglo sus almohadones. ¡Maldita sea, Soy simplemente su criado!"

Harry se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de firewhiskey. "Necesito llamar a Ron y salir un poco. Excepto que Ron esta casado con hijos por lo que él ya no sale mas. ¿Que tal Dean o Seamus o incluso Neville?  
Neville está casado con Susan Bones. Dean está casado con una Ravenclaw. Ahora Seamus, aún esta libre, tendría que contactarlo. Los gemelos Weasley aún están libres también y saben divertirse. Yo me merezco un poco de diversión. Cuando Snape esté mejor, haré una salida hasta el pueblo."  
Harry se quejo. "Y volver a ser asaltado.  
Tal vez podríamos ir a la parte Muggle de Londres donde nadie me conoce. Si, eso es lo que haremos e invitaremos a Seamus también."

Harry miró hacia arriba al ver a Minerva bajando las escaleras. Su cara estaba blanca, ilegible.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago?" Harry sintió preocupación por ella. "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si, todo está bien," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me temo que tendré que rechazar ese trago. Por favor pasa la próxima ves que estés cerca y visítame. Necesito volver a Hogwarts ahora mismo." Harry le dio un abrazo y ella lo apretó en retorno. "Hermione me visitó no hace mucho, pero creo que solo quería mostrarle la biblioteca a los mellizos," ella le sonrió mas natural esta vez, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Cuídate Harry."

"Cuídese, Minerva." McGonagall se separó de Harry y Aparatò con un fuerte Crack.

Harry subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de Snape.

"Si?" Snape contestó, sonaba exhausto. Harry entró y vio que Snape lucia igual de exhausto como su voz indicaba.

"¿Quisiera que le trajera la cena?" Harry saco volando la bandeja de te.

"No," Snape cerró sus ojos.

"Entonces debería tomar sus pociones de la tarde, en caso de que se duerma hasta la noche." Harry tomó dos pociones en sus manos, Hypericia había dejado instrucciones de que debían tomarse por la tarde. Snape las trago y se recostó después de que Harry desapareciera las almohadas extras.

"¿Desea hablar?" se preguntaba Harry si estaría realmente exhausto o seria alguna otra cosa.

"No."

Una punzada de rabia se disparó dentro de Harry. "¡Tipo inaguantable!". Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria. "Hablarme y reconocerme como a un adulto. ¿No puede ser, verdad?" Harry camino atravesando el hall hasta su propia habitación dejando la puerta cerrarse de otro fuerte golpe. Caminó en círculos dentro del cuarto por algunos minutos esperando que su irritación abatiera. Cuando eso no pasó, Harry bajó pateando las escaleras, llamó a su Bola de Fuego y salió afuera. Antes de despegar, Harry hechizo su varita para que le avisara si Snape sufriera una emergencia.

"¡Arriba!" le comandó a su Bola de Fuego. La escoba se elevó para él a la altura perfecta. Esa altura había cambiado definitivamente desde su tercer año, cuando recibió la escoba. En séptimo año, él dio un último empujón de crecimiento hasta que llegó a su respetable altura actual unos seis pies (1.83m). Claro que eso ni lo aceraba a Ron, pero al menos no tenia que mirar desde abajo a nadie. Harry pateo el suelo y aceleró, eligiendo permanecer bajo y entre los árboles. Harry grito de pura alegría. "¡Tendría que hacer esto mas seguido!" pensó.  
Harry atravesó el mar, el cual estaba a solo alguna millas de su cabaña. Había niebla así que tuvo oportunidad de que nadie lo viera. Las olas estaban altas debido a la tormenta que se acercaba, Harry se sumergía entre ellas, para luego salir lo bastante alto para tocar la cima de ellas con su mano antes de sumergirse en la siguiente.

Jugó así por casi una hora, antes de volver a casa, exhausto, mojado y feliz. Encantó su Bola de Fuego y así mismo con un encanto secador y luego chekeo en Snape, quien dormía profundamente. Después de una cena liviana, Harry volvió a sentarse en el living mirando al fuego con un vaso de firewhiskey. "Snape me odia es un echo," pensó. "Así que haré mi deber y cuando él esté listo, estará fuera de mi vida y yo podré empezar a vivir sin sentimientos de culpa." Terminando de un trago su firewhiskey, Harry se dirigió a su cama preguntándose por qué el seguía dándose a si mismo estas pequeñas charlas.

----------------------------

Domingo por la mañana Harry trajo el desayuno y el periódico para Snape y se retiró sin decir nada. Había decidido volver a trabajar en sus hierbas de jardín, las mismas que él había abandonado hace como una semana atrás cuando Snape había recobrado la conciencia. Se ocupó así mismo en preparar el jardín de hierba y excavar fuera el césped y cizañas, qué se agregaban al montón del abono. Mas tarde el revolvería en la tierra y la enmendaría con el abono acabado. Harry hizo una pausa después de una hora para chekear en Snape y recoger la bandeja del desayuno. Snape había terminado el té, pero no había comido casi nada.

"Todo bien , señor?" Harry preguntó. "No ha comido mucho."

"Vete," dijo Snape, sin levantar los ojos del diario.

Harry suspiro, se encargó de la bandeja de desayuno y volvió a su jardín.  
Mas tarde levantó la vista una vez para mirar la ventana del cuarto de Snape, seguro de que él estaba siendo vigilado y logró ver una fracción de la cara de Snape en la ventana. "Salió de la cama," pensó Harry, preocupado. Se había asegurado de que su varita le avisaría si Snape tuviera una emergencia.  
Quince minutos después Harry fue sacudido por los chillidos de la alarma. Miró a su varita por un momento antes de que su mente procesara que estaba sucediendo y entonces aparatò hasta el cuarto de Snape.

01.09.2006


	6. Glub, Glub, Glub

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Cuatro: _: Blub, Blub, Blub_  
_**

_**Lo que pongo entre paréntesis curvos () es otra variante del nombre de algo. Por ej.: Bañera, es lo mismo que Tina.**_

**_Graciasx los comentarios..  
_Akhasa**, no sabes lo que me costò entender lo de las olas.  
**tercy-S-Scloe**, trato de actualizar deprisa, trato trato… pero me agarrò el fin de semana y lo dedique a traducir Snoldemort en ves de Snarry.. perdonen. Demoro mas porque este teclado  
**samika**, el suspenso no es mi culpa, culpen a quien lo escribio…bramblerose-proudfoot

**_Gracias x los comentarios.graciasgraciasgracias… _**

**_Otra cosa, el autor original de este fic, como que repite mucho los nombres de los personajes y a veces resulta pesado… les parece si cambio eso o sigo traduciéndolo tal como es el original. Aviso que el autor aun no me a dado respuesta sobre que opina de que exista esta traducción. La primera parte de este capi, esta tal cual la escribió el autor, la mitad final la edité sacándole todos los "Harry" y "Snapes" que veía. Eran demasiados. Lo malo es que no tengo permiso para hacerlo…. Ahh bue… que le voy a hacer, le seguiré sacando…_**

Snape no estaba ahí. Las mantas estaban tiradas a un lado, Snape tampoco estaba en la cama. Harry revisó el pequeño cuarto rápidamente. No estaba Snape. Harry camino hasta el hall para empezar a buscarlo y noto que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada. Harry siempre deja la puerta del baño abierta para indicar que esta desocupado. Entro al cuarto de baño, esperando que realmente fuera una emergencia, o se podía considerar realmente muerto. No había ningún Snape en el toilet o en el piso. Pero había agua en la bañera; estaba casi llena hasta el borde. Harry se acercó y se inclinó para mirar dentro de la bañera. "¡Ahhh!" Grito Harry viendo una pálida forma bajo el agua. Metió ambas manos dentro del agua, agarró a Snape por los hombros y casi sin esfuerzo lo sacó de la bañera dejándolo en el suelo. Harry empujó a Snape dejándolo de lado y veía como agua salía de su boca. Se acercó a Snape y observó que no respiraba. Rápidamente puso a Snape de espaldas, Harry se montó sobre sus caderas, puso una mano sobre la otra, puso la base de la palma debajo de la cavidad toráxica de Snape y dio un rápido empujón hacia arriba. Agua salió de la boca de Snape. Harry dio varios empujones mas en el abdomen de Snape hasta que no mas agua salió de su boca. Harry se corrió de Snape y sostuvo la cabeza, la que inclinó hacia atrás, apretó la nariz de Snape y comenzó a darle oxigeno boca a boca. De repente Snape tosió y tomo un tembloroso respiro por si mismo.

Harry se alejo, se sentó y recostó contra la pared del baño, sintiéndose tembloroso también, y observando que la respiración de Snape permaneciera regular. De repente Harry estaba conciente de el echo de que Snape no estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en ropas y que la única vez que había visto a Snape casi remotamente revelado fue en el pensadero de Dumbledore cuando su padre y Sirius habían "fastidiado" a Snape.   
Pero Snape no podría estar mas a la vista que ahora.   
Harry sabía que Snape era delgado pero no que se le podía ver como su piel se estrechaba sobre su huesuda forma como una bolsa de plástico llena de objetos filosos que casi perforaban los lados. Cicatrices cruzaban su piel como una telaraña. Algunas de ellas eran claramente el trabajo de una navaja, Algunas quemaduras y el origen de otras era imposible de identificar por solo su apariencia. Un intricado patrón de cicatrices en sus piernas eran claramente regulares que Harry se preguntó si no eran auto infligidas. En muchos lugares las cicatrices inhibían el crecimiento de bello negro corporal, haciéndolo parecer lleno de remiendos. Un pequeño sonido extrajo a Harry de su examinaciòn. Snape estaba mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara colorada.

"¡Bien, realmente eres hijo de tu padre, maldito pervertido!" Snape hablo en un susurro ronco. Miró a otro lado y con gran esfuerzo elevo una mano para cubrir su cara.

Harry estudio a Snape por un momento, tomó una larga toalla de baño de un gancho que estaba cerca y gentilmente envolvió a Snape, cubriéndolo de su exposición. Cuidadosamente lo levanto y lo llevo hasta la cama. Después de colocarlo en la cama y de haberlo cubierto con las mantas, Harry encantó los pijamas en él.

"Voy a llamar por Floo a San Mungo para que le checkeen." Dijo Harry. Se dio vuelta para dejar el cuarto, y entonces volvió a girar para Snape. Snape miraba como Harry se sacaba su t-shirt (camiseta). Harry lentamente giro de Nuevo para que Snape pudiera ver las cicatrices que marcaban su torso y espalda. Se detuvo, de frente a Snape y desabrochó sus jeans y los bajo y a sus boxers también lo suficiente como para mostrar una larga y horizontal cicatriz bien abajo en su abdomen. "Cuando la mayoría de las mías vienen de otros, no todas lo son." Harry volvió a vestirse con Snape mirándolo con una expresión casi curiosa. Harry volvía a irse cuando entonces fuera del cuarto hizo una pausa en el umbral. "No soy James" dijo suavemente y continuó caminando.

----------------------------

"Esta durmiendo" dijo la sanadora al juntarse con Harry en el living. "Lo he chekeado y parece que no ha sufrido ningún daño permanente. Tu rápida acción salvo su vida. ¿Cómo sucedió?" La Sanadora se sentó en una silla frente a Harry.

"No estoy seguro. Yo estaba trabajando afuera en el jardín. Mi varita estaba para alertarme de alguna emergencia. Lo encontré bajo el agua en la bañera después de la alarma." Harry tembló. "Él no ha hecho nada mas que quejarse de los encantos de limpieza, aún así él se niega a mi oferta de asistirlo en un baño. Sabía que estaba levantado; tal vez él solo quería tomar un baño en privado. Aún esta tan débil…" dijo Harry.

"Si, probablemente no pudo hacerlo por si mismo y por eso se deslizo bajo el agua." El sanador suspiró. "Deberíamos considerar …¿ha sucedido algo recientemente que talvez parezca que él no quisiera salvarse a si mismo?"

"Suicida?" murmuró Harry. "Snape no parece ser de esa clase."

"Existe alguna cierta clase? Mucha gente de todas las "clases" pueden ser conducidos al suicidio por una buena motivación. Deberíamos verlo como una posibilidad." El sanador miró de cerca de Harry. Y él comenzó a sentirse como si fuera él el examinado. Harry ciertamente no quería discutir lo que él sabía de suicidio. Se puso inquieto, y se paró.

"Gracias por venir. Estoy seguro que informará a Hypericia de la situación. Necesitará retirarse vía Floo. Mis barreras no le permitirán aparatar." Harry estrechó su mano; el Sanador se puso de pie y junto su mano con la de Harry.

"Espero que el resto de su día sea tranquilo" Dijo el sanador.

"Gracias de nuevo," respondió Harry. El sanador uso la línea Floo para retornar a San Mungo. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá. 'Él solo estaba muy débil para poder salir de la bañera. Sé que estaba molesto después de ver a Minerva ayer, pero suicidio. No, no puede ser. No.' Harry tembló de Nuevo al imaginarse ese cuerpo esquelético y lleno de cicatrices yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo del baño. 'Solo fue un accidente.  
Terco, me hubiese dejado ayudarle.' Harry se levantó y se fue a limpiar y preparar la cena, necesitaba estar ocupado.

----------------------------

Snape durmió durante la cena y Harry se retiró temprano. Recostado sobre la cama se quedó pensando en los eventos del día. '¿Estaría él avergonzado? ¿Es por eso que no me dejaba ayudarlo a bañarse? Me miró tan raro cuando se lo ofrecí. Me llamó de pervertido, también. ¿Era solo por sus cicatrices o será que cree que es por algo sexual? Cicatrices no me son ofensivas para nada y como si yo realmente quisiera hacer algún avance a un viejo, flaco y enfermizo ex profesor quien se divierte haciéndome miserable.' Resopló Harry. Quedó acostado y despierto por un largo rato sin poder deducir al profesor Severus Snape.

----------------------------

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. ¿Había oído algo? Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo ahora, no había alarma desde su varita. ¿Que fue eso? Un gemido, Harry no podía estar seguro, pero algo oía. Salió de la cama y llegó hasta el hall. Todo estaba tranquilo de Nuevo y todo lo que oía era el tap tap de sus pies en el piso. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Un suave gemido vino desde el cuarto de Snape. Harry abrió la puerta un poquito para espiar dentro de la habitación. Snape estaba moviéndose y girando en la cama, las mantas no estaban y las sábanas estaban enredadas alrededor de él. Los huesudos dedos de Snape arañaban a las sábanas que lo envolvían, pero no tenían la fuerza para desatarlas de sí mismo. Estaba sudando y haciendo suaves y tristes sonidos. Harry se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Snape quedo inmóvil. Harry elevó una mano y suavemente la colocó sobre el hombro de Snape.

"Despierta, tienes una pesadilla," susurró. Snape permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos antes de que su pesadilla volviera a atacarlo. Volvía a esforzarse con las sábanas y apretaba sus dientes como desesperado por hacer un sonido y a la ves temeroso de hacerlo.

"Despierta" dijo Harry en un tono de vos mas alto, sacudiendo a Snape suavemente. Los ojos de este se abrieron en pánico y se alejo de un salto de Harry.

"Shhh! Todo está bien, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Todo está bien." Decía Harry tiernamente. Snape lo miró con grandes ojos, jadeando por el ejercicio de pelear contra su pesadilla. "Todo está bien. Todo está bien ." Harry frotaba su hombro gentilmente. "Pesadillas, a veces son tan reales. Lo sé. Pero está usted aquí en cama en mi casa y aquello fue solo un sueño." Harry enderezó las sábanas así Snape estaría mas confortable y quedó sorprendido cuando éste cubrió su cara con sus manos y se arroyó en si mismo lo más que pudo. Harry podía ver sus hombros como se sacudían. '¿Está llorando?' pensó incrédulo. Volvió a sentarse en la cama con su espalda descansado en la cabecera de ésta. Vacilando un poco, Harry alcanzó y puso a Snape entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Snape se paralizó y entonces giro su cara hacia el pecho de Harry y empezó a llorar calladamente. Harry acarició su corto cabello y frotó su espalda mientras decía suaves palabras de confort. Snape se afirmó a él, hacienda pequeños sonidos y su cuerpo temblando, dejando la camisa de Harry húmeda de lagrimas. Harry sintió que Snape se relajaba bajo sus consolador toque y pronto el temblor abatió y las lágrimas se detuvieron. Ninguno se movió, cada uno encontrando solaz en el momento.

"Nadie vino nunca," dijo Snape con la voz embozada.

"Yo si," respondió Harry.

"¿Porqué?"

"Por que descubrí que me importaba," dijo Harry. Snape quedo quieto por un largo tiempo y Harry sospechó que se había dormido.

"¿Donde adquiriste esa cicatriz en tu vientre?" preguntó Snape. Harry se sobresaltó un poco, estaba casi dormido.

"me la hice yo mismo." Harry esperó que Snape no quisiera profundizar en el tema. Había sido una oscura época para Harry; una que él ya sentía que había dejado atrás.

"¿Porqué?"

Harry suspiró. "Hay una canción, _Iris_, por los Goo Goo Dolls, y tiene esa línea que dice 'Si, tu sangras solo para saber que aún vives'. Aunque realmente lo que quería era morirme esa noche. ¿No quedaba nada mas para mi? Ya había hecho todo lo que se esperaba de mi y… bueno… sangrarme era lo único que me quedaba. Pero decidí no morir. Pero dejé la cicatriz."

"No queda nada para mi," decía Snape una tranquila y resignada vos. "Debería estar muerto."

"Entiendo un poco sobre lo que puede llevar a una persona a sentirse así, pero usted no debe pensar en esa forma, Profesor." Insistió Harry.

"Severus."

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry.

"No soy un profesor. Y no e sido tu profesor en un largo tiempo y no lo volveré a ser jamás. Puedes llamarme Severus." Suspiró Severus.

"¿Es eso lo que discutió por tanto rato con Minerva?"

"Minerva y yo nos conocemos de mucho tiempo. Trabajamos juntos en la Orden y en Hogwarts además de que una ves ella fue mi profesor.  
Ella realmente creía que yo estaba muerto y que tu estabas cazando fantasmas. Ella me puso al día en muchas cosas, políticas, Hogwarts, gente, hasta que yo comencé a sospechar que ella estaba tratando de evitar algo. Finalmente conseguí que hablara de lo que la incomodaba.  
Todo lo que yo poseía ya no existe. Minerva mantuvo mis cosas guardadas por un tiempo, pero después de tantos años fueron vendidas y el dinero dado en caridad, y los ítems Oscuros fueron destruidos. Yo no tenía ningún testamento y ningún pariente. Mi cuenta en Gringotts fue entregada en caridad también." Severus se detuvo para tragar y humedecer su garganta. Harry consiguió un vaso de agua para él, el que agradecidamente bebió. Harry volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Severus se alejó de Harry y, tomando la indirecta, ayudó a Severus a ponerse confortable en la cama. Harry se movió aun sentado en la cama pero de frente a Severus.

"La mayoría de las posesiones pueden remplazarse," dijo Harry sensiblemente. "Y el Ministerio te debe alguna recompense por su ineptitud al menos. Y yo …"

"El Ministerio no hará nada por mi. ¿Realmente crees que ellos querían encontrarme?" dijo Snape desdeñosamente. "¿Realmente crees que ellos no pudieron encontrarme?"

"¿Esta sugiriendo que ellos no lo encontraron a propósito?"

"Estaba en un hospital de muggles por varias semanas después de la batalla final." Harry asintió, él había descubierto eso. "Estuve en los diarios muggles locales, como estaba inconciente y estaban tratando de identificarme. Cualquiera creería que el Ministerio chekearia los diarios y hospitales. Después fui trasferido a otra facilidad, ¿por qué? ¿Así talvez no pudiera ser encontrado?"

"Lo que esta sugiriendo es aún peor; que usted fue escondido a propósito. ¿Pero no hubiese sido mas fácil matarlo? Era un blanco fácil. Por otro lado eso explica todos los papeles perdidos, malas inscripciones que cambiaban su nombre y otras errores que mis investigadores encontraron en sus caminos. Y al final fue un muggle el que le encontró." Harry pensó brevemente antes de continuar. "aún así, tendremos que investigar. Pero nada de esto significa que tu ya no tienes nada. ¿Qué con Hogwarts?"

"Minerva no tiene ninguna posición para mi." Severus dijo llanamente.

"¡Qué! ¿En serio? ¿Después de todos estos años?" Harry estaba sorprendido.

"No has escuchado. He dicho que ya no soy un profesor. No tuyo desde hace tiempo y no volveré a ser uno de nuevo'. Minerva tiene a un talentoso profesor de pociones quien a estado en el staff por seis años y no tiene ninguna intención de despedirlo. Tengo la impresión que tiene una personalidad mucho mas amable que yo. Y la posición de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido mantenida por los últimos tres años por la misma persona, que rompió la 'maldición' y Minerva no va a tentar al destino por hacer algún cambio."

"Realmente estoy sorprendido con Minerva. Pero yo…" Harry fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Alguna de mis posesiones la deben haber molestado. Eran claramente material de Artes Oscuras. Además han habido rumores sobre mis lealtades. Que me quede del lado de Dumbledore en el final porque elegí quedarme en el lado ganador no necesariamente en el lado correcto." Severus sonreía con desprecio.

Harry suspiró. "Bueno Severus, tu no eres por ninguna forma una persona agradable pero eres una buena persona." Severus se río disimuladamente. "Dumbledore siempre expresó tener completa fe en ti, sin importar cuantas veces dude en ti. Él nunca me dijo porque, solo que así era." Harry respiro profundo y dejó salir el aire ruidosamente. "Así que no tienes ninguna posesión, ni dinero ni trabajo. Odio decirlo, pero ciertamente no eres la primer persona en encontrarse en esa situación. Creo que necesitas ver esto como un nuevo comienzo. Posesiones pueden ser reemplazadas; dinero se puede conseguir de nuevo; un nuevo empleo también se puede encontrar. Aquí hay algunas cosas con las que puedes contar: creo en ti; mi casa es tu casa y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Así que no quiero ver mas a un Snape melancólico, mañana planeamos." Harry tomó la mano de Severus y la apretó, esperando que su mensaje fuera recibido. Severus después de una pausa apretó también.

Harry se levantó y se aseguró de que Severus estuviera confortable.

"Buenas noches Severus."

"Buenas noches Harry."

¿Esta noche no podría tornarse mas extraña¡? pensó Harry mientras volvía a la cama.

04.09.2006


	7. La Recuperación de Snape

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Cinco: _: La Recuperación de Snape_  
_**

"Buenos Días Severus," decía Harry. Era temprano en la mañana y chekeaba a Severus ('llamar a Snape _así, me va a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme_') solo después de oír el manoseo de papel.  
¿Como Severus logró que la lechuza le entregara a él _El Diario el Profeta a _él, en vez de a Harry quien era el que pagaba la suscripción, aún no estaba claro. Severus miró a Harry y dio un movimiento de cabeza reconociéndolo y volvió a su lectura. Harry suspiró suavemente. Severus envolvió el periódico en su falda.

"Buenos Días Harry" dijo.  
Harry sonrió. 'Me llamó Harry.'

"¿Que quieres para desayunar?"

"Te, tostadas, huevos revueltos," Severus hizo una pausa. "Por favor."

Las cejas de Harry saltaron hasta su frente y Severus resopló. 'Creo que ambos tenemos algunos ajustes que hacer,' pensó Harry mientras se retiraba a hacer el desayuno.

----------------------------

Hypericia llegó mas tarde esa mañana, vía Floo, con un mago desconocido para Harry.  
Harry parecía relajado mientras entraba al living para recibir sus visitas, pero tenía su varita lista.

"¡Hola Harry!" decía Hypericia. "Oí que hubo un poco de excitación por aquí ayer. Este es Grant Moven, un terapista físico con quien e trabajado en conjunto antes y tiene una excelente reputación." Grant parecía mucho a un jugador de rugby, largo, muscular y con la nariz rota. Grant presento su mano a Harry, quien la aceptó, notando la fuerza y firmeza de su saludo.

"Es un honor conocerlo Señor Potter. Sus contribuciones a San Mungo han tenido realmente un positivo impacto." Harry gruñó silenciosamente. '¡No me chupes las medias, por favor!'

"Gracias Sr. Moven. Espero que Hypericia le haya explicado que estoy buscando discreción en el tratamiento de mi amigo."

"Oh por favor, llámeme Grant."

"Si tu me llamas Harry."

Grant sonrió. "Por supuesto Sr.…er…Harry. Es parte de la política del hospital que toda la información de los pacientes sea confidencial. Solo hablaría de un paciente con aquellos directamente envueltos en su cuidado, en esta instancia sería Hypericia."

"A veces la gente puede ser descuidada. Normalmente eso no es un problema, pero en este caso sería desastroso. Mi amigo tiene enemigos. Es por eso que él no esta en San Mungo desde el principio, no es lo suficientemente seguro. Si no deseas involucrarte entonces deberías irte, o de otra forma te pediré tu palabra de que este arreglo será mantenido en estricta confidencia." Harry le dio a Grant una seria mirada.

"Usted tiene mi palabra," dijo Grant. Harry continuo evaluando visualmente a Grant, quien parecía no importarle.

"bien," Harry se relajó y sonrió. "Vamos a ver a Severus."

-----

Harry podía oír a Severus gruñendo mientras el subía las escaleras cargando la bandeja de la cena. Grant había estado trabajando con Severus por toda una semana. Harry sonreía. Severus hacía todo lo que Grant le decía, sin quejarse. Pero el momento que Grant se iba, las quejas empezaban.

"Está tratando de matarme, una lenta y tortuosa muerte," decía Severus mientras Harry entraba al cuarto. "Como podré salir de la cama, vestirme por mi mismo o hacer cualquier cosa si estoy todo dolorido que no puedo ni moverme!"

"¿Sintiéndote con mal humor hoy?" preguntó Harry, dejando la bandeja sobre la falda de Severus' . Severus le soplo a Harry.

"Imprudente. Se supone que debes ser un Gryffindor sentimentalista, partirte en simpatía."

Harry se rìo. "Recuerda Severus, no quieres lástima."

"¿Como es que me duelen los dedos por sostener un tenedor, dímelo? Él es un Mortifago disfrazado, muy sutil y hábil. Averigua en que casa estaba él en Hogwarts. Debe de ser un Slytherin." Severus comenzó a comer, casi sin respirar entre mordidas. La terapia de Grant había al menos aumentado su apetito.

Harry volvía a reír. "En serio Severus, Grant no es un Mortifago o de Slytherin. En realidad era un Hufflepuff. Hice que Ron lo chekeara, al igual que a Hypericia. Esta limpio. Él solo esta empujando tus límites para reconstruir tu fuerza. Y esta funcionando mucho mas rápido que si fuera un terapista muggle. Vas a estar realmente magullado, Grant dijo que eso era de esperarse. Hypericia dejo algo para ti para aliviar el dolor y ayudarte a dormir." Harry sostuvo la poción y leyó la etiqueta. "Dice que hay que tomarla 30 minutos después de la comida para máximo efecto."

"Mmmm. Ciertos ingredientes reaccionan con ciertos alimentos." Severus comenzó a comer con mas calma. "La terapia esta progresando mas rápido que lo que recuerdo bajo el cuidado muggle. Creo que fue mas de un año antes de que volviera a estar de pie y funcionando. Yo…a veces…hay agujeros, muchos agujeros en mi memoria…a veces creo…"

"Si, Continua," decía Harry.

"A veces siento como que hay una cara en mi mente. Una a la que debería conocer pero no lo logro." Severus miraba fijo a su plato vacío.

"Yo se algunas de las cosas que te han sucedido durante los últimos siete años; en que hospitales has estado, en casas de convalecientes, instituciones mentales; ¿porque no me dices mas?"

"¿Como es que te llevo siete años encontrarme? No estabas intentándolo mucho." pregunto Severus.

"Empecé a buscarte casi dos meses después de la batalla. Tuve dificultad en mantenerme en la pista. Y cada ves que creí que te encontraba, desaparecías. Varias veces supuse que te habías ido a tu voluntad y que algún día aparecerías en Hogwarts de nuevo."

"Intente irme por mi mismo, varias veces. Pero estaba físicamente débil y sin varita, Nunca llegaba muy lejos. Entonces me atrapaban y me volvían a drogar. El primer año estuve casi comatoso debido a mi heridas. Entonces la terapia física era intensiva, pero la toleré porque sabía que no iría lejos sin ella. Me mantenían tan medicado que normalmente no sabia ni donde estaba. Un día estaba desesperado porque recordé que yo era un mago, pero no me escucharon, aun así necesitaba decirlo, el decirlo fuerte y reinformarlo así no lo olvidaría de nuevo. Lo olvide de todas formas." Harry veía como Severus apretaba las sábana en un nudo. "Me drogaban y cuando salía del efecto, me encontraba en un lugar completamente nuevo. Los planes de escape tenían que ser replaneados. Si perdía la calma me volvían a sedar. No tenia esperanza. Dejé de intentarlo. Estaba perdido."

Harry tiró las sábanas de entre los puños de Severus y tomó esas manos entre las suyas. "Has sido encontrado. Yo nunca deje de buscarte o intentarlo. Yo supe que tu eras demasiado terco para estar muerto." Harry gentilmente apretó. "Ahora explica eso de la cara."

"Yo…a veces…cuando…cuando no estoy seguro de que lo que recuerdo es real. En esos momentos, entre la niebla, veo una cara. La misma cara, en diferentes lugares, Entonces era movido a una nueva locación cada ves que eso ocurría. ¿Realmente veía a alguien o eran solo las drogas? No lo sé."

"¿Reconoces a la persona?" Harry preguntó.

"Me parece conocido, pero no puedo ponerle un nombre a esa cara ," decía Severus.

"¿Pero era un hombre?"

"Sí. Si fuera alguien a quien yo conociera, entonces seria el enemigo. Un asociado me hubiese ayudado. ¿Pero porque no me mató?"

"¿A no ser que él quisiera que sufrieras de alguna forma? ¿Ahora, quien querría hacerte sufrir?" Harry se río entre dientes. Severus soltó las manos de Harry.

"Bueno, Severus, creo que deberíamos continuar manteniendo tu ubicación en secreto."

Severus asintió. "A no ser que mi mente me estuviera engañando. Aún tengo enemigos y no deseo ser vulnerable. Mantenerse quieto, ser discreto es una excelente estrategia no importa cual sea el juego."

"Descansa. Esa fue tu última comida en la cama. Grant te hará levantarte por la mañana."

Severus gruñó. "Chekealo nuevamente. Ve si ha trabajado en el mundo muggle."

Harry reía. "Buenas noches Severus."

"Buenas noches Harry."

------

"¿Como sabes cual es cual?" decía Harry. Él tenia a Milo y a David en su falda y no veía ninguna diferencia clara entre los mellizos. Ambos tenían cabellos rojos, ojos azules y bocas sin dientes. Hasta tenían la misma baba en sus mentones y se sujetaban de los botones de la camiseta de Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Hermione siempre sabe. Fred y George ya los llaman Mavid y Dilo. Y le han rogado a Hermione que no les ponga ropas con las iniciales en ellas. Francamente, a mi me serviría la ayuda."

Hermione golpeó a Ron en el brazo. "Realmente, ¿no puedes ver la diferencia en tus propios hijos? Milo ciertamente es el que tiene el mas introspectivo semblante y David es mas contemplativo." Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione. Severus se reía disimuladamente. Hermione comenzó a reírse. "Ron, tu madre me ayudó a marcarlos mágicamente así podría diferenciarlos. Existe una razón por la que se los llaman mellizos idénticos. Cuanto mas crezcan comenzaras a conocer aquellas pequeñas diferencias entre ellos."

Harry sonreía. "Hermione, brillas mas de lo que lo hacías cuando estabas embarazada. La maternidad te sienta bien."

"Si, nunca imagine que podría sentirme tan satisfecha y a la ves tan cansada."

"Los mellizos nos dieron una noche difícil" dijo Ron. "Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche. Casi que ni vine hoy, pero los mellizos no estaban durmiendo…así que salimos de visita." Ron bostezaba.

Harry ponía a los mellizos en el suelo. Y ellos comenzaron a gatear investigando el living de Harry. "Ya me aseguré que no hubiese nada pequeño que se pudieran llevar a la boca," dijo él.

"Gracias, Pondré una barrera mágica así ellos no pueden dejar la habitación ni subirse a la chimenea." Hermione movió su varita colocando las barreras en su lugar. Las barreras vibraron y chispearon como recordatorio a los adultos de que no se tropiecen con ellas.

Harry miraba como uno de los mellizos parecía fascinado por los cordones de los zapatos de Severus. Éste movió su pie varias veces, pero el bebe era persistente. Finalmente el bebe empezó a gritar en frustración y Hermione llegó a su rescate. "Milo, deja al professor quieto." Ella lo levantó del suelo y lo colocó del otro lado de la habitación, cerca de David.

"Puedes llamarme Severus. Ya no soy profesor," dijo Severus.

"Okay," dijo Ron, luciendo inconfortable, pero Hermione era indiferente.

"¿Ha pensado en que le gustaría hacer ahora? Yo puedo preguntarle a mi supervisor en el Proyecto Athena; alguien con sus credenciales seria ciertamente un muy útil recurso a la organización."

"Aun estoy pensándolo, pero gracias."

"Ron, ¿Como están las cosas en el Ministerio?" preguntaba Harry.

"Ocupadas. Estoy trabajando directamente bajo el mando de Kingsley Shacklebolt quién está encabezando la división de Aurores. Minister Bones era quien normalmente estaba a cargo de el Departamento de Regulaciones de las Leyes Mágicas, así que ella entiende nuestras necesidades en reconstruirlas. Yo solo tengo cuatro años como Auror entrenado, Pero ya casi soy todo un veterano allá." Ron suspiró. "Desafortunadamente el público piensa que el peligro ha pasado y se queja ahora de nuestro gran presupuesto, como si ya hubiésemos destruidos todo los Magos Oscuros que están porvenir."

"Yo nunca antes trabaje solo, Ron, lo sabes." Harry dijo suavemente.

"Tu eres Harry maldito Potter! Todos los que ayudaron están muertos. Aquellos que sobrevivieron no se ven bajo tu luz."

"Ron," gruño Harry.

"El publico solo te ve a ti. En tu próximo discurso, intenta y habla de la división de Aurores."

"Tu sabe que yo preferiría que lo discutamos. Escribiré para la editorial del _El Profeta_, Ya que no tengo ningún discurso publico que dar en un futuro cercano." Harry se puso de pie y camino hasta su escritorio, sacando algunos pergaminos, caminó alrededor de los mellizos y le entregó los papeles a Ron. "Este es el reporte original sobre la búsqueda de Severus después de la última batalla. Sospecho que la in-efectividad del mismo en encontrar a Severus a sido deliberada. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?"

"Claro" Ron comenzó lentamente a revisar los pergaminos. Hermione se inclinaba sobre sus hombros.

"Calladamente," dijo Severus. "Si pueden lograrlo." Ron lo miró por un momento y continuó leyendo. "Aunque no sé que van a lograr con ello, salvo que la persona haya sido tan tonta de dejar alguna pista."

"Todo el mundo tiene alguna falla eventualmente," decía Hermione.

"Eso es cierto," contestó Severus. "Tal vez yo podría ofrecer alguna motivación. Puedo saber algo sobre cierta maldición a cierto equipo de Quidditch…"

Ron saltó de su asiento. "¡Dígamelo!" gritó. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los mellizos comenzaran a gritar.

"Ronald Weasley, ve y calma a tus hijos," dijo Hermione firmemente, no moviéndose para agarrar a los mellizos. Tomó a Ron varios minutes de abrazos y arrullos para que los gemelos se sosegaran.

"Severus, eres bastante cruel," dijo Harry. Severus lucía imperturbado.

"Veremos que es lo que el Sr. Weasley puede descubrir."

05.09.2006


	8. La Pelea Parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Seis: _: La Pelea  
"Parte A"**

****

Harry estaba sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina, pasando las paginas _Del Profeta, _bebiendo té. El sol aún no se filtraba por las ventanas y la falta de calor en este tardío verano era bienvenido. Escuchó un crujir cuando Severus lentamente descendía las escaleras. Hypericia ya no venía; ya no había necesidad de cuidado médico tan intensivo. Grant Moven seguía viniendo pero solo una ves a la semana para ver como seguía todo, y Severus seguía trabajando en su terapia independientemente. Además de ejercicios de fuerza y flexibilidad, Severus salía a dar largas caminatas, a veces acompañado por Harry. Harry finalmente terminó el trabajo en su jardín de hierbas con la asistencia de Severus.

"Buenos días," dijo Harry cuando Severus entró en el cuarto. "La Señora Weasley envió pancitos de arándano."

Severus tomó asiento. "Buenos días," dijo. Se sirvió té, un pancito y el periódico que tenía Harry. Harry sacudió su cabeza pero no protestó. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Severus. Aunque aún delgado, se había rellenado un poco. Ejercicio y las caminatas afuera le habían dado color a sus mejillas. Varios meses dejando su cabello crecer hacía que se notara mas sus rayas blancas que lo dejaban grisáceo. Hoy Harry y Severus saldrían de compras al Callejòn Diagon, y sería la primera visita al mundo mágico que hacia Severus desde su recuperación. Harry se sentía un poco raro en su túnica de un simple color azul. Y tenía un sombrero puntiagudo para acompañar pero decidió no usarlo. No importaba que se pusiera, siempre lo reconocían. Cuanto mas rápido así fuera, mas pronto podría volver a sus confortables ropas muggles. Severus vestía una túnica de un verde foresta.

"¿No se siente raro el no estar usando negro?"

"Nadie espera verme y mucho menos verme de verde. Con suerte no me notaran. Aunque sí me siento extraño. Estoy como fuera de mi zona de confort, me imagino."

"Luces bien," decía Harry. Severus miró a Harry por un momento y después a otro lado.

"Debemos irnos," decía Severus, levantándose de la mesa. "El Sr. Ollivander nos espera a las 6:30 am. Como conseguiste que abriera la tienda a esta hora, eso es algo que solo Harry Potter puede lograr." Severus le dio a Harry una reverencia burlona.

Harry lo ignoró. "Te veo en el Caldero Chorreante." Severus había decidido usar la línea Flu en ves de aparatar. No ha usado magia en siete años y no quería partirse por el camino. Severus asintió y se dirigió al living. Harry envió los platos a lavarse y aparatò hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

"Buenos Días, Tom," saludaba Harry al desdentado dueño del local.

"Adiós Sr. Potter! Salio temprano hoy." Tom respondía.

"Si, Necesito hacer algunas cosas y no quiero ser asaltado."

Tom se reía entre dientes. "Ese es un problema para usted, me imagino. Si para por aquí para el almuerzo me asegurare de darle una habitación privada.

"Gracias." Harry giro cuando Severus lleno de gracia salía de la estufa del Caldero Chorreante. Harry le sacudió las cenizas con su varita.

"Disfrute su día," le dijo Tom. Harry se despidió mientras él y Severus se dirigían al Callejón Diagòn.

Era extraño ver el Callejón tan tranquilo; usualmente está lleno de gente alrededor. Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, aunque cuando uno pasaba caminando frente a ellas se podía ver gente dentro trabajando para tener todo listo a la hora de abrir. Harry y Severus golpearon la puerta de Ollivander y rápidamente fueron admitidos.

"Buenos Días Sr. Potter y Sr. Snape," dijo él. "Once pulgadas, pluma de fénix, acebo y sauce, pelo de unicornio, diez pulgadas – rota infortunadamente, Vengan, vengan."

El Sr. Ollivander comenzó con una de diez pulgadas, varita de sauce con un pelo de cola de unicornio, pero la desecho rápidamente. "Eso ya no te sirve." Comenzó un proceso que le recordó a Harry de su primera visita a esa tienda. Severus recibía una varita por segundos antes de que se la quitaran. El Sr. Ollivander seguiría buscando otra para luego solo decir "No, esa tampoco." El Sr. Ollivander volvía a quitársela a Severus. Harry podía ver la molestia de Severus, pero ella se desvaneció cuando la última varita fue puesta en su mano. Severus dio un paso alejándose del Sr. Ollivander así no le quitaría la varita. Severus le dio a la varita una movida gentil y ella emitió chispas verdes y plateadas. "Maravillosos, ébano, fibra del corazón de un dragón, diez y medias pulgadas. Hacen una pareja perfecta." El Sr. Ollivander estaba alegre. "Usted ha cambiado mucho, mucho en verdad, Sr. Snape."

Harry pagó 14 Galeones por la varita y salieron de la tienda juntos. Severus parecía complacido.

"Paremos en Flourish y Blotts, ya deben de estar por abrir. Necesito algo para leer, sin ser tus biografías no autorizadas y guías de Quidditch." Severus tenía su varita en su mano y repetidamente la sacudía y giraba.

"¿Buscando a alguien para hechizar, Severus?"

Severus le dio una sonrisa malvada, "Si se presenta la oportunidad…"

Harry y Severus se detuvieron frente a Flourish y Blotts, esperando a que abriera. La gente comenzaba a llegar al Callejón y Harry Mantenía su vista en el piso para evitar se reconocido. Entraron en la librería en cuanto esta abrió. Harry y Severus buscaron por un rato hasta que la tienda quedó llena de gente que quería el autógrafo de Harry.  
Antes de irse, Harry fue a pagar por su libro, _El Lobo Interior_ por Remus Lupin, una autobiografía póstuma. Aunque ya tiene una primera edición, prefiere que se mantenga en excelentes condiciones así que compró esta segunda edición para leerla. Después de su muerte se descubrió que Remus había escrito y mantenido extensos diarios. Hermione los encontró y en su tiempo libre no existente los editó. Severus dejó sus libros junto a los de Harry y tomó el _Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía para la Auto Protección _por Quentin Trimble.

"¿Aún están usando esta porquería?" preguntó Severus.

"Supongo que es lo mejor que hay," dijo Harry.

"Trimble recoge toda su información de otros libros, nada de experiencia real."

"Bueno, tu deberías escribir tu propio libro." Harry pagó la mercadería, achicó los libros y los puso en un bolsillo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Severus.

"Dije; que deberías escribir tu propio libro de Defensa basado en tu experiencia. Yo sé que tu quisiste enseñar Defensa en el colegio. Piensa que importante un libro de esa calidad podría ser, no solo para ser usado en Hogwarts, pero para otros colegios también. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aún es un tema muy importante." Harry tomó el libro de Severus y lo pagó. Luego se lo devolvió a Severus. "Considérelo parte de la investigación." Severus sostuvo el libro, lo miró, miró a Harry y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"Tal vez," respondió Severus.

--------

Mas tarde durante la tarde ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en el living leyendo. Severus estaba estudiando _Las Fuerzas Oscuras_, murmurando sobre idiotas, resoplando, inclusive riendo bien fuerte en algunos momentos. Harry sacudió su varita y levito una pluma, tinta y pergamino para Severus. Severus los aceptó y comenzó a tomar notas. Pronto se encontraba en el escritorio para poder escribir mas confortable. Él transfiguro la botella de negra tinta a roja y comenzó a marcar el libro también.

'Quentin Trimble esta sacando muy poca nota,' pensó Harry y continuó leyendo. Volvió a levantar la vista a ver como Severus se conseguía mas pergamino. 'Es bueno verlo tan entusiasmado con mi idea. Tiene tanto para ofrecer.'

"Severus, me voy a dormir. Es tarde." Harry bostezó y esperó a que Severus respondiera.

"¿Severus?" Harry solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta. "Severus, vete a la cama. Todo seguirá aquí en la mañana."

"No soy un niño que necesita que le recuerden la hora de ir a dormir, Potter."

"Buenas noches, Severus," Harry respondió quietamente y se fue a su dormitorio.

**--------**

Severus seguía en el mismo lugar cuando Harry bajo por la mañana. Puso el agua a calentar para el té y Severus apareció cerca cuando él estaba haciendo los huevos y tostadas para el desayuno. Severus se sentó en la mesa frotando sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

"Café?" preguntó Severus.

"No, Lo siento, normalmente no bebo eso. Pero puedo encargar un poco, creo."

"Si y tengo una lista de libros y suministros que quiero también."

"Enviaré a Hedwig en un momento."

Severus comió tranquilamente y subió las escaleras. Harry escuchó la ducha correr. Limpió la cocina y escribió una nota por café. Severus volvió cambiado de ropas, y el cabello húmedo. Soltó su lista en la mesa y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio para escribir. La lista pedía casi una docena de libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras además de pergamino, plumas y tintas. Harry llamó a Hedwig.

"Hay un montón aquí nena," le dijo a Hedwig cuando ella aterrizaba en la mesa. Ella gritó y pellizcó su dedo ligeramente. "Trae el café, pero deja lo de Flourish y Blotts que lo envíen con sus propias lechuzas los libros y suministros. Déjales hacer el trabajo pesado." Hedwig chilló en acuerdo. Harry ató la nota y la lista a su pata y abrió la puerta así ella podría irse a hacer sus mandados.

Harry preparó el café cuando Hedwig retornó. Le ofreció a Severus una copa, la bebió y pidió otra. Severus trabajo durante todo el almuerzo y ahora ya se acercaba la hora de la cena.

"Severus, la cena está lista, ven a comer."

No tuvo respuesta.

"Severus," Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Severus. Severus giro y miró duramente a Harry.

"¡Qué!" siseó. Harry dio un paso atrás, quitando su mano del hombro.

"Trabajarías mejor si pararas un rato, comieras y descansaras," dijo Harry. Severus se puso de pie, recogió una pila de pergaminos y caminó hasta la mesa. Durante la cena, Severus no habló; solo revisó sus apuntes mientras comía.

"Probé un poco del café que hice hoy temprano. Estaba horriblemente amargo. ¿Se supone que el café tiene que saber así o lo hice mal?" Papeles se movieron.

"Severus, un poltergeist a tomado residencia en el baño. Le gusta sacarse los pantalones y lanzar llamas cuando alguien esta en el retrete." Severus llamó a una pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir en los márgenes de los pergaminos.

"Estaba pensando en tirarme en el suelo del living, desnudo, y masturbarme, te aviso por si te gusta mirar.."

"Qué es lo que balbuceas, Potter?" Severus ni levantó la vista de su trabajo.

"Nada." Suspiró Harry, limpio los resto de la cena y se retiró a su cuarto a leer.

**--------**

07.09.2006


	9. La Pelea Parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Seis: _: La Pelea  
"Parte B"**

**NOTA**: "Sedum" y "Asteres", no se lo que son, no se su traducción y supongo son plantas o flores, o yo que se..  
En varios capítulos viene apareciendo la palabra "living" y me olvide de aclarar que en algunos lugares eso es la sala de estar, de recibir vivistas… donde comúnmente se encuentran los sillones… se ubican?. Acá le decimos Living, pero talvez en otros países no.. así que aclaro.

No creí que me fuera a dar el tiempo para traducir y corregir todo el capitulo 6 en el día de hoy., por eso subí la mitad esta mañana, pero como ven tuve tiempo libre esta tarde y logre terminarlo… dos actualizaciones en un día….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Voy a matarlo Hermione. Mi living es un desastre; no hay un espacio libre sin papeles o pergaminos. No me ha hablado civilmente en un semana." Harry estaba sentado afuera junto a la mesa del patio con un teléfono inalámbrico. El sedum y los asteres comenzaban a florecer simplemente para su propio placer porque no tenían audiencia. Harry no los notaba.

"¿Alguna ves a sido civilizado contigo?"  
Milo y David estaban gritando en el fondo.

"Sí y lo disfruté bastante. ¿Tus hijos están siendo torturados?"

"Gred y Feorge están jugando con ellos. Pero con nada de los inventos Weasley, no se los permití."

"¿Ron esta trabajando este fin de semana?"

"No, aún está durmiendo. Llegó tarde anoche. Creo que es bueno que Severus esté tan envuelto en su proyecto. Necesita ejercitar su cerebro al igual que su cuerpo, después de tantos años de enfermedad. Es otra parte de su recuperación."

"Entiendo que necesita hacer algo; de hecho yo mismo lo animé en esta pequeña ventura. Pero eso no es excusa para ser rudo."  
Harry arrancó un tallo de estragón y empezó a deshojarlo de sus diminutas hojas, una por una. "Me gusta hablar con él cuando se puede hablar. Y ahora a vuelto a llamarme Potter."

"Alguna gente se estaciona mentalmente a veces, especialmente cuando su energía se desvía. Intenta hablarle de nuevo cuando este tomando un descanso o si no échalo a patas en el culo." Harry oía ahora 'Hermione dijo culo! Hermione dijo culo!' siendo gritado y cantado por dos sobrecrecidos duendes. Harry sonreía mientras Hermione suspiraba.

"Hermione, No puedo creer que me sugieras que lo eche a la calle. Nunca haría eso."

"Bueno él debería tratarte mejor a pesar de lo complicada que es su personalidad. Tu has hecho tanto…¡NO LEVITEN A MIS HIJOS!" Harry alejó el teléfono de su oreja. "¡TÚ, BÁJALO EN ESTE SEGUNDO! Tengo que irme." Hermione colgó.

Hedwig voló bajo y aterrizó en la mesa del patio. Harry removió la carta que traía atada a su pata y empezó a acariciar las suaves plumas. Hedwig permanecía quietita como si entendiera lo que Harry necesitaba. 'Me importa. Me importa lo que él piense de mí; como se dirige a mi cuando me habla y cuando me ignora. Me importa y no quiero me importe mas.' Harry suspiró. "Eres tan bella Hedwig," dijo suavemente. Ella picoteó sus dedos gentilmente y voló hasta su percha para descansar.

Harry abrió la carta:

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Que bueno oír de ti! Mi esposa y los niños están bien; gracias por preguntar.¿Cuando vas a sentar cabeza y formar tu familia?_

_Aunque mi componía no publica libros, tengo algunos contactos en varias otras componías que sí lo hacen. Envíame algún capítulo que hayas escrito y lo mostraré a la gente adecuada._

_¡Mantente en contacto!_

_Terry Boot_

'Grandioso, él cree que soy yo quien está escribiendo el libro. No intente decir eso en la carta que envié hace una semana. Tendré que clarificar que es el libro de Severus. Ya es hora de que la gente sepa que él está vivo.' Harry caminaba dentro de la casa. 'Espero que este esfuerzo sea apreciado. No me importa. No me importa. Ese es mi Nuevo mantra.'

Harry entró a lo que una ves había sido su living. Que ahora era la sala de papeles. Los sofás, sillas, los estantes, la mesa de café, todo estaba Escondido bajo papeles y pergaminos. Severus estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribiendo como un poseído y mirando a algún libro ocasionalmente. Su negras ropas estaban arrugadas; su mejilla manchada de tinta y su cabello despeinado. Harry se acercó al escritorio con cautela; ya había sido rezongado por mezclar los papeles. Severus hizo una pausa y Harry habló antes de que volviera a empezar.

"Severus, Tengo una nota de Terry Boot con respecto a la publicación de tu libro," dijo rápidamente.

"Solo he estado trabajando por una semana. ¿Como ya puedo pensar en publicar?" Severus tomó la nota de Harry. "Además parece que eres tu el que está publicando este trabajo. ¿Soy un escritor fantasma?"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, siendo que la mayoría de la gente piensa que estás muerto …" Severus lo miró. "Estoy bromeando. No quise darle tu nombre aún a Terry y él simplemente asumió. Si quieres seguir con esto, lo aclararemos con él ya mismo." Severus recostó su espalda en la silla y fregó su cuero cabelludo con sus manos.

"Publicar es la última meta." Snape cerro sus ojos y apretó el Puente de su nariz. Harry veía como otra mancha de tinta quedaba en la cara y sintió una imperiosa necesidad de gentilmente limpiar esas manchas. '¿De donde salieron esas ganas? Pensó Harry. No me importa. No me importa. No me importa.'

"Muy bien. Para el final de la semana creo que podré tener un resumen razonable y una sinopsis. Necesito mas papel. Ese papel muggle que tienes es adecuado. Y café." Severus volvió a su trabajo pero se detuvo cuando notó que Harry no se había movido.

"No espero gratitud y ya me rendí en la idea de que algún día yo te caiga bien, pero al menos podrías ser cortés." Harry giro y se fue a la cocina a hacer café. Estaba temblando, en parte por la adrenalina de actualmente animarse a decirle algo, en parte por la rabia, y tal vez mas pero él no quería contemplar ninguna otra de las emociones que temblaban dentro de él.

Cuando Harry volvía a Severus con una taza de fresco café, Severus respondió con un susurrado "Gracias" pero Harry ya estaba muy en el limite para hacer o decir algo mas que asentir con su cabeza. Harry se arrodilló en el jardín y comenzó a arrancar las cizañas de su asimiento en la tierra.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al final de la semana siguiente, Hedwig fue enviada a Terry Boot con una sipnosis y resumen de _Defensa Practica: Tu Mejor Posibilidad de Seguir con Vida_ por Severus Snape. Severus arregló el living y organizó todos los papeles. Harry arreglaba las flores en el jardín. Ambos encontraron un poco de esto y un poco de aquello para hacer. Y esperaron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unos días después Harry y Severus estaban teniendo una cena tranquila cuando un crack fue oído. Harry caminó hasta la puerta para ver quien había llegado y saludó a Ron con entusiasmo.

"¡Ron¡Han pasado años!" Los dos amigos de toda la vida se abrazaron. "Ven a comer." Ron nunca dice que no a la comida y se sentó en la mesa mientras Harry conseguía un plato y utensillos.

"Gracias Harry. Buenas noches prof…Severus." Severus inclino su cabeza. "Muero de hambre. Me perdí la cena de nuevo pero quería llegar aquí primero. ¿Piensas volver algún día a algún otro partido de los Cannons? No es que Bill se queje."

"¿Es ese quien ha estado yendo contigo? Y si iré al próximo juego." Ron metía comida dentro de su boca y tragaba ayudado por la cerveza.

"Brillante. ¿Próxima semana entonces?" Harry asintió.

- - - - - - - -

"Escuchen, antes de que me olvide, la mayoría de mis búsquedas terminaron en nada inusual sobre Snape." Severus agitaba su mano como quitándole importancia. "Hasta que me encontré con Ernie Macmillan en el pub el fin de semana, parece que se consiguió una promoción y estaba celebrando un poco. Está trabajando en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y dijo que ayudaba que su hermano haya llamado la atención al Ministerio de la Magia. Así que le pregunté como eso sucedió y él dijo que su hermano Richard ha trabajado en el equipo que ha estado buscando a Snape y un día fue recibido por Amelia Bones, la nueva Ministro de la Magia. Ella le dijo que ella apreciaba todo su duro trabajo y esfuerzo, pero después de tantas semanas sin resultados ya era tiempo de utilizar sus talentos en otros casos. Cada miembro de el equipo fue separado y empleado en un ministerio diferente, lo chekee. Y este no fue el reporte final, simplemente un preliminar que se dejó en un archivo. Los integrantes del equipo nunca juntaron sus resultados individuales. Quien sabe que hubiese sucedido entonces si lo hubiesen hecho. Ernie resoplo como un pavo real diciendo que el Ministerio siempre tuvo buenas palabras para su hermano y él mismo. Mientras el Ministerio de la Magia ciertamente tiene la autoridad de finalizar una búsqueda, esta parecía muy prematura." Ron se consiguió otra cerveza de manteca y rápidamente la bebió.

"Bueno, Severus¿que has hecho para molestar al Ministerio de la Magia?" preguntó Harry en un fastidioso tono.

"Esto es serio, Potter," respondía Severus agudamente. "No puedo pensar en una razón del por qué ella quisiera actuar contra mi, si es que esto fue deliberado." Severus ponderó por varios momentos. "Tendremos que seguir excavando en esto. Gracias Sr. Weasley."

"Sobre los Cannons…" Ron comenzó pero fue cortado por la llegada de cuatro lechuzas, todas tirando sus cartas frente a Severus. Las lechuzas las lechuzas todas revolotearon alejándose sin esperar respuesta. Severus abrió la primera, la escaneó, y la echó a un lado. Repitió esto con las siguientes tres cartas y se recostó en su silla con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que pasa Severus¿Puedo leer?" Harry sostuvo la primer carta. Ya tenìa una Buena idea de donde las cartas provenían pero esperaba una respuesta completamente diferente.

"Esto es lo que obtengo por escucharte," siseó Snape, señalando las cartas. "Aquí," le lanzó todas las cartas a Harry, "Léelo, disfrútalo."

"No hay necesidad de…" Ron comenzó a decir acaloradamente.

Harry leyó la primer carta. "Ron¿por qué no vuelves a casa con tu familia? Todo esta bien. Gracias por la información y te veo en el juego de los Cannons la próxima semana." Harry dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y estaba empujando a Ron por la puerta.

"Estas seguro, Harry?" Ron preguntó.

"Sí, vete." Ron salió por la puerta y desapparatò. Harry volvió a la cocina y leyó las otras cartas. Todas decían básicamente lo mismo, "Gracias por su interés pero _Defensa Práctica_ no cumple con nuestras necesidades al momento."

"Talvez si arreglamos una reunión…"

"Ah si, eso ayudaría. Tìrales el nombre Potter. ¿Los harás besarte el dedo anular también?" Snape sonrío despreciativamente.

"¡En serio Severus! Talvez si tu supieras cuales sus necesidades fueran, podrías reescribir de acuerdo a ella. Reescribir un libro no es algo fuera de lo común."  
'Mantente calmo, Harry, mantente calmo.'

"Ellos no desean que sea acomodado. Esta fue una Linda forma de decirme lárgate. Sólo e estado perdiendo mi tiempo, y tú has estado animándome."

"¡Qué? No e estado animándote a que pierdas el tiempo. Que ridícula idea. Tu te has comportado como un idiota toda las últimas dos semanas, pero yo lo aguanté porque parecías tan apasionado con este proyecto. Le escribí a Terry Boot para que te ayudara a publicar. Y en todo caso eres tú quien ha estado haciéndome perder mi tiempo, 'consigue esto Potter, tráeme aquello Potter, café Potter, mas papel Potter, eso es adecuado Potter.'" La vos de Harry subía en volumen cuanto mas hablaba.

"Si," Snape dijo suavemente, "Contactaste a Boot por mi. Y tu fuiste quien sugiriò que yo escribiera este libro. Y me trajiste cafè, y papel, y libros y todo lo que yo querìa. Me dijiste que me apoyabas, que Hermione me apoyaba. Deberìas haber sido un Slytherin, Con tanta habilidad. Eres mucho mas bastardo que lo que tu padre fue." La vos de Snape permanecia tranquila y frìa, solo sus negros ojos brillaban con calor.

"¡Què¡Què!" Harry echaba saliva al hablar, no muy listo para responder coherentemente aùn.

"Al menos con tu padre, yo sabìa su destino, pero tu me tomaste desprevenido. Ellos solo me golpeaban; tu me elvaste y asì poder tirarme a un precipicio."

"Yo te busquè. Te encontrè y te traje a mi casa y me asegurè que recibieras atención medica que necesitabas. Me asegure que estuvieras a salvo. Puse a gente a investigarte. Te cocinè ylimpiè para tì. Yo apoyé tu tarea al hacer sus pequeños mandados. HE HECHO todo esto y màs, sin importer tus gritos, paranoia e insultos. ¡Yo salve tu vida! Me importas y lo ùnico que pido a cambio es que seas cortès. ¿Y de eso es que me acusas?" Harry estaba temblando de furia, con los puños cerrados a sus costados.

"Yo no se cuanto se extendiò tu 'bùsqueda', pero es verdad que me aceptaste en tu casa. ¿Es esta tu verdadera casa? Porque un multimiyonario Potter vivirìa en una pequeña cabaña?"

"¿Crees que esto es una farza, algo arreglado¿Algùn elaborado plan para humillarte?" Harry gritò. '¿Còmo puede èlpensar esas cosas de mi?'

"Bastante elaborado debo admitir," Snape parecía un poco calmo. "Aceptarme in mi vulnerabilidad, cuidarme como nadie lo hizo antes, darme esperanza y motivos. Casi sentí que mis errores como Mortifago habían sido perdonados." Snape suspiró amargamente y resopló.

"Eres el mas paranoico, amargada, persona que e conocido. Y si te he mentido, Si me das làstima, Me das un montòn de làstima." Harry dijo severamente.

"Y tu nunca tuviste mi adoraciòn, adulaciòn o alabanza; todas las atenciones por las que te desvives. Me has recordado todo lo que has hecho por mi, y aunque lo niegues, tu quieres mi gratitud, que te quiera, que estè en deuda contigo. Tu auto inflado ego lo necesita. Bueno, no lo tendràs. ¡No me importas para nada!" Snape Subiò corriendo las escaleras y golpeò la puerta de su dormitorio.

Harry quedò de piè en el centro de la cocina, respirando con furia, sintiéndose un poco mareado. '¿Que fue lo que acabò de suceder?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

07.09.2006


	10. Una Pequeña Complicación Parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Siete: _: Una Pequeña Complicación  
"Parte A"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry estaba recostado en su cama mirando a el techo. Era ya el alba y el techo aun no había cambiado desde que se había ido a la cama. Había mirado el techo toda la noche, y si, seguía igual.

'Okay, ¿así que Severus piensa que todo lo que hice fue una broma? No, es mas que eso. El piensa que es venganza, que quiero destruirlo, humillarlo, despojarlo de su, de su, de… ¿Qué? Ya había hablado él así antes. ¿Porque es tan paranoico? Porque talvez a sido tratado como la mierda toda su vida, si mis espiadas en sus memorias pueden ser tomadas como un indicador general. ¿Porque yo? ¿Porque soy el hijo de mi padre?' Harry giro en la cama arroyando las sábanas y las mantas alrededor de él.

'Él es como un animal salvaje que ha sido herido. Pelea, azota, todo para protegerse así mismo incluso de aquellos que pueden ayudarlo. Un animal no entiende cuando se le presenta ayuda; se ve así mismo en una posición débil enfrentando a un potente predador. Así que se vuelve aun mas feroz para poder enfrentar a ese predador. Así que cuanto mas herido Severus se siente – mas gruñirá. Como un animal. Se está protegiendo a sí mismo. Me tiene miedo.' Harry resopló. '¿Por qué tendría Severus Snape miedo de mi? ¿Como yo podría herirlo? ¿Cómo fue que él dijo? "No me importas nada."' Harry se sentó.

'¿Y si realmente le importo? Es la gente que mast e importa la que te puede lastimar más.' Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

'¿Y que puedo hacer yo con eso? Gritarle. Llamarle nombres. Decirle que me da lástima. Realmente lo arruiné.' Harry se quejó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

'Prometí cuidarlo. Que actitud de cuidado, Potter!' Harry removió la almohada y suspiro.

'¿Y ahora qué? Ahora tendré que arreglar todo. Hagrid Siempre dice que uno necesita saber como calmar a un animal. Creo que podría llamar a Minerva y ver si puede darme algún dato; lo conoce desde hace tantos años. Y debo detener lo de Boot, tender que solucionar ese problema también.' Harry se levantó de la cama para empezar el día.

- - - - - - - -

Harry estaba en la mesa de la cocina tomando su té, el desayuno ya terminado, esperando por Severus que bajara. Podia oír a Severus moviéndose arriba.

'No va a bajar.' Suspiró Harry, dejó su taza y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo por un momento y se quedó escuchando el movimiento en la habitación antes de golpear en la puerta. Silencio.

"Severus, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" preguntó Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Severus apareció de pie bloqueando la entrada en la habitación.

"Quiero pedir disculpas…"

"No hay necesidad. Yo sobre-reaccioné." Harry miró la inexpresiva cara de Severus. '¿Como podré vencer sus muros?'

"Anoche recibiste una gran desilusión en cima de otras muchas cosas difíciles en tu vida. Debí haber sido mas comprensivo…"

"No quiero comprensión."

"Me importas. Lo siento por no haberlo expresado correctamente anoche." Harry intentó mirar a Severus los ojos pero Severus miró a otro lado.

"Déjame tranquilo, Potter."

"¿Como todo el resto del mundo, Severus?" Los ojos de Severus se enfocaron en Harry ahora. "Bueno, Tendré que pedir mas disculpas porque no pienso dejarte tranquilo. Encontraré alguna forma que te demuestre que hay alguien a quien, realmente, ciertamente, profundamente le importas."

Severus dio un paso atrás y se movió para cerrar la puerta pero Harry puso su mano y sostuvo la puerta.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Cuando yo vuelva, tu y yo nos sentaremos y tendremos una larga charla. ¿Tendré que conseguirme alguna poción de la verdad mientras salgo?" Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus antes de volver a ser planos y sin emociones.

"No," Severus respondió "El suero de la verdad no será necesario."

Harry asintió, giro y miró abajo por las escaleras.

"Me refería a mi para tomarlo. Así me creerías," dijo Harry mientras bajaba.

"LO se," dijo Severus.

Harry se detuvo al final de la escalera y miro hacia arriba.

"Todo saldrá bien."

"Gryffindor," dijo Severus.

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando salió fuera de la puerta y desaparatò.

- - - - - - - -

Cuando Harry arribó a Scribbles Publicaciones era como si en la habitación alguien hubiera lanzado el encanto estupendo. Cada persona en el ocupado lobby se detuvieron para fijar sus ojos en él. Harry estaba rodeado por una multitud de buscadores de autógrafos de Harry Potter. Harry movió la marea de gente junto con él, firmando autógrafos, mientras se hacia camino hasta la recepcionista.

"Terry Boot, por favor."

"Oh Sr. Potter, usted puede subir ya mismo," ella babeó. "Él está en el Segundo piso."

"Ah, gracias." Harry logró quitarse de encima a la multitud y subir las escaleras. Después de firmar autógrafos en el Segundo piso, Harry encontró la oficina de Boot.

"¡Harry! Entra," Terry chocó manos con Harry y cerró la puerta de su oficina.

"Siéntate. ¿Puedo traerte algo?" Terry dirigió Harry hasta una silla y él se sentó detrás de su escritorio, el cual rápidamente limpió de pergaminos y papeles.

"Que bueno verte, Harry. ¡Luces genial!"

"Gracias Terry. ¿Cómo está la familia?"

"Grandiosa. A todos le va bien. Los niños están en todo y con tanta energía, mas de la que yo jamás haya concebido posible. La carrera de Hannah va bien. Y um, niños, si, hicieron la cosa mas hilarante el otro día…"

"Tu esposa trabaja en la Prensa Dogmata, ¿No es?"

"Si. Ian y Rachel han sido una alegría tan inesperada. No sabia que ser padre podía ser tan gratificante. ¿Porque no te has casado y tenido algunos niños? Siempre eras perspicaz en la familia." Terry sacó una foto de su familia y se la alcanzó a Harry. Harry vio la oficial Sra. Hannah Abbott muy poco cambiada desde que salió de Hogwarts.

"Adorable." Harry devolvió la foto. "Prensa Dogmata rechazó la proposición del libro de Severus al igual que los otros tres publicadores que me recomendaste."

"Parte del negocio. Yo solo se lo pasé a mis contactos, como te dije. Después de eso queda fuera de mi poder." Terry hacia como que se lavaba las manos en seco. "¿Té, café o alguna otra cosa?"

"El libro es bueno, Terry. Yo se una que otra cosa sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la mayoría de esas las aprendí de Severus."

"Harry, no puedo hacer que otra companía publique un libro."

"Entiendo eso, pero como estas en el negocio tal vez me puedas sugerir el siguiente paso. ¿Podrías ayudarme en armar una reunión con esos publicistas?"

"No estoy seguro" Terry dijo.

"Y que con Prensa Dogmata . Tu sabes, donde tu esposa trabaja." Harry se incline hacia delante y miró a Terry intensamente.

"Harry," comenzó a decir Terry.

"Dímelo."

"Snape está en la lista negra. Nunca tendrá nada publicado. Y seguir intentándolo solo logrará arruinar la carrera de Hannah. Mi jefe ya vino a verme por haberlo pasado a mis contactos." Terry dejó caer sus manos en su falda y sus ojos también.

"¿Lista Negra? ¿Como un hombre muerto puede estar en una lista negra? ¿Y por qué?" Harry pasó su mano por su lacio cabello negro.

"Bueno, Ya no esta muerto ahora, verdad? Y no estoy seguro porque esta en esa lista. Nadie realmente a venido a decírmelo. Talves porque è les un Mortifago. Aún hay un montón de odio ahí afuera."

"¡Ex-Mortifago! Él espiaba para la Order. Luchó junto a Dumbledore!" Harry se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

"Dumbledore esta muerto," Terry dijo quietamente.

"Tener Honor también, al parecer." Harry suspiró. "Se que esto no empezó contigo. Mejor me voy antes que mi temperamento se adueñe de mi boca."

Terry Se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Harry.

"Sabes bien que haría todo lo que pudiera por ti," dijo Terry.

"Si, gracias. ¿Puedo aparatar desde aquí?" Terry asintió y Harry aparatò hasta Hogsmeade.

- - - - - - - -

08.09.2006

Hasta el Lunes….


	11. Una Pequeña Complicación Parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Siete: _: Una Pequeña Complicación  
"Parte B"**

Habìa traducido este capi y el siguiente en casa y cuando llego aca el diskette no funciona. Y tuve que empezar todo de vuelta…. Grrrrr….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry camino lento hasta el castillo, no viendo el cielo azul, lo verde del pasto o el brillo del sol en el lago. Era una caminata fría y gris. Ahí; él miraba al Bosque Prohibido; habían peleado, bajo la sombra de las ramas del Bosque Prohibido. Tantos murieron. Harry se obligó a mirar a otro lado y continuar caminando.

Dentro del Castillo estudiantes con túnicas negras se dirigían al Gran Salón para el almuerzo. Pero se detuvieron y empezaron a susurrar cuando vieron a Harry.

"Bueno, ¿cual es el problema? ¡Muévanse!" La Directora indicó a los estudiantes a que se siguieran su camino.

"Ah! Harry, ¿eres el responsable de esto?" McGonagall reprendió.

"Ya no puede quitarme puntos Profesora." Harry hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

McGonagall dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó. "¿Te es difícil estar aquí?"

"Si," susurró Harry.

"Ve a mi oficina, y espèrame que ya voy. La contraseña es _plumas de fénix_."

Harry caminó la familiar ruta hasta la oficina de la Directora. '¿Cuántas veces pasé por acá?' Estaba ciego a sus alrededores; el dolor en su corazón nublaba sus sentidos.

"Plumas de Fénix," le masculló al vigilante de la puerta. La gárgola se movió a un lado y Harry subió las escaleras hasta la cima. Pausó frente a la puerta, esperando trágicamente poder ver un par de brillantes ojos azules del otro lado. 'Ridículo,' pensó y tomando aire, entró en la oficina.

Nada había cambiado. La pieza circular estaba como siempre, llena de libros y retratos durmientes. El escritorio estaba en el mismo lugar. Harry sintió un calor familiar al ver todo esto. Un momento. ¿Donde está Fawkes? ¿Donde están las pequeñas mesas de artefactos mágicos plateados? Harry sintió como el calor lo abandonaba.

"Ya no puedo ofrecer más caramelos de limón," dijo una gentil vos.

Harry giro para enfrentar un retrato a su izquierda y casi detrás de él. No pudo evitar el pequeño sonido que escapo de su garganta al ver a Albus Dumbledore, azules ojos brillando desde su retrato.

"Es maravilloso verte. Esperaba que vinieras a visitar," dijo Dumbledore.

"Señor," Harry se detuvo y miró.

"Harry." El retrato espero mientras Harry buscaba las palabras.

"¿Como estas?" Dumbledore le preguntó.

"No lo sé." Harry lleno de emoción. "Encontré a Severus. Yo sabía que lo hubiese hecho usted mismo, si hubiese podido." El retrato asintió y Harry continuó. "Él es tan paranoico y yo solo intento ayudarlo. Y el mundo parece estar en su contra y yo no sé como hacer para arreglar todo. Y…" Harry se detuvo.

"Me alegra que lo encontraras. Severus ha tenido una vida difícil. Él no encontró amigos y compañeros en Hogwarts como tú fuiste tan afortunado de encontrar. Como profesor, fue forzado de interpretar cierto papel. Tiene buenas rezones de ser paranoico." Dumbledore le sonrió desde arriba a Harry. "Creo que tu eres el indicado para él. Te has echado sobre las espaldas una gran carga. Entiendes la perdida, el sacrificio, y el dolor. Sabes lo que es responsabilidad. También conoces amistad, lealtad y amor. Severus ha cerrado su corazón a ciertas cosas. Recuerda tu corazón, Harry; siempre ha sido tu mayor fuerza." Dumbledore bostezó y se estiró en la pintura. "Minerva ya viene. Tiempo de tomar una siesta." Y entonces se durmió.

Harry vagaba por la habitación, desanimado, hasta que tomo asiento cerca del escritorio. McGonagall entró rápidamente a la habitación y se sentó detrás del escritorio con sus manos descansando sobre él, y los dedos entrelazados.

"¿Albus habló contigo?" preguntó ella.

Harry asintió. "Como siempre, me ha dado mucho que pensar."

McGonagall sacó su varita y, con un complicado movimiento, té y sándwiches aparecieron. Comieron sin hablar. Harry pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore.

"Severus y yo…bueno…las cosas están difíciles," Harry terminó diciendo.

McGonagall resopló. "Puedo imaginarlo. Aún en la escuela ustedes dos chocaban como una tormenta."

"Yo no esperaba que las cosas fueran dulces, pero sus acusaciones…"

"Paranoia es una herramienta muy útil para un espía. Los últimos años habrán exacerbado aún más ese rasgo. Ponlo de pie y déjalo ir. Deja de torturarte."

Harry miró la dura Mirada y firme quijada de su profesora.

"¿Porque no lo aceptó de nuevo?"

"No tengo lugar para él aquí. Y no creo que él pertenezca aquí. Como Directora debo ver por todos los estudiantes, no solo por los de Gryffindor. El actual profesor de pociones llena las necesidades de todos los estudiantes."

"¿Después de todos sus años aquí? ¿Después de su servicio a la Orden? ¿Este es el respecto que se le muestra?"

"Como Directora es mi derecho y obligación el decidir quien será el mejor educador para los estudiantes de Hogwarts." Esto fue dicho como punto final. Harry se levantó.

"Por supuesto, Directora. Creo que mejor me voy."

McGonagall Se levantó para acompañarlo. El retrato de Dumbledore le guiñó a Harry al pasar.

"Creo que hay algunas personas aquí que quisieran saludarte," dijo McGonagall. Harry se quejó en sus adentros, esperando que no tuviera que firmar mas autógrafos.

McGonagall se detuvo en frente de la sala de los profesores. Risa cordial se oyó dentro. McGonagall abrió la puerta y apuró a Harry a entrar. Los profesores detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron de pie.

"¡Harry!" Neville Longbottom estaba sacudiendo su mano antes de que Harry descubriera que él estaba en el cuarto.

"Neville," Harry lo abrazó con su brazo libre. "Que bueno verte." Neville había enflaquecido al llegar a la adultez y proyectaba una confidencia que no tenía durante sus años en el colegio.

"Que bueno verte también. Recuerdas mi esposa, Susan."

"Si, por supuesto." Él y Susan se abrasaron un poco.

"Has pasado tantos años, Harry. No deberías alejarte tanto," ella le dijo.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. "¿Y que se siente tener una tia de Ministro de la Magia?"

Susan rió debilmente. "Aun ella es tia Amelia para mi." Neville envolviò un brazo alrededor de Susan y apretò.

"Recuerdas a Michael Corner de el ED (Ejercito de Dumbledore), verdad?" Neville señalò a Michael que se acercaba.

"Que bueno verte, Harry." Michael chocò manos con Harry. "Deberìa agradecerte. Dudo que estarìa enseñando Defensa si no hubiese sido por el ED."

"No hice mucho, solo pasè lo que habìa aprendido de otros. Deberìas realmente agradecerle a Hermione. Felicitaciones en romper la maldición del puesto. He oìdo que estas en el puesto hace años ya."

"Gracias, realmente disfruto el enseñar. No necesitas ser tan modesto. Se que has influenciado las vidas de mucha gente." Harry se puso colorado.

Neville dio un paso adelante. "Deja me presentarte a mi primo, Winston Chamberlain. Ha estado enseñando pociones. Winston, éste es Harry Potter." Un hombre alto en una rica túnica azul se movió al frente. Con cabello castaño, largo que iba atado a la altura de su nuca. Sus intensos ojos azules estaban calvados en Harry mientras extendía su mano.

"Un placer conocerlo, Sr. Potter," dijo Winston mientras chocaban manos.

"Llámame Harry y el placer es mió." Sus manos permanecieron juntas por un momento extra antes de dejarla ir. Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo. 'Este es el hombre que retiene el trabajo de Severus y me le estoy tirando encima.' Harry dio un paso atrás.

"Bueno, que bueno es verlo a todos, pero tengo un invitado a quien cuidar." Harry miró a la puerta.

"Espero que visites pronto, cuando tengas tiempo de hablar," dijo Winston. "Pronto, espero, así podremos conocernos uno al otro." Winston sonrió y Harry devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente.

"Si, Harry, no queremos alejarte de tu invitado pero tendrás que venir con nosotros y cenar," dijo Susan mirando a Winston.

"Cena, cesaría grandioso. Pero Severus estará conmigo por un tiempo, tendrá que esperar."

"¿Severus? ¿Es verdad entonces que Snape está vivo? ¿Y es tu invitado?" Neville se enfocó en Harry.

"Si, ha estado en mi cabaña por algunos meses ya." Harry encontró el interés de Neville un poco molesto. Susan comenzó a fregar el brazo de Neville. Neville miró a Susan y la besó en la mejilla.

"Lo siento, recuerdos de la clase de pociones," Neville dijo con una débil sonrisa. Todos se rieron entre dientes por cortesía.

"Bueno si Snape sigue siendo el mismo cascarrabias que recuerdo, tu estarás en necesidad de alguna cortés componía cuanto antes. Encuéntrale una niñera si no quieres dejarlo por una tarde. Enviaré una lechuza y arreglamos la fecha," dijo Susan. Harry se despidió y McGonagall camino junto a él hasta alas puertas del castillo.

"Neville has sido de tanta ayuda para mi. E estado pensando en darle el puesto de sub-director. Ha crecido y cambiado, ya no es aquel niño temeroso del colegio. Y actualmente fu él quien me recomendó a Michael y Winston." McGonagall continuaba en una tranquila vos, como hablando así misma. "Extraño, Creí haberle dicho a Neville sobre mi encuentro con Severus."

"Me alegro por Neville y de que usted tenga alguien en quien confiar. Estoy seguro de que Winston Chamberlain es un excelente profesor de pociones. Solo desearía que yo pudiera hacer mas por Severus." Harry se detuvo a las puertas del castillo.

"Hay mucho mas de Severus Snape de lo que la gente cree. Déjalo irse. No necesitas ir arreglando todo a tu paso, haces mas de lo que cualquiera podría esperar." McGonagall parecía triste y resignada con Harry.

"Buenos días, Minerva."

"Buen día, Harry."

Harry se alejo a pie de Hogwarts así podía aparatar en su cabaña, y a Severus. 'Todo es tan raro, ¿no lo es? Minerva en contra de Severus. ¿Habrá descubierto algo sobre él? Neville me miraba tan raro, preguntándome que le confirmara lo que él ya sabía. ¿Y porque me siento siempre atraído a profesores de pociones?' Harry se detuvo tan rápido por su pensamiento que casi tropieza con su propio pie. '¿De donde saque yo eso? ¿De cuantos profesores de pociones me siento atraídos? De seguro, que Winston es sexy pero…' Harry podía sentir el calor subírsele a la cara. 'Maldita sea, ¡Como puedo sentirme atraído a él! Él es hosco y miserable. ¿Así que por qué me siento tan protector hacia él? Merlín, ¿que voy a hacer ahora?' Harry siguió caminando y rumiando. 'Bueno, no voy a hacer nada. Severus ni siquiera quiere mi amistad y estoy seguro de que no quiero ofrecerle ninguna otra cosas. Ahora mismo, solo quiero que seamos civiles uno con el otro. Okay, quiero mas que eso, pero con eso me conformo.' Harry cruzó las barreras que protegen Hogwarts y desaparatò.

- - - - - - - -

Aparatò en el frente de su casa, Harry se tomo un momento para tomar una respiración profunda y tranquilizarse. 'Estoy calmo. Severus y yo tendremos una Linda conversación y le haré entender que puede confiar en mi. No haré nada tonto, como admitir que él me atrae. Okay, Harry, acércate a la puerta.' Harry entró en la casa. Ésta estaba en silencio.

"¿Hola?" llamó él.

"Aquí," dijo Severus.

Harry camino hasta el living. Severus estaba sentado muy rígido en una silla con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su labio se rizó en una sonrisa de desprecio y señaló al sillón. Harry miró a donde le indicaba y dio un paso atrás, pegándose a la pared.

Vernon y Petunia Dursley estaban sentados en el sillón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

11.09.2006


	12. ¿Qué diablos?

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo ocho: _¿Qué diablos?  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'¿Que diablos?' pensó Harry. Manteniendo su vista en los Dursley, se empujo de la pared y se sentó en una silla. Vernon y Petunia estaban encimados uno contra el otro, casi uno encima del otro en el extremo opuesto del sillón donde estaba Severus. La gordura de Vernon había incrementado con los años y ya no tenia ningún cuello visible. Petunia, huesuda como siempre, aún tenía suficiente cuello para dos.

"Tus relativos," Severus señalo con un dedo en dirección a ellos, "llegaron poco después que te fuiste. Sin importar mi _aviso_, ellos escogieron quedarse y esperarte." Severus sonrío despreciativamente y cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

"¿Han estado sentados aquí, esperando por mi, todas estas horas?"

"Si," siseó Severus.

Harry se río entre dientes y Severus, Vernon y Petunia todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Si me disculpan." Severus se puso de pie, los Dursley retrocedió cuando él con rápidos movimientos se movió y subió los escalones.

"Es bastante rudo," dijo Petunia mientras estiraba invisibles arrugas de su pollera. "Ni una ves nos ofreció refrigerios y ya es bastante pasada la hora del almuerzo ."

"Hey¿él no los hechizó, verdad?" preguntó Harry y los Dursley emblanquecieron.

"Harry, yo…" comenzó Vernon. Harry dejó que la vos de Vernon se mezclara en su cabeza con los demás sonidos de fondo. Severus había estado extraño esa mañana, trabajando en algo, no dejando que Harry viera en su alcoba y él no había pelado con usual ferocidad.

Vernon golpeó su puño en el sillón y Harry se sobresaltó. "¿Estás escuchándome niño!"

Harry se puso de pie e hizo como si fuera a sacar su varita. "No me llames niño." Petunia se aferrò Vernon. Harry se río entre dientes.

"¿Ya no soy un mago menor de edad? Necesito ver a Severus." Los Dursley quedaron con la boca abierta, Harry abandonó la habitación y quietamente subió las escaleras.

- - - - - - -

La puerta estaba abierta, así que Harry echo in vistazo. Severus estaba de pie frente a la cama, de espaldas a Harry, metiendo ropas dentro de una bolsa de papel marrón. Severus sacó su varita, susurró un encantamiento, achicó la bolsa al tamaño de la palma de su mano y la guardó en su bolsillo.

"Te estas yendo," dijo Harry.

"Si." Severus quedó tieso y no se dio la vuelta.

"Si los Dursley no aparecían tu y ate habrías ido." Harry lentamente entraba en el cuarto.

"Si."

Harry estiró un brazo y lentamente puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Severus.

"Quédate," dijo Harry. Severus no se movió.

"Quédate," susurró Harry y apretó sus dedos gentilmente. Severus giro su cuello lo suficiente para ver la mano de Harry.

Harry se acercó, dejando su cuerpo a centímetros de Severus. Severus volvía a mirar al frente.

"Te han lastimado toda tu vida. Por tanta gente, tantas veces que no puedes concebir que a alguien le importes." Severus estaba de piedra bajo su mano.

"Albus se importaba."

"A mi me importas." Harry se movió para quedar de frente a la izquierda de Severus.

"Considerando nuestra historia, encuentro eso difícil de creer." Severus dijo. Harry estiró su mano para tocar una mejilla de Severus. Severus se sobresalto al contacto y miró a Harry. Ambos eran ahora de la misma altura y Harry podía ver directamente en desconocidos ojos negros de Severus.

"Quédate. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte creer. Date la oportunidad de creer." Harry rozaba un pulgar por la mejilla de Severus. Severus cerró sus ojos y asintió. "Por ahora," dijo.

Harry casi salta de alegría. Pero dio un paso atrás alejándose de Severus y junto sus manos. Severus miro a Harry sorprendido.

"Bien. Saca tus cosas de Nuevo y enséñame la manera correcta de atormentar a mis relativos." Harry frotaba sus manos juntas, aún sonriendo.

"En serio, Harry, Una expresión sin emoción es el componente clave. Debes crear cierta atmósfera para que sea efectivo."

"Correcto, Sin emociones, lo entendí." Harry se esforzaba por quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"Patético," dijo Severus mientras agrandaba sus posesiones. Harry seguía sonriendo mientras veía a Severus poner su ropa en el armario.

Severus volvió a girar hacia Harry. "¿Aun no estas bajo control?" Harry intentaba no reír, sin éxito.

"Veo que no," Severus murmuraba.

- - - - - - -

Harry y Severus volvieron al living, una ves que Harry había suprimido su risa. Vernon caminaba de un lado al otro y Petunia estaba retorciendo sus manos. Vernon empezó en seguida.

"¿Al fin podremos hablar?" lanzó.

"Esa no fue la mejor forma de empezar, Tío Vernon, cuando claramente buscas y quieres algo," dijo Harry.

Vernon tomó un profundo respiro. "Me disculpo. Estoy bajo mucho estrés y no fue mi intención ser rudo."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron antes de resumir su cara inexpresiva. Le señaló a todos que se sentaran. Los Dursley miraron a Severus.

"Este es un asunto familiar…" dijo Vernon. Harry y Severus miraron a Vernon hasta que él empezó a estar inquieto y se sentó.

"Bien, si deseas que tu amante esté presente…" dijo Vernon. Severus resoplo.

"Mi relación con Severus no es de tu incumbencia. Si deseas hablar, entonces habla," dijo Harry.

"Es Dudley," dijo Petunia. Ella sacó de su cartera una pañuelo desechable para secar sus ojos con pequeños golpecitos. "Me temo que lo vamos a perder," ella susurró.

"¿Perderlo?" preguntó Harry.

"Mi pobre bebe," Petunia empezó a sollozar dentro del pañuelo.

"Ya, ya, Petunia," Vernon daba golpecitos en la pierna de ella. "Tranquilicémonos y hablémosle a Harry." Ella cabeceó y se tranquilizo hacienda ocasionalmente pequeños llantitos.

"Dudley esta sufriendo de una complicación severa debido a su diabetes. Complicaciones que amenazan su vida. Ha sido hospitalizado por meses y su prognosis no es buena. Hemos visto a cada doctor imaginable, intentado toda terapia alternativa, sin ningún resultado satisfactorio." Vernon pausó.

"¿Dudley es diabético¿Desde cuando?"

"Fue diagnosticado hace varios años." Petunia empezó a secar lágrimas perdidas. "Ha sufrido tanto."

"Bueno, Cuanto siento oír eso," dijo Harry. "¿Así que…que es lo que quieren?" Harry cruzó las piernas y sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Vernon lucía exasperado. "Hemos investigado _cada alternativa_ para ayudar a Dudley." Vernon miró a Harry duramente.

"Ah. Así que veamos lo que el monstruo puede hacer con su anormalidad," escupió Harry. Severus arqueó una ceja y continuo observando.

"Quizás la magia tiene su lugar," Vernon gruñó.

"Magia¿Puedes decir esa palabra? Ciertamente a mi nunca me permitieron decirla. Ustedes sobre mimaron a Dudley y ahora el cerdo glotón se ha conseguido una tumba temprana. ¿Y se supone que yo tengo que venir y mover mi varita y solucionarlo? Yo recuerdo el haber sido casi estrangulado por sacar mi varita." Harry se paro de un salto, con los puños apretados en su costado. Él había fantaseado con poder devolverles a los Dursley todas las injusticias que èl habìa sufrido. Tal vez ese momento había llegado.

Petunia se puso de pie, temblando. "¿Como puedes? Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti. Te aceptamos en nuestro hogar, te vestimos, te alimentamos, pusimos nuestras vidas en riesgo. Te salvamos la vida!" Petunia empezó sollozando de nuevo dentro de su desintegrado pañuelo y se dejó caer quedando sentaba junto a Vernon. Vernon envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella en consuelo.

"¿Como yo puedo?" Harry apretó sus dientes. "Después de la horrible forma en que me trataron¿Intentas hacerme sentir culpable?" Harry estaba temblando y entonces, como si el temblor hubiese licuado sus huesos, se dejó caer en la silla. Cubriendo su cara con sus manos, él dijo "Oh Severus, cuanto lo siento." Todos le quedaron viendo.

"Que diablos tiene esto que ver con él!" La cara de Vernon empezaba a parecerse a una deforme berenjena.

"Te dije las mismas cosas a ti, Severus. Ella juega con mi sentido del deber y yo hice lo mismo, aunque inconcientemente. Yo quería que apreciaras lo que yo había hecho por ti, por todo lo que había pasado. Pero debía ser dado libremente, en honor a tus sacrificios, por respeto a ti. Cuanto lo siento." La vos de Harry se convirtió en un susurró.

Severus aclaró su garganta. "Las circunstancias no son las mismas" Harry levantó la vista. "Tu me has tratado bien, sin importar tu motivación." Severus miró duramente a los Dursley. "Ellos no pueden decir lo mismo." Petunia empezó rítmicamente a alisar su pollera y Vernon parecía fascinado por los movimientos.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias." Mirando a los Dursley, "Veré que se puede hacer por Dudley." Ellos se alegraron. "Sin embargo les aviso que aunque haya magia los magos también mueren. Después de esto, yo consideraré cualquier deuda entre nosotros satisfecha."

Los Dursley tragaron y asintieron.

"El pasado es siempre una parte de nosotros," dijo Severus.

"Pero no domina el presente." Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la repisa de la estufa por el polvo Flù. "Es hora de llamar a Hypericia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

11.09.2006


	13. EPESUPN Parte 1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Nueve: "_El Pasado es Siempre Una Parte de Nosotros."  
Parte "A"**

**  
**

Gracias samika y Akhasa por estar siempre, todos los días dejándome feedbacks.. gracias.. y a los demás también…  
Este es mi tercer capitulo en un dia…. Que tal?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hay algo de relajante en la preparación de una comida. Tal vez sea la concentración que requiere el mantener el agua de la pasta de no sobre hervir mientras se fritan las cebollas y pimientas a translucidez o el cuidado de los dedos de uno al cortar la albahaca picante y orégano. Quizás es el aroma del pan fresco que crece en el horno que envía lejos toda miscelánea. Harry agregó los hongos de Porto bello cortados a las verduras fritadas seguidas por el ajo desmenuzado y revolvió. No había tiempo de hacer salsa; esta noche tendrá que ser de frasco, pensó. Tío Vernon estaba en el teléfono hablando al hospital; el suelo del living se quejaba cuando el caminaba. Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, viendo como Harry agregaba los vegetales a la salsa y la rociaba en las hierbas.

Harry giro hacia la mesa, sacudió su varita y los platos y la plata comenzaron a ponerse solas.

"Eek," rechinó Petunia, entrando a la habitación. Ella se quedo viendo como los platos se movían por si mismos. Harry sonrío afectadamente. Un fuerte crack resonó a través de la casa seguido por otro "eek" de Petunia.

"Hypericia llegó. Vamos siéntense todos." Harry colocó la pasta en un gran cuenco de barro y echó la gruesa salsa sobre él. Agregó un cesto de panes frescos y una botella de vino rojo. Hypericia saludó a Harry y a Severus, y fue presentada a los Dursleys y todo el mundo se sentó. Ellos comieron con gula debido al estar con hambre y como en cualquier comida que es verdaderamente buena, las charlas se relucieron a "Por favor me pasan el…"

Hypericia se estiró en su silla y eructó. "Adorable, Harry,". Petunia se encogió. "Ahora dime sobre tu primo."

"Dudley está padeciendo fallas cardiacas y de riñón, las complicaciones se desarrollaron por su diabetes," dijo Vernon, sorbiendo su vino.

"¿Que es diabetes?" preguntó Hypericia.

Vernon casi se ahoga y echó saliva al hablar. "Que diablos como…Si tu crees que voy a dejar que este bicho toque a mi Dudley…" Petunia sacó otro pañuelo de papel para secar sus húmedos ojos. Severus sonreía.

Hypericia se inclinaba sobre la mesa, sacudiendo un dedo en dirección de Vernon, "Para que sepa, soy una Sanadora completamente calificada." Severus empezó a reírse disimuladamente e Hypericia y Vernon se le quedaron viéndole.

"El se refiere al Síndrome de Gunhilda. Los Muggles le dicen diabetes." Severus sorbía su vino, aún sonriendo.

"Oh, bueno¿porque no lo dijo antes? Puedo arreglar eso inmediatamente." Hypericia se recostó en su silla y vació el vaso de vino.

Vernon continuó. "No puedo creer que esto sea lo mejor para Dudley."

"Pero Vernon," la vos de Petunia se quebraba, "¿Qué mas podemos hacer?"

"Hypericia es una excelente sanadora," dijo Harry.

"Sus encantamientos de limpieza necesitan refinamiento," dijo Severus. Harry e Hypericia sonrieron.

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó Vernon.

Harry respondió, "Podrás preguntarle a Dudley muy pronto." Él veía con disgusto como Vernon se servía un segundo plato.

Petunia limpiaba su cara de lágrimas y guardaba el pañuelo en su cartera. "Yo me quedo con Dudley."

"Muggles en San Mungo, va a atraer un montón de atención. Todos querrán saber del caso." Hypericia suspiraba.

"¿Puede Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon entrar en San Mungo¿No verán ellos simplemente la ilusión?" preguntaba Harry.

"Es correcto. Son muggles," dijo Hypericia. "No se. No recuerdo que hayamos tenido muggles en San Mungo antes." Ella se sirvió otro vaso de vino.

"¿Que es este San Mungo¿Qué ilusión? Nos vamos con Dudley. No lo dejaremos solo contigo…" los brujos miraron a Vernon "…extraños."

"San Mungo es un Hospital para Enfermedades Mágicas y heridas," dijo Petunia. Severus elevó una ceja.

"No puedo creerte; manteniendo todo esto en silencio por todos estos años." Harry cruzò sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le quedó mirando.

"No es parte de nuestras vidas," ella dijo.

"Solo parte de la mía."

"Tal vez Dudley pueda volver a casa." Los ojos de Petunia le rogaban a Vernon.

"Bueno, yo traté a Severus aquí." Hypericia miraba a Harry. "Necesitaremos abrir la línea Flù." Vernon y Petunia temblaron. "Y el hospital querrá ser compensado por mi tiempo, de todas formas."

"Dinero no ser ningún problemas." Harry suspiró. Los Dursleys miraron a Harry de una manera calculadora.

"¿Que van a decir los vecinos?" Petunia comenzó a alisar su pañuelo repetidamente. "La gente querrá visitor a Dudley si el está en casa. È les muy popular."

"No podremos llevarlo a casa aún, Petunia," dijo Vernon. "Dudley no puede ser visto mientras este en tratamiento. Como explicaremos lo de una Sanadora de San Mungo? Podremos decirle a los vecinos que Dudley esta en una casa de convalecientes. Yo puedo quedarme en casa, visitarlo los fines de semana y tu puedes quedarte al lado de Dudley." Vernon se inclinó hacia Harry y puntuó sus palabras con una cáscara de pan ensopada en la salsa. "Dudley y Petunia pueden quedarse aquí." Severus suspiró.

"No."

"Por mi perfecto." Hypericia termino su Segundo vaso e vino. "Harry puede contactarme si hay algún problema, así no necesitaré estar aquí tan seguido. Puedo apparatar, La línea Flù funciona, no cambia el horario de trabajo y será mucho mas fácil el mantener todo quieto. Diablos, yo podría decirles Sr. Snape recayó y nadie necesita saber."

"Está arreglado," dijo Vernon y colocó la cáscara de pan en su boca.

"No."

Harry y Petunia se miraron por un largo rato. Harry miró a otro lado y asintió débilmente. Severus sonreía.

"Contáctame cuando tengas los detalles. Tengo algunas cosas que preparar." Hypericia se levantó. "Gracias por la cena." Le dio unos golpecitos a Harry en el hombro y se despidió. Harry puso los codos sobre la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. Vernon se levanto para llamar al hospital mientras Petunia sacó un trozo de papel de su cartera, un sobre usado que había traído propagandas en el correo, y comenzó a enlistar todo lo que ella necesitaría traer para una extensa estadía.

"Gryffindors pueden ser tan entretenidos." Severus elevó su vaso frente a Harry y lo vació.

- - - - - - -

"América puede representar mejores oportunidades para mi," dijo Severus. Él y Harry estaban sentados en cómodas sillas frente a la estufa. Los Dursleys se habían ido por la tarde y la casa estaba tranquila. Harry miraba el movimiento de la luz y sombras que jugaban a través de la cara de Severus, la luz del fuego que fluctuaba en sus ojos oscuros.

"Dijiste que te quedabas." Severus miro a Harry.

"Dije 'por ahora'. Las circunstancias han cambiado. Necesitas espacio para tu primo enfermo."

"Es solo temporal. Puedes quedarte con mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el sillón." Harry intentó esconder el gimoteo de su voz.

"Siempre el mártir." Severus volvió a mirar el fuego. "No hay nada aquí para mi."

"¿Nada de nada?" Harry podía sentir que el calor se le iba a las mejillas y rezaba para que estuviera lo bastante oscuro para que no se notara. "Podría transfigurar mi cama en dos camas. Es solo temporal." Harry se incline hacia adelante y alcanzó la rodilla de Severus. Una Mirada aguda lo detuvo y él largo ambas manos en sus rodillas. "Quiero que consideres mi casa tu casa."

Severus suspiró. "Eres persistente. Y como no tengo otros planes…"

Harry se recostaba en su silla, satisfecho. "Hablé con Terry Boot hoy." Severus se movió en su asiento, inconfortablemente con el nuevo tema. "El dice que tu estas en una lista negra. Alguien definitivamente trabaja contra ti." Severus se levantó y se sirvió un brandy. Harry aceptó cuando Severus lo miró y sirvió otro mas. Le alcanzó un vaso a Harry y ambos tomaron.

"Otra razón para irme." Severus giraba el brandy.

"No, una razón para investigar." Severus le dio a Harry una Mirada inquisitiva. "Debemos determinar quien está detrás de esto y por qué."

Severus se encogió de hombros. "No puedes arreglarlo todo," dijo suavemente.

"Verdad, pero esto me molesta. Tu deberías ser reconocido por tus servicios a la comunidad mágica."

"La injusticia de todo," sonrío con desprecio Severus.

"¿No te importa?" le preguntó Harry.

"Una ves, reconocimiento era todo lo que quería. Ahora, tengo diferentes expectaciones." Severus terminó su brandy y se sirvió otro.

"Fui a Hogwarts también," dijo quietamente, mirando dentro del fuego. Severus detuvo su vaso a un aliento de sus labios. "Fue como si quisiera arrancarme el corazón por dentro de mi garganta." Severus dejó descansar el vaso sobre el brazo de la silla. "Nunca sabrás que nada jamás sucedió." Harry estaba susurrando ahora. "Que tantos murieron." Él rastrilló su mano a través de su pelo negro salvaje y cerró sus ojos. "Hablé con el retrato de Dumbledore. Estaba contento de que te encontrara." Harry miro para ver como Severus lo veía, con ojos brillantes. Harry rápidamente miró a otro lado.

Sentados tranquilamente, tomando brandy, perdidos en memorias de otros tiempos. "Conocí al profesor de pociones. Es el primo de Neville."

Severus se quejó. "¿Primo de Longbottom¿En mis laboratorios¿Este universo está loco?'

Harry sonrió, estiró sus piernas para calentar sus dedos del pie . "Si, el universo está bastante loco."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

11.09.2006


	14. EPESUPN Parte 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Nueve: "_El Pasado es Siempre Una Parte de Nosotros."  
Parte "B"**

Para que no se mal acostumbren…hoy 1 solo capi…. Sufran, sufran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ripper el bulldog estaba tras de él, ladrando. Escalo un árbol para escapar. Los Dursleys reían._

Blink.

_Dudley y su banda jugaban a 'Casemos a Harry'. Él jadeó, los pulmones le picaban, las piernas le dolían cuando él corría. _

Blink.

_Oscuridad. Pesada, apretando, comprimiendo, sofocando.. El armario bajo la escalera._

Blink.

_Click, click, y click. Las trances estaban aseguradas a la puerta. Barras en la ventana. Estaba atrapado en el cuarto y sin escape._

Blink.

"_bicho! Anormal!" Vernon y Petunia gritaban, le apuntaban dedos, mientras Dudle y lucía complacido._

Blink.

_Una mano bajo hasta su hombro. Él gritó y se escapó._

Thud.

Harry yacía en el piso con sus mantas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Oyó una risa tranquila y espió por encima de la cama. Severus estaba de pie en sus pijamas negros, la luz de la luna suavizaba sus facciones, riendo. Harry luchó contra las mantas, de desenredo de ellas y se puso de pie para poder desenroscar sus boxers y su camiseta.

"Bastante divertido," dijo Severus.

"Me diste el susto de mi vida."

"¿Debía haberte dejado con tu sueño?" Harry tiró la sábana y la manta de Nuevo sobre la cama y Severus le ayudó a estirarlas.

"Espero no haberte perturbado," dijo Harry.

"Estaba despierto."

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Gracias por despertarme. No es justo que yo sueñe con los Dursleys cuando encima tengo que pasar de día con ellos." Severus se dio vuelta para irse.

"Voy a hacer té de manzanilla," Harry dijo rápidamente. "No quiero dormir ahora. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

Después de una breve pausa, "Esta bien."

- - - - - - -

Harry encendió una vela en la tabla de la cocina en preferencia por la suave luz. Ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa, relajados, bebiendo té de manzanilla.

"Deberías encargar una Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños," dijo Severus.

"No, Y alas he usado demasiado."

"¿Deben haber perores horrores en tu vida que tu familia?" Severus recostó su espalda en la silla, puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y estiró sus largas piernas bajo la mesa.

"Si. Un montón, pero yo creo que la familia debe ser una fundación, entiendes, para poder soportarlo cuando esos horrores golpeen. Nunca tuve eso." Harry corría un dedo alrededor del borde de la taza de té.

"Yo tampoco," dijo Severus suavemente. "Pero ahogándose en tenerse lástima a si mismo no es de ningún propósito práctico."

"A veces siento…" Harry se puso Colorado y se calló.

Severus apoyó sus codos en la mesa. "¿Que sientes?"

"Que tu y yo somos mas parecidos que diferentes." Harry miró dentro de los oscuros ojos de Severus. "Hay un parentesco entre nosotros." Severus bufó y se estiró hacia atrás.

"Estás siendo romántico." Harry volvió a quedar colorado. "Usted no puede saber lo que yo he vivido de experiencia, mucho menos sentir alguna conexión conmigo."

"Sé lo que es la humillación, el rechazo, la pena y el dolor. Las circunstancias pueden ser diferentes pero eso no disminuye el entendimiento."

"Todo lo que es parte de la experiencia de ser humano, por lo tanto todas las personas están conectadas." Severus miro a otro lado de Harry.

"Puedes hablarme de tus experiencias. Yo se como mantener cosas solo para mi." Harry intentó ver a Severus a los ojos pero Severus resueltamente se negaba al contacto. Ellos bebieron su té y el silencio se volvió pesado.

"¿Así que por qué esta pequeña cabaña? Yo hubiese esperado una gran mansión, igual a tu ego." Severus preguntaba.

"Vendí la mansión," dijo Harry, ignorando la burla. Severus arqueó su ceja.

Harry suspiró. "Era tan bella, llena de antigüedades y arte. Pero yo nunca podía estar solo. Siempre había alguien; un invitado o algún miembro del staff espiando, y como necesitaba el staff para mantener el lugar. La prensa circulaba el perímetro como buitres. Me sentía obligado a dar fiestas a invitados para mostrarles la mansión. Era como si hubiese comprador un estilo de vida junto con el edificio." Harry negaba con su cabeza. "Y después lo peor. Si yo salía con alguien, sabría que sería encabezado de _Semanario Brujas_ y la mayoría de la gente _quiere_ ser vista conmigo. Pero cuando llevaba alguien a casa, trataba de ser discreto. Traje a casa a un hombre." Harry pausó, tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó, con las mejillas rosadas "Primera ves con un tipo y estaba nervioso. Alguno de los empleados de la casa me vendió a los periódicos. La respuesta publica fue apasionada, y en contra. El tipo se asustó de una." Harry examinaba el fondo de su taza de té, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Severus.

"Me sorprende que un elfo domestico…"

"No fue un elfo doméstico. Hermione insistió." Harry llevó el servicio de té hasta el fregadero y empezó a lavarlo a mano. "Así que vendí la mansión y compré este lugar. Esta altamente protegido. No hay intrusiones. Lo encuentro pacífico, especialmente después de cualquier aparición pública." Severus se levantó y le entregó su taza a Harry. Se apoyó con su espalda al contador bastante cerca de Harry que éste podía sentir el calor emitido de su cuerpo. La taza se resbaló de los dormidos dedos de Harry y se estrelló.

"_Reparo_," dijo Harry y la taza se unió. "Me estoy cansando supongo," murmuró.

"¿Como logró tu familia llegar hasta aquí, a través de la 'alta protección'?" preguntó Severus.

"Yo se los permití. Me habían contactado antes; una ves para atender al funeral de la Tía Marge. Así que les dejé mi dirección y número de teléfono." Harry rozó por Severus al pasar para guardar el servicio de té, y un pequeño temblor corrió por él.

"Necesitaras reajustar las barreras mágicas de nuevo," Severus dijo.

"Si, en la mañana."

"Deberías dormir un poco, entonces. Mañana la paz de este lugar será destrozada. Buenas noches." Severus se deslizo fuera del cuarto.

"Buenas noches," dijo Harry, una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en su cara.

- - - - - - -

Harry despertó abruptamente. Había encantado su varita para despertarlo bien temprano en la mañana con una alarma, la que era demasiado mas ruido de lo necesario. "_Finite incantatem_" gruño. Hay tanto para hacer', pensó. '¿Desaparecerá el mundo si yo me quedara en mi cama?' Oyo a Severus bajando por las escaleras. Harry forzó su cuerpo a salir de la cama y sintiéndose mucho mejor después de una ducha y una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Las barreras fueron ajustadas así la ambulancia podría encontrar la casa (y así los conductores no recordarán una cita urgente). La cama de Harry fue transfigurada a dos camas pequeñas y el armario fue encantado para que revelara las posesiones de la persona que lo abriera. Después del desayuno, mientras Severus movía sus pertenencias al cuarto de Harry, éste agregó una segunda cama al cuarto e huéspedes y alargó el armario. El cuarto estaba apiñado.

"Necesitaras alargar este cuarto," dijo Severus, parándose detrás de Harry.

"Les molestará estar en un cuarto más grande que lo que ellos pueden tener." Severus sonrío afectadamente.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y gesticulo hacia la salida. Harry cerró la puerta, tocó la puerta con su varita y se concentró. Como un guijarro dejado caer en un lago, una onda salió de la punta de la vara, atravesó la puerta y se expandió a través de los muros antes de desaparecer.

"No oí la encantación," Severus dijo.

"No la sé. Simplemente enfoqué mi intención a través de la varita y lo sentí correcto." Severus le dio una mirada incrédula. Harry abrió la puerta y la habitación había incrementado su tamaño, en proporción a los muebles. Harry sonrió orgulloso.

"Hagámoslo en tu cuarto," dijo, agachándose para pasar a Severus. Severus giro los ojos al ver el entusiasmo de Harry. Harry repitió el proceso y sonreía mientras chekeaba el efecto del cuarto.

"Tal vez el baño es un poco chico." Harry giro y se dirigió al baño cuando Severus lo detuvo.

"Veamos que tan estable es el hechizo primero." ¿ Qué pasarían si el hechizo no fue creado propiamente? Una imagen de Dudley y Petunia estando en sus camas una noche, gritando porque las paredes se achican alrededor de ellos hizo a Harry reír.

"Que bueno oír una risa en la mañana," decía Hypericia mientras entraba en la casa. Rápidamente subió las escaleras. En lo que ahora era el cuarto de Dudley, ella dejó una variedad de pociones y dejó claro que todo lucía bastante bien.

La ambulancia no llegó hasta tarde en la tarde. Harry estaba irritable y había gastado un montón de tiempo caminando, murmurando. Después del almuerzo, Hypericia y Severus habían explorado el sótano como un posible laboratorio para las pociones, decidiendo que era satisfactorio se ocuparon a si mismos en prepararlo. Y ahora estaban sentados en la tabla de la cocina preparando una lista de suministros.

"Aquí están," dijo Harry. Miró a Hypericia en sus ropas de Sanadora. "Usted debería esperar fuera de vista hasta los enfermeros se vayan." Ella aceptó y se fue al cuarto de Harry a esperar.

Harry abrió la puerta. Petunia salía de la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. "Ahora sean cuidadosos con mi bebe, él esta delicado." Cuatro enfermeros habían venido y ellos se esforzaron por sacar a Dudley de la ambulancia. Parecía que un elefante hubiese quedado trancado. Dudley debe estar pesando 600 libras (272.5 Kg), pensaba Harry, ¿que le sucedió?

"Severus," llamó Harry, "Creo que un poco de ayuda es necesaria."

Severus se movió al lado de Harry. "Todo padre quiere más para su hijo."

"Dudley tiene mas de todo," Harry se río tontamente.

Los enfermeros llegaron a la puerta. "No vamos a poder subirlo por las escaleras," dijo uno.

"Casi nos rompimos la columna tratando de sacarlo de la ambulancia," murmuraba otro.

"Les ayudaremos," dijo Harry. Los enfermeros parecían escépticos. "Dudley estará mejor arriba. Porque los baños están allá." Harry y Severus se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Dudley. Severus disimuladamente lanzó un encanto del aligeramiento.

"Harry," dijo Dudley en una forma vaga, "no me conviertas en un cerdo."

Los enferemeros se rieron. "Le dimos un poquito de algo para relajarlo."

"Todo está bien Dudley; has hecho un gran trabajo por ti mismo." Dudley sonrió y se durmió.

Los seis de ellos lograron subir a Dudley por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Severus había aplicado el hechizo tan diestramente que cada hombre sentía a Dudley pesado pero no inmanejable. Harry sonrió a Severus quien le reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Eso fue mas fácil de lo que creí," dijo un enfermero. Los otros asintieron.

"Un par de manos extras hacen maravillas. Pongámoslo en la cama," dijo Harry. Con la ayuda del encantamiento de Severus, la tarea fue fácilmente cumplida.

"Gracias caballeros, les agradezco su ayuda." Harry les dijo a los hombres en el cuarto. "Si ustedes quieren, hay un Pub en la villa, El Pato Sucio, qué sirve una cena de carne excelente. Llamaré al propietario para que se encargué de ustedes." Los hombres aceptaron agradecidos y se fueron hasta el pub mientras Harry hizo la llamada telefónica requerida.

Harry volvió al cuarto de Dudley.

"Va a explicarlo de una," Petunia le estaba diciendo a Hypericia.

"Lo estoy tratando, es todo lo que necesita saber en este momento." Hypericia convenció a Dudley en tomar una poción. Tosió, gritó "Argghhh" y frotó su lengua en una de sus mangas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Petunia chillaba. "¿Duddykins estas bien?" Dudley sonaba como un gato intentado de escupir una bola de pelo.

"Mami, sabe raro," jadeó.

"Tía Petunia, muchas medicinas saben a ..piojos." Harry dio un paso adelante y guió a Petunia hasta una silla cercana de la cama, frente a Hypericia. "Dejemos a Hypericia hacer su trabajo."

Cuando Hypericia sacò su varita, Dudley gritò, "¡No quiero ser un cerdo!" Harry ahogò una risotada y Petunia apretò la mano de Dudley. "¡Mami, no los dejes!"

"Ya, ya, querido, todo va a salir bien," Petunia consolaba. "¿Que está hacienda ella?" le siseó ella a Harry.

"Lo que tiene que hacer." Harry suspiró. "No soy un Sanador. Es una rama de la magia muy especial."

Dudley lloriqueo cuando Hypericia sostuvo otra botellita con pociòn. "Mami está justo aqui, Duddykins," murmuraba Petunia. Dudley torcía la cara pero igual bebió la poción y colapsó en un profundo sueño.

"¿Que le hizo?" preguntó Petunia.

"Sueño sin sueños," dijo Hypericia.

"¿Y exactamente que es lo que haces?" preguntó Petunia, claramente no esperando mucha respuesta de Harry.

"Soy un asesino de Magos Oscuros," dijo Harry. Los ojos de Petunia saltaron. "Es bastante aprovechable económicamente. Voy a hacer la cena ahora." Mientras Harry dejaba la habitación él podía oír como Petunia interrogaba a Hypericia.

- - - - - - -

El día y gran parte de la noche se había ido volando, que el hacer la cena, limpiar, acomodar a los Dursleys y asistir a Hypericia. La luna estaba empezando a ponerse cuando Harry finalmente apareció en su alcoba. Harry podía ver el contorno de Severus en la cama mas alejada de la puerta. Él se quedó de pie por un largo rato escuchando la profunda y lenta respiración, un tranquilo arrullo. Se sacó los zapatos y se arrastro hasta su cama. Se detuvo al ver como la cortina bailaba por una brisa errante y la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto. La cama estaba lista y su ropa de dormir estaban afuera. Harry sintió la tensión de el día disiparse y cayó en un sueño reparador.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

12.09.2006


	15. ¿Hay Alguna luz En Este Túnel?

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo diez: _¿Hay Alguna luz En Este Túnel?  
Parte "A"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry espiaba por la puerta de la alcoba, vestido sólo en su camiseta y boxers. Ya era muy tarde pero podía ver el cambiante modelo de luz del fuego que bailaba al final de las escaleras. Miró a las vacías camas en su cuarto y comenzó a moverse silenciosamente por las escaleras, descalzo, sus pies rozaban la madera desnuda. Asomando en la sala, vio una figura sentada en una de las cómodas sillas, de espaldas a Harry, largas piernas en negra seda estiradas sobre un almohadón con pálidos pies calentados por el fuego. Harry se acercó por detrás, "¿todo está bien?" susurró. Un simple movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta. Estirándose, Harry gentilmente tocó el suave negro cabello de líneas blancas. Cuando Severus no protestó, Harry comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre las sedosas líneas y Severus dado un suave y contento suspiro. Harry empezó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Severus, empezando por la frente con solo la punta de sus dedos hacienda pequeños círculos mientras lentamente iba hacia atrás, hacia la corona de su cabeza, y hacia abajo, hacia la nuca y el cuello. Entonces Harry lentamente empujó sus dedos hacia adelante hacia la frente y comenzó de nuevo. Harry podia sentir a Severus derretirse bajo sus manos. Después de un par e veces, Severus capture una de las manos de Harry, gentilmente empujó y guió a Harry al frente de su silla. Los ojos entrecerrados de Severus chispearon con un fuego más caliente que el que había en la estufa. Harry tragó intento en humedecer su repentina seca boca y sintió como un calor lo invadía. Severus lentamente humedeció sus labios con la punta de su rosada lengua. Harry sintió como su respiración se aceleraba cuando los ardientes ojos de Severus recorrían su forma, devorándolo en una ávida mirada. Severus se movió, sentándose derecho en la silla y dejando caer sus pies al suelo. "Siéntate," ordenó Severus en aterciopelada vos. Harry tembló, asintió y cuidadosamente se montó en las piernas de Severus. "Oh," Harry suspiró involuntariamente cuando sus desnudas piernas resbalaron a lo largo e musculosas piernas cubiertas por suave seda. Severus envolvió sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de Harry y lo acercó a él; el cuerpo de Harry latía en respuesta, con chispas que sensibilizan cada nervio. Severus subió una elegante mano hasta la cara de Harry y taladró con sus dedos tres veces en el centro de su frente.

"¿Ehh?" Harry se despertó. "¿Qué?" murmuró. Tap. Tap. Tap. Alguien golpeaba suavemente pero insistentemente en la puerta e su dormitorio. Harry giró, se puso sus gafas y echó una mirada alrededor. La gris luz de la habitación sugería que era o muy temprano en la mañana o que era un día nublado y lluvioso. Su agotamiento apoyó la primer teoría. El golpeteo se detuvo y un agradecido Harry giro en la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse los lentes, subió las mantas por encima de su cabeza e resumir su sueño. Saltó cuando el sonido volvió, solo que el volumen había incrementado a un complete golpe. Harry se sentó y miró a Severus que estaba apuntando su varita a la puerta. Sacando las mantas a un lado, corrió hasta la puerta.

"Shush!" dijo él. Harry agarró la manija de la puerta y gritó cuando su palma fue picada. Un chillido altísimo hizo eco del otro lado de la puerta. 'Eso arregló mi otro problema' pensó Harry mirando hacia abajo. Giró hacia Severus, quien había vuelto a girar en la cama, fingiendo que dormía.

"Muy entretenido Severus," Harry dijo, sosteniendo su mano picada apretada a su pecho con la otra mano.

Severus rió. "Tonto," le dijo, con la vos ahogada por la almohada.

Harry quitó el hechizo de la puerta y la abrió un poco, suficiente como para ver a Petunia, en un rizado y Rosado vestido, agarrando su mano al igual que Harry lo hacia, su cara blanca de miedo.

"¿Que?" gruñó Harry.

"La puerta…" ella jadeó, apuntando con un tembloroso dedo.

"Si bueno, no molestes a un brujo antes de las 6 a.m." Petunia se le quedó mirando. "Es solo un hechizo picante, nada permanente, solo te pincha."

"¿Y que si es una emergencia?" ella se quejó.

"Ya lo sabría y estaría de pie probablemente antes de que pensaras en venir a buscarme." Harry bostezó y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta. Froto sus ojos bajo sus lentes. "Ahora, por qué me despertaste a estas hora?"

"¿Como sabrías si hay una emergencia?" ella susurró.

"Mi varita está hechizada para avisarme. ¿Que es lo que quieres?" Harry estaba empezando a sentirse bastante irritado. 'Estaba teniendo el sueño mas maravilloso…'

"¿Como funciona eso? ¿Como puede saberlo para alertarte?" Petunia demandaba.

"Se le llama _magia_," Harry dijo lentamente, enunciando de una manera exagerada. "¿Quieres que te demuestre un poco? Le tengo cariño a ese hechizo picador, bueno, claro, cuando no estoy del lado que lo recibe." Harry oyó una risa ahogada.

"No!" dijo Petunia. Ella frotó sus palmas en su vestido y se recompuso. "¿Donde està esa mujer? Dudley está despierto y necesita que lo vean."

Harry la miró duramente y en una vos fría le dijo, "Es Hypericia o la Sanadora, no 'esa mujer'." Él esperó a que Petunia diera algún signo de entendimiento. "Ella deberá estar aquí entre las 8 y 9 de la mañana." Harry estiró su mano, "_Accio Diario el Profeta_" y el papel voló por encima de las escaleras para caer pulcramente en su palma. "Aquí está el diario, ve y entretiènete. No me molestes mas." Petunia no tomó el diario y Harry lo dejó caer al suelo. Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. Mirando a Severus, sonrió y cruzo la habitación lo mas silenciosamente posible. Harry introdujo una fría mano bajo las mantas y la puso contra la piel de Severus. Severus dio un tirón, se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño a un sonriente Harry que volvía a su cama.

"Potter," ladró.

Harry espiaba de debajo de las mantas. "Gotcha." Severus olfateo y se dio vuelta. Harry sonrió, puso sus gafasen la mesa de noche, se acurrucó bajo las mantas y deseó que su sueño volviera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después del desayuno esa mañana, Harry estaba en la habitación de Dudley esperando oír la evaluación de Hypericia. Ella sostenía su varita paralela a Dudley, moviéndola firmemente sobre él mientras murmuraba encantaciones. Dudley, pálido y sudoroso, paseaba sus pesados ojos de Petunia a Harry a la varita. Petunia no tenía permitido sostener su mano en ese momento así que se sentó al ladote la cama alisando su falda repetidamente. Hypericia se dijo sí a si misma y levantó la vista

"Luce bien," le dijo a Petunia.

"¿Si?" Petunia preguntó sin aliento.

"Si. Las pociones han estabilizado su corazón y riñones, deteniendo la deterioración y ahora podemos empezara a reparar el daño. También comenzaremos a tratar la di...a...bee...tees." Ella empezó a revisar alrededor de la mesa cercana a la cama, arreglando pociones.

"¿Y como va usted a lograr todo esto?" preguntó Petunia mientras observaba de cerca a Hypericia.

"Pociones. Este aquí es para el síndrome de Gunhilda, quise decir, oh usted ya sabe, y será necesario que lo tome una ves al mes." Ella sostuvo un frasco verde.

"¿Mensualmente? ¿Por cuanto tiempo?" Petunia preguntó.

"El resto de su vida."

"¡Creí que había dicho que podía curarlo! 'Yo puedo curarlo enseguida' fue lo que dijo. ¿Tendremos que pasar por todo esto de nuevo?" La vos de Petunia subió en volumen y chillido.

"Puedo curarlo y él no tendrá que pasar por esto de nuevo. El solo necesitará tomar una poción una ves cada mes. Y todo quedará arreglado." Hypericia estaba empezando a parecer atípicamente irritada.

"Pero…" Petunia se levantó para continuar quejándose cuando Harry dio un paso adelante.

"Tía Petunia, ¿recuerdas lo de 'molestar a un brujo' la lección de esta mañana?" Petunia apretó su mano.

"¿Me estás amenazando?" ella susurró.

"Te estoy dejando saber que estas siendo desagradecida y que alguien puede tomárselo como personal y darte una lección." Petunia se sentó completamente desarmada en la silla mirando con grandes ojos a Harry. Harry se acercó y la miró de arriba. "Hypericia ya a logrado en una noche mas de lo que todos los doctores 'normales' es todo su tiempo tratando a Dudley." Harry se acercó a Dudley.

"Dudley, técnicamente eres un adulto ahora," Dudley quedó colorado; "tal vez ya sea tiempo de que tomes responsabilidades por tu salud. Puedes elegir el tomar la poción una ves al mes para manejar tu diabetes. Yo me encargaré de los arreglos para que recibas la poción. O puedes elegir el volver a los cuidados médicos 'normales'. Tus padres te trajeron aquí porque temen por tu vida y no tuvieron otra opción." Petunia tomó aire para hablar pero Harry elevó su mano y la anticipó. "Pero tu eres lo suficiente estable como para tener tus opciones. Decide." Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y esperó.

Dudley mirò a Petunia y después a Harry. "¿Sólo uno de esas bebidas de gusto raro solo una ves al mes? ¿No prueba de sangre? ¿No inyecciones de insulina?"

Hypericia miró a Dudley como si fuera lento. "No, querido," ella daba golpecitos a su mano y le habló gentilmente, "Solo una poción." Ella giro sus ojos a Harry.

Dudley miró a Petunia quien se esforzaba en quedar callada. '¿Realmente ella le dejará tomar sus propia decisión?' se preguntó Harry.

"Me quedo con la poción," dijo Dudley.

Petunia tomó la mano de Dudley. "Si tu crees que es lo mejor." Dudley asintió y ella dio un fuerte suspiro. "Déjame explicárselo a tu padre."

Hypericia junto sus manos de un golpe causando que los Dursleys se sorprendieran. "Ahora estas pociones empezaran un proceso de curación en tus riñones y corazón. Tomara alrededor de una semana con constante reposo en cama," ella sostuvo dos frasquitos azules etiquetados. "Y por supuesto ya hemos discutido esto otro," ella sostuvo gentilmente el frasquito verde. Dudley tomó cada poción, torciendo su cara en asco después de cada poción pero sin hacer ninguna queja.

"Harry se adorable y levitado un poco así no se le hacen llagas por la posición," dijo Hypericia mientras ella limpiaba.

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Dudley se agrandaron.

Harry sacó su varita y disfrutó por un momento la cara de miedo de Dudley. "Te voy a hacer flotar un poquito así no tendrás heridas por la cama. Como un aerodeslizador." Harry sonrió a la imagen de Dudley el aerodeslizador que transita el canal. Dudley tragó y Petunia puso una mano sobre su boca para no hacer ruido cuando Harry movía y sacudía y profirió "_Leviosa minutiae"_.

Dudley gritò pero luego sonrió. "¡Que diablos Harry! Debí haber tenido eso hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Estas bien Duddykins?" preguntó Petunia bajando su mano de la boca.

"Mami es como si estuviera flotando en aire. Hey, estoy flotando en el aire. No me había dado cuenta de lo inconfortable que estaba hasta ahora." Dudley suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. "Cansado," murmuró.

"Aún no Bella Durmiente," Hypericia chasqueó sus dedos y los ojos de Dudley se abrieron. "Tenemos algo mas que discutir."

"¿Ahora que?" chilló Dudley. Harry miró a Hypericia con curiosidad.

"Tu peso es excesivo. Puede deshacer mi trabajo una vez que usted salga de esta cama y vuelvas a estresarte."

"Bueno, haré dieta," Dudley dijo indiferentemente.

"Creo que una solución inmediata debe ser considerada," dijo Hypericia. Hypericia conjuro una silla y se sentó. La boca de los Dursleys quedaron abiertas al ver el pequeño hechizo. Harry resoplo y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Que esta sugiriendo?" preguntó Harry, mientras Dudley y Petunia se recobraban.

"Una Poción de Reducción de grasa," dijo Hypericia.

"Puedo tomar una poción y toda la grasa se irá? Genial, la tomo," dijo Dudley.

"Creí que esas eran ilegales," Harry dijo.

"Están restringidas. Sólo alguien entrenado profesionalmente puede administrarla," Hypericia se apuntaba a sí misma, "alguien como yo y solo si es necesidad médica. Hay muchos riesgos." Ella juntó sus manos, las puso sobre su falda y lució como pensativa.

"Al Diablo con los riesgos! Sin ninguna dieta piojosa o ejercicio y aún así puedo perder peso. La tomo." Petunia puso una mano refrenando en el hombro de Dudley.

"La poción usa las intenciones propias de la persona. Tu debes _querer_ perder peso. También…"

"¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!" decía Dudley.

"Si tus intenciones no son claras, puedes actualmente incrementar tu contenido de grasa. Puede inclusive shockear tu cuerpo y causar falla cardíaca o daño cerebral. Si no te han dosificado propiamente puedes perder mucho peso y morir. No puedo hacer nada sobre tus intenciones. Yo solo puedo controlar la dosis y nadie ha muerto por severa perdida de peso en mi cuidado. Por ultimo la poción que estas tomando ahora deba fortalecer su cuerpo lo suficiente como para manejar la situación – pero eso no está garantizado. Ese es el gran riesgo. Estoy razonablemente segura de que no habrá problemas o no habría siquiera sugerido este camino. Si decides seguir adelante necesitaras estar monitoreado constantemente. Considere cuidadosamente. Tienes algún tiempo para pensar y preguntar ya que no podemos empezar a reducir grasa hasta no terminar la terapia actual. Te conseguiré un material para leer que te asistirá." Hypericia se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas para irse.

"Lo haré," dijo Dudley.

Hypericia sonrió y mimó su cabeza. "Te daré mas tiempo en caso de que cambies de opinión." Harry acompañó a Hypericia a afuera. Él oyó a Tía Petunia empezar a rezongar a Dudley aún antes de que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

12.09.2006


	16. ¿Hay Alguna luz En Este Túnel? 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo diez: _¿Hay Alguna luz En Este Túnel?  
Parte "B"**

_**NOTA**: Esta lloviendo, no podía prender la comp. Por los relámpagos.. ya saben… por eso me atrasé… _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Así que, Harry," Dudley fácilmente rodó su ponderosa masa para quedar de frente a Harry. "Escuché que tienes a un tipo. Debía habérmelo figurado que eras un maricòn." Dudley sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y sonrió.

Harry giro sus ojos. "Severus es mi invitado. No mi amante." Harry no le quedó otra que quedar sentado con Dudley toda esa tarde porque Petunia no quería que su 'Duddykins quedara solo mientras ella se duchadaza y se preparaba para la cama. Harry se acercó a la puerta al oír un ruido pero retrocedió cuando ya no oyó nada más.

"Vamos Harry," continuaba Dudley, "Mama me dijo como lloriqueaste y te pusiste todo emocional la otra noche."

"Solo porque me importa Severus y le pedí disculpas no significa que estamos cogiendo. Severus me a enseñado muchas cosas; peleamos lado a lado en la guerra." Harry puso su pie sobre la cama y empujo hacia atrás, levantando dos de las patas de la silla del suelo. "Además no soy un maricòn. He salido con hombres y mujeres. Eso me hace bi."

"¿Vas para los dos lados?" las cejas de Dudley se elevaron.

"Descubrí que no es el género, sino la persona lo que es atractivo. No tengo preferencia." Harry sonreía ala expresión de desconcierto de Dudley. "Eso debe parecerle extraño a un asesino de chicas como tu."

Dudley frunció el ceño. "Hace mucho," murmuró.

Se quedaron callados por un rato y Harry pensó que oyó a el suelo quejarse de Nuevo afuera de la puerta. Se levantó a revisar cuando Dudley hablo de nuevo.

"Mama dice que te llamaste a ti mismo 'el Asesino de Magos Oscuros'. ¿Eso significa que has matado a alguien?"

Harry quedó congelado. "Mas de uno," susurró.

"¿Como te sentiste después?"

"Sucio," Harry giro para ver a Dudley. "Como si la suciedad de lo que yo había hecho todavía se arrastrara en mi misma alma y la sigo sintiendo corrompida." Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si mismo y tembló. "Poderoso. Terrorífico."

"Si, poderoso," Dudley se sentó un poco y miró intensamente a Harry, con ojos extrañamente brillantes. "Yo quebré a ese tipo y él cayó a mis pies."

"¿Mataste a alguien?" Dudley asintió. "¿Boxeando?" Él asintió de nuevo.

"Si, Me pare sobre él tan hyper que es una maravilla que no me pusiera a gritar como un primate. Yo era mas que triunfante, Yo era el Martillo de Dios." Dudley dio una risa torcida. Harry miró a Dudley y la sonrisa desapareció y la luz se oscureció en sus ojos.

"Entonces conocí a la esposa el tipo. Ella se arrastró bajo las cuerdas, ella el rogaba que se levantara, lo sacudió pero el ya estaba muerto. Todo el mundo se estaba moviendo alrededor y había un punto donde todo estaba absolutamente quieto. Ella me gritó, me lamo de asesino. Yo le dije '¡Perra! Él sabía los riesgos.' Y mi entrenador me dejó ir. Me di cuenta de todo mas tarde en la ducha." Dudley se detuvo y parecía mirar a la nada.

"¿De que te diste cuenta?" preguntó Harry a la ves que se reclinaba en la silla, sintiéndose un poco tambaleante.

Dudley trago saliva y trato de hablar varias veces pero ningún sonido salía. "Pude haber sido yo," dijo roncamente. "Aquel tipo pudo haber sido el Martillo esa noche y yo sería el muerto, Harry. Diablos, es divertido reventar a esos tipos pero, ya sabes, por diversión, algún dinero y la atención de las damas. Morirse no es divertido, eso no es lo que yo quiero, así que deje de boxear." Dudley comenzó a retorcer el borde de la sábana con sus dedos.

"¿Viste un poco de tu propia mortalidad?" preguntó Harry. "Déjame ver si puedo ver el resto e la historia. Dejaste de boxear pero entretuviste a tus admiradoras hasta que el dinero desapareció. Ellas te abandonaron. Volviste a casa y mami mimó a su Duddykins y papi lamentaba las tragedias de tu vida pero juró que todo se arreglaría al final. Intentaste con desgano conseguir un trabajo pero perdiste la mayor parte del tiempo mirando TV o jugando videojuegos. No necesitabas ejercitarte mas porque no estabas entrenando. Solo salías a fuera cuando tenías algunas cervezas que tomar con tus compañeros hasta Piers. Entonces se volvió mucho trabajo salir, así que Piers traía la cerveza hasta ti. Pronto hasta Piers dejo de venir porque el supo que nunca tendría con quien salir de nuevo si seguía alrededor de la casa de un hombre gordo los Sábados por la noche. Te sentiste abandonado, lloraste tus penas a mami y papi quien dijo que siempre te amo y estará siempre para cuidarte. La comida te hizo sentir feliz y la TV ayudó a que olvidaras tu miserable vida. Hasta que un día _algo_ sucedió y terminaste hospitalizado, etc, etc, etc y veniste aquí." Harry gesticulo alrededor del cuarto. "La casa de tu primo el monstruo que usa magia para salvar tu lamentable culo. ¿Acerté?"

Dudley murmuró algo y miró a otro lado, aún retorciendo las sábanas. Harry se paró y puso sus manos en su cintura. "Mírame Dudley," le ordenó y Dudley lentamente lo miró. "Tienes tanto miedo de morir y aún así tu mismo te entregas a la muerte. Bueno, te haces feliz muy fácilmente, es increíble. Tienes otra oportunidad. No mucha gente la tiene, trata de no arruinarla. Es tu vida, aprovéchala y decide como quieres pasarla. Todo el mundo muere al final. ¿Que vas a hacer hasta entonces?" Harry sostuvo la mirada de Dudley intentando físicamente hacer que el mensaje entrara en la cabezota de Dudley. Petunia entró, de Nuevo en su vestido rosado, y demando saber que estaba sucediendo.

"Nada, Tía Petunia, estábamos solo hablando." Petunia miraba como él se dirigía a la puerta. Harry se detuvo y giro para Dudley. "Buenas noches Dudders, mami está aquí para cuidarte ahora," dijo él en una vos burlona. Dudley lo miro duramente y torció la vista a otro lado. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry caminó a través de la sala hasta su cuarto. Severus estaba sentado en su cama, apoyado en sus almohadones, leyendo un pergamino.

"Tuve una de las mas extrañas conversaciones. ¿Me refiero a que como uno puede pasar de una discusión sobre preferencias sexuales, a miedo a la muerte?" Harry se desvistió quedando en camiseta y boxers. Severus lo observó por encima y luego quito la mirada rápidamente.

"No voy a acosar a un invitado. Y que quede registrado, Yo no creo que esté corrompido de alguna forma. Hiciste lo que hiciste por necesidad, no malicia y la intención marca la diferencia."

Harry se sentó en su cama. "Gracias," dijo suavemente. "Supongo que necesito arreglar esa tabla del vestíbulo que está suelta."

"Mmm, son dos." Severus sin mirarlo.

Observó a Severus leer por un rato. "¿Que es eso?"

Severus levanto la vista y suspiró, "Llegó hace poco tiempo. No sé que hacer con él." Le alcanzó el pergamino a Harry.

Estimado Sr. Snape,

Estoy seguro que Harry le habrá puesto al tanto de ciertas conversaciones sobre su rechazo por la proposición de su libro por varios publicadores. Yo estuve apenado en informarlo que los rechazos realmente eran debidos a motivos políticos en lugar de méritos. Sin embargo, creo que puede haber una solución. Hoy almorcé con un colega de una firma Americana; John Scriblen de la Prensa Erudita. El Sr. Scriblen me dijo que como el Departamento de Educaciòn Mágica en América esta actualizando su currículo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras debido a los recientes evento sucedidos aquí. Le informé que habìa un libro de calidad en ediciòn, y que el autor habìa sido alguien directamente envuelto en la guerra, pero que era poco posible que fuera lanzado en Inglaterra por razones politicas de oposiciòn. El Sr. Scriblen expresò que tenìa mucho deseo de leer tu proposiciò, para nada desanimado por sus problemas. Por lo tanto, le sugiero que le enviè una sipnosis a èl inmediatamente, a el Caldero Chorreante. Él me ha asegurado que el asunto se mantendrá estrictamente confidencial.

Sinceramente,

Terry Boot

"Esto es fabuloso Severus. Puedo enviar a Hedwig inmediatamente." Harry sonreía, pero Severus lucía cauto. La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. "Aún crees que es una broma. ¿Que te estoy manipulando y animando así caes de nuevo?" La vos de Harry era dura y llena de rabia.

"No," Severus dijo tranquilamente, "Pero alguien me tiene en la mira y no se si ese Boot no estará envuelto?"

Harry se relajó y sonrío de nuevo. "Severus no todo el mundo esta contra ti," Severus arqueo una ceja, "solo parte de él." Severus resopló. "Hagamos esto. Tu proposición ya a circulado así que no puede pasar nada malo de enviarla de nuevo. Entonces cuando vuelvas a trabajar en tu libro, tendré a alguien que revise a ese John Scriblen de La Prensa Erudita y ver si es legítimo." Severus parecía considerar las palabras de Harry por un rato antes de responder.

"Yo concurro. Será bueno tener algo que ocupe mi tiempo; sin embargo necesitaré adquirir alguna clase de trabajo pago para apoyar el gasto de esta tarea. Y también necesitó re-embolsarte." Severus miró a Harry seriamente.

Harry gimió y se dejó caer en su cama. "Severus, ¿nunca tuviste algún amigo? No me respondas, era una pregunta retórica." Harry veía que Severus lo miraba duramente. "Los amigos se cuidan unos a los otros, se preocupan por el otro. Ellos no se preocupan por ser retribuidos porque ellos saben el otro haría lo mismo por ellos. No quiero que me reembolses. Y sobre apoyo financiero mientras escribes tu libro, te sugiero que pienses en solicitar una concesión. Yo solo conozco la organización. Están dedicados a asistir victimas de Voldemort y tu sobre calificas ahí." Harry dio una sonrisa traviesa a la ves que Severus lucía pensativo.

"¿Tu me consideras un amigo?" preguntó Severus.

"Si, un bastardo maldito de amigo, pero un amigo de todas formas."

Severus lo miro fijo y le dijo, "Solicitaré esta concesión. Y revisaremos el tópico de re-embolsamiento en otra oportunidad." Harry suspiró fuertemente. "POr ahora conseguiré la información necesaria para el Sr. Scriblen." Severus se levantó, recogió su pergamino de Harry, y salió de la habitación.

Harry se arrastró por debajo de las mantas, se río entre dientes y murmuró, "Concesión aprobada."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

13.09.2006

_**NOTA 2:** Ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia, de ahora en adelante los capítulos parecen ser mas grandes, por lo que tal vez tenga que dividirlos en tres partes y no en dos como hasta ahora._

_Otra cosa es que, si quieren, si les va gustando mi trabajo en traducir, pueden ir pensando en otros fics para cuando terminemos este._

_Aviso que solo acepto de algunas parejas, o sea estas:_

_**Snape/ Harry **  
**Snape/Hermione** (no mucho, pero hay algunas fics interesantes y bien escritas, para que yo destruya :)  
**Snape/Tom- Voldemort! **(mi pareja preferida de todos los tiempos…tan hechos el uno para el otro, olvídense de menores de edad y demás….ejem..)_

_**Snape/ Lucius Malfoy **(nunca leí un fic con esto dos que me gustara, pero peor que Snape/Hagrid no pueden ser. Talvez no e encontrado la historia adecuada.)_

_Bueno ustedes ven que quieren si es que quieren mas…  
Tienen como un mes para informarme…_


	17. Una Larga y Oscura Noche Parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo diez: _Una Larga y Oscura Noche  
Parte "A"**

_**NOTA**: recuerdo que era preferido de alguien…. Mhhhh, capitulo 11, capitulo 11.. me suena…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dime que sucedió," dijo Harry. Él y Severus estaban sentados en las comodísimas sillas frente a la estufa de piedra, el hombre joven mantenía su vista firmemente en el otro. 'Este se ha convertido en nuestro momento para charlar, de noche con solo la estufa,' Harry pensó, escondiendo su pie bajo si mismo. 'Quizá es más fácil de abrirse cuando no está tan luminoso.'

Temprano ese día, después de bosquejar una propuesta de concesión para La Fundación El Abejorro Blanco, Severus se fue a Hogwarts. Hay varios libros raros en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca que él quería revisar. Harry paso un día muy doméstico en casa cuidando de Dudley. Y cuando cenaba con Hypericia, Severus regresó. Entró en la cabaña, muy pálido y con los labios apretados, golpeó la puerta y desapareció en el laboratorio del sótano. Harry manejó convencerlo mucho mas tarde de que Hypericia se había ido y que los Dursleys se habían retirado a dormir.

Severus se sentaba ahora en 'su' silla con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, pies en el piso, mirando al fuego.

"Severus, ¿que sucedió?" preguntó Harry.

"Fui a Hogwarts. Fuè tal como dijiste, físicamente dolorosa de volver a ver." Severus se detuvo por una larga pausa antes de continuar. "Fui directamente a la librería. Madame Pince estaba sorprendida de verme pero parecía feliz de informarme de las recientes adquisiciones. Yo no pensé nada de ella cuando envió a un estudiante a hacer un mandado; yo lo hacía todo el tiempo. Y commence mi trabajo. Madame Pince estaba claramente vigilándome pero yo la ignoré, después de todo, estuve considerado muerto por siete años y ahora soy centro de curiosidad. Cuando dos profesores arribaron, yo supe que ella había enviado por ellos."

"¿Quienes arribaron?"

"Los Profesores Corner y Chamberlain. Ellos se introdujeron a si mismos y parlotearon. Chamberlain preguntó por tì." Severus miró a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Él coqueteó conmigo."

"Él parece ser el tipo."

"¿Que tipo es ese?" Harry preguntó.

"Un flirteador. Yo nunca hubieses supuesto que hubiera una relación genética de èl con Longbottom," dijo Severus. "Él no estudió en Hogwarts."

Harry sonrió. "Parecen bastante diferentes en la superficie, ¿No es así? Yo solo conocí de verlo una ves a Winston, así que realmente no puedo decir que lo conozco. ¿Porque crees que Madam Pince envió a buscarlo?"

"Porque se quedaron a vigilarme. Después de que yo me excusé de la conversación y volví a trabajar, se sentaron en una mesa donde podían verme fácilmente. No hicieron ninguna búsqueda, no tenían libros, solo hablaron bajo. Madam Pince no los hizo callar. Y le dijeron a los estudiantes que se alejaran de las Sección Prohibida."

"¿Pero Porque?"

"La atmósfera era completamente desagradable, me descubrí imposibilitado en concentrarme y tomar notas, así que decidí ir a hablar con Minerva. Corner y Chamberlain insistieron en caminar conmigo hasta la oficina de la Directora y mantenerme en componía hasta que Minerva llegara."

"¿El retrato de Dumbledore habló contigo?" preguntó Harry.

Severus tragó, "Mas tarde." Corrió su vista hasta el fuego nuevamente.

"Continúa, Severus," Harry incitó.

"Minerva llegado y despidió a Corner y a Chamberlain. Yo le pregunté por qué yo estaba siendo vigilado y escoltado. Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y me miró por un largo rato antes de responderme. 'Severus,' me dijo 'como directora debo poner a mis estudiantes y su bienestar ante todo, incluso mis propios sentimientos.' 'Por supuesto,' le dije, '¿pero como eso se relaciona conmigo?' 'Ha habido una charla que involucra una mala conducta de tono sexual de su parte con un menor.' Quedé muy aturdido como para hablar. También me dijo que el Ministerio esta considerando abrir una investigación formal." Severus bajó su vista, desenfocada. Harry dudaba que él actualmente estuviera viendo el piso.

"Mierda Severus, ¿A quien molestaste? ¿Una investigación sin cargos, solo por un rumor?" Harry recorrió ambas manos por su pelo. "¿Dijo ella algo mas, como quien es el que está hablando?"

Severus negó con su cabeza. "Yo salí mareado después de eso."

"¿Que dijo el retrato de Dumbledore?" Harry esperó y no tuvo respuesta. "Severus, ¿que fue lo que dijo?"

Severus tragó saliva varias veces antes de decir en susurros, "Él dijo que tiene completa fè en mi." Severus se incline hacia adelante, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y ocultó su cara con sus manos.

Harry quedó mirando a Severus, observó su nueva postura, y lentamente se puso de pie. "Maldito seas, Severus, ¡no lo hiciste verdad!" Harry esperó por Severus a que le gritara por ser un idiota o que lo Negara vehementemente o que hiciera algo, algo mas que quedar sentado, encorvado, cubriendo su cara.

Severus murmuró, "Una ves," detrás de sus manos.

"Mierda," Harry comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Como pudiste!" Harry gritaba. "¡Eras un profesor!" Severus ni se movía de su posición agachada, su cuerpo temblando claramente. Harry continuaba caminando de aquí a allá por varios minutes mas antes de caer de vuelta en su silla.

"¿Quien fue?" Harry demandó.

"Michael Mulciber." Harry recuerda a el joven. Michael el buscador de reemplazo del equipo de Slytherin y tres años mas joven que él. Tenia pelo negro crespo, un cuerpo Delgado de buscador y rápidos reflejos.

"¿Cuando?"

"Febrero antes de la batalla final."

"¿Solo uno? ¿Solo él?"

"Una ves, solo una y solo él."

"¿Lo obligaste? ¿Lo lastimaste?" el estómago de Harry se retorcía por dentro. "¿Lo penetraste?"

"Si," La vos de Severus sonaba apagada por sus manos. "Lo penetré."

Harry se puso de pié y Severus retrocedió. "¡El tenía catorce!" Harry siseó y Severus asintió. Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia él por varios minutes antes de salir caminando hasta la cocina. Él empezó a caminar allí donde él ya no podía ver a Severus.

Séptimo año había sido un infierno para Harry como para muchos otros. Los ataques de Voldemort se iban incrementando horriblemente a la par con el crecimiento de la desesperación. Harry fue testigo de miles de muertes, ambas en persona y a través de visiones. Harry empezó a buscar comfort a través del sexo. Años mas tarde se aria cuenta que aunque el tener sexo con todas esas chicas había sido ciertamente disfrutable, él solamente quiso el consuelo de dormir al lado del calor moderado de otro ser viviente. '¿Y que andaba haciendo Severus en esos tiempos?' pensó Harry. '¿Todos los años que fue espía, siempre a un suspiro de ser descubierto, especialmente cerca del fin, como pudo estar sintiéndose?' Harry volvió caminando hasta el living. Severus no se había movido. Aquí estaba un hombre que una ves había aterrorizado a Harry, sonrisa despreciativa siempre lista, insultos esperando en sus labios… y ahora Severus era una sombra temblante, todos sus sostenes arrancados de él.

Harry se volvió a sentar, cruzó sus piernas, cruzó sus brazos y miró a los ojos de Severus. "Explica."

Severus tembló y, sacando sus manos de su cara, las juntó como si fuera a rezar y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. Su cara estaba seca, pálida y fría, y hablaba en un tono monótono.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

13.09.2006

Tara!.. me voy, no me dio el tiempo para mas…. Ta mañana..


	18. Una Larga y Oscura Noche Parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo diez: _Una Larga y Oscura Noche  
Parte "B"**

NOTA: Por ahora ya hay varios pedidos de historias para traducir:

Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) pedido x SNAPEFOREVER,

Baby, Oh Baby! de Enchantress101 es un Harry/Severus pedido x samika,

"Thank you Lord Voldemort" pedida x Akhasa,

"Death Eater Takes a Holiday" pedida x Akhasa,

Voy a revisarlas.. y buscarlas.. y veremos

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Era sabido que no me gustaban las mujeres así que los Mortifagos rutinariamente me ofrecían los niños a mi. Yo siempre los rechacé. Explicaba que Albus era vigilante y que no podía rechazar mi posición en Hogwarts. Además no tenía interés en niños. Yo quería protegerlos, guiarlos lejos de lo que muchos estaban destinados, y no tener sexo con ellos. Yo entendía mi deber." Severus suspiró. "Michael fue ofrecido muchas veces." Severus hizo una pasusa de Nuevo con sus ojos cerrados. "Había matado esa noche; un hombre de la Orden cuyo conocimientos hubiesen ayudado al Señor Oscuro. No había escape y el hombre me agradeció por asesinarlo misericordiosamente. Michael vino a mi cuando yo estaba bebiendo firewhiskey en mi oficina después de lo sucedido. Cedí. Solo quería…" la vos de Severus se perdió.

"Solo querías el calor de una vida después del frío de una muerte," dijo Harry.

Severus asintió. "Algo por el estilo. Nunca hubo nadie en mi vida de esa manera. Y èl no era virgen…"

"Eso no significa que fuera correcto, Severus," Harry dijo.

"No, pero no creo que lo haya lastimado." Harry y Severus siguieron sentados escuchando el chasquido de la Madera en el fuego por un largo rato, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"Dumbledore no lo supo," dijo Harry.

"No. No pude decirle como yo le había fallado. Supo que algo andaba mal pero todo estaba tan mal en aquellos tiempos, era fácil echarle la culpa a cualquier otra cosa. Comencé a usar una poción que me dejaba impotente; así no sería tentado de nuevo. Planee en morir en la última batalla, Con suerte llevándome varios de los fieles del Señor Oscuro conmigo. Iba a dar mi vida en retribución. Fallé en eso también." Severus decía. "Ahora alguien lo sabe y está usando esa información para hacer la farsa que es mi vida aun mas miserable." Severus se recostó en su silla luciendo tan desanimado que Harry concluyó que así debería ser como una persona luciría después de recibir el beso de un Dementor.

"Severus, mírame y dime que no sientes deseos sexuales por niños," le dijo Harry.

Severus levantó su cabeza y miro a los ojos a Harry. "Juro por el espíritu de Albus Dumbledore que no tengo intereses sexuales en ningún niño." Harry asintió y Severus dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Sigo estando aterrado. Nunca creí que tu pudieras ser un inocente en algo," Severus resopló, "Y no tengo ningún problema en aceptar que has matado gente y que probablemente hayas perpetrado otros crímenes." Severus asintió. "Pero este era un niño y aunque Michael estuviera dispuesto y tuviera experiencia, lo que hiciste esta mal. Rompiste la confianza sagrada de un estudiante y alumno." Harry se detuvo para aclarar su garganta varias veces y ver como una làgrima caì por el rostro quieto de Severus.

"Quiero otra respuesta honesta," dijo Harry. "¿Fuiste abusado cuando niño?"

"Si," susurró Severus. "Pero no es excusa por mi comportamiento."

"No, no lo es. Aunque explica algunas cosas." Harry dejo su cabeza caer en el respaldo del sillón y quedó mirando los patrones que el fuego reflejaba en el techo. Se sobresalto cuando Severus volvió a hablar como si no hubiese dicho nada durante esa noche.

"Crecí creyendo que mi padre era un hombre poderoso. Mi madre y yo ciertamente creímos que sus puños eran lo bastante poderosos. Cuando cumplí nueve encontré que a pesar de nuestro estatus de pura sangre, mi padre no era mas que un joven de los mandados para el Señor Oscuro. Era casi un squib, no podía aparatar o lanzar ningún imperdonable; un triste calco de brujo. Siendo un enojado niño de nueve años y un idiota, lo provoque con ese conocimiento durante una golpiza. Esa fue la primera ves que me violó, para mostrarme exactamente cuanto poder el mas débil de los magos tenía sobre mí."

Severus miró a Harry, hablando mas animadamente ahora. "Él quería quebrarme, pero en ves de eso el endureció algo dentro mío; mi deseo de ser todo lo que mi padre no era. Done el era débil, yo sería fuerte. Cuando el era ridiculizado, yo sería respetado. Donde el era un tonto, Yo sería hábil." Los ojos de Severus se encendieron con pasión. "Estudié todo lo que la vil biblioteca de mi padre contenía. Normalmente él compraba libros de Artes Oscuras para luego descubrí que él era muy débil para lograr los maleficios. Yo consume esos libros, sus palabras eran como sangre que me daban vida y llegué a entenderlos, mis ojos estaban abiertos a las posibilidades que nunca antes había concebido; la vida no tenía que ser de esa forma." Severus dio un largo suspiro.

"Él continuó violándome rutinariamente." La luz en sus ojos se desvaneció y su cara se tornó lívida. "Dejó de ser físicamente doloroso y paso a ser devastadoramente emocional. Aún no había aprendido como endurecer mi corazón. Siempre lo hizo parecer como si fuera una tarea; la basura necesita ser sacada no importa que tan disgustante lo encuentres." Severus resopló. "Aún ignorando mi apariencia no lo desanimó, solo le daba más munición. 'Esto te enseñará tu lugar mi niño. Eres sucio y feo. Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera yo; solo estoy haciendo mi deber. Nunca serás nada y todo éxito que tengas será gracias a mi.' Estaba sorprendido cuando obtuve mi carta de Hogwarts; al menos podría escapar. Fui amenazado de no hablar de la vida en mi casa salvo que quisiera arriesgar la vida de mi madre. No había necesidad de ese aviso; yo estaba muy avergonzado como para decir algo." Severus se detuvo y sus ojos perdieron enfoque.

"Hogwarts no fue la salvación que esperabas," dijo Harry.

"Si y no," respondió Severus, volviendo en si. "Hogwarts me enseñó que todas las posibilidades que había soñado podrían volverse realidad con el trabajo suficiente y también aprendí como llegar a la magia que Hogwarts no enseña.

"Pero no encontré aceptación ahí. La pobre reputación de mi padre me perseguía. Entre pura sangres, incluyendo tu padre y Black, fui ridiculizado y como yo no tenía nada que hacer con sangres sucias," Harry miró duramente a Severus éste levantó un hombro, "eso es lo que eran para mi en esa época. No tenía amigos o compañeros.

"En sexto año llamé la atención de Lucius Malfoy por mi habilidad en hacer pociones. Me volví útil. Lucius era un año mayor que yo. También era popular y bello y me permitía asociarme con él; Caí en su red. Lucius me presentó al Señor Oscuro después de graduación y yo fui por mi propia voluntad. Entre Lucius y el Señor Oscuro, pensé que había encontrado inmenso poder y respeto. La noche que fui marcado fue toda una celebración y el Señor Oscuro me dio un regalo, mi padre. Torturé a mi padre hasta que perdió la razón y luego lo maté." Los negros y fríos ojos de Severus mantuvieron a Harry inmóvil. "Sé que mi alma es mas negra que el infierno porque aún siento nada por haberlo echo." Harry se obligó a romper contacto mirando a otro lado e intentar de darle sentido a sus mezcladas emociones, enojo, tristeza, disgusto y empatía todas pelando por dominar en su interior.

"¿Que te hizo irte?" susurró Harry.

"El Señor Oscuro me violó." Harry le quedó viendo a Severus quién parecía impasible. "Me puse demasiado arrogante y él me puso en mi lugar. Aparentemente él tuvo una larga conversación con mi padre antes de entregármelo. Yo sabía que el Señor Oscuro tenía el poder de quebrarme, a diferencia de mi padre. Así que fui a la única persona que conocía que tenía el poder de resistir al Señor Oscuro. Volví a Hogwarts y literalmente me tire a los pies de Dumbledore. Le dije todo. Yo ni siquiera entendía que era lo que quería en ese momento, pero fuera lo que fuera yo sabía que Dumbledore era el mejor camino para llegar hasta ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

14.09.2006

Porque siempre esa manía de los escritores de crear esa relación violenta entre Severus y Voldie, si J.K. Rowling jamás describió esa clase de maltrato entre ellos. Que manìa..eh..

Si me da la tarde, termino este capitulo.. ahora son las 10.12 am.. me tiene que dar...


	19. Una Larga y Oscura Noche Parte3

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**

**De/by bramblerose-proudfoot**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9** y **http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort Saquen los espacios de los links.

**_Capitulo Once: _Una Larga y Oscura Noche  
Parte "C"**

NOTA: Por ahora ya hay varios pedidos de historias para traducir: Y YA LAS REVISE…

Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) Esta está incomplete, aun el autor la esta creando.. así que… que hacemos….

Baby, Oh Baby! (harry/severus), También esta incomplete y abandonada ya que el ultimo capitulo fue escrito en el 2004

"Thank you Lord Voldemort" enterita y slash,

"Death Eater Takes a Holiday" y esta también esta sin terminar……,

Voy eligiendo pero aun pueden nombrar mas….

Aclaro que algunas cositas tuve que cambiarlas por hacérseme prácticamente imposibles de darle sentido. Ya verán que invente un bicho por ahí para hacerlo mas fácil de entender la situación y lo que sentía Harry… no me maten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Después de que le conté mi completa y sin editar historia de mi vida, me miró y me dijo 'Oh mi niño, si yo sólo hubiese sabido" y entonces él me sostuvo mientras yo lloré de un corazón que ya no creía que existiera mas en mi." El mentón de Severus empezó a temblar. "Me dieron cuartos en Hogwarts y pase horas y horas hablando con Albus. Me hizo creer que yo le importaba, que yo era digno de ser cuidado, que mi motivación y ambición no eran malas solo mal dirigidas, que había mas poder en el refrenamiento, que el respeto se ganaba, que…" Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara y ahogo sus palabras.

Harry se movió de su silla y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus. Severus la empujo lejos. "Yo quería que Albus estuviera orgulloso de mi," jadeó. "Espié porque quería dar algo en retorno por lo que Albus me había dado. Le fallé y ahora él se ha ido …" Severus enterró su cabeza en sus manos, sollozando, cuerpo temblando por la pena que lo atravesaba.

Harry se le acercó, preguntándose ¿que hacer?. Parte de él quería confortar a Severus por todo el dolor que Severus había pasado; otra parte quería que Severus saliera de su vida por todas las cosas horribles que Severus había hecho. 'Aquí es donde Dumbledore me diría que recordara mi corazón,' pensó Harry 'Pero es tan confuso.' Harry se arrodilló al lado de la silla de Severus, puso sus brazos en el brazo de la silla y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Estudió la agonía de Severus. 'Ha sufrido,' Harry suspiró. '¿Es suficiente? ¿Como hubiese sido su vida si hubiese venido de un hogar amoroso? ¿Hubiese hecho estas cosas si fuera así? ¿Lo hace menos horrible porque él tuvo tal terrible criación? ¿Fue con Dumbledore por algo mas que protección? ¿Entenderá la diferencia entre bien y mal? ¿Es tan simple? ¿De que me serviría entregarlo al Ministerio?' Harry cerró sus ojos e intentó responder sus propias preguntas, pero encontró que la perspicacia de Severus limpió todo menos la tristeza penetrante de la propia alma de Harry.

Severus estaba tomando temblorosas bocanadas de aire cuando Harry estiro y suavemente toco su mano. Severus quito la suya inmediatamente. Harry se levantó, sirvió dos vasos de firewhiskey y volvió a Severus.

"Aquí, bebe esto, no tengo ninguna poción calmante," Harry sostenía el vaso de Severus. Severus lo tomó con dos temblorosas manos y miró en el. "Solo es firewhiskey," dijo Harry llevando su propio vaso hasta su boca, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y vaciando el vaso en un suave trago. Severus hizo lo mismo y pidió otro. Harry sirvió otra ronda y se dejo caer en la silla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él calor del firewhiskey trabajara su camino a través de su sistema. Abrió sus ojos y miró un largo rato a Severus. Aun una sombra es mas animada pero Severus una hoja de invierno que hacia rato había sido arrancada del árbol, sin vida y desintegrándose. Harry vació su Segundo vaso y lo puso a un lado.

"No se ni por donde empezar," Harry dijo, "pero sè que aùn me importas." Severus elevò sus ojos para mirar a Harry con escepticismo. "No creo que entregándote al Ministerio solucione algo, por consiguiente nosotros vamos a pasar de algún modo por esto."

"No, es mejor para ti que-" Severus empezaba diciendo, antes de que Harry rápidamente interrumpiera.

"Si, vamos a hacer esto juntos. Se lo suficiente de mi como para saber que si me hubieran dado un diferente empujón en la vida, hubiera fácilmente caminado un camino como el tuyo." Severus resopló. "Cree lo que quieras, pero es lo que yo creo. Y también creo en Albus Dumbledore y que mereces que se importen contigo." Harry le sostuvo la mirada a Severus, deseando de nuevo el poder tener habilidades psíquicas para comunicar su mensaje.

"Cometiste un error. Un enorme error, pero puedo ver que este es uno que realmente te molesta. No creo que seas un pedòfilo o que eres un riesgo para la sociedad. Creo que ya has sufrido lo suficiente." Harry Se inclino y colocó una de las manos de Severus entre las suyas. "Ya has reparado por todo esto, Severus." Severus sacó su mano. "Pero considerando que me has contado de tu vida, dudo que la dejes ir fácilmente." Severus negó con su cabeza. "POr lo tanto la primer cosa que necesitamos hacer es arreglar para que recibas a un consejero."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Severus.

"Algo parecido a tus charlas con Dumbledore. Me sorprende que los brujos no tengan consejeros pero los Muggles tienen. Son gente entrenada para ayudar a otra gente que ha sido herida, como tu, para trabajar a través de tus problemas, aprender a vivir con ellos y ayudar a sanarlos. Yo siempre estaré disponible para ti, para hablar pero no tengo el conocimiento o experiencia para realmente ayudarte a sanar. Tus problemas realmente no provienen de la magia así que podemos usar un consejero Muggle. Ellos juran confidencialidad pero nosotros podemos reforzar eso."

"¿Tu quieres que vea aun consejero Muggle? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" Severus lucía confundido.

"Porque me importas. Porque mereces la pena."

"No entiendo como puedes importarte por mi, soy sucio." Severus aun lucía confundido. "Y no he hecho mas que hacer tu vida miserable en la escuela y ahora en tu hogar. ¿Porque te importas?"

"Severus, ya hemos pasado a través de esto antes y dudo que creas en mis razones ahora si no las creíste antes. Tendrás que conformarte con aceptar que sí me importas. Me importas. Supongo que tendré que seguir repitiéndolo hasta que te entre en esa cabeza. Y no siempre has convertido mi vida en un caos, sino ¿porque me has despertado de mis pesadillas, porque has intentado confortarme diciéndome que yo no me corrompí por la matanza que he hecho?" Harry torció su cabeza y esperó por una respuesta.

"¿Tal vez así no me despertarás y así no tender que escuchar tus gimoteos?" Severus sonrió.

Harry se río entre dientes, "Que bueno verte de Nuevo en forma, Severus. ¿Vas a ir a ver el consejero?"

"Si," murmuró.

Harry suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Siguiente, ¿crees que Michael Mulciber esté hablando?"

"No, eso realmente es confuso. Yo estaba tan avergonzado después que obliviè a Michael. No debe recorder nada."

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en desconcierto. "¿Alguna ves Michael se acercó a ti en público?"

"Le he enseñado a mis Slytherins a ser discretos."

"Malfoy falló ahí, Severus, talvez alguien mas no fue tan discreto." Harry mordía su labio inferior. "Talvez el 'hablador' esta mintiendo y esta esperanzado de que se abra una investigación, qué ciertamente llegará a la prensa, sería suficiente daño aunque fueras inocente. Talvez ni siquiera sepan de Michael."

"Posible," dijo Severus. "Y al ser cuestionado bajo Veritaserum revelaría ciertamente algún crimen, siendo un anterior Mortifago; talvez alguien esta buscando una excusa para encarcelarme."

Harry asintió. "Necesitamos encontrar a Michael Mulciber y ver si a hablado. Me pregunto si esa cara que ves a veces durante tu internamiento será importante?. Creo que deberíamos ver esas memorias en el pensadero que Dumbledore me dejó."

Severus miró a Harry. "¿Que cara?"

"El hombre que dices has visto. La misma cara, en diferentes lugares, quien te parecía conocido pero no podías decir de donde. Dijiste que era un hombre pero no recordabas el nombre." Harry estaba empezando a sentir un bicho retorciéndose en su estómago.

"Harry, no tengo idea de que estás hablando." Severus le dijo.

"Severus, hablamos de esto después de las sesiones de terapia física de Grant Moven. Lo recuerdo claramente." El bicho se retorcía mas.

Severus negó con su cabeza. "Recuerdo al sadista de Moven y que normalmente hablábamos después que él se iba pero no recuerdo nada sobre una cara."

Harry tragó saliva y al retorcido bicho que subía por su garganta. "Severus, creo que has sido obliviado."

Severus miró fijamente.

"Aún peor, creo que sucedió hoy en Hogwarts. ¿Donde más podía haber sucedido? Si fuera Grant Moven o Hypericia, lo hubiesen hecho mucho antes de que hubieses hablado conmigo y además no fuiste reconocido en el callejón Diagon aquella ves, así que tampoco pudo ser. Tiene que haber sido en Hogwarts." Harry se levantó y se sirvió otro trago. 'Talvez pueda ahogar al bicho,' pensó.

"Eso disminuiría nuestros sospechosos," dijo Severus. Él parecía pensativo. "Alguien no quiere que recuerde eso por alguna razón. Pero cometieron el error en no asegurarse que yo no lo hubiese discutido con alguien antes."

"Si," dijo Harry. "Nosotros vamos buscar allá y acabar con ellos." Harry vació su tercer vaso de firewhiskey. "No puedo pensar mas Severus. Es hora de dormir y de dejar mi subconsciente trabajar en esta cantidad aplastante de información."

Severus asintió. "Yo no estoy seguro que pueda dormir bien, conociendo que a mi mente ha sido violada. No me gustaran un montón de mis memorias pero son mías y nadie tiene el derecho de manosearlas." Él miró en su aún lleno vaso de firewhiskey y lo vació. Ambos hombres se fueron a las escaleras.

Después de que las preparaciones de noche usuales estaban completas, Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama, inquietamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Severus. "Después de todo lo que hablamos esta noche, ya no deberíamos tener ningún tema taboo."

"En séptimo año halle confort en dormir con alguien. Usualmente seducía a alguna chica, pero no estoy hablando de sexo ahora." Harry respire profundo. "¿Te gustaría dormir junto a mi? Solo dormir, no sexo. Creo que te serviría el confort de un cuerpo tibio cerca tuyo; yo se que yo sé. Pero si esto te deja muy inconfortable, lo entiendo, no parece que te gustara que yo te tocara."

"Yo…Yo me siento sucio…y la mayoría de las veces que me tocaron no han sido placenteras." Severus miró a otro lado de Harry.

"No eres sucio," dijo Harry. "La gente necesita ser tocada y yo no haría nada que encontraras desagradable. No estoy planeando hacer nada de nada; Yo solo quiero que duermas junto a mi."

Viendo que Severus estaba evitando su mirada, Harry le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante. "Esta bien Severus. Estoy insistiendo mucho." Harry se metió en la cama y murmuro, "Buenas noches."

Severus apagó las luces y Harry lo oyó caminar. Entonces un peso apareció en el borde de la cama de Harry y Severus susurró, "¿Solo dormir?"

"Si, solo dormir," Harry respondió susurrando también.

Severus se metió bajo las mantas junto a Harry. "La cama es muy pequeña," y Severus se movió para irse. Harry murmuró un encantamiento y la cama creció volviendo a su tamaño original y la segunda cama desapareció.

"La vuelvo a cambiar como estaba si quieres," dijo Harry cuando Severus se recostaba. Boca arriba, rígido con tensión. "Intenta ponerte de costado, de frente a mi," susurró Harry. Severus miraba cautelosamente a Harry antes de ponerse de costado. Harry rodó hacia su lado y se acercó a Severus, su espalda contra el pecho de Severus. Harry esperaba que Severus se sintiera mas en control quedando de esta manera y después de unos momentos sintió a Severus relajarse. Entonces un brazo se deslizó por la cintura de Harry y por los pequeños tirones de respiración y temblores de su cuerpo Harry supo que Severus estaba llorando quietamente. Harry gentilmente puso su mano sobre la de Severus y se permitió ser sostenido. Como sus emociones reprimidas se aliviaban, la respiración de Severus se normalizó y Harry dejo que el suave sonido le llevara a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

14.09.2006

A otra cosa: Le respondo a Mary2 aquí porque no encontré link personal de ella para hacerlo; en el sexto libro-----

**SPOLIER** ….. para los que no hayan leido el **LIBRO 6**… cierren los ojos! O pueden irse nomas…. Mary2 si no quieres verlo no hay problema…

aclaran que Sev es el preferido del Lord, y Sev cambió de bando porque …..

Porque él fue quien le dijo al Lord quienes eran los elegidos por la profecía… o sea El cara rajada (ustedes le dicen Potter) y el casi squib Longboton.. y por esa información mataron a Lily y a James…  
Ves, no fue porque se lo violaran, fue porque por su culpa mataron a esos dos.

Gracias Mary 2 espero que te sacara la duda….


	20. LChdA,UDVIyLC Parte 1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Doce: _  
La Charla de almohada, Un Dragón Verde Irlandés y La Concesión  
_Parte** **_"A"_**

**_NOTA_**: _Por ahora ya hay varios pedidos de historias para traducir: Y YA LAS REVISE…_

_1. Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) Esta está incomplete, aun el autor la esta creando.. así que… que hacemos….  
2. Baby, Oh Baby! (harry/severus), También esta incomplete y abandonada ya que el ultimo capitulo fue escrito en el 2004  
3. "Thank you Lord Voldemort" enterita y slash,  
4. "Death Eater Takes a Holiday" y esta también esta sin terminar……,  
Pueden nombrar otras…… total, capas que las termino haciendo todas…. Toy como loca hoy.._

_  
Artemis Shiro cuantos reviews… en un solo dia… que barbaridad.. gracias!_

_Como ven.. este es un capitulo grande... lo corte solo en dos por ahora... . me llevo toda la tarde como ven...pobre yo... porque durante la mañana mi jefa se le ocurriò ponerme a buscar un archivo perdido... 3 horas buscando esa maldita hojita.. para que, cuando despues ella descubrio que la tenia en su cartera... GRRRRRR..._

_Perdonen, querìa contarselo a alguien..._

* * *

Harry se deslizaba por el corredor de los calabozos, siguiendo la pequeña y furtiva forma delante de él. Bajo la luz de una antorcha se vio que la forma era un chico de cabellos negros, un Slytherin, Harry creía, que estaba afuera después de las horas permitidas. Estaba curioso del porque. Harry espió desde las sombras para ver como el joven abría la puerta de la oficina del Profesor Snape y entraba. Bastante joven ese Slytherin, pensaba Harry, ya que aún no ha aprendido a cerrar las puertas correctamente. Se acercó para espiar a través de la apertura que había quedado. La oficina tenía poca iluminación con solo algunas parpadeantes antorchas. La colección de fantasmales especimenes de Snape, flotaba en viscosos líquidos, parecían pesadillas embotelladas en la poca luz. Harry tembló. El Profesor Snape se sentaba tras su escritorio, con una Mirada complicada, una botella casi vacía de firewhiskey y un vaso servido frente a él. El joven se acerco a Snape y se apoyo en el escritorio.

"¿Que sucede, señor?" el joven preguntó.

"Nada que un cachorro como tu pueda ayudarme," siseó Snape.

"Bueno, si no puedo ayudarlo, talvez pueda hacerlo olvidar." El niño sujeto la cara de Snape en sus pequeñas manos y acarició las mejillas. Snape se sobresaltó pero rápidamente se compuso y sonrió afectadamente.

"Talvez si puedas," Snape murmuraba. El niño se inclinó hacia adelante y Harry respiró profundo y ruidosamente. Snape y el niño miraron hacia la puerta. Harry los miraba; su cuerpo insensible a sus gritos internos de gritar y salir corriendo! El niño llevaba un escudo de Gryffindor. El niño era Harry.

Solo años de experiencia de despertar abruptamente de perturbadores sueños mantenía a Harry quieto y tranquilo. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación y se detuvieron en Severus a su lado. O mas correcto, encima de él. 'Al menos no lo desperté,' pensó Harry mientras su agitado corazón se normalizaba. Él yacía de espaldas en la cama; Severus sobre su estómago, hombro descansando sobre Harry, un brazo echado por encima del pecho de Harry. Ya habían pasado varias noches desde su 'charla'. Cada noche Harry le pedía a Severus que durmiera junto a él y cada noche Severus se arrastraba hasta la cama después de alguna deliberación interna. Severus parecía avergonzado en la mañana cuando despertaba envuelto alrededor de Harry. Harry pensó que mejor no mencionar nada de eso, sin importar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

- - - - - - - -

Anoche Harry se había ido a un juego de los Chudley Cannons con Ron, así que los arreglos para dormir fueron dejados a Severus. Cuando Harry volvió, tarde y mas que un poquito mareado, no pudo evitarlo y dio una tonta risa al encontrar a Severus dormido en la cama de 'ellos'.

Harry observaba el reloj, pero no podía determinar la hora. 'Aún debe ser temprano,' pensó. 'No se oye como si hubiera alguien levantado. Severus usualmente se levanta temprano también.' Volvía a ver a Severus, contento de verlo tan relajado, con la cara lisa y no mantenida con una máscara rígida sin emociones. 'Pena que me tengo que ir,' pensó Harry, pero el peso de Severus había causado que su brazo se durmiera y su vejiga estaba gritando también. Harry recorrió su lengua por sus dientes, haciendo una mueca a la película áspera que encontró en ellos. Levantó su cabeza para examinar quietamente la mejor manera de des-intrincarse y ahogó un gemido de dolor causado por el movimiento. 'Se siente como si hubieran usado mi cabeza de bludger,' se quejaba para si mismo. Debatía entre moverse versus no moverse y decidió que Severus no era probable que durmiera al lado de un moja-camas. Lentamente deslizándose de abajo de Severus, Harry se sentó y notó que Severus parecía imperturbado. Se fue hasta el baño, jurando que nunca bebería de nuevo.

Un hombre mucho mas feliz retornó del baño. Severus le había dejado una poción fresca para resacas. Justo antes de que volviera a la cama, miró hacia abajo y vio que aún vestía la camiseta de los Cannons. 'Eww' pensó, oliendo a sudor y alcohol. Se sacó la t-shirt, la tiró al suelo y volvió a la cama. Pero hizo una pausa. 'No quiero darle a Severus una impresión errónea al regresar a la cama solo en mis boxers.' Harry sacó una t-shirt limpia del armario, se la puso y luego se deslizo en la cama. Un brazo lo rodeo casi inmediatamente.

"Gracias por la pociòn. Voy a tartar de dormer un poco mas," susurrò Harry.

"De nada. Parece que visualicé correctamente como Weasley celebraría la ganada de los Cannons." Severus estaba satisfecho de si mismo.

Harry se río entre dientes, "el Amo regular del universo."

Quedaron quietos por un rato, ninguno de los dos volviendo a dormirse. Severus estuvo inquieto por un rato antes de hablar.

"Tu sueño fue interrumpido esta mañana. De hecho, Ha sido interrumpido cada mañana que he dormido aquí." Severus lucía inconfortable. "Quizás este arreglo te preocupa."

Harry dudo.

"Considerando todo lo que hemos discutido y lo que tu has intimado, debería pensar que serías mas abierto." Severus gruñó.

Harry suspiró. "He estado soñando sobre un niño al que persigo hasta tu oficina en Hogwarts. Espío por la puerta. El niño se ofrece a ti. Tu aceptas. El niño se acerca para besarte. Me delato porque hago un ruido. Ustedes dos se dan vuelta para mirar donde estoy. Y quedo shokeado al ver que el niño soy yo. Tengo un sueño similar cada noche, y aún así estoy siempre sorprendido de que él niño sea yo."

Severus quedo quieto por varios minutes antes de responder. "Pareces estar mas molesto por lo que e hecho, por mi crimen el cual lamento, por la victima que no terminó tan herida, que por la muerte de mi padre, la cual no lamento." Severus miraba a Harry con perplejidad.

Harry se sentía igual de confundido. "No puedo explicármelo ni a mi mismo. Por un lado, sé que la muerte de tu padre esta mal; por el otro lado, puedo entenderlo. He tenido que lidiar con la muerte por muchos años. He matado gente. Yo quise que Voldemort sufriera antes de morir, aunque eso no sucedió. Ya he aceptado que tu probablemente has hecho algunas odiosas cosas como Mortifago. Y por lo que me has dicho, siento que fuiste conducido a matar a tu padre." Harry se puso boca arriba en la cama y miraba el techo, con las cejas juntas en concentración.

"¿Eso es bueno¿Fui conducido a hacerlo?" preguntó Severus.

"No," dijo Harry lentamente, "pero se lo merecía."

Severus arqueó una ceja. "¿Como sería nuestro mundo, Harry, si pudiéramos castigar solo porque creemos que lo merecen?"

Harry frunció aun mas su ceño. "Eso no era exactamente lo que quise decir." Severus resopló. "Okay, es o que quise decir. Tu padre se merecía lo que recibió, pero aún así esta mal que lo hayas hecho." Harry levantó una mano para frotar su frente.

"¿Mi padre realmente merecía ser torturado y asesinado por su hijo?" preguntó Severus suavemente.

Harry dejó caer su mano. Los ojos de Severus estaban desenfocados y Harry asumió que él estaba reviviendo la memoria de esa muerte.

"No estoy seguro. Yo no tengo una respuesta adecuada para todo," respondió Harry con un suspiro suave.

Severus miró a Harry dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Esto me hace acordar de mis charlas con Albus. Suenas como yo en aquella época. Yo tenía que esforzarme para recordar todas las preguntas que él me lanzaba."

"¿Hablaban muy seguido?" Harry preguntaba.

"Si," susurró Severus. "El se volvió mi padre adoptivo, mi confidente y mi consejero en el pasar de los años." La cara de Severus se volvió triste. "Ningún psicólogo muggle podrá reemplazarlo."

"Nadie nunca podrá reemplazar a Albus Dumbledore," Harry dijo. "Pero creo que igual te ayudará hablar de ciertas cosas."

"Ya acepte a ir." Severus apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de Harry. "Considerando tus dificultades con mi error con el Sr. Mulciber¿quizás debas tomar terapia tu también?"

"Si," Harry murmuró. "Debería. No se porque me molesta tanto. Talvez porque puedo verme a mi mismo en lugar de Michael. Ambos eramos buscadores, cuerpos similares, colores similares."

"Sr. Potter," Severus comenzó en un tono formal, "Le aseguro que en ningún momento mientras usted estuvo en Hogwarts lo consideré en alguna forma sexual." Severus cambió su cara pareciendo maligno y bajo el tono de su voz a un bajo gruñido. "Sin embargo, su tortura y asesinato era una de mis fantasías favoritas." Harry miró con asombro a Severus, sintiendo un del zumbido nerviosos a través de su sistema, hasta que Severus guiño, increíblemente. Harry dejó escapar el aliento que ni sabía que contenía y sonrió al intento de Severus de mejorar el pesado clima.

"Harry, nunca estuve interesado en mis estudiantes de esa manera." Severus pausó. "Francamente, no estuve interesado en nadie en esos tiempos." Severus se bajoneo un poco. "No puedo explicar esa noche."

Harry se estiró y acarició la mejilla de Severus. Severus pareció sorprendido pero no se alejó.

"Iré a hablar con alguien." Severus aprobó la decisión de Harry. "Ya tienes bastante andando; no tienes porque lidiar con mis problemas también."

"Creo que te puedo ser útil. Hablar con Albus tuvo un dramático efecto en mi vida." Severus dijo tristemente.

Harry se acercó aun más a Severus y gentilmente puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Harry sintió que se puso tenso por un momento antes de relajarse y retornar el abrazo. Severus no se emocionó pero quedó junto a Harry disfrutando del estar cerca uno del otro.

Harry estaba empezando a dormirse cuando oyó a Petunia ir al baño.

"Vernon viene hoy," murmuró él. Severus que ya se había dormido se despertó al oír la vos de Harry.

"Lo siento," murmuró Harry.

"Deberías," dijo Severus, con vos dormida. Él empezó a acariciar con una de sus manos de arriba a abajo la espalda de Harry.

"Mmm," hizo Harry se acercó apretando aún más a Severus.

"¿Que pasará cuando ellos se vallan?" preguntó Severus.

Harry murmuró en el cuello de Severus, "haremos una gran fiesta."

"duende," dijo Severus. "en serio."

Harry levantó su cabeza. "Depende de ti, Severus. Me gusta que duermas conmigo y yo quiero que te quedes. Pero entenderé si quieres tu privacidad y quieres de vuelta tu cuarto anterior. Con lo que sea que te sientas confortable." Harry recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y lo miró.

"Tu estas refiriendo a mas que dormir," dijo Severus.

"Aunque me siento atraído a ti y disfrutaría de una relación intima, se muy bien que no estas para algo así ahora. Talvez eso nunca suceda entre nosotros. Yo solo te estoy ofreciendo un lugar para dormir y un poco de contacto humano."

"¿Y si nunca pudiera pasar?" susurró Severus.

Harry lo miró confundido.

"Por la poción que he tomado, después del incidente con el Sr. Mulciber," dijo Severus, ahora mirando al techo. "Tu eres un hombre joven, con necesidades, deseos…" Las mejillas de Severus se colorearon. "No querrás a un Viejo hombre, quien jamás podrá satisfacerte, ocupando un espacio en tu cama."

Harry se enderezó apoyándose en un brazo, dejando el otro cubriendo el pecho de Severus. "Me sorprende oírte pensando de esa forma; después de todo lo que has pasado."

"No sé si alguna ves lograré alcanzar ese punto, Harry¿pero porque irías a esperar por mi? Ha sido muy agradable dormir contigo; talvez otras cosas sean agradables también. Pase años hablando de cosas con Albus y no soy tan disfuncional como una ves lo fui. Solo que no estoy seguro de si pueda, si llego a un punto en que yo quiera." Severus estaba carmesí de color y definitivamente evitando la mirada de Harry.

"Guau, Severus, realmente estás pensando más allá en el futuro que yo." Harry pausó para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Para empezar, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo y no veo eso como ocupar espacio en la cama. No eres un hombre viejo. Mis llamadas necesidades y deseos están bajo mi control y pienso que he bebido bastante del pozo llamado sexo casual como para estar saciado.

"También además, Yo estoy seguro de que con tus habilidades podrás producir una poción que lo solucione si ese es el problema. Y si aún así no puedes, hay mucho más en una relación amorosa que sexo, así como que tener sexo no siempre tiene que involucrar un pene." Harry volvía a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. "Piensa que es lo que quieres y tómate tu tiempo. Yo me quedo por acá hasta que insistas en deshacerte de mi y yo esté convencido de que realmente eso es lo que quieres."

Harry sonriò al sentir el brazo de Severus envolverse en èl.

"¿Relación amorosa?" Severus murmuraba.

Un golpeteo resonaba en la puerta del frente, haciendo que Harry suspirara. "Vernon llegó." Harry se desenredó del calor de Severus, se puso sus lentes y caminó hasta el armario. Mientras se ponía un par de pantalón vaqueros holgados, notó que Severus lo miraba y sonreía. Vernon golpeó en la puerta de nuevo. "Si, ya, ya voy," Harry murmuró.

En ves de ir hasta la puerta, Harry gateó de manos y pies por la cama, mitrando a Severus, como un gato cazando a un ratón. Severus arqueó una elegante ceja. Harry se incline hacia abajo y dejó un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Severus. "Relación amorosa," susurró Harry en su oído. Sintió como Severus tembló; vio que sus ojos se habían cerrado y que sus labios se habían curvado en una pequeña sonrisa. Harry se movió para besar esa tentadora boca cuando oyó a Petunia llamarlo desde afuera de la puerta del dormitorio.

"Harry, debes dejar a tu tío entrar a la casa. Yo no puedo abrir la puerta." Ella estaba claramente agravada y Vernon estaba golpeando de nuevo.

Harry suspiró, besó a Severus en la frente, y se fue a dejar que Vernon entrara.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
15.09.2006


	21. LChdA,UDVIyLC Parte 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Doce: _  
La Charla de almohada, Un Dragón Verde Irlandés y La Concesión  
_Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

Harry y Severus estaban disfrutando un desayuno tardío cuando Hypericia llegó, seguida de cerca por varias lechuzas. Severus levanto la vista de su lectura de El Diario el Profeta para vera que había perturbado su tranquila comida.

"Siéntate y toma un poco de té, Hypericia, mientras me encargo de estas lechuzas," Harry la llamo por encima del griterío de las lechuzas.

Una lechuza gris se había posado frente a Severus y levantaba su patita. Severus retiró el pergamino. "Ve a él," le murmuró con un movimiento de su mano en dirección de Harry. Harry ya había sacado las cargas de tres lechuzas y ofrecido agua y comida. Dos de las lechuzas permanecieron esperando por respuestas mientras las otras partieron.

Hypericia se río. "¿Solo cuatro lechuzas, Harry? ¿Día lento?"

"No esperaba verte un Sábado," Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vengo a explicarle sobre la poción reducidora de grasa al Sr. Dursley." Hacienda muecas dijo. "¿Está él aquí?"

"Si, está arriba con Dudley y Tía Petunia." Los crujidos de las maderas del piso de arriba confirmó sus palabras. Harry se río disimuladamente y miró a Severus, quien estaba concentrado leyendo su carta. Harry veía como sus ojos alcanzaban el final y volvían al principio para leer la carta de nuevo.

"¿Buenas noticias, espero, Severus?" preguntó Harry.

Severus levantó la vista, movió sus ojos hacia Hypericia por un momento, y asintió. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar mas pero fue pellizcado por dos irritadas lechuzas. "Ow! Esta bien, esta bien, denme un momento." Levanto sus cartas mientras Hypericia reía alegremente.

La primera carta era de San Mungo que deseaba honorarlo por sus contribuciones a el hospital en su banquete anual.

"Bueno, esto es bastante súbito," Harry dijo, notando que el banquete estaba a solo dos semanas. "¿El hospital no planea con mas anelaciòn?"

"Oh, ¿Es esa la invitación al banquete del hospital?" preguntó Hypericia y Harry afirmó. "¿Eres el Nuevo invitado de honor? Iban a honorar al Sanador Humberto Puddlemuffin por sus 100 años de servicio al hospital. Pero, parece que su reciente affaire con la hija de 18 años del director y con el hijo de 17 años del Asistente del director cambio esos planes."

Harry miró con asombro a Hypericia. "Que barbaridad, ¡Espero sentirme la mitad de fiestero a esa edad! Deberían honrarlo por su vitalidad. ¿Los dos a la ves?" Hypericia asintió y ambos rieron, mientras Severus lo hacía disimuladamente.

"Eres el invitado de honor de repuesto, Potter. ¿Perdiendo ya un poco la querencia de tu público?" Severus fastidiaba.

Hypericia resoplaba e iba a reprimir a Severus pero Harry solo sonreía, "Supongo que necesitaré hablar con las personas encargadas de la publicidad."

Harry adjunto un corta nota indicando su aceptación y la envió por una de las lechuzas. La siguiente carta era de los Longbottom.

Querido Harry,

Nos disculpamos por no haberte avisado antes; de todas formas, queremos invitarte a cenar con nosotros esta tarde. Terry y Hannah Boot estarán viniendo por la noche y pensamos que disfrutarías unírtenos en nuestra decisión repentina. Estaremos comiendo alrededor de las 7 pm y nos encantaría tener tu componía. Winston esta esperando verte de nuevo. ¡Por favor no nos decepciones!

Sinceramente,  
Neville y Susan Longbottom

"Creo que están tratando de atraparme," dijo Harry.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Severus inmediatamente.

Harry tradujo la intensa expresión de Severus. "No atraparme para lastimarme, Severus." Severus se relajo visiblemente. "Creo que Susan Longbottom esta tratando de juntarme con Winston Chamberlain." Severus levantó su carta y comenzó a leerla de nuevo, una mirada oscura en su cara.

"¿Conoces bien a Susan?" preguntó Hypericia.

"No realmente. Estábamos en el mismo año, en casa diferentes. ¿No trabaja ella en San Mungo?"

"Como consultora. Ella es bastante experimentada en -" Hypericia fue interrumpida por unos gritos que venían de arriba.

"¿Fuera!" La vos de Dudley atravesó la casa claramente, aún con la puerta cerrada. Mas gritos alterados siguieron. 'Muy probablemente Vernon,' pensó Harry. Entonces un crujido seguido por un tremendo gemido de madera hizo que todos los ojos miraran al techo. Los pedazos de yeso cayeron abajo, causándoles a todos a parpadear y mirar a otro lado, y un gran peso cayo al suelo. Los chillidos de Petunia se podían oír, las palabras eran incomprensibles. La puerta de Dudley fue abierta fuertemente, haciéndola golpear violentamente contra la pared.

"¡Fuera!" gritaba Dudley. Se detuvo para tomar aire, jadeando por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta la puerta. "lo he decidido." Otra inhalación jadeada. "Regresa cuando puedas aceptar y apoyarme en mi decisión." Respiración mas laborada. "Y eso es diferente que simplemente ceder ante mí." 

La puerta se golpeo detrás de un Vernon de rostro púrpura y la pálida cara de Petunia. Vernon bajo las escaleras, vacilantemente seguido por Petunia. El silencio de las vigas del suelo indicó que arriba Dudley no estaba volviendo a su cama.

"Yo solo voy a ver a Dudley," murmuró Hypericia y pasó por los Dursleys y subió las escaleras.

"¡Esta es tu culpa!" gritó Vernon, atacando a Harry, con su dedo apuntándolo. Harry se paró de un salto. Severus se elevó con gracia un momento después, con la varita delicadamente sacada y apuntada a Vernon. Vernon, enceguecido por la rabia, no la notó, y avanzó hacia Harry. "Le has hecho algo a la mente de Dudley. ¡Deshazlo ahora mismo!" Vernon rugía.

"¡Idiota!" ladró Severus. "Si él hubiera manoseado la mente de su hijo, ¿que lo detendría de hacerlo con la suya?" La varita de Severus seguía apuntando al pecho de Vernon y él palideció, finalmente notándola. "Aunque yo podría recomendárselo a Harry," Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa salvaje.

Vernon tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás alejándose de Harry. "Dudley no está siendo el mismo."

"Dudley ha pasado por un montón de cosas, Tìo Vernon," decía Harry en su vos mas calma. "Y nadie esta manoseando la mente de nadie." Harry le tiró una Mirada a Severus, quien murmuró, "lástima," envainó su vara e indiferentemente se sentó para terminar de leer su carta.

"Siéntense, Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia," Harry señalaba en dirección de la mesa. "Déjenme terminar algunas cosas y luego podremos hablar." Vernon y Petunia lentamente se sentaron a la mesa, cada uno mirando nerviosamente a Severus. Harry repartió una jarra fresca de té y un plato de panecillos de canela de manzana.

Harry rápidamente escribió sus pesares a los Longbottom y envío a la lechuza que faltaba a entregar la carta. Tomando la tercera carta, él vio el sello de la Fundación del Abejorro Blanco, la abrió y brevemente escaneó su contenido. Sonriendo a lo que leía, él desterró la carta a su escritorio para trabajar con ella mas tarde. los ojos de los Dursley siguieron la carta a través de la habitación y como flotaba por el living.

"Ahora, ¿Imagino que el escándalo e esta mañana tiene que ver con el procedimiento de reducción de grasa?" preguntaba Harry. Tomo un panecillo y comenzó a morderlo en la cima. Severus se reía disimuladamente de algo en el diario y murmuraba sobre hombres lobo. Petunia emblanqueció.

"Si," siseó Vernon, mirando a Severus antes de enfrentarse con Harry. "No puedo entender porque él tendría que exponerse a si mismo a tales riesgos, innecesarios y a una cosa tan anormal."

"Hypericia cree que lo mejor para él es perder el peso así él no retrocede en el avance de su curación. Aunque hay riesgos, Hypericia cree que son aceptables," Harry explicaba.

"¡Yo no creo que los riesgos sean aceptables!" dijo Vernon. Severus pasó una página y murmuró sobre una venta de bilis de armadillo y bazos de rata. Petunia dejó su taza de té y empujo su panecillo bien lejos.

"Pero Dudley así lo cree y ya que el tiene 24 años de edad, es su decisión a tomar." Harry giro para el lado de Severus. "¿Cómo le fue a las Arpías contra las Urracas de Montrose?"

"Arpías ganaron 370 a 120, pero el equipo fue multado con 10,000 galeones por desoye," respondió Severus.

"Eso es mucho por un desoyamiento," dijo Harry.

Severus tomó un trago de té y continuo leyendo. "El buscador de los Urracas fue infortunadamente empalado en una Nimbus 2001 durante el partido." Petunia se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Vernon miraba de Harry a Severus y aclaró su garganta. "No quiero que Dudley continúe con esta reducción de grasa. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa."

"Ahí esta la puerta." Harry le señalaba. "Bye-bye." Y se dio vuelta a Severus. "¿Que dicen de los Cannons?"

"¿Jugaron los Cannons anoche? ¿Estás seguro?" Severus rápidamente a pasar las páginas, buscando. "Parece que esa información fue descartada en favor de reportar la revuelta de los vampiros en Buenos Aires. Después de todo, ¿cuantos fans tienen los Cannons por ahí, realmente?"

Harry se rió. "fastidioso," le dijo tiernamente. Severus sonrío, encontró su página original y se devolvió a su lectura.

"Dudley se rehúsa a escucharme," dijo Vernon. "Él es mi orgullo y alegría, mi hijo. Le he dado todo lo que él a querido. No pudo perderlo." Vernon lucía tan indefenso que Harry casi sintió pena por él.

"¿Porque èl te escucharìa? Es verdad que siempre le diste todo lo que él quiso; siempre que usted no lo hiciera inmediatamente, él pondría un alboroto y usted cedería. Me gustaría creer que Dudley actualmente esta tomando responsabilidad por su vida pero francamente creo que él ha decidido tomar la ruta mas fácil y está preocupándose por pequeñeces hasta que usted ceda de nuevo." Harry levantó su servilleta, limpió las migas de su cara y manos, y envío los platos a limpiarse.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
15.09.2006

hasta el lunes...


	22. LChdA,UDVIyLC Parte 3

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Doce: _  
La Charla de almohada, Un Dragón Verde Irlandés y La Concesión  
_Parte** **_"C"_**

* * *

La lista sigue creciendo------ samika ha venido con tres propuestas mas...làstima que dos de ellas no las encontrè...

Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) Esta está incomplete, aun el autor la esta creando….

Baby, Oh Baby! (harry/severus), También esta incomplete y abandonada ya que el ultimo capitulo fue escrito en el 2004

"Thank you Lord Voldemort" enterita y slash,

"Death Eater Takes a Holiday" y esta también esta sin terminar……,

_**"Echoes", es un Severus/Harry ... **No la encontre.. ayuda...please, no encontre al autor en Time" _es un Sevy/Voldy (Esta ya me la conosco... es barbara)

_**In The Twinklight of an eye ...** No la encontre.. ayuda...please, no encontre al autor es el mismo de la otra_

Les aviso que hoy empizo con otra historia tambien... mas tarde o mañana les indicare la direccion y cual fue la primer elejida por el momento.

* * *

"Su hijo es un mocoso egocéntrico," decía Severus tan casualmente como si discutiera el estado del clima. "Será divertido para ver lo que él hace de si mismo cuando ustedes estén muertos y ya no puedan complacerlo.." Severus señalaba un artículo en el diario. "Un Verde Dragón Galés esta fuera de control en Cardiff. bastante inusual. Han engañado a los Muggles haciéndoles creer que ha habido un accidente de un tractor-remolque cargado de material. Nosotros deberemos ver qué compañía de salvamento lo reclama. Tendremos un descuento en ingredientes para pociones si ellos no tiene que empaquetar y enviar nada."

Harry asintió. "Me gustaría ver de cerca a un dragón sin tener que preocuparme de terminar carbonizado." Ambos hombres se levantaron para irse.

"¿Qué…Que están haciendo?" preguntó un confundido Vernon.

"Yendo a Cardiff a ver un dragón," respondió Harry, como si eso fuera algo que hicieran todos los días.

"Pero Dudley, ¿Que pasa con Dudley?"

"Avísale a tu hijo, luego déjale tomar sus propias decisiones y festeja o lamenta las consecuencias," le dijo Severus y le dio a Vernon el diario. Vernon sostuvo el periódico, lo vio, para luego tirarlo sobre la mesa cuando vio que las fotografías se movían.

"Dudley ya está decidido. Tiene que aceptarlo y seguir adelante." Harry invocó a sus medias y pantalones de gimnasia. "Nos vemos luego."

Dejaron a Vernon sentado en la mesa, bebiendo té frío y pareciendo un descarriado.

- - - - - - -

Esa tarde, Harry y Severus se ocuparon en arreglar el sótano y de archivar una variedad de ingredientes relacionados con el dragón, para pociones. Resultó que Severus había conocido al operador del salvamento, quien era una de las pocas personas hasta ahora que se alegró de ver a Severus Snape de nuevo, y ellos terminaron adquiriendo los ingredientes a precios por mas que debajo del precio e mercado.

La casa estaba tranquila cundo ellos retornaron, aun cuando el auto de Vernon indicaba que él aún estaba ahí. Petunia estaba trabajando en la cocina, preparando una 'comida apropiada' y además había escogido hacer suficiente como para que pudieran comer Harry y 'su amigo'.

"Así que, ¿vas a decirme algo sobre tu carta?" preguntó Harry. Él estaba actualmente vertiendo sangre de dragón, del jarro grande que ellos trajeron a casa, a uno mas pequeño, como tubo e ensayos que son mas manejables.

Severus levantó su vista del cuerno de dragón que él estaba moliendo. "Era de John Scriblen de la Prensa Erudita. Quiere encontrarse conmigo el próximo mes cuando él regrese a Inglaterra y con suerte leer mi primer capitulo. Dice que está muy interesado y quiere ver si yo puedo entregarle lo que propongo en la sinopsis. Él también me aseguró de confidencialidad."

"Severus, ¿eso es genial!" Harry sonreía.

"Mmmm, ya veremos. Aún no se si puedo confiar en él." Severus continuo moliendo.

Harry embotelló lo ultimo de la sangre de dragón y hechizo la jarra para que se limpiara. Luego se puso a archivar los tubos de sangre, después de administrarles un hechizo anticoagulante y un encanto de no-corrupción.

"¡Maldita Sea!" Harry exclamó. Severus levantó la vista rápidamente. "¡Me olvidé por complete de eso!" Harry sacudió su cabeza asombrado de propia estupidez.

"¿De que estás hablando, Potter?" preguntó Severus.

"Ron a estado buscando información de Scriblen por mi; tiene algunos contactos en América. De todos modos, me paso alguna información anoche durante el juego, y me olvidé por completo de decírtelo."

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Severus, irritablemente.

"Perdona," dijo Harry mientras terminaba con los tubos. Camino hasta donde Severus estaba trabajando y se sentó en un taburete de trabajo. "Ron dice que hasta ahora todo luce bien. Scriblen es un editor muy respetado en la Prensa Erudita, el publicador principal de textos y materiales educacionales. Nunca ha estado convicto de algún crimen y no se le conoce ninguna asociación con ninguna organización o persona de las Artes Oscuras. Está casado con tres hijos, cría Jobberknolls por diversión, y es miembro desde hace mucho tiempo de la Asociación de Editores Mágicos (División Americana)."

Severus pasó en su trabajo. "Talvez, necesite completar mi primer capítulo." Harry podía ver que él estaba esforzándose por no sonreír. "Avísale al Sr. Weasley que continue investigando."

"Tengo otras buenas noticias," dijo Harry. "Tu concesión ha sido aprobada." Severus sacó su varita y encantó al mortero para que siguiera moliendo por él.

"¿Y porque tu tienes esa información y no yo?" preguntó Severus.

"Una demanda de concesión de esa naturaleza se pasa a el Jefe , la cabeza principal por aprobación. Como yo soy el Fundador y el jefe principal de la fundación el Abejorro Blanco, lo aprobé." Harry sonrió.

"No puedo aceptar nada mas de ti, Harry. Y porque no me dijiste esto desde el principio," saltó Severus.

Harry suspiró. "El dinero de la fundación no es mío; todo viene de contribuciones caritativas, así que no estás aceptando nada de mi personalmente. La misión de la fundación es ayudar a aquella gente que fue hecha víctima por Voldemort y sus asociados. Yo sé que tan bien calificas en eso. No dije nada antes porque quería que aplicaras, así todo los papeleos necesarios serán hechos y archivados. Yo sabía que tu no harías eso si yo te dijera quien vigila la fundación. Por favor acepta la concesión la has Ganado y es una pitanza comparada con lo que realmente mereces. Tu libro será de gran beneficio para la comunidad mágica."

Harry podía ver que Severus estaba deliberando y trató de pensar en un argumento mas persuasivo. "Siempre podrás donar una porción de las ganancias del libro a la fundación como reembolso."

"¿Regalando mi dinero antes de que lo consiga, Potter?" le dijo Severus. "En ese caso, el libro deberá ser un suceso fenomenal así no quedaré en deuda con tu fundación. Más bien se endeudará ella conmigo." Cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, Severus sonrío afectadamente. "Considerando mi talento, eso no podrá ser tan difícil."

Harry sonrió, levantándose y acercándose a Severus. "Me asombra que algo al fin esté saliendo bien para ti." Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Severus y lo abrazó.

"Eso no es la única cosa que va bien para mi," Severus murmuraba mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
18.09.2006


	23. El Pensadero Parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Trece: _  
El Pensadero  
_Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

La lista sigue creciendo------ samika ha venido con tres propuestas mas...làstima que dos de ellas no las encontrè...

1.Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) Esta está incomplete, aun el autor la esta creando….

2.Baby, Oh Baby! (harry/severus), También esta incomplete y abandonada ya que el ultimo capitulo fue escrito en el 2004

3."Thank you Lord Voldemort" enterita y slash,

4."Death Eater Takes a Holiday" y esta también esta sin terminar……,

_**5."Echoes", es un Severus/Harry ... **No la encontre.. ayuda...please, no encontre al autor en Time" _es un Sevy/Voldy (Esta ya me la conosco... es barbara)

_**7.In The Twinklight of an eye ...** No la encontre.. ayuda...please, no encontre al autor es el mismo de la otra_

Les aviso que hoy empizo con otra historia tambien... mas tarde o mañana les indicare la direccion y cual fue la primer elejida por el momento.

* * *

x

x

Harry solo podía reírse de la derrota de Severus. Hasta el momento, Severus estaba intentando de desenredar los dedos de Milo de su pelo. Cada ves que lograba liberara una mano de su cabello, la otra encontraba su camino y tiraba de él.

"Este niño está poseído," gruñía Severus.

Aún riéndose, Harry se acercó, sacó un pequeño llavero de su bolsillo y sacudió las llaves cerca de Milo. Azules ojos rápidamente se movieron hacia el sonido, hacia los objetos brillantes.

"Mío!" gritó Milo, agarrando las llaves.

Harry se las dio, levantó a Milo de la falda de Severus, y lo puso en el suelo. Milo tiró las llaves y gritó de contento.

"¿Todo bien por ahí?" preguntó Harry, acariciando gentilmente el cabello de Severus.

Severus murmuraba, "Puedo soportarlo."

Era Sábado por la tarde y estaban visitando a Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentía culpable de no verlos muy seguido y sabía que con la llegada de la perdida de kilos de Dudley, que no tendría muchas mas oportunidades en el futuro. Severus lo había acompañado, prefiriendo no quedarse con los Dursleys.

Milo parecía querer a Severus. Él había insistido en ser levantado en brazos por Severus en cuanto éste se había sentado en el cómodo sillón. Milo había jugado con los botones de la camisa de Severus por un largo rato y luego quedo como extasiado con la textura de su sedoso y grisáceo cabello, hasta que recientemente sólo agarraba y tiraba de él.

Harry aún seguía acariciando el cabello de Severus cuando Hermione retornaba del dormitorio con David. David ahora tenía un aroma mucho mas agradable, comparado a cuando Hermione se lo había llevado. Harry dejó que su mano gentilmente reposara sobre el hombro de Severus, un poco avergonzado por la intense Mirada de Hermione, pero aún así no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de Severus momentariamente al alejarse para volver a su asiento original.

Hermione entró en el cuarto y puso a David en el piso junto a un balde de bloques blandos. Ella miro de Harry a Severus pero no hizo ningún comentario. Harry quedó un poco Colorado pero Severus solo miraba a Milo. El niño se había impulsado hasta quedar de pie, sosteniéndose de la silla de Severus, y le alcanzaba las llaves todas babeadas a Severus.

"¿No es eso adorable, Severus? Milo te quiere dar un regalo," dijo Hermione.

"Ya veo." Severus tomó las llaves entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y las sostuvo alejadas de su cuerpo. Sacando su varita, secó y desinfectó las llave, y se las lanzó a Harry. La cara de Milo se arrugó; los labios temblaban; lágrimas comenzaron a caer y dio un fuerte grito. Severus arqueó una ceja. Sacando un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo, él lo abrió y lo cubrió encima de la cabeza de Milo. Milo quedo en silencio por unos instantes y luego se lo sacó con una amplia sonrisa. Severus volvió a colocarle el pañuelo. Milo reía, lentamente lo volvía a sacar, y se lo devolvía a Severus.

Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la silla de Harry y le entregó una tarjeta de negocios. "Este es el consejero de mi madre y un buen amigo," ella habló bajito y Harry tuvo que acercarse para escucharla por encima de la risa de Milo. "Ella es una profesional consumada y ha sido reconocida por su trabajo en casos de severos abusos y traumas."

Sin importar su juego con Milo, Harry vio que Severus no le perdía la vista.

Harry tomó la carta de Hermione; ella se estiró y colocó su mano sobre la de Harry cerrándola. "Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido hablar con alguien. Siempre has estado a la defensiva cuando te lo sugería antes."

"¿Severos trauma y abuso? No estoy tan loco," dijo él en falsa indignación. Harry veía como Severus se relajaba, sabiendo que ninguno de sus secretos había sido revelado.

"Bueno, al menos ya sabes que ella podrá manejar cualquier cosa que le tires." Hermione sonrió y le dio golpecitos en el brazo.

"Gracias Hermione," dijo Harry, y la besó en la mejilla.

"Oi! No te metas con mi esposa, compañero!" Ron había metido la cabeza en el cuarto. "El almuerzo está listo."

La cocina era muy diferente a aquella en "La Madriguera", con sus aparatos de cromo lisos, brillante granito en los contadores y armarios sencillos. La mesa, pensó, era digna de la Madriguera. Ron había cubierto la mesa con un mantel de lino blanco y crespo, con blanca china y plata no pulida. Sobre la mesa una bandeja de sándwiches, una ensalada con surtidas preparaciones, una sopera con sopa, una fuente con frutas y una fuente de queso, aceitunas, fiambres y galletas.

"Wow, realmente has preparado todo. Gracias," dijo Harry.

Ron sonrío abiertamente y comenzó a fastidiar. "Sí, Estoy hambriento. Este es mío; yo tengo algunas sobras para ti." Harry sonreía mientras Ron situaba a David en su silla alta.

Severus se movió lentamente en la habitación, Milo caminando junto a él sostenido de su meñique.

"Cuando quieras ser babysitter, no creo que Milo ponga alguna objeción," Ron le sonreía a Severus. "Por supuesto, que tendrías que llevarte a ambos." Severus miró a David, quien estaba destrozando hasta a las migas de una galletita con una gran sonrisa.

"Creo que mi lado masoquista se ha saciado para un largo rato después de esta visita, y no tendré ninguna necesidad de cuidar a tus hijos," le dijo Severus.

Milo fue puesto en su silla alta y dado una taza con dos asas y una tapa con abertura. Él bebió un sorbo, y luego tiró la taza al suelo. La taza retornaba sola a la bandeja, para entretenimiento de Milo. Un Nuevo juego había comenzado.

Harry se deslizo en el asiento junto a Severus y comenzó a llenar su plato.

Hermione sirvió las bebidas e insito a que Severus comiera. "Es demasiado loco con los gemelos durante las horas de la comida como para ser formal, así que sírvanse así mismos." Viendo a todos establecidos, ella se sentó. "¿Ya has oído sobre la Prensa Erudita, Severus?" ella le preguntó.

"Si, ayer. En una respuesta favorable. Me encontraré con John Scriblen el mes que viene," dijo Severus.

"Eso es fantástico, Severus. No puedo esperar para leer tu libro. Tus experiencias y conocimientos deben hacerlo un trabajo fascinante." Hermione ofrecía algunos tallarines de su sopa a los gemelos, quienes se esforzaban para atraparlos. Para después tener sus tallarines resbalándose repetidamente de sus manos, David se agachó y succionó un tallarín en su boca. Milo lo miraba y luego lo imitaba.

"Veremos que tan bien todo se traslada al papel," Severus respondía.

"Los informes que has publicado en los Jornales de Pociones siempre fueron muy bien escritos, asi que tengo confianza de que tu libro será igual."

"¿Has leído mis informes?"

Hermione sonrió, "Por supuesto. Hice una investigación cuando Harry mencionó tu deseo de escribir un libro."

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

"¡Investigación! Esa es mi Hermione," dijo Ron.

"Tu sabías en que te estabas metiendo," le dijo Harry.

Hermione miró a ambos y luego volvió a Severus para discutir sobre sus trabajos publicados.

"Ron," Harry habló lentamente, como para no molestar la conversación de Severus y Hermione, "Necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre un tal Michael Mulciber. El estaba tres años atrás de nosotros en Hogwarts y su padre fue un Mortifago sentenciado a Azkabàn."

"¿Que es lo que quieres saber?" preguntó Ron. Él estaba empujando su ensalada en círculos dentro del plato con su tenedor, evitando la mirada de Harry.

Harry miró a Ron. Mientras Harry siempre le dijo a Ron porque él quería chekear en alguien, él usualmente decía primero "seguro" y después bromeando preguntaba el ¿porque? Sobre ese trabajo extra que Harry le estaba dando.

"Deseo hablar con él," dijo Harry. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Considerando que Mulciber está muerto, si, hay un problema." Ron levanto la vista y miró a Harry con una expresión seria. "El Ministro de la Magia quiere una firme tapa sobre el incidente. Gente ha sido obliviada por esto. Yo podría perder mi trabajo. Diablos, yo no debería ni siquiera saber sobre esto. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"

Harry consideró cuanta información debería darle a Ron y a la ves mantener las confidencias de Severus. "Creo que Mulciber puede estar conectado con quien sea que quiere destruir la reputación de Severus," dijo Harry.

"Él murió hace mas de un año, Harry, mucho antes de que encontraras a Severus." Toda la habitación estaba quieta ahora, aparte de los mellizos. Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta de que no habían hablado lo suficientemente bajo. Severus había borrado su cara con su máscara sin emociones.

"¿Que sucede, Harry?" preguntó Hermione.

"No estoy seguro, aún. Estoy tratando de ordenar la poca información que tengo. Severus no se merece ser tratado de esta forma." Harry se estiró y alcanzó el hombro de Severus y apretó gentilmente.

Ron suspiro y fregó sus dedos a través de su pelo. "Esto no sale de este cuarto." Harry y Severus asintieron. "Mulciber estaba siendo investigado por desarrollar una poción ilegal. Era una poción de lujuria combinada con una de casi la calidad de la Maldición Imperious ya que dejaba a la victima abierta a sugerencias y reprimía la memoria de la víctima de él incidente. No reacciona con el alcohol y no poseía sabor . Tenía el distintivo aroma a vanilla. Las notas encontradas en su residencia sugerían que había estado trabajando en eso por años y solo recientemente la había perfeccionado. Esa noche, un escudo de anti-apparataje fue lanzado sobre el pub en el que estaba. Uno de los mas jóvenes del equipo MLE se delato a si mismo y Mulciber trató de huir. Mulciber llegó hasta el techo del edificio y fue alcanzado por un hechizo de aturdimiento por el mismo entupido. La fuerza del hechizo envió al aturdido cuerpo de Mulciber hasta el borde del edificio. Cayó y murió."

Harry y Severus estaba viendo, mudos. Ron estaba inquieto bajo sus miradas.

"Um, bueno, de todas formas, fue una verdadera vergüenza para el Ministerio, para el jefe principal del MLE, así que ella lo silenció todo. El entupido fue obliviado y despedido."

"¿Cuando empezó él a trabajar en eso?" preguntó Harry.

"Empezó cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts."

"Mostró un gran potencial en pociones," susurró Severus.

Ron resopló. "Ésa es una subestimación. Todo terminó siendo silenciado. Pero lo realmente extraño es que el MLE trabajó con refuerzos Muggle. Parece que Mulciber estaba fascinado con las drogas Muggle también, y había adquirido drogas de hospitales de Muggle, farmacias, etc, junto con libros y artículos sobre las drogas. Puede ser que estuviera combinando drogas Muggle con pociones. Lo que si se sabe es que le gustaba testear sus pociones en los Muggles."

"¡Eso es horrible!" jadeó Hermione. Ella se levantó para limpiar a los gemelos. "Tratar a los Muggles como conejitos de indias," ella murmuró y uso su varita para limpiar a los gemelos.

"Él creció en una casa de Mortifagos. Ya sabes, Muggles son lo mas bajo de lo bajo, no mucho mas que animales," respondía Ron.

"Suficiente, no quiero que los niños escuchen esto," saltó Hermione.

"Hermione, ellos solo tienen-" comenzaba Ron.

Hermione sostuvo a un niño bajo cada brazo, apoyándolos en sus caderas. "Te sorprendería lo que pueden recordar. Harry tenía pesadillas sobre Voldemort matando a sus padres y solo tenía quince meses cuando eso pasó." Ron y Severus miraron a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y asintió. "Mis hijos conocerán ambos mundos , el Muggle y el mágico y respetaran cada uno." Ella cambió a los muchachos para acomodarlos más cómodamente en sus caderas. "Perdónenme; voy a soltarlos para su siesta."

Ron la miró al irse, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas bien formadas. Ron sonriò de la risita de Harry.

"Si, ya entendí," Ron decía. Se estiró hacia atrás en la silla para estirar sus piernas y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Mulciber no puede estar detrás de las recientes actividades contra ti, Severus," dijo Harry. "Pero, tal vez…" Harry se calló, sabiendo que Severus preferiría discutir esto en privado.

Severus asentía y seguía mirando a la nada. Abruptamente se puso de pie, "Creo que me retiraré ahora. Gracias por su hospitalidad, Ron, agradece a Hermione por mi."

"¿Quieres compañía o prefieres estar solo?" preguntó suavemente Harry.

"Solo, por ahora," respondió Severus.

Harry entendió. "Si quieres, hay una caja debajo de nuestra cama que tiene le pensadero de Dumbledore. Está disponible, si deseas usarlo."

Severus miró a Harry intensamente por un momento largo y entonces susurró, "Gracias." Se acercó y colocó su palma en la mejilla de Harry, acariciándolo por un momento, antes de dar un paso atrás, y con u saludo de cabeza a Ron, Severus desapparatò.

"¿Que diablos esta sucediendo?" preguntó Ron.

Harry sonreía. "No estoy seguro."

"¿Hay algo entre tu y Snape?" Ron miraba a Harry, con una expresión de horror.

"¿Porque? ¿Es un problema para ti, si así fuera?" La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. "Me importa mucho Severus."

"Si, bueno, A mi me importas tu. Pero yo no quiero cojerte. ¿No fue aquella otra ves, tu sabes, con aquel tipo, solo un experimento?" Ron llamó a una cerveza de manteca. "Estoy seguro que Hermione puede introducirte a algunas chicas discretas que ella conozca o ¿que tal con una Muggle?"

"Aún cuando no es de tu incumbencia, no estoy cojiendome a Severus. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me siento atraído a él. Y realmente me sorprendes. Pensé que eras mucho mas abierto sobre ciertas cosas." Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Ron, sintiéndose bastante mal porque él había estropeado su lindo salida con Severus.

"¡Pero es Snape! O sea, era tan bastardo contigo, durante todos esos años en la escuela. Me acuerdo que me decías cuanto le odiabas. Y ahora-"

"Crecí, Ron. Soy una persona diferente a la que estuvo en la escuela. Severus es una persona diferente. He aprendido a importarme con él, un montón, Ron. Yo creía que había tenido una vida difícil, pero al menos tuve gente que me quiso, que se importó por mi. Severus ha tenido una vida mucho mas difícil, y Dumbledore es la única persona que el menciona que él haya creído que llegó a importarse por él. Y yo me voy a asegurar que Dumbledore no sea el último. Ya seamos amigos o amantes, voy a estar ahí por él." Harry tomo aire y lentamente lo exhalo, dejando que su tensión se fuera con su aliento. "Tu fuiste mi primer amigo, de siempre. Te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti." Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa embarazosa. "Pero me atrae Severus. No importa que sea un hombre. Es la persona lo que me importa, no el género."

Ron volvió a sentarse en su silla y bebió su cerveza de manteca. "siempre te imagine con esposa e hijos y entonces nuestras familias se juntarían." Ron sonaba resignado.

"Yo también,"dijo Harry. "Pero nunca encontré a una mujer que me hiciera sentir como me siento cuando Severus toca mi mejilla. Una sensación que no puedo explicar. Diablos, tal vez sea realmente gay y solo estuve en negación. Y tal vez nunca realmente pase entre Severus y yo. No lo sé," Harry suspiró, "No lo sé."

Hermione volvió a la cocina, sin los mellizos. "¿Donde está Severus?" preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

"Se fue," dijo Harry. "Necesitaba pensar."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Ella incline su cabeza y miraba de Ron a Harry.

"No sabemos," respondieron Ron y Harry.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
18.09.2006


	24. El Pensadero Parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Trece: _  
El Pensadero  
_Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

Bueno, tengo que perdir disculpas, estaba empezando a traducir una, pero otra me atrapo mas, asi que como todabia estoy leyendolas.. mañana subire alguna otra cosa traducida. por hoy sigo con Recuerda tu corazon.

1.Not Only a Granger (snape/hermione) Esta está incomplete, aun el autor la esta creando….

2.Baby, Oh Baby! (harry/severus), También esta incomplete y abandonada ya que el ultimo capitulo fue escrito en el 2004

3."Thank you Lord Voldemort" enterita y slash,

4."Death Eater Takes a Holiday" y esta también esta sin terminar……,

_5."Echoes", es un Severus/Harry ... de bananacosmicgirl_

_6."Biding Time" _es un Sevy/Voldy (Esta ya me la conosco... es barbara)

_7.In The Twinklight of an eye ... de Snape's Nightie_

NOTA: Burra yo, no se lo que es "vindicado" pero revise diccionarios ingles/espalo/ingles para ver si estaba bien , y si lo està... pero no se que significa en español. asi que no me pregunten...

* * *

x

x

Harry aparato en su cabaña, temprano en la tarde, y encontró a Petunia y a Vernon cenando en la cocina.

"¿Donde está Severus? ¿Al menos lo invitaron a cenar?" Harry preguntó.

Vernon limpió su boca y aclaró su garganta. "Él está en tu cuarto. Cuando le informé que la cena estaba lista, me dijo que lo dejara en paz o yo descubriría que es lo que sucede cuando la paciencia de un mago se pone a prueba." Vernon se puso en su plato mas tomate y pollo. "Muy rudo. Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando retorne a lo normal de mi sociedad."

"Una persona 'normal' te diría que te largaras al igual que un brujo, especialmente cuando interrumpiste algo importante." Harry se sentó, determinado a dar a Severus el tiempo que necesitara, llamó a un plato y se sirvió él mismo. Harry había jugado la mayoría de la tarde con los gemelos; después que se habían levantado de su siesta. Resulto ser bastante difícil, al igual que divertido, intentar de entretener a dos niños.

Vernon frunció el ceño. "No hablemos de esa manera en la mesa mientras cenamos. Tu mantén tu relación, con ese hombre, callada."

"¿Eh?" Harry decidió ignorar el comentario, no quería entrar en otra discusión debido a su relación con Severus.

"¿Como está Dudley?" preguntó, después de dar algunas mordidas.

"Esta bien," dijo Petunia. "Pidió un poco de privacidad. Debe ser terriblemente restrictivo para él el tener alguien alrededor constantemente, especialmente cuando es su madre."

Harry se preguntaba, debido a su enorme tamaño, si Dudley aún podría alcanzarse para masturbarse. Harry se estremeció, por la imagen muy clara que se le vino a la mente. Debo recordar algunos encantamientos de limpieza para Dudley antes de irme a la cama, pensó.

Después de cenar, Harry ayudó con la limpieza. Eso significaba que Harry encantó too para que se limpiara por si solo. Sabía que Vernon se estaba yendo a Little Whinging esa noche, pero Harry ni se molestó en despedirse. Dejo a Vernon y Petunia en la cocina sin una palabra y se fue por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. No oía nada al escuchar por la puerta. Después de golpear suavemente y no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta un poquito y miró hacia dentro.

Severus estaba sentado, en la oscuridad, de piernas cruzadas en la cama, con el pensadero plateado en frente de él. Estaba mirando por la ventana, pero Harry no creyó que estaba realmente mirando por la ventana. Harry entró en el cuarto silenciosamente y cerro la puerta. Suavemente, caminó hasta la cama.

Susurró, "Severus," y notó que no había pensamientos en el pensadero. Severus lentamente giro para mirar a Harry, ojos fuera de enfoque.

"Severus," susurró de nuevo.

Severus parpadeó y enfocó en Harry. Abrió su boca para hablar y pausó para aclarar su garganta pero no salieron palabras. "No he mirado aún," susurró.

Harry se sentó en la cama, y se acomodó quedando con las piernas cruzadas frente a Severus, con él pensadero entre ellos. "¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedas ver?"

"SI," Severus respondió roncamente.

"¿Quieres que mire por ti?"

Severus miró hacia abajo, al pensadero, y gentilmente acaricio el borde con sus largos dedos. "¿Y si yo no me he vindicado?" susurró.

"Entonces estamos exactamente donde estábamos esta mañana, pero lo manejaremos," Harry habló con confidencia.

Severus estaba en silencio, aún pasando sus manos por el borde del pensadero. "Juntos," dijo suavemente.

Harry se inclino y puso su manos sobre Severus. "Juntos," y él estaba de acuerdo.

Severus puso la varita en su cabeza y saco una cuerda color de plata, un pensamiento. Juntos miraron como el fluido se deslizaba, cambiaba y fluía dentro del pensadero. Harry miro a Severus, quien asintió, y juntos tocaron el líquido en constante movimiento.

Harry experimento una sensación extraña como de caída antes de 'llegar' a la oficina formal de Severus. Era muy similar a la de los sueños recientes de Harry; apenas iluminadas por algunas antorchas; pesadas sombras flotaban en sus prisiones de vidrio como embotelladas pesadillas. El Severus de hoy estaba de pie tras él, pálido pero mirando determinadamente. Detrás de un escritorio cubierto de pergaminos de estudiantes, esperando ser destruidos con crueles remarcas, estaba sentado el joven Snape. Sus codos estaban en el escritorio, mentón descansando en sus manos juntas y un vaso de mesa con fluido ambarino descansaba cerca. El pelo negro correoso casi escondía su cara lívida y sus labios estaban tan apretados quedando tan delgados que parecían casi inexistentes. Snape se estiró para alcanzar su vaso con una temblorosa mano y tomó su contenido en un trago. La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Snape se movieron hacia ella. Michael Mulciber entró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

"¿Señor?" susurró. Michael era pequeño para su edad y delgado. Tenía cabello negro crespo, pero Harry no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos en la poca luz de los calabozos. Michael cruzó la habitación, se acercó al escritorio, con una gracias que Harry sabía que él no poseía a los catorce.

"¿Señor, se encuentra bien?" susurró Michael.

"Ve a tu dormitorio," dijo Severus, "ya es pasada la hora permitida."

Michael asintió. "Si, señor, solo quería asegurarme que usted estuviera bien." Michael se movió hacia un costado del escritorio. "Malfoy estaba diciendo-"

"¡Silencio! Niño entupido, aún las palabras tienen oídos," siseó Snape.

Michael miró a su alrededor en el cuarto, sospechosamente, y se acercó a Snape. "Estoy seguro que lo ha protegido contra escuchas, señor. He escuchado rumores sobre lo que sucedió esta noche y quería ver si usted estaba bien."

"Usted no necesita preocuparse," dijo Snape quietamente. "No ponga fe en rumores."

"Pero, tengo que estar seguro," Michael susurró y se estiró para tocar la mejilla de Snape y correr un pulgar por sus labios.

Snape se lanzó hacia atrás y se paró rápidamente, oscilando momentáneamente. Respirando profundo y lamiendo su labio, le dijo a Michael en un tono furioso. "Tu comportamiento es completamente inapropiado y no lo toleraré. Y ate he avisado; no intentes mas tonterías como esta." Snape osciló otra ves y puso una mano en el escritorio para afirmarse. Miró alrededor del cuarto, aparentemente buscando algo, y por su expresión confusa, no lo encontraba.

Michael sonreía. "¿Se siente bien, señor? Usted parece estar fuera de equilibrio. Tal vez debería sentarse, señor." Michael guió a Snape hasta su silla y lo empujó en ella.

Snape miró a Michael, desconcertado. "¿Qué?" murmuró. Michel se paró, inclinándose sobre Snape, con sus manos en los hombros de Snape. "Necesito irme," murmuró Snape. "Manos muy calientes…"

"En realidad, yo tengo calor," decía Michael, sonriendo.

Snape agarró la túnica de Michael y lo empujó hacia su falda. Michael reía mientras Snape empezó a quitarle sus túnicas escolares.

Harry sintió una sensación de tiraje y la oficina se llenó de niebla. Un desorientado momento después, Harry estaba de vuelta en la cama de su cabaña, aún con las piernas cruzadas, enfrente del pensadero con Severus.

"Severus, viste que-" Harry comenzó, pero Severus se había levantado y estaba corriendo tratando de salir de la habitación. Harry quedo de boca abierta, después cerró la boca y lo siguió. Una pausa en el vestíbulo revelo que Severus estaba vomitando en el baño. Harry entro y humedeció una toalla con agua tibia. Se agachó junto a Severus y frotó su espalda hasta que él había terminado. Entonces Harry gentilmente lavó su cara. Harry ayudo a Severus a ponerse de pie y lo guió de vuelta al dormitorio. Una ves ahì, Harry deslizó el pensadero bajo la cama, y abrió las mantas, ayudó a Severus a recostarse. Harry se desvistió dejando sus boxers y camiseta y entró en la cama. Severus estaba de costado, de espaldas a Harry. Harry se acerco y puso sus brazos encima y alrededor de Severus, quién seguía rígido.

"¿Como puedes..," siseó Severus, "después de haber visto?"

Harry estaba completamente perplejo. "¿Que? Esto prueba que tu eras la victima."

"¡Idiota! ¡Nunca bebí nada en su presencia! ¿Como puedes decir eso?" Severus forceaba para escapar de Harry, y cuando aquel brazo lo soltó, inmediatamente él salió de la cama. Viendo que se movía hacia la puerta, Harry canto un encanto, cerrando con llave. Severus giro hacia Harry, furioso, asustado y avergonzado.

"Severus, Michael te drogó cuando tocó tu boca," le dijo rápidamente. Severus lo miraba con incredulidad. "Después que toco tu boca, tu lamiste tus labios. Quedaste desorientado; tenías problemas para estar de pie y para hablar. Sabías que algo estaba mal, porque buscabas alrededor de la habitación. Apuesto que estabas oliendo vainilla y te preguntaste de donde vendría. Tu solo tocaste a Michael después que él te toco. Severus, no estabas actuando bajo tu propio dominio esa noche."

Severus se tambaleo y Harry rápidamente se movió de la cama hacia él. Harry puso a Severus de vuelta en la cama y se acostó junto a él. Sostuvo a Severus con ambos brazos, de frente esta ves. Las cejas de Severus se juntaban en concentración mientras el revisaba sus memorias, posiblemente más objetivamente.

"Veinte puntos a Gryffindor por una Buena observación y deducción," Severus dijo ásperamente. "Y veinte puntos a Slytherin por dejar que emociones nublaran su juicio y otros veinte puntos por permitir a un Gryffindor que obtuviera veinte puntos."

Harry rió y apretó cariñosamente a Severus. "Maldición, si esos puntos contaran." Harry besaba a Severus suavemente en la frente. Podía sentir lo ultimo de la tensión abandonar a Severus, su cuerpo parecía mas pesado y caliente a la ves. Harry solo podía suspirar de alegría Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

"Aún hay un montón de preguntas sin contestar," murmuró Severus, ojos cerrados y su cara relajada.

Harry dejó que sus ojos se cerraran también. "Mañana. Todas seguirán ahí mañana," susurró. Harry estaba justo a punto de dormirse cuando sintió que Severus le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sonrió, se acurruco más cerca y permitió que el sueño lo atrapara.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
19.09.2006


	25. Delgado Parte1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce: _  
Delgado  
_Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

Hoy la fic extra es cortita _."In The Twinklight of an eye" ... de Snape's Nightie la encuentran en _

_www . fanfiction . net / s / 3161037 / 1 /_

_yo le puse como "En El Parpadeo de un Ojo", saquen los espacios de los links..._

* * *

x

x

Harry despertó temprano en la mañana junto a un durmiente Severus envuelto a su alrededor. Acurrucándose más cerca, disfrutaba del calor por unos momentos mas antes de tener que levantarse. Severus hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta y una mano comenzó a buscar en la cama. No encontrando lo que estaba buscando lo despertó, y sus ojos se abrieron y enfocaron en Harry, quien estaba ocupado sacando ropa del armario.

"Vuelve a dormir, es temprano," susurró Harry.

"¿Porque estás levantado?" murmuró Severus, con la vos pesada de sueño.

"Hypericia vendrá temprano por Flu para revisar algunas cosas conmigo sobre la reducción de rasa de Dudley. Le prometí a ella un lindo desayuno."

Harry sonreía a Severus cuando este acepto con la cabeza, giro en la cama y volvía a dormir.

- - - - - - -

Harry prepare el desayuno de panqueques del arándano, importado jarabe de Vermont, pan, ensalada de frutas y una grande jarra de café mientras esperaba a Hypericia de que llegara.

"Oh, Harry, esto luce adorable," decía ella, y apretaba le en el hombro. Ambos se sentaron y comieron.

Harry estaba sirviendo otra taza de café para cada uno cuando Hypericia finalmente empujaba su plato lejos de ella. "Querido mió, probablemente ya e Ganado varios kilos desde que comencé a comer aquí. Serás un maravilloso esposo para alguien."

Harry se río entre dientes, pero no corrigió el punto de que eso era muy difícil que pasara.

"Hypericia, esto de reducir grasa en Dudley, ¿exactamente que es lo que le sucederá?" preguntaba Harry.

"Es bastante fácil. Solo le tengo que administrar algunas gotas de la poción, basado en su peso actual y su propuesto peso final, y si todo sale como planeado, él estará adelgazando." Ella tomó café. "No me habías preguntado tanto antes. ¿Que te molesta?"

"Es solo que es muy fácil," Harry suspiraba. "Dudley nunca tubo que trabajar por nada en su vida. Todo se le ha sido entregado en la mano, en demanda. Mi preocupación es que una ves que alga de aquí él volverá a sus viejos modos, recuperará todo el peso perdido y volverá a mi por una solución fácil."

"Ya veo." Hypericia frotaba su mentón. "Lo que me estás diciendo, es que si eliminamos los viejos hábitos destructivos de Dudley en favor de nuevos hábitos mas saludables, no se podría hacer en una semana. Y tendría que estar motivado para hacerlo por si mismo. A no ser, que estés considerando algún tipo de control mental."

"No, Dudley necesita ser responsable de si mismo." Harry jugaba con su cuchara en su taza de café, escuchando su "tin-tin" al golpear los lados de la cerámica. "Estaba considerando ponerlo bajo un encanto compulsivo que lo forzara a comer correctamente y a ejercitarse, pero decidí que eso estaba mal, además de ser ilegal." Harry pausó un momento, mirando intensivamente a Hypericia. "Tal vez, si este procedimiento no fuera tan fácil o placentero, él lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a este punto de nuevo."

"¿No crees que sus problemas de salud ya han logrado eso?" ella preguntaba.

"No, porque ahora él tiene la poción mensual para la diabetes, Así que no se va a preocupar."

"He tomado un juramento como Sanadora, de no lastimar," le dijo Hypericia.

"No quiero lastimarlo, solo hacer que la experiencia sea miserable, por su propio bien. En Segundo año, tuve que recrecer mis huesos debido a un hechizo mal lanzado. Esa poción sabía horrible y la parte de re hacer crecer los huesos era bastante dolorosa, pero fue para lo mejor, así que lo soporté. Alguna incomodidad para Dudley en estos momentos seria para su mejor interés."

"Así que, ¿estro no es por venganza, por burlas hechas hacia ti de pequeño?" lo empujo con el codo Hypericia.

Harry rió. "tal vez un poquito." Él empezó a jugar con su servilleta. "No quiero que hagas nada contra tus principios o que te ponga en problemas en San Mungo. Solo quiero desanimarlo."

"Aún si llegara a querer otra reducción de grasa, no significa que la obtendría. Tu puedes decir que no," Hypericia dijo puntualmente.

"Si, Lo sé. Yo esperaba poder darle otra razón para no volver a eso," Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que deberíamos empezar."

Hypericia se estiró sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre las de él. "Mientras no lo lastime o interfiera con el procedimiento de reducción, supongo que no tenemos que tenerlo completamente confortable," ella sonreía dulcemente.

"¡Brillante!" Harry sonreía. "Tenemos que meter a Severus en esto." 

"¿En que tengo que 'meterme'?" decía Severus mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Un poco de diversión con Dudley," decía Harry. Severus se sentó junto a Harry y empezó a servirse. Harry había hechizado los platos para mantener la comida caliente.

"Explicate," Severus ordenó.

"Quiero que su terapia sea desagradable, tan desagradable que él no querrá pasar por eso de nuevo. Hypericia a aceptado, con tal de que él no sea dañado. Tu tienes alguna experiencia en hacer que la vida de la gente sea horrible," Severus elevó una ceja, "y yo quiero su participación."

Severus se sirvió café y mezcló con crema y azúcar. "Aunque no puedo involucrarme, puedo, tal vez, hacer algunas sugerencias," Severus sonreía afectadamente mientras Harry reía.

Harry, Severus y Hypericia caminaron hasta el cuarto de Dudley brevemente después de esto con expresiones austeras. Petunia, ya nerviosa, estaba inmediatamente alerta.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Ha sucedido algo?" chillaba ella. Dudley rodó para mirarlos, aparentemente indiferente.  
"Nada anda mal. Ésta es una tarea seria y requiero de ayuda." Hypericia señaló hacia Harry y Severus. De frente a Dudley, "Hoy sera simple. Te pesaré, determinaré tu peso ideal y te administraré la dosis propia. Una ves que la hayas tomado, la poción comenzará a preparar la remoción del exceso de grasa. ¿Alguna duda?"

"No, empecemos," dijo Dudley, por encima de la pregunta de su madre. Petunia, quien había empezado a hablar, cero su boca de golpe y los observó.

Hypericia sacó su varita, Dudley y Petunia retrocedieron instintivamente, se acercaron a Dudley y cantaron Pondus Libra! Sobre su cabeza un niebla apareció y lentamente apareció un número alargado ,el 637 (289 kilos).

"Ese es nuestro punto e arranque," dijo Hypericia. "Ahora, un hombre de tu peso y estructura debería pesar alrededor de 175 libras (79.3 kilos), así que a eso llegaremos. Una perdida de 462 libras (209.5 kilos) requerirá cuatro y media gotas de poción para reducir grasa. Abre tu boca y empecemos." Dudley abrió su boca. Hypericia saco una botella de poción y una pipeta, midió un liquido verde y dejo que goteara en su boca. Harry y Severus miraban de cerca. Dudley cerro su boca e hizo muecas. Después se limpió su boca, apretó sus ojos y arrugó la nariz. Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?" dijo Petunia. Los ojos de Dudley y su boca se abrieron, sacó su lengua y empezó a jadear.

"Supongo que sabe mal," dijo Harry. Dudley ahora tenía una mano sobre su boca y estaba hacienda sonidos de resopló.

"Muchas pociones son así," remarcaba Severus.

"¡Quema!" siseó Dudley, metiendo los dedos en su boca en un intento de sacar el gusto de la poción de su lengua.

Harry le sacó la mano de la boca, "Dud, ya pasará." Dudley mirò a Harry y empezó a toser, y a estornudar y a ahogarse.

"Denle algo de tomar," chillaba Petunia.

"Me temo que cualquier cosa ahora interferiría," decía Hypericia. "Actualmente, solo podrá tener agua durante todo el tratamiento. Ah, si, él puede comer rábanos también, pero nada mas."

Dudley seguía jadeando, sus manos tirando de su cabello, su cuerpo temblando. "Frío," dijo él. Petunia tiró una manta sobre él. Haciendo sonido de ahogado, él susurró, "Sabe a orina, vomito, mierda."

"Interesante," murmuró Severus a Harry.

"¿Me pregunto como sabe el sabor de esas cosas?" reía Harry.

Dudley se revolcaba en la cama, apretando su garganta, antes de quedar súbitamente quieto.

"Duddy-kins! Duddy-kins! ¡Hablame! ¿Que te han echo?" gritaba Petunia.

"Oh, el está bien," calmaba Hypericia.

"Supongo que ya supero el mal gusto," decía Harry.

Dudley se quejaba, parpadeaba y miraba a su madre. "Horrible, solo Horrible," murmuró.

"Duddy, estás bien?" Petunia pregunto tentativamente. Él asintió, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"Voy a poner un hechizo que te monitoree," decía Hypericia. "Se sentirá extraño cuando la grasa comience a prepararse, pero no será doloroso, así que no te alarmes." Dudley asintió de nuevo.

Harry y Severus dejaron la habitación mientras Hypericia terminaba con Dudley, sabiendo que la siguiente fase no sucedería por un largo rato.

"¿Que le hiciste a la poción?" preguntó Harry.

"Nada," respondió Severus. "Cualquier cosa adicional hubiese interferido con ella. Eso fue un pequeño hechizo que diseñé en la escuela para tu padre. Nunca le puse nombre. Es muy entretenido," reía maliciosamente. "Preparemos su botella de agua,¿si?"

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
19.09.2006


	26. Delgado Parte2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce: _  
Delgado  
_Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

Hoy la fic extra es el primer capitulo de:_"Baby...Oh, Baby" ...es Snarry (SS/HP) la encuentran en _

_www . fanfiction . net / s / 3162192 / 1 / _

* * *

x

x

Para algunos… Flashbacks, serían recuerdos repentinos, o algo asì.. no lo cambié por 'recuerdo' porque en la mayoría de los lugares se usa "flashback".

El día paso bastante tranquilo. Severus trabajó en su libro. Harry llamó al consejero que Hermione había recomendado y sacó fecha para atenderse él y Severus. La cita era para dentro de tres semanas, pero Harry aceptó lo que había disponible. Mas tarde trabajo en papeles para la Fundación el Abejorro Blanco y preparo su discurso para el Banquete Anual de San. Mungo. Ambos mantenían un oído abierto ante cualquier ruido que viniera de arriba. Hypericia había permanecido arriba para estar cerca de Dudley e instaló una oficina momentària en el cuarto de Harry para así no atrasarse con su propio papeleo.

"¿No deberíamos estar oyendo algo?" Harry tranquilamente le pregunto a Severus esa tarde, mientras estaba a los pies de la escalera.

"Mocoso impaciente," murmuró Severus, "solo espera." Revolvía entre sus notas y volvía a sus rápidas líneas en el pergamino . Harry se movió hacia detrás de él y le masajeo los hombros. Severus lentamente desaceleró su escritura hasta detenerse por completo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante con un suspiro de contento. Harry movió a un lado el cabello de Severus y dejó que sus dedos trabajaran los tensos músculos de su cuello, disfrutando del contacto de piel contra piel.

"Ahhh!" El grito de Dudley recorría por la casa. Oyeron a Hypericia correr por el vestíbulo y abrir la puerta, sólo para ser derribada por un "¡Has que se detenga! ¡ Has que se detenga!"

Harry sonreía. "Parece que ya empezó. Vamos a ver."

"Ve tu," Severus le despidió. "Quiero terminar lo que estoy haciendo."

Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia el cuello expuesto de Severus y escuchó la desilusión en la vos. Harry se dio cuenta de que había detenido el masaje y ya estaba listo para abandonar a Severus en favor de espiar a Dudley. Se inclinó y beso la parte trasera del cuello de Severus. "Dudley no va a ir a ninguna parte," murmuró, dejando que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de Severus y recibió un suspiro a cambio. "No e terminado aquí, aún." Harry volvió a masajear y Severus hizo un zumbido suave en aprobación.

Hypericia debió haber dejado la puerta abierta del cuarto de Dudley, porque podían oírlo claramente gritar sobre gusanos y serpientes, y pidiendo que cesaran.

"Una ves le tire un serpiente a Dudley, por accidente," Harry reía suavemente. "Será que esta teniendo flashbacks." Severus tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, con su cabeza descansando en sus brazos. Harry trabajó la parte superior de su espalda, pausando cuando oyó a alguien subir corriendo las escaleras.

"Harry, le está pasando a Dudley," decía Petunia en pánico.

"Hypericia está con él," respondió y volvió a su masaje.

"Por favor, Harry," ella le rogó. Harry asintió, acarició la nuca de Severus, y siguió a Petunia por las escaleras.

Dudley estaba retorciéndose en la cama, palmoteando su cuerpo al azar y lloriqueando "detenlo, detenlo". Hypericia estaba intentando calmarlo, pero sin resultado.

"Dudley!" le grito Harry.

"Harry, víboras, estoy lleno de víboras y gusanos," chillaba Dudley, su cara una máscara e horror. Petunia jadeó y cubrió su boca. Harry la guió hasta un asiento, al ver que se ponía blanca.

"Dudley, la poción te está preparando para remover la grasa," dijo él.

"Se están retorciendo dentro mío. Puedo sentir como se mueven. Puedo verlas." Dudley bajó las sábanas y levantó su camisa mostrando las ondas retorciéndole por su gran extensión blanca de barriga.

Harry se acercó, y murmuró "brillante" y entonces apretó una de las largas y onduladas "víboras" mientras resbalaban. No tenía la solides de un animal, en si era mas un tipo de fluido o una composición de gelatina. "Demasiado blanditas para ser serpientes, Dudley," dijo Harry.

Hypericia suspiró, exasperada. "Es la grasa. Te dije que se sentiría extraño. Se está licuando en preparación para mañana. No hay víboras en tu cuerpo o gusanos," le dijo severamente. "Harry, consigue mas agua para Dudley," le ordenó y le dio una Mirada muy seria la que dejó a Harry sabiendo que era mejor que esa botella de agua no estuviera modificada.

"Si, Hypericia," le dijo, haciéndose el mansito. Y se fue riendo ahogadamente por las escaleras.

- - - - - - -

Cuando Harry y Severus estaban discutiendo los hechos del día, ya en la noche, Harry remarcó como Tía Petunia parecía mas enojada hoy que el mismo Dudley.

"Es su hijo," decía Severus. "Es mucho mas tortura para ella el verlo sufrir que lo es para él sufrir. Ella lo adora y quiere protegerlo, y ahora eso es lo que no puede hacer."

"Creo que la voy a echar, por ahora, hasta que terminemos con Dudley," Harry murmuró, sintiendo ya la culpa.

Severus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo empujo mas cerca. "Tu tienes un corazón muy grande," susurró Severus en su oído. "Una Buena persona no tortura y tormenta a otras personas sin necesidad. Pero una buena persona tendría que escoger el camino mas doloroso por una buena causa. Dale a Dudley esta lección y déjalo que aprenda lo que pueda de la experiencia. Deja a tu tía, por tu propio bien."

Harry aceptó. "Gracias, Severus," le dijo y le besó suavemente en la mejilla. Ambos se durmieron en el confort de enredados brazos.

- - - - - - -

Tía Petunia protestaba el dejar a Dudley la siguiente mañana, como se esperaba. Harry la convenció, eventualmente, al explicarle que, mientras será una tarea sin dolor para Dudley, será muy desagradable de ver. Harry le aseguró que podrá llamarlo por teléfono y hablar con Dudley, y que él permanecería cerca todo el tiempo.

Dudley, sorprendentemente, le dijo que se fuera, que él estaría bien. Además ella recibió extra el poder tomarse su tiempo en Londres para si misma por varias noches, con todos los gastos pagos por Harry, eso ayudó a olvidar sus últimas protestas. Harry había arreglado que un automóvil privado la llevara al Hotel Savoy, donde el alquiler de un teléfono celular ya estaba reservado para ella sin límite de uso, y días de compras y tratamientos en spa's ya habían sido planeados. Al poco rato, ella ya había empacado, subido al auto y desaparecido.

Harry se unió a Hypericia en la habitación de Dudley. Severus estaba abajo escribiendo de nuevo, pero prometió volver a mirar mas tarde cuando las cosas estuvieran mas 'interesantes'.

"¿Que me van a hacer hoy?" gruñó Dudley. "No creas que no sé que esto es mas idea de Harry que cualquier otra cosa."

"Se me sugirió que te convirtiera en un cerdo," Harry sonrío y Dudley palideció, "Pero dudo que notáramos alguna diferencia. Hoy, tu grasa comenzara a salirse. Pero en ves de simplemente desaparecer en la nada, iras a verla. Va a escurrirse por tus poros, para afuera de tu cuerpo, y será juntada en una larga, tina clara. Quiero que puedas ver exactamente que es lo que has cargado contigo por todos lados. Y lo que volverás a cargar contigo si no aprendes a cuidarte. Toda esa valiente gente que trabaja para perder peso por medio de ejercicios y dietas, aprendieron un montón sobre si mismos durante el proceso de aldegazamiento. Un poco de magia y, 'pouf', de repente eres Delgado de nuevo, eso no te enseña nada. Tal vez viendo ésto te termine enseñando algo. Talvez no. Pero sí yo sé esto," Harry se acercó a Dudley, "Yo no volveré _nunca_ a hacer esto por ti. ¿Quedó claro?" Dudley afirmó rápidamente. "Bien, empecemos."

Harry encendió el fuego en la pequeña estufa de piedra. "Necesitamos que esté caliente aquí dentro para poder mantener todo licuado y fluyendo." Luego él transfigure la cama en una larga mesa de metal con un tipo desagüe, un canal que corría alrededor del perímetro. Al final de la mesa, el canal se profundizaba hasta donde una manga clara se encontraba unida. Harry transfiguro una silla en una larga tina de color claro y puesta en el suelo justo a la vista de Dudley y mágicamente conectada a la manguera del canal. Hypericia miraba indiferentemente desde otra silla. Otro encantamiento y las mantas, sábanas, almohadas y los piyamas de Dudley desaparecieron y una toalla fue conjurada para cubrir los genitales de Dudley. Harry pronunció el ultimo encantamiento. Al principio parecía que nada estaba sucediendo, hasta que Dudley notó un brillo amarillento en las partes de su cuerpo visibles a él. Muy pronto el brillo se volvió una humedad aceitosa que goteaba fuera de él, terminando en la superficie dura del metal. Chorreaba de su cabello y corría hacía abajo humedeciendo hasta su toalla. La grasa licuada lentamente se esparcía por el resto de la mesa metálica, como un derrame de aceite en el mar, y comenzó a resbalarse dentro del canal. "A este paso", Harry pensó, "llevará horas para que se mueva a través del tubo hasta la tina."

Hypericia se levantó y pasó su varita sobre Dudley. "Todo parece bien," remarcó. "¿Que tal si frito algo para el almuerzo? Estoy con ganas de pescado con papas," dijo ella.

Harry rió y hasta Dudley resopló.

"¿Esto es?" Dudley preguntó.

"Si, treinta y seis horas de esto," respondió Harry.

"Diablos."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
20.09.2006


	27. Delgado Parte3

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce: _  
Delgado  
_Parte** **_"C"_**

* * *

Hoy la fic extra es el primer capitulo de:_"Baby...Oh, Baby" ...es Snarry (SS/HP) la encuentran en _

_www . fanfiction . net / s / 3162192 / 1 / _

* * *

x

x

Harry se quedó despierto con Dudley, y ambos miraban como lentamente la tina se llenaba con pus coloreado y su cuerpo se desinflaba. Tía Petunia llamaba frecuentemente y Dudley le aseguraba que todo iba bien. Hypericia checkeaba a Dudley cada tanto y parecía satisfecha con el progreso. Y ella descansaba en la cama de Petunia cuando sentía la necesidad. Unas pocas horas antes de finalizar el proceso, Harry y Dudley quedaron solos en el cuarto hablando.

"Parezco un globo desinflado," Dudley decía, su piel colgaba y enmarcaba su cuerpo. La grasa parecía seguir ciertos rutas en su cuerpo, y así parecía tener ríos de aceite fluyendo de él.

"¿Puedo arreglarte eso. Te parece que ha valido la pena?" le preguntaba Harry.

Dudley reía, "¿Vas a convertirme en un cerdo por un día, primo?"

"Te haría mas tolerable," Harry se burlaba. "En realidad, no tendré que hacerlo. Tu piel la arreglaran, dicen que es muy inconfortable. Me han dicho que se siente como pinchazos de agujas y alfileres mientras la piel se estira. Y lleva muchas horas."

"Bueno, de todas formas lo haré," dijo Dudley. "Mi espalda esta entumecida de tanto estar acostado aquí," Dudley hizo una mueca y trató de no moverse así no se resbalaba de la mesa. "Que lindo sera poder moverme de nuevo." Después de estar varios minutes de estar quietos, Dudley preguntó, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó Harry.

"Sé que Hypericia sugirió inicialmente hacer la reducción de grasa, pero tu podías haberlo hecho mucho peor. Podías haber no aceptado desde el principio y enviarme a casa a perder peso de forma natural. Diablos, podías haberte rehusado a ayudarme del todo. Así que, ¿Por que?" Dudley miraba con curiosidad a Harry.

Harry recorrió una enorme lista de 'por ques' en su cabeza, antes de elegir una respuesta. "Porque era lo correcto a hacer."

"Gracias, Harry," dijo Dudley suavemente.

Varias horas después, cuando toda la grasa se había juntado en la tina, Harry limpió a Dudley con un encanto y volvió la mesa de metal a convertirla en cama. Otro movimiento de su varita devolvió las mantas y piyamas de Dudley. Cuando Harry fue a remover la tina, Dudley le pidió que la dejara.

"Quiero ver eso mañana, cuando haya luz," le dijo. Harry asintió y se despidió por la noche.

He cruzó hasta su cuarto fatigadamente y se metió en la cama. Se quedó junto a Severus y sintió como éste se le acercaba. "¿Hubiera sucedido _esto_ si Dudley no hubiese venido aquí?" pensó. Una idea interesante, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerse despierto.

- - - - - - -

Dudley estaba mirando a la tina cuando Harry entró la mañana siguiente. La grasa se había se congelado por la noche en un pegajoso, suave, sólido amarillento blancuzco.

"¿Todo eso era yo?" él preguntó.

"Si, Dud, todo eso. Sin trucos," le respondió Harry.

"Con razón me sentía tan cansado todo el tiempo, cargando toda esa porquería encima," dijo él. La cara de Dudley y mentón lucían como derretidas, con su piel colgando en pliegues. "¿Cuando comenzamos con la reducción de piel?"

"Severus esta preparando la poción ahora mismo. Él y Hypericia volverán pronto." Harry se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama a esperar. "Hablé con tío Vernon esta mañana. Mañana se tomará el día libre para venir a buscarte. Te irás a Londres a encontrarte con tu madre y a hacer algunas compras antes de volver a casa. Por ahora, Creo que tendrás que usar algunas de mis ropas," Harry le dijo bastante entretenido.

Dudley se río. "Imagina la cara de Papa si salgo de aquí vestido con tus ropas de mago."

"No te dejaría entrar en el auto," reía Harry. "Tendré que darte algo mas Muggle."

Severus entró sosteniendo una copa de estaño que tenía líneas de humo que subían por el borde, parecido a algo que hubiese sido sacado directamente de una película de horror. Hypericia venía detrás.

"Aquí está tu poción reductora de piel. Necesitas beberla toda para que sea completamente efectiva. Y no sabe tan mal como las otras pociones. El proceso de reducción será acompañado por una sensación de hormigueo, la que durará varias horas. Después de eso, te daré una poción de Sueño sin Sueños, ya que tu cuerpo necesita descansar y recuperarse después de un cambio tan extenso. ¿Alguna pregunta?" ella preguntó.

"¿Algo que hayas olvidado mencionar convenientemente?" preguntó Dudley, mirándolos con sospechas.

"No lo sabrás hasta que tomes la poción," le dijo Harry, ojos chispeantes con una mirada traviesa.

"Solo démenlo entonces," Dudley gruñó. Severus le alcanzó el cáliz. Dudley tragó rápidamente el contenido y dejó escapar un gran eructo.

"No está mal," murmuró. "Sabe a grasa con un toque de ácido."

"Eso debe ser la raíz de margarita cortada y el jugo de sanguijuela," dijo Severus. "Aunque la mayoría de los paladares no lo detectan. Creo que puedes llegar a tener mas aptitud para pociones que tu primo."

Harry sonrío. "Eso no es decir mucho."

Dudley hizo una mueca de dolor y frotó su brazo. Después saltó y se rascó la pierna. Otra mueca y empezó a amasar su barriga. "¿Va a picar por todos lados?" preguntó.

"Si, Me temo que la poción reduce pequeñas áreas al azar," dijo Hypericia. Harry estaba riendo a Dudley que se retorcía en la cama.

"Se siente como si yo estuviera desintegrándome por choquecitos de electricidad estática, por todos lados," gimoteaba mientras se retorcía con los espasmos. Dudley puso una mano en su mejilla y chilló. Cuando removió su mano, Harry podía ver que la piel se había reducido y se apretaba ahora sobre su mejilla, así que ahora sólo la mitad de su cara lucía como derretida.

"Funciona," dijo Harry. Dudley gimió y continuo saltando, y convulsionaba, temblaba, y se retorcía en respuesta a los choques que estaba recibiendo. "tenías razón Hypericia, Dudley terminará exhausto después de esto," dijo y sacó una silla y se sentó a mirar el entretenimiento. Severus se fue a continuar con su trabajo, no estaba especialmente interesado.

"También es una Buena estimulación para sus músculos," dijo Hypericia, después de haber mirado por un rato.

"Si, está trabajando un montón. ¿Como te sientes Dudley?" preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

"¡Ándate a la mierda!" Dudley le dijo con los dientes cerrados, y el cuerpo temblando. "¡Nunca mas vuelvo a hacer esto!"

"Bueno, esa es la idea, ¿verdad?" dijo Harry, y entrecruzó sus dedos tras su cabeza, se recostó en la silla y sonrió.

- - - - - - -

"Así que, Severus, Dudley se irá en la mañana. ¿Que te gustaría hacer con ese cuarto?" Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama, mirando a Severus, quien estaba recostado en sus almohadones contra la cabecera. Severus bajo el libro e Artes Oscuras que estaba leyendo, con un largo y sufrido suspiro por haber sido interrumpido, y le devolvió la mirada a Harry.

"Es tu casa, tu habitación. ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer con él?" Severus le preguntó.

"Creo que voy a hacer un lindo estudio. Un lugar done alguien pueda trabajar, talvez en un libro, y no tendrìa que limpiar cada ves que alguien llega. Podrìa poner un escritorio y algunos estantes para libros..." Harry continuaba.

"Tienes un perfecto y adecuado escritorio haya abajo. Sin embargo, colocarlo en un studio donde sería mucho más apropiado que tenerlo en el living. ¿Qué harás cuando tengas invitados?"

"Transfigurar algo a cama."

"Me imagino que con la iluminación correcta, una alfombra y talvez una silla confortable para la lectura, la habitación podría ser usada satisfactoriamente como estudio." Severus volvió a levantar su libro y paso las páginas hasta encontrar la que estaba leyendo.

"Un estudio entonces, será," decía Harry y se deslizó bajo las mantas quedando junto a Severus. Mirando hacia arriba, Harry vio la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Severus, por la que luchaba con esconder detrás el libro.

- - - - - - -

La mañana siguiente, un extraño joven hombre entraba a la cocina. Era alto, delgado, con cabello rubio que se curvaba en su cabeza y de ojos azules. No era especialmente atractivo, y su cuello parecía muy corto para su tamaño, sus ojos eran llorosos y su cara bastante rosada. En realidad, él era una persona de aspecto bastante ordinario. El joven hombre sonreía tentativamente y decía, "Buenos Días."

Harry se puso de pie, se acercó y extendió su mano, "Buenos Días. Soy Harry Potter, un gusto conocerlo."

"Dudley Dursley," el joven hombre respondía, sacudiendo la mano de Harry.

"¿Nos acompañará para el desayuno?" preguntaba Harry, señalando la mesa.

"Solo algo ligero," decía Dudley. "Estoy cuidando mi peso," y golpeaba su estómago. Harry se rió y ambos se sentaron.

"Luces maravilloso," decía Hypericia.

Dudley se puso Colorado y murmuró, "gracias." Se sirvió algunas frutas y un panecillo del arándano en su plato y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y comenzó a saborear su comida. "Dejé mis ropas viejas arriba, Harry," dijo entre mordidas.

"Me desharé de ellas por ti," dijo Harry. "Me alegra que mis ropas te quepan. Diviértete de compras hoy."

"¿Cuales son tus planes?" preguntó Severus.

"No volver a engordar de nuevo," Dudley murmuró.

"Es enteramente posible," respondía Severus. "Tomará esfuerzo de tu parte." Dudley asintió.

"Estarás bien," dijo Hypericia y se inclinó para apretarle el hombro con su mano.

Una bocina de auto sonaba afuera. Harry se levantó y espió por la ventana. "Es tío Vernon. Parece que no quiere entrar," Harry dijo con una risita.

"Que decepcionante," sonrío con desprecio Severus.

Dudley se levantó para irse. Hypericia se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo. "Cuídate," le decía mientras apretaba.

"Gracias," murmuró Dudley.

Severus se levantó y elevó su mano la que Dudley aceptó tentativamente y se despidió. Harry lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Dudley tomó una pequeña bolsa que tenía junto a la puerta, miró hacia afuera y saludó con la mano a su padre.

"Bueno, gracias por todo, Harry," le dijo. Mirando hacia abajo y a otro lado de Harry, tomo aire, y enmarcó los hombros y volvió a mirar directo a Harry. "Terminaste bastante bien, para ser un pequeño monstruo," Dudley le dijo, con una sonrisa, y le extendió la mano a Harry.

Harry sonrió. "Tienes potencial, para ser un gran chico cerdo," y sacudió la mano de Dudley. "Buena Suerte, Dudley."

"Gracias, Harry." Ambos se estrujaron las manos por unos momentos mas. Dudley caminó hacia el auto de su padre, abrió la puerta y pausó para saludar con la mano antes de entrar. En el instante que la puerta se cerro, Vernon Arrancó el coche.

Harry cerró la puerta de enfrente, suspiró, y se recostó en ella. Severus lo observaba desde la cocina. "¿Fiesta esta noche?" le preguntó Harry, moviendo sus cejas.

"Definitivamente," dijeron Severus e Hypericia.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
20.09.2006


	28. Actual Banquete en San Mungo 1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: _  
Banquete_**_ **Actual de San Mungo****  
**_**Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

Hoy trate de hacer mas capitulos en ambas historias, pero me tiraron un monton de trabajo.. lo siento, mañana talves pueda._  
No me peguen... mucho._

* * *

x

x

Harry estaba de pié de frente al armario abierto, mirando a su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta del armario. "Luzco ridículo," pensó. Intentó aplanar su cabello, sin suceso, y y luego alisar sus ropas. Recientemente había comprado algunas nuevas túnicas formales, con la guía de Hermione. Eran mas elaboradas de lo usual y Hermione sentía que eran mas apropiadas para un 'prominente' mago. Éstos eran de seda cruda (a Harry más bien le gustaba el susurro que hacia cuando él se movía), un profundo verde bosque (que iba con sus ojos, Hermione había dicho), y arreglos en hilos de oro ("demasiado ostentoso", pensó). La parte principal de la túnica estaba bordada en un verde claro enhebre en un bordado de hiedra, y el borde de las mangas eran asimétricas con la cima en el puño de su muñeca, pero el extremo cosido llegaba casi hasta su rodilla. Una faja tipo soga de oro se ataba alrededor de la cintura. Esmeraldas en forma de peras estaban cosidas todas alrededor de la línea del cuello. La cresta de la familia Potter, un escudo rojo con un grifón dorado sobre una serpiente azul, estaba bordada su pecho del lado izquierdo. Él llevaba su túnica sobre pantalones negros y una camisa negra, porque no lograba sentirse confortable sin su ropa Muggle.

"No voy a ir vestido así," murmuró, y comenzó a buscar en el armario para algo menos intrépido. Él miró a través del borde de la puerta. Severus estaba de pie tras ella, mirando.

"¡¿Qué?" dijo Harry. "Parezco un tonto, ¿verdad? Ya me cambio." Volvió al armario y comenzó a buscar entre sus túnicas formales de nuevo. Tan concentrado en su misión, no notó que Severus se había acercado a él.

"Detente," dijo Severus. Harry giro rápidamente para verlo de frente.

"Diablos, Severus! No me asustes así!" Harry dijo de una. "No importa a cuantas de estas estúpidas cosas e ido, siempre me ponen nervioso." Harry suspiró mientras Severus reía. "¿Porque me detuve?"

"No necesitas cambiarte," Severus dijo suavemente. "Luces…bien," él tartamudeó.

Ambas cejas de Harry se elevaron; nunca había oído a Severus tropezar con sus palabras. "Uh, gracias, pero me siento un poco exagerado, Yo-" Harry se detuvo cuando Severus pasó sus largos dedos por la mandíbula de Harry, dejando que un pulgar rozara su labio inferior. Harry quedó inmovilizado por su toque.

"Eres exquisito," susurró Severus, se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios contra los de Harry. Un zumbido estimulante chispeó a través de él por ese pequeño toque, y su cuerpo quedó zumbando. Harry abrió sus ojos, no recordando haberlo cerrados, para ver que Severus había dado un paso atrás, sus manos alejándose de Harry.

"No necesitas cambiarte," Severus repitió.

"Okay," dijo Harry, listo para aceptar cualquier cosa que Severus dijera. Quedo viéndolo, sin moverse, hasta que Severus arqueó una ceja. Harry quedó colorado, miró a otro lado y alisó las túnicas en el armario antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Harry. Ya había preguntado varias veces sobre las pasadas dos semanas, pero Severus siempre declinaba.

"Yo me volvería en el espectáculo y disminuiría el evento," respondió Severus. "Pero gracias igual por la invitación. Disfrutaré de la soledad mientras termino el capítulo uno de mi libro."

"Está bien, pero tu torcido sentido del humor sería muy apreciado esta noche. Estas cosas se vuelven tan aburridas," Harry sonreía. "¿Y quizás yo podría haber conseguido un baile?"

Severus resopló, "Yo no bailo. Ve a jugar; o vas a llegar tarde." Severus lo echo fuera del cuarto.

Abajo, Harry tomó una copia de su discurso de aceptación, lo guardó en un bolsillo, y giró hacía Severus.

"Última oportunidad de que cambies de idea," le dijo Harry. Severus negó con su cabeza. Harry suspiró, "Buenas noches entonces." Harry dio un paso adelante y besó la mejilla de Severus. Harry no quería presionar a Severus; además, él pensó que si besaba a Severus en la boca, bueno, simplemente no iba a poder detenerse. Alejándose, Harry desapparató.

- - - - - - -

Harry arribó al punto designado de aparataje de San Mungo para este evento, en el quinto piso justo afuera de la sala de té y de visitantes. Una joven Sanadora Practicante dio un paso adelante y se inclinó en reverencia. "¿Realmente se inclinó?" él pensó.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter," chilló ella, su rubios rizos bailando alrededor de su cabeza. "Permítame mostrarle su asiento." Ella señaló hacia la Sala de Té. Harry entró y notó que la habitación había sido mágicamente expandida para acomodar los varios cientos de magos que veía. Harry resopló a lo "Muggle" que él salón lucía, con mesas redondas y alineadas arracimado alrededor de a tres cercanas del suelo de baile, cuadrado ubicado en el centro, y una mesa principal directamente enfrente de él en una tarima levantada, completada con un atril. Su guía le miraba, el le señalo con la mano y la abandonó en el medio de la sala. Harry saludó a varias personas mientras se acercaba a la mesa central e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio a Rita Skeeter entre la gente.

"Usted se sentará aquí, señor," ella le indicaba con gesto, mientras le mostraba 'el lugar de honor'. "El Maestro de Ceremonias de Esta Noche es Gilderoy Lockhart," ella pausó cunado Harry gruñó. "¿Usted conoce al Sr. Lockhart?"

"Si," dijo Harry, "enseñó por un tiempo en Hogwarts."

Ella le sonrió. "Ha estado aquí tanto tiempo que ya parece ser parte del equipo, del staff. De todas formas, él adora hablarle al público, y el director del hospital y el asistente del director no estaban disponibles por alguna razón, así que le dieron a él el trabajo. El Sr. Lockhart dirá algunas palabras en el nombre del hospital y luego anunciará la cena. Durante el postre habrá una presentación de premios después de los cuales usted será introducido, y luego se mezclan y bailan."

"Gracias, Srita…?"

"Sanadora Practicante Angélica Button," ella le dijo perdiendo el aliento. "Pensé, que tal vez, si no le importa -"

"Harry Potter, que bueno verte de nuevo," interrumpió Rita Skeeter. "Vete, niña," le siseó ella a Angélica, quien se puso del color de un chicle rosado y se dio vuelta y se fue caminando.

Harry atrapó la mano de Angélica antes de irse, "Gracias por todo, Angélica. ¿Tal vez me permitas un baile?" La cara de Angélica brilló con una magnífica sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse.

"En serio, Rita, tu nunca sabes de donde puede venir tu próxima historia. No deberías quemar puentes potenciales," Harry riñó, arreglando a Rita con una mirada a lo Snape.

"Pish, ella nunca será alguien." Rita ajustó sus anteojos de joyas. "Ahora, tu, eres una nueva portada caminante." Ella buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó una pluma y pergamino. "¿Que tal una entrevista un poco impremeditada? No usaré Pluma a vuela pluma." Ella trataba de sonreír en una manera ganadora, pero terminó quedando vulgar.

Harry lo consideró; Rita Skeeter puede ser útil por mas odiosa que sea. "No puedo garantizar nada mas alla de 'sin comentarios'"

"¿Donde está tu nuevo _compañero_, el Sr. Snape, esta noche?" ella preguntó.

Harry se río, "¿No te gustaría saber porque estoy recibiendo este premio y no Humberto Puddlemuffin?"

"Harry Potter recibiendo otro premio no es noticia que valga la pena publicar, es aburrido. Ahora he oído algunos interesantes rumores concerniendo al Sr. Snape, rumores feos, y me pregunto por qué un ciudadano tan fino y elevado como usted se envolvería con él." Ella sostenía su pluma sobre el pergamino lista para escribir las respuestas.

"No e oído esos rumores, ¿talvez puedas alumbrarme en el tema?" Harry mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, pero su estomago comenzó a retorcerse.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
21.09.2006


	29. Actual Banquete en San Mungo 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: _  
Banquete_**_ **Actual de San Mungo****  
**_**Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

No sé porque éste capítulo me ha dado tanto problema… me pareció tan complicadas algunas partes…  
Y FF . net no me esta avisando por mail de los feedback como antes.. a alguien le pasa lo mismo?

* * *

x 

x

"Por que, corrompió jóvenes, mientras enseñaba en Hogwarts. La actual Directora declinó el tenerlo en su equipo de profesores, tal vez por esta misma razón." Rita lucía ansiosa.

"Severus Snape no retornó a Hogwarts porque no había ningún puesto vacante. Y siendo alguien que estudio con el Profesor Snape, le puedo asegurar que nunca ocurrió ninguna 'corrupción de jóvenes'. Debe recordar, de su tiempo en Hogwarts, lo rápido que los chismes sobre los maestros corrían por la escuela." La pluma de Rita no se movía. Las palabras de Harry sonaban como una negación oficial.

Harry se acercó al oído de Rita, nariz picándole por el nocivo perfume de ella. "puedo darte una pista de una historia potencial."

"¿Sacándome del tema, Harry?" dijo ella en una enfermiza dulce voz.

"He oído el rumor del envolvimiento de Severus con un estudiante, y es falso. Lo que me gustaría saber es quien empezó ese rumor y porqué. ¿Quienes pueden ser ellos, que tengan el suficiente poder para que el Ministerio considere empezar una investigación, sin evidencia alguna¿Y porque la búsqueda inicial de Severus fue cancelada prematuramente, por el Ministerio de la Magia¿Y si están ellos conectados con quien lo puso en la lista negra en el mundo de las publicaciones?" Harry hablaba suavemente y Rita escribía como poseída. "Eso es un misterio que te puede poner en problemas, Rita, obliviarte será la cosa mas gentil que te pueden llegar a hacer. ¿Te animas a esto?" le murmuró él.

"No me estás diciendo todo," ella murmuró.

"Y no lo haré, pero podría hacerlo, a no ser que, por supuesto, nada de esto sea una noticia valiosa." Harry vio el interés en la cara de Rita.

"Investigaré un poco, veré si hay algo que valga la pena," dijo Rita, sus ojos buscaban ya en la sala potenciales fuentes de información. Varios oficiales del Ministerio estaban presentes esa noche.

"Que tengas una Buena tarde, Rita," dijo Harry con una pequeña reverencia. Rita incline su cabeza y se retiró mezclándose entre la gente.

"¡Buenas Tardes, Magos y Brujas, y bienvenidos al banquete Anual de San Mungo!" Gilderoy Lockhart anunciaba desde la mesa principal, su voz retumbaba por toda la Sala. "Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Siete Veces Ganador del Premio al paciente mas agradable de San Mungo, y su modesto Maestro de Ceremonias esta noche."

Harry suspiró y se dirigió hacia su asiento en la mesa principal, notando que un Sanador estaba en el fondo, vigilando a Lockhart.

"Algunos de ustedes tendrán el honor de recibir un premio, presentado por mi, Gilderoy Lockhart, Siete Veces ganador…" La vos de Lockhart seguía y un Sanador dio un paso adelante y le susurró algo en el oído. "Ah, si, por supuesto, mas tarde oiremos a nuestro invitado de honor, Harold Patter, pero por ahora yo les invito a comenzar la noche complaciéndose con la más deliciosa comida preparada por nuestro maravillosos propio personal de cocina, antes de que nosotros procedamos con nuestra excelente noche."

Lockhart se sentó y, vio a Harry, se incline hacia su lado y extendió su mano, "Hola, Gilderoy Lockhart, Siete Veces Ganador del Premio al Paciente mas Agradable de San. Mungo."

Harry volvió a suspirar, y tomó la floja mano de Lockhart, "Harold Patter."

"Oh, que bueno encontrarme con el invitado de honor," dijo Lockhart. "¿Usted sabe que le ha pasado al viejo Puddlemuffin? Parece que se metió con la hija del Director. Una de las señoritas fue lo bastante Buena en ayudarme a colorear y arreglar mi cabello," Lockhart subió una mano hasta sus rubios rizos, "pero el viejo Puddlemuffin nunca hizo nada con su trapeador blanco. No he tenido sexo en años." Lockhart suspiraba.

Harry sonreía. "Tal vez esta noche sea su noche."

"Tiene razón, Henry," dijo Lockhart una sonrisa brillante. "Uno debe siempre pensar positivo."

"Debería intentar mis técnicas después de bailar un poco, cuando todos estén masturbados, perdóneme, estén relajados." Harry suprimió su risita y se dedicó a su comida.

"Buen plan," Lockhart asintió. "¡Ah, adorable, rosbif!" dijo en voz alta y se dedicó a su comida, ignorando a Harry por el resto de la cena.

Después de la cena y que los platos se limpiaran a si mismos, el vigilante de Lockhart le dio un suave codazo y él se levanto y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Buenas Noches, Magos y Brujas, y bienvenidos al Banquete Annual de San Mungo! Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Siete Veces ganador del Premio al paciente mas Agradable de San Mungo, y su modesto Maestro de Ceremonias esta noche." El Sanador le dió otro codazo a Lockhart. "Si, si¿no fue esa una comida deliciosa?" Él trato de animar al publico de que aplaudieran con el, pero solo unos pocos invitados respondieron. "Bueno, ahí lo tienen, si alguna ves me invitan, Gilderoy Lockhart, a su casa, ya saben que servirme." Él se río, mostrando unos demasiado blancos y brillantes dientes y otro aviso le fue susurrado a su oído.

"Si, por supuesto, los premios. Y ahora el momento que todos ustedes esperaban. Ha sido un año excepcional para San Mungo, con Enfermedades Mágicas Contagiosas subiendo un 23, sabemos que el mundo mágico se ha unido y se ha extendido el amor." Lockhart sonreía sugestivamente y algunas viejas brujas de entre los presentes se reían. "Envenenamiento por Pociones a caído casi un 13, así que imagino que todos ustedes han mejorado en sus pociones de amor," Lockhart guiñó y Harry resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza en la mesa. "Pero Heridas Inducidas por Criaturas ha crecido un 5, dejando el ala Dai Lleywellyn del hospital bastante ocupada." Lockhart pausó para posar con su 'Mas-Encantadora' sonrisa, cuando un fotógrafo se le acercó para sacarle una fotografía.

"Gracias," haciendo un gesto hacia el fotógrafo. "Los autógrafos estarán disponibles." Un golpe más firme hizo que saltara. "Ah si, el primer premio-" Se dio vuelta para alcanzar una pequeña dorada de la mesa. "-Es, ah, 'Al Sanador que es más Probable que contraiga una Enfermedad' que es para Morbidia Oldridge!" aplausos de cortesía aparecieron. "Venga suba, Morbidia!" Una bruja en túnicas verde lima se levanto desde una mesa y caminó hacia la mesa principal. Lockhart le guiñó a Harry y le murmuró algo sobre "encendiendo su encanto." Mientras ella se acercaba, Harry y Lockhart podían ver que la cara de Morbidia Oldridge estaba cubierta en gasa, con sólo una abertura para sus luminosos ojos naranjas, y llevaba guantes de cuero rosado sobre sus manos.

"A ella misma," Harry le susurró a Lockhart, quien se estremecido por un momento antes de pegar una sonrisa en su cara. Para ser justo, Lockhart quedaba bastante bien posando junto a Morbidia por una fotografía, aunque él haya mantenido una inusual distancia de ella.

"¡Gracias, Morbidia!" Lockhart aplaudía mientras ella volvía a su asiento.

"Y la próxima presentación es…" decía Lockhart. Harry sentado, con la cabeza descansando en su mano, mientras los próximos veinte premios eran entregados, los premiados eran felicitados y posado para las fotografías. El ruido del público incrementaba cuanto mas interés perdían en la ceremonia y mas champagne era servida. Harry había tomado varias copas y la idea de aparatar directamente de ahí a su cama le sonaba mas y mas fascinante.

"Y ahora lo que todos ustedes han estado esperando," Lockhart pausó y la Sala se silenció. "Nuestro benefactor benéfico y honorado invitado de honor, Sr. Henry Patton." Lockhart señaló a Harry con exageración. Hubo un aplaudir repentino de los presentes mientras Harry subía al atril

"Gracias, Gilderoy," Harry dijo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Lockhart, quien sonrió, y volvió a los invitados. "Tengo un adorable discurso preparado para darles esta noche," Harry levantó el pergamino y sonrió por un momento para atrapar la atención de todos. Sosteniendo el pergamino entre sus manos, lentamente lo rompió en pequeños trozos. Los presentes se alegraron y aplaudieron ferozmente. "Solo quiero agradecer a San Mungo por ofrecerme este honor. Este hospital ha proveído un excelente cuidado ala comunidad mágica por tantos años y me alegra el saber que puedo ser de ayuda. Con eso, creo que ya es hora de un poco de música y baile." Harry dio un paso al costado del atril para recibir un aplauso bullicioso. La banda apareció con un estallido "crack" y comenzó a tocar. Harry intentó escapar de las fotografías con Lockhart y la placa que le había sido entregada, pero falló y paso un miserable cuarto de hora antes de irse.

Harry empezó a hacer su camino entre la gente, yendo a la salida, deteniéndose por cortesía para saludar gente que le llamaban.

"¡Harry!" Una vos dulzona llamó. Harry vio que era Angelica Button saludándole con la mano y caminó hacia ella. "¿Y ate vas?" ella le preguntó.

"Estoy un poco cansado, así que pensé en escaparme," le dijo. "Escuchar a Lockhart hablar…bueno, fue agotador. Pero probablemente pueda bailar un poco," le sonrió él, guardo su placa en el bolsillo y extendió una mano hacia ella. Fue un baile lento, y Harry bendijo a Hermione por haberlos forzado a tomar clases de baile a él y a Ron. Al menos no se sentía como un tonto solo girando en el medio de la pista de baile. Angelica charlaba y se reía tontamente y generalmente actuaba como si tuviera mucho menos edad de lo que debería ser para ser un Sanador Practicante. Cuando ella empezó a dar la idea de que estaba dispuesta a algo mas que solo bailar, Harry empezó a pedir que la canción terminara. Descubriendo a Hypericia en una mesa, Harry salió de la pista de baile.

"Necesito discutir un caso con Hypericia, si usted me perdona. Gracias por el baile, Angelica." Hypericia ya estaba riéndose de él.

"Si claro," dijo Angelica tétricamente y se fue a encontrar a otro compañero para bailar.

"Eres como mile par alas abejas¿verdad?" reía Hypericia. Harry giro sus ojos. "¿Y donde está el Sr. Snape esta noche?" ella le preguntó.

"En casa, pensó que habría una escena si él se aparecía por aca," dijo Harry.

"Él parece un poco duro contigo, Harry, y solo te lo digo porque me case bien, te quiero," le dijo gentilmente.

"Yo lo quiero a él," Harry respondió simplemente. Una bandeja floto cerca con copas de champagne y Harry tomo una. Él y Hypericia bebieron, mirando como giraban los bailarines mientras la banda tocaba una canción de tempo acelerado.

"Vi a Susan Longbottom hoy temprano, aquí acompañada de un hombre joven y atractivo. Estoy segura que ella querrá saludarte," le dijo Hypericia.

"Nunca me has contado que hace Susan aquí en San Mungo," Harry dijo.

"Ella es una experta en invertir los encantos de memoria. Puede ser bastante peligroso a veces, quitar un encantamiento de una memoria, la mente puede terminar dañada muy fácilmente, pero parece que ella tiene un don natural para eso. La llamamos siempre que alguien viene y nadie se anima por miedo de dañar aún mas al paciente."

Harry quedo sentado y aturdido a las implicaciones que este poco de información le daba. "Me imagino que ella es bastante Buena en aplicar encantamientos de memoria también," él susurró.

"Probablemente," acordó Hypericia.

"Necesito irme a casa," dijo Harry. "Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
22.09.2006


	30. Actual Banquete en San Mungo 3

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: _  
Banquete_**_ **Actual de San Mungo****  
**_**Parte** **_"C"_**

versión corregida (25 setiembre 2006)

* * *

Hasta el Lunes...vendré con el capitulo 16.  
. que la pasen bien...

* * *

x

x

"Si, llámame cuando necesites tratar a tu siguiente visita de casa," ella se ría y movía la mano despidiéndose de él. Harry le hizo una pequeña reverencia, la que la hizo reír aún más, y una ves mas se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando casi llegaba a la salida oyó que lo llamaban por su nombre, de nuevo. Ignorando a la persona, esperando que asumieran que no había oído, él siguió caminando.

"Harry!" oyó que lo volvían a llamar y luego una mano lo alcanzo y lo detuvo. Harry giró, mientras golpeaba la mano alejándola de él, sacó su varita y gritó ¡Protego! Milésimas de un segundo después, vio a un temeroso Winston Chamberlain agachándose del otro extremo de su varita.

"Todo está bien, yo estaba meramente sobresaltado," Harry habló en voz alta a la gente que lo miraban asombrados. "Me disculpo," le dijo a Winston. "Si yo hubiera estado propiamente en mi guardia, nunca hubieras tenido una oportunidad de tocarme."

Winston se enderezó y paso sus manos por su túnica azul oscuro. "Fue completamente mi falta. Es que no lograba llamar tu atención." Winston sonreía. "Susan fue tan amable de invitarme a acompañarla esta noche cuando Neville no se sintió en ánimos de venir." Winston se acercó y bajo el tono de vos, "Debo confesar que vine exclusivamente para verte."

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "¿A mi?" y pensar que Winston realmente tiene unos preciosos ojos azules.

"Si," dijo suavemente Winston, "Tal vez, ¿puedo convencerte de que bailes conmigo?"

Harry pensó en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que Severus hubiese estado ahí, bailando con él y dijo, "No, gracias, estoy muy exhausto y …" Harry se detuvo cuando Winston se acercó, diciendo "Shh", y presiono un dedo a su boca. Harry dio un paso atrás, inconfortable con un toque tan intimo viniendo de un hombre que solo lo había visto una ves antes, cuando sintió el olor a vainilla. ¡Vainilla!

Alarmado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Winston, intentando de la mejor manera ocultar su aprehensión. "Perdóname," le dijo y sin esperar respuesta de Winston, rápidamente dio un paso afuera de la Sala de té y aparato de regreso a su cabaña.

Arribó en su living, Harry fregó su boca en la manga de su túnica. No viendo evidencia alguna de pociones en su manga, se puso a caminar mientras consideraba sus opciones. "Bien, talvez no había ninguna poción y solo sentí el perfume de vainilla e alguien," murmuró él. "¿Quiero decir, donde conseguiría el primo de Neville una cosa así?" Harry se dejó caer sobre su sobre cómodo sillón. "Pero algunas pociones son absorbidas casi instantáneamente, no dejando señal alguna de su presencia. Debería buscar a Severus." Harry se puso de pie. "¿Pero y si estoy bajo la influencia de esta poción? Es una poción de lujuria. No puedo ser de esa forma con Severus, ya está bastante traumatizado." Harry se sentó. "Debería hablar con Severus. No me siento fuera de balance o fuera de foco como él estaba en el pensadero." Harry se puso de pie. "Pero eso fue hace mas de siete años atrás, Mulciber probablemente arregló esos efectos secundarios." Harry se volvió a sentar. "¿No puede durar tanto, verdad? Se tiene que pasar el efecto eventualmente. Voy a dormir aquí y dejar que pase." Decidido, Harry se sacó los zapatos, y se paró de nuevo, se sacó la túnica y la transfiguró en una manta de lana verde. Se acostó en el sillón, manta envuelta en él, mirando al techo. Demoró un buen rato en dormirse.  
- - - - - - -

Despertarse en el sillón, sin Severus alrededor de él, era bastante desorientador, pensó Harry. La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas dejándole saber que era tarde y el sabor en su boca acompañado del golpeteo en su cabeza que le hizo saber que había bebido mucha champagne. Lentamente se sentó, se estiró y entonces, mas lentamente, se puso de pié. Barajando su doloroso cuerpo hasta la cocina, se prometió nunca beber de nuevo. "¿No dije algo similar después del juego de los Cannons?" se murmuró.

Severus estaba levantado, completamente vestido en negro, bebiendo café y leyendo una revista.

"…enas Mañanas," murmuró Harry. Severus no respondió. Harry se sentó con cuidado en la silla de la cocina, todo el tiempo observando la expresión extraña de Severus.

"¿Severus?" llamó Harry.

Severus levantó su cabeza para mirar fríamente a Harry. "Había asumido que habías elegido dormir en un Viejo sillón en ves de tu propia cama porque estabas demasiado borracho como para subir las escaleras. Pero tal vez no sea así." Severus le lanzó la revista a Harry y éste logró atraparla. "Talvez después de anoche, te lamentas de lo que encuentras en tu cama y prefieres un viejo sillón." Severus cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su echo y continuó mirando a Harry.

Harry miró a la copia de La Bruja Semanal en sus manos y vio varias fotos de él en la tapa; una de él y Lockhart, otra de él bailando con Angelica Button y por último una de Winston acercándose a Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Los títulos decían, ¡Harry Potter, Sexy y Aún Soltero, ver pag. 4-5 por detalles. Harry lanzó la revista lejos y fregó sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes antes de correr sus manos por su despeinado cabello.

"¿Tuvo que ser con Chamberlain?" susurró Severus, ya sin su mirada de enojo, mas entristecido y cansado en apariencia que otra cosa.

"Winston me estaba pidiendo para bailar. Yo no acepté. No hay nada entre-" Harry se detuvo al ver que Severus resoplaba. "Severus," Harry se apoyo hacia adelante y habló urgentemente, "Winston tocó mi boca y sentí olor a vainilla. Dormí acá abajo en caso de que yo estuviera bajo alguna poción de lujuria."

"¿Que?" Severus quedó de boca abierta.

"Si, y hay mas, Hypericia me dijo que la especialidad de Susan Longbottom es revertir encantos a la memoria." Harry se sirvió una taza de las noticias fueran absorbidas.

"Parece que te debo una disculpa," dijo Severus ásperamente.

"Olvídalo, Sev,. Me le había quedado viendo sus bonitos ojos azules. Pero entonces me pidió para bailar y todo lo que pude pensar era de como quería poder estar bailando contigo." Harry sonrió al ver que las mejillas de Severus quedaban rosadas.

"No me digas Sev. Y yo no bailo," Severus gruñó. 

Harry se deslizó de su silla para quedar junto a Severus. "Nunca creas lo que La Bruja Semanal diga sobre mi," susurró Harry. "Solo hay un Maestro de Pociones en el que estoy interesado." Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Severus y gentilmente lo abrazó. Sintió como Severus envolvía fuertes brazos a su alrededor y suspiró.

Severus dio un paso atrás y Harry lo iba a dejar ir, pero Severus lo refrenó. "Abre tu boca," le dijo. Harry arqueó una ceja y abrió su boca. Severus elevó su varita, apuntándola al interior de la boca de Harry y murmuró un encantamiento para refrescar el aliento. "Absolutamente corrosivo," él murmuraba. Después apretó sus brazos y suavemente presiono sus labios a los de Harry. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas así ya no estaba de pie sobre Severus y murmuró en apreciación al suave y tibio beso. Este fue seguido por mas gentiles, húmedos besos.

Harry gimió cuando Severus se detuvo, pero él detuvo una contestación más apasionada. Este no era el momento de presionar a Severus.

Severus trato de alisar el cabello de Harry, sin ningún efecto notorio, y murmuró, "Deberías vestirte y luego contactar a los Weasleys. Ya es hora de intentar armar las piezas de este puzzle juntos y ver que es lo que aún nos falta. Ellos pueden ser de alguna pequeña utilidad ."

Harry asintió y se levantó. "Siempre seré honesto contigo," le dijo, y besó a Severus cerca de su oreja. Severus se estremeció un poco y le sonrió a Harry mientras éste salía de la cocina y se preparaba para el resto del día.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
22.09.2006

versión corregida (25 setiembre 2006)


	31. El Principio del Final Parte 1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis: **_  
**El Principio del Final  
**_**Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

Que mala he sido hoy... jeje.. parti el capitulo en dos, en plena escena de sexo...  
Que pueden esperar de una Slytherin... es obvio que los voy a hacer sufrir... 

van a tener que esperar hasta mañana...:)

* * *

x 

x

Ron y Hermione llegaron esa tarde, después de dejar los gemelos con Molly Weasley. Harry les hizo señas de que se pusieran confortables y se sentaron juntos en el sillón.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Ron. "Parecías preocupado cuando hablamos por Flu."

Harry suspiró y se sentó en su silla de brazos, Severus enfrente de él. "No estoy seguro donde empezar, así que voy a hacer esto simplemente al azar." Severus paramecia en silencio. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar que Harry hiciera las mayorías de las explicaciones ya que era el mas acostumbrado en trabajar con Ron y Hermione.

"No te preocupes, Hermione organizará todo, de todas formas. ¿Debo conseguirle a ella una pluma y pergamino?" preguntaba Ron. Hermione le golpeó un poco suave y le dijo a Harry que continuara.

"Estamos tratando de armar las piezas de este puzzle, de lo que le sucedió a Severus. El encarcelamiento de Sev durante estos pasados años parece ser bastante deliberado -" comenzó diciendo Harry.

Severus interrumpió. "Deja de llamarme Sev," le siseó.

"Perdón," Harry sonrió. "Él recuerda ver la cara de un hombre, cada tanto tiempo, bueno, lo recordaba hasta que fue a Hogwarts, y entonces esa memoria parece que desapareció."

"¿Qué?" dijeron Ron y Hermione.

"Si, parece que alguien en Hogwarts lo oblivio," continuaba Harry. "Pero me estoy adelantando mucho. También La Ministro Bones detuvo la búsqueda, algo bastante inusual. Encontré a Severus, eventualmente, aunque por pura suerte. McGonagall se rehusó a tomarlo de vuelta en Hogwarts. Parece que alguien a estado esparciendo rumores sobre él teniendo inapropiadas relaciones con estudiantes."

Ron asentía. "He oído de eso recientemente. Un investigador del MLE a estado hablando con ex estudiantes de Snape."

"Maldita sea," murmuraba Harry. "Aún sin cargos formales, se está haciendo."

Severus dijo. "Nunca tuve una brillante reputación, sobreviviré este escándalo."

"¡Pero no es verdad!" defendió Harry y Severus meramente se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos Harry," animaba Hermione. "Oigamos el resto antes de decidirnos a que hacer."

"Espera," interrumpió Ron, "¿Hay alguna verdad en este rumor?" Hermione lo dio una mirada de enojo. "Hey, nos estamos envolviendo mucho en esto 'Mione, y creo que deberíamos tener una respuesta. ¿No lo crees¿Y si él estuvo molestando a niños pequeños?" Ron giro hacia Severus, "¿Bueno?"

"Ron…" empezó Hermione. Harry se puso de pie, una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"Harry," dijo suavemente Severus. "Siéntate, ellos tienen derecho a saber." Harry se sentó y miró como Severus se movía inconfortable en su asiento. Ron y Hermione esperaron, ambos concentrados en Severus. "Hubo un incidente," susurró; Ron y Hermione respiraron profundo de asombro. "Con Michael Mulciber. Creemos que él estaba probando el principio de una poción de su invención en mi. Pero yo admito que estaba ebrio esa noche y no hay evidencia de que haya sucedido por diferentes motivos. Yo lo oblivie después del incidente." Severus dejó caer su cabeza y quedo mirando el suelo.

"Pero él no pudo ser quien comenzó con el rumor, si fue obliviado, sin mencionar que ha estado muerto por mas de un año," declaraba Hermione.

"Recientemente descubrí que Susan Bones Longbottom es muy talentosa en remover hechizos desmemoriantes," dijo Harry.

"Oh," susurró Hermione. "Ella pudo haber trabajado con Mulciber. Y con la posición de su tía en el Ministerio…" Hermione continuaba. "Oh! Oh! La mejor amiga en el colegio de Susan era Hannah Abbott-"

"Quien trabaja en la Prensa Dogmata," terminaba Harry. Todos se quedaron callados por un rato.

"Asi que," empezó Ron, "¿Alguna ves lo hiciste con Susan Bones?"

Harry miró a Ron como para matarlo, mientras Severus seseaba, "¡No!"

"Ron, solo fue esa ves, inducido por drogas, con Michael Mulciber," dijo Harry enojadamente.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Ron.

"Porque le pregunté y él me lo dijo," dijo Harry. Severus levantó la vista para mirar a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y le creíste?" Ron preguntaba. Harry lucía furiosos y Ron levantó sus manos en defensa. "Harry, admites estar enamorado de Snape, aun cuando él a sido un tipo miserable contigo por tantos años. Eso parece ser un gran cambio para ti. Ademas, si recuerdo correctamente, tu y Mulciber lucen bastante similares, y eso lo hace mas raro aun. Y tu dudabas de las lealtades de Snape cuando estabas en el colegio¿Así que porque le crees tanto ahora?" Ron lucía nervioso por decir todo esto, pero permanecía resuelto a hacerlo.

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en su silla. "Sé que estas preguntando estas cosas porque te preocupas por mi, y no por lastimarme." Ron asentía. "Ron, te lo he dicho antes, he cambiado, he madurado desde que estuve en el colegio." Harry suspiró de nuevo. "Fui en busca de Severus después que el testamento de Dumbledore fuera leído. Dumbledore me dejó su Pensadero y me dijo que recordara mi corazón. Mi corazón me dice que esto es lo correcto que debía hacer. Es mi corazón el que ha estado mas afectado desde la llegada de Severus, un hombre despojado de todo, reputación, posesiones, orgullo. Es mi corazón quien me dijo que lo sostuviera cuando él cayera y es mi corazón quien ofrece el confort de dormir conmigo. Cuando puedo encontrar muchas memorias de cuando él fue cruel conmigo en el pasado, puedo mostrarte en el Pensadero aquellas memorias donde él me está protegiendo, de cuando él acompañó a Dumbledore, de cuando él peleó del lado de la luz. En estos meses, Severus se ha revelado a mi, me ha dicho sus mas oscuros secretos, compartido sus penas, y expresado sus mas profundos dolores. Albus Dumbledore creía en él. Yo creo en Severus Snape. Mi corazón me lo dice."

Mientras hablaba, Harry se había sentado derecho en su silla y mirado a Ron determinadamente. "É les un héroe de la Order, un veterano en servicio de la Luz, y yo encontraré quien ha hecho este trabajo contra él y los expondré y serán castigados." Harry miró a Severus, quien lo estaba viendo con húmedos ojos. "Te lo juro, Severus." Severus asintió y trago saliva, pero no habló.

Hermione se había emocionado. "Eso fue hermoso, Harry," le dijo en una temblorosa vos.

Ron giró sus ojos. "Okay, Harry, te creo." Ron se dirigió a Severus. "Perdone mi acusación."

Severus aceptó con un movimiento de su mano. "Creo que estaré leyendo cosas peores en los diarios muy pronto."

"Si, esta eso," afirmaba Ron.

"No si tengo algo que decir," murmuraba Harry.

"No nos preocupemos por la prensa," dijo Hermione en un esfuerzo de redirigir la conversación. "¿Algo mas que sea sospechoso? Todo parece apuntar a Susan Longbottom¿pero porque?"

"No tengo idea," dijo Severus. "No fui mas duro con ella al igual que con cualquier otro Hufflepuff, ciertamente no tan duro como fui con los Gryffindors. Nunca hubo ninguna confrontación entre nosotros, eso parece reservarse para los Gryffindors." Harry se reía entre dientes y Severus sonrió en una forma que le pareció afectuosa, para Hermione.

"Además está Neville," sugirió Ron. Severus resopló.

"Bueno, Neville no parecía contento de que tu estuvieras aquí," dijo Harry. "Él se estremeció y mencionó algo sobre malos recuerdos." Ron y Hermione rieron livianamente sobre eso. "¿Pero Neville? No parece ser el tipo. Actualmente, Susan se refería a Severus como un cascarrabias."

"Tal vez¿un amor no correspondido?" dijo Ron.

Hermione resopló. "En serio, querido¿te quedas por las noches pensando en esas cosas? Amor no correspondido como motivo solo funciona en novelas románticas de baja categoría." Ron se enojó, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado, murmurando sobre no ser animado a participar. Harry se río entre dientes y al ver a Severus sonrío abiertamente.

"¿Algo mas?" dijo Hermione.

"Si, y bastante importante, Winston Chamberlain tocó mi boca la noche pasada y olía a vainilla," dijo Harry.

"¿Porque estaba tocándote la boca?" Ron miró a Severus antes de mirar a Harry.

"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Hermione simultáneamente.

"Winston a estado coqueteando conmigo. Me pidió para bailar anoche en el Banquete de San Mungo. Cuando empecé a rechazarlo, me dijo "shush" y puso un dedo en mi boca. Pensé que ya era demasiado y di un paso atrás alejándome de él. Y entonces sentí el aroma a vainilla. Recuerda, Ron, que dijiste que la poción de Mulciber tenía aroma a vainilla. Me fui rápidamente y volví a." Volviendo a Hermione, él continuó. "Nada sucedió. Dormí en el sillón, en caso de que estuviera bajo la influencia de alguna poción. No experimenté ninguna sensación inusual, pero no puedo estar seguro."

"¿Asi que no puedes estar seguro si te envenenaron?" preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió.

"Deberías haber subido," dijo Severus.

"No podía," respondió Harry. "¿Y si algo sucedía? Después de todo lo que has pasado, Yo hubiese quedado devastado si alguna clase de poción de lujuria me hubiese forzado a hacerlo."

Severus respire profundo. "Lo hubiese preferido solo para estar seguro de que no hubieses sido envenenado de alguna otra manera deletérea."

Harry sacudió su cabeza y Hermione interrumpió. "Ya es agua bajo el puente. ¿Algo mas?"

"Necesitamos saber si había una conexión entre Mulciber y Bones-Longbottom," dijo Severus. "Además necesitamos investigar a Chamberlain. ¿Tiene él acceso a los trabajo de Mulciber¿Realmente intentó envenenar a Harry anoche?"

"Si, pero no podemos implicar a Ron en eso. É les la única razón por la que sabemos tanto de Mulciber y su muerte," respondió Harry.

"De alguna forma creo que todo saldrá bien," decía Ron, alejando la preocupación de Harry. "Mira a quien le digo– Harry Potter- nadie va a darle mucha importancia." Harry gruñó. "Sal de ahí Harry, díselo al público, ellos te perdonan todo." Harry se puso colorado.

"Hay un hechizo para eso," dijo Hermione, y Ron y Harry se rieron.

"Idealmente, tendremos que hacer que se revelen a si mismos de forma pública, sin una coerción indebida," dijo Severus, luciendo pensativo.

"Bueno, yo puedo pensar en un cuando," dijo Harry, "pero no un como."

"¿Cuando?" preguntó Hermione.

"Estoy planeando dar una fiesta," dijo Harry dulcemente, "los detalles los tendrán pronto." Severus frunció su entrecejo y Harry le sonrió.

"Asumiendo que podemos tener a todos asistiendo a esta 'fiesta'¿como los vamos a engañar para que nos digan lo que queremos¿Y a quien vamos a invitar a esta fiestas de confesiones?" Hermione preguntó.

"Los Longbottoms," Harry comenzó a contra con los dedos mientras nombraba gente, "Profesor Chamberlain, los Boots, el Ministro de la Magia, la Profesora McGonagall, Rita Skeeter, los investigadores del MLE que están chekeando a Severus, algunos Aurors de confianza…creo que ya tienen una idea."

"¿Rita Skeeter?" temblaba Ron. "¿Como vas a hacer para que esta gente hable? Llenar la fuente del ponche de Veritaserum?" Ron miró de Harry a Severus curiosamente.

"Demasiadas regulaciones del Ministry concernientes al uso de Veritaserum," dijo Severus. "Cualquier confesión sería inadmissible en la corte."

"Con Skeeter ahí¿el convertirlo en conocimiento público no sería suficiente?" decía Hermione. "La hemos usado antes para afectar cambios a través de la opinión del público."

"Veritaserum es además peligroso en grandes cantidades. No podremos administrarla con seguridad si decidimos "arreglar" la fuente del ponche," Severus dijo.

"Talvez debamos consultar con los Trucos Mágicos Weasleys," decía Harry. "Solo necesitamos que digan bastante como para traer a las autoridades a inspeccionar de cerca. Esto es el porqué tendremos a las autoridades ya ahí."

Severus se quejaba mentalmente de tener que consultar a Fred y George. No era algo fàcil el drogar a tanta gente con el suero de la verdad.

"Necesitaremos protección contra encantamientos de memoria," dijo Harry.

"Buscare algo sobre eso," dijo Hermione.

"No es necesario, conozco varios," respondió Ron y sonrió. "Mi entrenamiento de Auror sirve para algo."

"Creo que necesito saber mas de tu entrenamiento," declaraba Hermione.

Ron envolvía un brazo alrededor de ella, la acercó a él, y le susurró en el oído, "te diré todo de todo, si me dejas susurrarte en el oído esta noche."

Hermione sonreía y asentía. Severus sonreía con desprecio mientras Harry miraba a otro lado.

"¿Puedo susurrar en tu oído, Sev?" decía Harry en una vocecita burlona. "Te dire todos mis secretos." Ron le tiró uno de los almohadones decorativos y Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Severus saco su varita. "No me llames Sev." Harry levantó sus manos en rendición y Severus le dio una Mirada malvada antes de guardar su varita.

- - - - - - -

"Asi que, No te que nunca me dijiste que no a que te susurrara mis secretos al oído," reía Harry mientras él y Severus se acostaban tarde esa noche. Ron y Hermione se habían ido con el vago comienzo de un plan zumbando en sus cabezas y la promesa de Ron de hablar con sus hermanos gemelos. Hermione pensó en hacer un cita para desayunar con Hannah Abbott Boot y estudiarla, como las dos damas habían sido amigas en la escuela, y aún mantenían esa amistosidad cada ves que se encontraban.

"Potter," Severus gruñía.

"¿Si?" Harry preguntaba inocentemente mientras se acurrucaba junto a Severus. Él suspiró cuando sintió el brazo de Severus envolverse a su alrededor.

"No fastidies," murmuraba Severus.

Harry se acercó a su oído y le susurró, "no te fastidiaré."

"Oh¿no lo harás, verdad?"

"Nunca," Harry murmuraba, dejando que el aire caliente de su respiración acariciara el lóbulo de la oreja de Severus. Severus permanecía muy quieto y Harry estaba inseguro de como sus atenciones estaban siendo recibidas. Aún así, ese lóbulo lucía tan delicioso que Harry lo atrapó con su boca y gentilmente lo succionó. Alejándose un poco, suavemente sopló en el húmedo lóbulo antes de estudiar a Severus. Los ojos de Severus estaban cerrados, su boca apenas abierta y su aliento llegaba con un tirón casi imperceptible. Animado, Harry volvió a atrapar el lóbulo en su boca, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo. Cuando Severus continuaba completamente inmóvil, Harry se alejó de nuevo.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó.

Severus parpadeó y giro quedando de costado, frente a Harry. Levantando una mano, la recorrió por el cuello de Harry pasando por su cabello hasta alcanzar la nuca. Acercó a Harry, murmurandole, "Mas que bien," y presiono su boca junto a la de él.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
25.09.2006


	32. El Principio del Final Parte 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis: **_  
**El Principio del Final  
**_**Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

A samika : no traduje la palabra "puzzle", porque no hay por que hacerlo.. un puzzle es un puzzle... no? 

Como ya saben, algunas expresiones no son fácil de explicar en español sin que pierdan belleza (por decirlo de alguna forma), así que me he tomado algunas libertades chiquitas… Ji-Ji… no me peguen..

* * *

x 

x

Harry sintió como la temperatura se elevaba y quemaba en su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se deslizaban juntas en húmedos, y abiertos besos. Harry tiró del labio inferior de Severus y lo envolvió con su boca, atrapándolo entre sus dientes, y recorriéndolo con su lengua. Recompensado con un gemido por sus acciones, libertó el labio de Severus y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Severus para probar, tocar y explorar. La mano de Severus sostenía la cabeza de Harry, no permitiéndole alejarse, pulgar acariciando su oreja su quijada. La mano en la espalda de Harry estaba retorciendo su camiseta, apretando cada ves que Harry jugaba con la lengua de Severus dentro de su boca y la chupaba. Severus volvía a gemir y se dispuso a devorar la boca de Harry.

Severus parecía desesperado, pausando solo para tomar un poco de aire antes de dedicarse una vez más a esos apasionados besos. Harry acariciaba la espalda y brazo de Severus en una manera calma frente al frenesí de Severus. La camiseta de Harry fue apretada y tensada contra su pecho por Severus que la retorcía y Harry se acercó más a él. Al hacerlo, Harry presionó su obvia excitación contra la cadera de Severus. No había ninguna erección del otro lado.

De un tirón e alejó de Harry, Severus se desenredado y salió de la cama quedando en el borde. Jadeando, cubrió su cara con sus manos. Harry, bastante desconcertado, estaba calmando su propia frenética respiración, intentando no chillar por la súbita desaparición de tal pasión.

"Severus, lo siento, te forcé demasiado, por favor," Harry rogaba.

"No tienes nada por que pedir perdón Harry," Severus dijo tristemente, con su cara aún cubierta. "Yo soy el viejo inservible en tu cama."

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y volvía a mirar el techo, pensando, 'Llorar y gritar posiblemente no ayude.' Volviendo a ponerse de costado, levantó su cabeza y habló lo mas clamadamente que pudo. "Severus, mírame." Después de un momento de deliberación, Severus lentamente quito sus manos de su cara y giró su cabeza hacia Harry. "Si, eres un hombre y estás en mi cama. Y aunque eres mas Viejo que yo, no eres viejo. Y si no funcionas, te arreglaremos." Harry bajó su vos a un tono áspero. "Y haces que mi sangre hierva. Solo con el sonido de tu aterciopelada vos, el toque de tus dedos en mi mejilla, una simple mirada, todo eso me calienta."

Severus trago saliva varias veces antes de hablar. "Pero no puedo satisfacerte," le dijo en un ronco murmullo. "No quiero… no puedo…ni siquiera estoy duro."

"¿Te gusto besarme?" pregunto Harry suavemente.

"Si."

"¿Pero te enerva que yo esté excitado?"

"No…si," dijo Severus, casi muy bajito como para ser oído.

"Nada jamás llegará a pasar entre nosotros que tu no quieras tanto como yo. Pero sé que decir eso y que tu crease so en tu corazón es otra cosa muy diferente. Así que, solo veo una solución." Harry pausó y fijo sus ojos a los de Severus. "Tendrás que hacerme una poción que evite que me excite, así podremos relajarnos y besarnos sin preocupaciones."

Severus le quedó viendo y luego se enojo. "¡No te burles de mi!" siseó.

"Estoy siendo serio. Has la poción, yo la tomaré. Y ate e explicado esto: hay mas en una relación amorosa que sexo y hay mas en el sexo que un pene. Siendo que te encuentro muy estimulante, no quiero que me tomes miedo, te preocupes o te pongas tenso. Dejaré de tomar la poción cuando y si solo cuando este confortable con ese aspecto de nuestra relación." Harry miraba a Severus directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo a que le llamara mentiroso.

"Tonto, esas pociones son posiblemente permanentes," dijo con la vos ronca, haciendo un gesto hacia si mismo. "Eres un hombre joven¿porque arriesgarías algo así por una 'tirada'?"

"No considero lo nuestro un 'tirada', Severus. Si tu si, bueno, eso cambia las cosas." Harry volvió a acostarse a mirar el techo. 'Tendré que poner un mural o un laberinto en el techo si sigo pasando tanto tiempo viéndolo, pensó.

Severus seguía mirando a Harry, mordiendo sus labios. Finalmente dijo. "¿Porque querrías tomar esa poción?" le preguntó.

Harry giro sus ojos. "Estoy empezando a creer que tu eres el tonto." Eso le gano a Harry una Mirada asesina.

Sentándose, se inclinó hacia Severus. "Te amo, Severus. Ese es el porque. Eso es lo que mi corazón me dice. Eres paranoico, un desastre emocional, huesudo, lleno de cicatrices y tu nariz es muy grande. Te amo. Eres brillante, verdadero y bello. Me asustas con tu oscuridad y me llenas de esperanzas con tu bondad. Me vuelves loco y me haces reír. Quiero desesperadamente ver el hombre en que te convertirás cuando seas mas seguro de ti mismo, feliz y aceptes el amor que te es libremente dado. Haré nada y todo, lo que desees. Te amo." Harry volvió a acostarse y giró hacia su lado, de espaldas a Severus. Estaba lleno de miedo del rechazo que sentía acercarse y aún así no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, por que todo era verdad. Se puso tenso y esperó.

Sintió un movimiento en la cama, y miró por encima de su hombro. Severus se levantó de la cama, tomó su salto de cama, lo envolvió en si mismo y se fue de la habitación. Harry vió como la puerta se cerraba y lo escuchó como cruzaba el vestíbulo y cerraba la puerta del estudio. Harry se quedó viendo a la puerta cerrada, una presión creciente se alojaba en su pecho. Tomando aire profundamente, intentó guardar las lágrimas que salían por las esquinas de sus ojos, intentó aliviar el dolor que apretaba en su corazón. Pero como una ola que esta alcanzando su cresta, terminó cayendo sobre él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su almohada y lloró su océano de lágrimas.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
26.09.2006


	33. El Medio Del Final Parte 1

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete: _  
El Medio del Final  
_Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

El nombre de los productos de los Weasleys me volvió loca.. no supe como ponerles, así que los deje como estaban.

* * *

x

x

Harry estaba sentado frente a una fría estufa en la sala. Afuera estaba lloviendo, un día perfecto en comparación con su ánimo. Severus abandonó la habitación la pasada noche y no había regresado. Harry no durmió por el resto de la noche; solo se quedo tirado en la cama mirando el techo. Al principio se preguntaba que había sucedido y que se hubiera podido hacer diferente pero el techo estaba bastante terco en dar respuestas. En algún lugar de sus pensamientos él determine cuales eran las dificultades con Severus y que tendrá que esperar por Severus para enfrentarlo. ¿Podrá? Será que Harry creo una base firme para Severus? Harry se preocupaba que unos pocos meses de construcción fueran nada comparados a una vida de demolición.

La triste alba se arrastraba y Harry, entumecido por la cama, se movía por las escaleras hasta su actual ubicación. No oyó nada desde el estudio cuando paso por enfrente. El gris se estableció alrededor de él, frío y quieto, y él esperó.

A veces, tarde en la mañana, Harry oía los suaves sonidos de Severus al descender las escaleras. Temeroso de mirarlo a la cara y ver la expresión de Severus, Harry mantenía su vista fija en las pálidas cenizas de la estufa .

Severus aclaró su garganta. "He recibido una lechuza de John Scriblen. Está en Londres, inesperadamente, e inquirió si yo pudiera estar disponible para un almuerzo impremeditado. Me voy ahora para encontrarme con él."

Harry asintió, por que no confiaba en su voz. '¿Volverás, Severus? ¿Estoy listo para la respuesta?' pensaba.

Harry oyó el silbido ya familiar de la túnica de Severus al irse. Cuando se detuvo, Harry esperó por el crack que se oye al aparatar, al no oír nada miró hacia donde él estaba. Severus estaba de pie en la puerta principal, mirando a Harry, rostro inexpresivo, pero algo en su mirada sugería preocupación o miedo.

"Buena Suerte," dijo Harry y sonrió lo mejor que le permitieron su exhausta cara y sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Severus dio una pequeña reverencia y desaparató.

- - - - - - - -

Por la tarde Harry finalmente se movió de su silla para hacerse un poco de tostadas y té para calmar su retumbante estómago. Sentado a la mesa de la cocina con su arrugada camiseta y sus boxers, el día seguía oscuro por las nubes de lluvia, cuando dos ruidos repentinos anunciaron visitantes. Fred y George Weasley aparecieron por la puerta del frente antes de que él tuviera tiempo de levantarse de su silla.

"Harry, amigo, ¿como estás?" dijo George, mientras le golpeaba en la espalda.

"No muy bien, podría decirse," remarcaba Fred. "¿Te emborrachaste anoche?"

"¿Te emborrachaste sin nosotros?" dijo George, dándole a Harry una mirada herida.

"No, solo tuve problemas para dormir, eso es todo. Vengan, siéntense," Harry señaló a las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Los hermanos Weasley se quitaron sus chaquetas de dragón para revelar las nuevas camisetas Trucos Mágicos Weasleys. La de George era verde lima y la de Fred era de un amarillo enceguecedor. Ambas estaban encantadas para que el nombre, Trucos Mágicos Weasleys, parpadeara en colores del arco iris y una foto de un producto aparecía cada 30 segundos con una propaganda breve antes de ser reemplazada con otro producto. Harry estaba actualmente viendo la propaganda de las Clásicas Cremas de Canario, Una Transfiguración Original.

"Es una camiseta genial," dijo Harry.

Fred buscó en su chaqueta, sacando una camiseta púrpura que se la entregó a Harry. "Estamos pensando en toda una línea de camisetas de Trucos, especialmente en las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Ésta se ha vuelto bastante popular en Hogwarts. Las ickle-firsties especialmente , El Fuego Salvaje de los Weasleys, los Whiz-Bangs." Como si mandados, los Whiz-Bangs aparecieron en la camiseta de Fred y comenzaron a explotar, completos con efectos de sonido y todo.

Harry les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así que, trajimos algunos nuevos artículos, prontos a ser lanzados en cuando las pruebas estén completadas," dijo George, sacando lo que parecía ser una caja de chocolates desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Inventamos las Cremas de Canario hace como diez años atrás, así que nos pareció que sería bueno realizar una nueva línea de caramelos para transfiguraciones, envueltos en una elegante caja de regalos. ¿Quieres probar alguno?"

"No, paso," dijo Harry. Sacó la lamina del oro que envolvía la caja y miró dentro. La caja parecía estar llena con pequeños chocolates finos.

"El nombre de cada chocolate es revelado únicamente cuando alguien lo ha comido," decía Fred. "Incluso nosotros no podemos decir cual es cual por su apariencia."

"Es una dulce aventura," decía George, pero terminó haciendo una mueca. "Bueno, el sabor de algunos de ellos necesita ser ajustado, pero la magia funciona bien."

"Dime mas de ellos," Harry dijo.

"Bueno, para empezar tenemos a Honeydukes que han colaborado, nos han proveído con el chocolate. La marca," George nos trajo un ovalo anaranjado que dice 'Las Astutas Confecciones de los Weasley', "es fácil de remover. Así sus amigos solo ven una preciosa caja llena de suntuosos chocolates."

Fred continuaba. "Cada transfiguración dura 30 segundos. La colección incluye, entre otros, Trufas de Tortugas, Caramelos de Chinchilla, Caramelos de Mouse de Ratón de Chocolate, Almendra del aardvark Rozna y Pacana de Possum Pralines así como las Clásicas Cremas de Canario. Estamos considerando otra línea de caramelos basados en Ton Tongue (La lengua) Toffees que afectan tus atributos físicos de alguna manera. ¡Imagina que popular el (El chicle del bobo) Booby Bubble Gum sería con esos desarrollos!" Fred le guiñó a Harry, quien reía.

"Eso es maravilloso. Así que, ¿creen que podrán tenerlo listo par alas próximas semanas?" preguntó Harry.

"Si," dijo George, moviendo la cabeza. "Ellos estarán listos muy pronto y podremos empezar a producirlos."

"He estado pensando en dar una fiesta," dijo Harry, recostándose en su silla, brazos detrás de su cabeza, "y que sería una buena oportunidad para lanzar un producto."

Los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente. "¡Brillante!"

"Sobre esta fiesta," empezó a decir Fred, "Ronnie nos preguntó sobre algunas bromas o trucos para decir la verdad. Desafortunadamente, no hemos desarrollado ninguno, hasta ahora. El Ministerio monitorea ese tipo de magia muy de cerca y como tenemos tantos otros caminos para explorar, aún no hemos desafiado esa autoridad. ¿Porque estas tan interesado?"

"Si, amigo,¿quien quieres que cuente sus mugres?" preguntó George.

Harry suspiró. "En esta fiesta, habrá alguna gente de la que creo han estado determinadamente trabajando contra Severus. La prensa y algunos oficiales del Ministerio asistirán también. Espero poder forzar a alguien, de alguna manera, a que diga lo suficiente para que se impliquen a si mismos y se pueda usar el uso de Veritaserum para descubrir el resto."

"¿Severus? Nunca pensé que vería el día en que le llamarías a Snape por su primer nombre," remarcaba George.

"He llegado a conocerlo mejor y diferente desde Hogwarts," dijo Harry.

"Hmm, ¿cuanto mucho mejor, Harry?" le codeó Fred.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Lo suficiente como para querer detener lo que le está pasando a él," murmuró.

"¿Donde está el Viejo murciélago?" preguntó George, mirando alrededor.

Harry gruñó al insulto. "Tenía una cita."

"Él no es responsable para su conducta, ¿no?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Mi conducta? ¡Que buen uso de palabras!" felicitó a George y Fred inclinó la cabeza un poco en reverencia, desde su silla.

Harry permanecía quieto.

"Hey,¿Que es lo que te ha hecho?" demandaba saber Fred.

"Si, ¡podemos maldecirlo desde aquí hasta el Pantano de Queerditch si quieres!" dijo George.

Harry levantó sus manos y les indicó que se calmaran. "Esta todo bien. Es simplemente la realización de que Severus y yo no estamos en el punto que pensé que estábamos."

Los gemelos lo miraron con aparente confusión.

"Es entre yo y Severus. olvídenlo," terminó Harry.

"Esta bien, amigo, si es lo que quieres. Pero avísanos si necesitas algo de nosotros, ¿okay?" dijo Fred, con George cabeceando al estar de acuerdo.

"Gracias," dijo Harry. "Ahora vayan a preparar esos caramelos, tienen tres semanas hasta mi gran fiesta."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
26.09.2006


	34. El Medio Del Final Parte 2

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete: _  
El Medio del Final  
_Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

x

x

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón afelpado, esta ves el fuego estaba prendido en la estufa. Los gemelos se habían ido, preocupados con le poco tiempo que quedaba antes de la fiesta, ansiosos en volver para trabajar en perfeccionar las Astutas Confecciones Mágicas de los Weasleys. Harry sostenía la inocente caja dorada y estaba bebiendo a sorbos el té de manzanilla se preguntaba como llegar a Severus.

'No puedo dejar que simplemente se aleje de mi vida,' pensó. 'Tendré que hacer que me hable. ¿Talvez si retrocedo un poco? ¿Que solo podemos ser amigos?' Harry hizo una mueca. 'Eso no funcionará, esa es la frase oficial de los rompimientos, decirle a alguien que solo quieres ser amigos.' Harry suspiró y bebió su té. 'Realmente todo está en control de Severus. Tendré que preguntarle que es lo que él quiere. ¿Pero y si él no sabe? ¿Y si él solo quiere que me desaparezca, y no lidiar con nada de esto?'

"¡Argh!" Harry gruñía, "Me voy a volver loco."

"Siempre lo supuse," sonrío con desprecio Severus, aparatando en la habitación.

Harry dió un salto. "Severus, ¡vives para asustarme!"

"Lo encuentro entretenido," Severus reía.

Eligiendo un tema sin riesgos para empezar, Harry preguntó, "¿Cómo te fue con Scriblen?"

Severus realmente sonrió, sacó la botella de Harry de firewhiskey y sirvió dos vasos. Dándole uno a Harry, levantó su vaso. "Esto es por la próxima publicación de _Defensa Practica: Tu Mejor Oportunidad de Sobrevivir_ por Severus Snape." Severus tintineó su vaso contra el de Harry y bebió su whiskey.

Harry miró a Severus, momentáneamente aturdido, y bebió de una ves su whiskey, antes de salir de su silla y atrapar a Severus en un entusiasmado abrazo. "¡Oh Severus, eso es maravilloso!" Harry lloraba. "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!"

Severus había gruñido cuando lo habian atrapado, pero después de recuperarse, retornó el abrazo de Harry, aunque sin tanto entusiasmo. "Gracias Harry," le murmuró.

Harry se separó un poco para mirar a Severus, sonriendo. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión de Severus.

"Harry, necesitamos hablar sobre anoche," Severus dijo suavemente. El estómago de Harry se hizo nudos mientras él tomaba asiento. Severus tomó la otra silla, sentado con sus manos juntas con fuerza sobre su falda. "No estoy seguro por donde empezar," Severus susurró. "Debería empezar por disculparme."

"No necesitas disculparte. Yo presioné demasiado-"

Severus interrumpió, "Harry, por favor déjame hablar." Esperó hasta que Harry asintió. "Me disculpo por la forma en que te dejé anoche."

"Disculpa aceptada," dijo Harry.

Severus gruñó. "¿Espera hasta que yo termine?" Harry se puso Colorado y asintió de nuevo.

"yo estaba," Severus suspiró, "agobiado." Severus se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por las habitación. "Nadie, además de Albus, me ha dicho que me ama."

"Yo lo he hecho."

Severus giro quedando de frente. "¡Duende! ¿No puedes quedarte quieto por un momento o debo hechizarte?" Harry puso ambas manos sobre su boca y Severus se río. "Dudo que eso te detenga," Severus remarcó. "Indiferentemente, lo siento. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar y yo podía haberte dicho eso al menos."

Harry mantenía sus manos sobre su boca y movía su cabeza en afirmación.

"Me senté en el estudio contemplando varias cosas especialmente: primero, mi inconformidad frente a tu excitación; segundo, tu oferta de tomar la poción de impotencia; tercero, tu declaración de amor." Severus retornó a su silla, mirando a Harry con intensidad. "Te creo; creo que me amas. Pero Harry," Severus susurraba, "No puedo decirte esas mismas palabras. Yo no sé. yo…yo…" Severus se silenció, luciendo miserable.

Harry sacó sus manos de su boca, con el corazón doliéndole por dentro. "Está bien, Severus," le respondió tranquilamente. "Aún me importas, Aún te amo. Siempre seré tu amigo." Podía sentir la humedad juntándose en sus ojos y se esforzó por mantener las lágrimas bajo control.

"¿Así que, eso es todo?" dijo Severus duramente. "Aun en el mundo mágico, Potter, 'seamos amigos' es un cliché." Severus se puso de pie y salió de la habitación subiendo las escaleras golpeando la puerta del estudio tras él.

Harry era completamente desconcertado. '¿Porque nunca sé lo que está sucediendo?" pensó miserablemente.

Arrastrándose hasta arriba, Harry golpeó en la puerta del estudio. Cuando no tuvo respuesta, Harry presionó su cara contra la puerta y suspiró. "Severus, háblame," le rogó. "Soy un idiota y estoy confundido." Harry esperó por una respuesta para continuar. "Tu dijiste que no me amabas, ¿así que qué puedo decir?"

La puerta se abrió tan rápido que Harry cayó hacia Severus. Severus lo ayudó a recuperar su equilibrio y lo entró en la habitación. El lugar estaba completamente transformado desde cuando había sido el cuarto de Dudley. La cama y los armarios se habían ido y la habitación estaba reducida a su tamaño original. El enorme escritorio de caoba de Harry había sido ubicado bajo la ventana que daba al jardín de invierno. Una carpeta oriental con ricos tono de joyas cubría el suelo. Severus había traído un pequeño estante para libros color cereza para sostener sus materiales de investigación y había puesto una silla de cuero tradicional y una pequeña mesa auxiliar cerca de la estufa. Severus le indicó la silla de cuero, mientras sacaba la silla del escritorio y la ponía frente a Harry.

"Severus, necesitamos hablar mas, por favor," dijo Harry. "Dime que es lo que quieres, porque obviamente dije algo errado."

"Eres un idiota," Severus grunion y luego suspiró. "Nunca dije que no te quería, solo que no puedo hablar de esas cosas contigo." Sus ojos brillaban con furia y su cara se puso rígida. "Pero eso parece ser suficiente para ti para dejarme de lado." Severus se levantó para irse.

"¡No!" gritó Harry. "¡No hemos terminado, aún!" Y Harry ágilmente se movió para ponerse frente a la puerta.

"Por supuesto que hemos terminado, _somos amigos_," Severus sonreía. "Aparentemente ya que no puedo satisfacerte física ni emocionalmente, ya no soy mas aceptable-"

"¡Argh!" interrumpió Harry, golpeando su propia cabeza en la puerta. "¡Solo estaba aceptando lo que querías! Tu eres el que no quiere ese tipo de relación conmigo."

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó Severus. Harry y Severus se quedaron mirando uno al otro, cada uno respirando profundo y tomándose el tiempo para calmarse.

"Empecemos de nuevo," dijo Harry.

"De acuerdo."

Ambos hombres volvieron a sus asientos.

"Harry," empezó Severus, "No me siento cómodo en expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti porque aún no estoy seguro. Yo meramente deseo que seas paciente conmigo." Harry abrió su boca para hablar pero Severus levantó una mano y Harry cerró su boca y esperó. "Y por más que disfruté mucho besándote, Aún no me siento cómodo con tu deseo y nuevamente pido que tengas paciencia. Me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad de trabajar con este consejero Muggle y tener tiempo. Me gustaría ser mas que tu amigo, en un tiempo." Severus pausó y suspiró, "Si tu me tienes."

Harry se deslizó de su silla y se arrodilló frente a Severus, una mano sobre la rodilla de Severus. "Si, te quiero en mi vida, de esa forma." Severus acarició su mejilla; Harry se presionó contra la mano. "Así que por favor, no te vayas. Puedo soportar tu enojo, ya tengo alguna experiencia en eso. Deja de alejarme de ti. Ambos seguimos asumiendo cosas que no han sido dichas y oyendo cosas tampoco han sido dichas. Necesitamos ser extra cuidadosos. Necesitamos seguir hablando."

Severus recorrió un pulgar por la boca de Harry y los ojos de Harry temblando se cerraron "Lo intentaré, pero estoy seguro que necesitaré que me lo recuerden."

"Okay," murmuró Harry.

Severus sonrío al ver la cara de satisfacción de Harry y se acercó para besarlo gentilmente. Harry respondió calurosamente y se restringió a si mismo de subirse en la falda de Severus.

"Gracias Harry," susurró Severus, sus exhalaciones rozando con la boca de Harry.

"Mmm," dijo Harry. "tu eres para mi una ola de emociones, Severus Snape. Gracias a Merlín que me gusta andar sobre olas." Harry sonreía a la confusión de Severus con la analogía Muggle. "salgamos a cenar, a algún lugar Muggle, y celebremos."

"Eso sería aceptable," respondió Severus, y los dos hombres se prepararon para salir.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
26.09.2006


	35. El Medio Del Final Parte 3

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete: _  
El Medio del Final  
_Parte** **_"C"_**

* * *

_NOTA1. Alguien sabe de buenas historias de Harry y Sev en español para leer… que me recomiendan? Porque me acaban de preguntar eso mismo, y me di cuenta de que no conozco por no leer nunca cosas en español. Así que, hay algún autor recomendable o alguna fic en particular que sea buena._

_NOTA 2. Hay alguien que quiera traducir fics del español al ingles.. porque como verán 1) no tengo tiempo, 2) no me sale bien.. al revés me sale como todos ustedes leen a diario, pero del español al ingles soy un D.E.S.A.S.T.R.E. , no me lo explico pero es así. Me debo haber golpeado la cabeza de chiquita o algo…_

* * *

x 

x

Harry eligió un pequeño restaurante italiano, La Cucina, para cenar. Tenía varias mesas redondas íntimas con los manteles ajedrezados rojos y blancos cada una con una vela sobre una botella vacía de Chianti, y murales de paisajes italianos cubriendo las paredes.

"Adorable," sonreía Severus.

"Ssssh, la comida es buena

Severus miró por un momento antes de elegir una mesa cercana al fondo con todas las salidas y entradas a plena vista. Harry sonreía mientras Severus se sentaba con su espalda a la pared, aunque acercó su silla al lado de la de Severus así su espalda no se sentiría tan expuesta. Severus arqueó su ceja; Harry sonreía y apretaba su rodilla.

Una joven camarera en pantalones negros y un blanco delantal paso por encima de ellos y les dio el menú. "¡Buonosera! La especialidad de esta noche es Veal Piccata.¿Puedo empezarlos con alguna bebida?" Ella sacó una libretita de su bolsillo y esperó.

"Una botella de Ecco Domani Merlot." La camarera cabeceó a rápida instrucción de Severus y se fue por el vino.

"Hablé con Fred y George hoy y ellos no tienen una broma que pudiera causar que alguien comenzara a decir sus secretos. Realmente necesitamos encontrar la forma de empezar las cosas." La camarera retornó con dos copas y la botella abierta de vino. Después de servir, les preguntó si estaban listos para ordenar.

"Otro minuto, por favor," contestó Harry. Ella asintió y se fue a. Harry examinó el menú rápidamente decidiendo, mientras Severus parecía estar estudiando cada entrée en profundidad. Harry dejó su mano descansando sobre la rodilla de Severus y Severus le miraba.

"¿Esto te hace sentir inconfortable?" Harry frotaba su pierna en pequeños círculos.

"Si," siseaba Severus, "No soy un exhibicionista."

Harry removió su mano y la puso sobre la mesa. "Perdón."

Severus suspiró, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry y presionó por un momento antes de soltarlo. Harry sonrió y se relajó. Ambos hombres bebieron su vino y Severus llamó a la camarera.

"¿Todo listo?" le preguntó ella.

"Yo tendré la lasaña de carne y una ensalada de jardín," respondió Harry.

"Yo tender el Veal Piccata así como la ensalada del César." La camarera anotó ambas órdenes, recogió los menús y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Harry se puso de pie. "Excúsame; necesito ir al retrete." Vio un signo que lo dirigía al toilet y fue hacia ahí.

La camarera volvió con las ensaladas, las que puso sobre la mesa, también utensilios de plata envueltos en una servilleta roja. "perdón Sr, no le pregunté a su hijo que tipo de aderezos le gustaría en la ensalada. ¿Usted sabe lo que le gusta?" Severus la miró fijamente y dijo que Italianos estaría bien. La camarera asintió y se retiró.

Harry volvió a la mesa y vio la dura expresión en la cara de Severus.

"¿Que?"

"la camarera quería saber que tipo de aderezos _mi hijo _preferiría," Severus gruñó.

"¿Siendo que no tienes hijos, que le contestaste¿O hay algo que yo debería saber?" Harry sonreía, divirtiéndose.

"Idiota¡ella cree que tu eres mi hijo!"

"Debería yo darte un grande y húmedo beso cuando ella regrese?"

"Entonces ella me acusaría de incesto." Severus tomo un largo sorbo de vino y se sirvió otra copa. "Harry, ella claramente ve que soy demasiado viejo para--"

"¡Para!" Harry deslizó su mano por sobre la mesa, dejando la punta de sus dedos sobre el meñique de Severus. "¿Que importa la opinión de ella?"

Severus se encogió de hombros ligeramente y pareció considerar la pregunta de Harry. Él dio un tirón y miró fijamente la próxima locura de Harry.

"¡Te amo, Papi!" chillaba Harry cuando la camarera se acercó para dejar los aderezos. La camarera sonrió a la aparente dulce declaración pero su expresión cambió a una de disgusto mezclada con horror cuando ella vio que Harry se había inclinado y le estaba dando a Severus un íntimo beso de boca abierta. Ella rápidamente dejó los aderezos y se alejo de la mesa.

Severus estaba furioso pero Harry simplemente se reía. "Potter," le gruñó.

"¿Si, Severus?" Harry trató de poner una expresión angelical.

"Eres retorcido."

Harry se reía.

"Esta bien, prefiero eso," Severus sonrió, "¿pero no te preocupa lo que le van a hacer a nuestra comida ahora?"

Harry quedo en blanco, y dijo, "Me pareció gracioso en aquel momento."

Ambos hombres se ocuparon en comer sus ensaladas y beber su vino. Música clásica de piano empezó a escucharse suavemente a través del sistema de audio del restaurante. Harry se sintió mas relajado ahora que en mucho tiempo. Cada objeción que Severus había pensado en los últimos meses Harry se la había refutado. Aún sus primeras protestas de ser Viejo fueron desechadas rápidamente. Severus se iba a quedar y Harry se iba a asegurar que Severus supiera que era querido.

Cuando la camarera se detuvo en la mesa para limpiar los restos de la ensalada, Harry la miró a los ojos. "Perdóneme por hacerla sentirse inconfortable, pero no soy su hijo y no pude evitar en hacerle una broma."

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Supongo que no debería asumir cosas." Harry le sonrió. "Les traeré sus entradas."

"Así que, dime mas sobre tu reunión con Scriblen," incitó Harry.

Severus sacudía el rojo vino en su copa y miraba a Harry. "El Departamento Americano de Educación Mágica quiere usar mi texto como el oficial para sus programas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya han puesto un pedido por adelantado de 500,000 copias, pendiente de una revisión final cuando el manuscrito este finalizado."

Harry quedó de boca abierta y torció los ojos. "Severus," respiró, "¡eso es increíble!" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No, eso esta mas allá de ser creíble. Es sorprendentemente, estupendo--"

"Cállate, Harry," Severus dijo con una sonrisa. "Y cierra tu boca. Quien sabe lo que pueda colarse dentro, estando en este lugar." Miro a su alrededor con sospecha.

Harry reía.

"También la Secretaría Americana a expresado interés en tenerme para desarrollar un programa de enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Oh Severus," chillaba Harry y pensaba continuar pero la camarera llegó con la comida. "Gracias," murmuró Harry. Ella aceptó con la cabeza y sonrió, aparentemente ella le perdono su actuación anterior.

Una ves que ella se fue, Harry continuó, "Severus, estoy tan feliz por ti. Ahora, solo necesitamos exponer a esta gente que a conspirado contra ti y la vida será…" Se cayó al ver el gesto de Severus.

"¿Todo sol y felicidad?" se burlaba Severus.

"Yo iba a decir, 'Tan Buena como venga'."

Severus largo una corta risotada. Levantó su copa de vino a Harry, quien hizo lo mismo, "Esto es por 'Tan bueno como venga'."

"¡Aquí, aquí!" decía Harry, golpeando suavemente su copa contra la de Severus, y luego bebieron.

Después de una mas que satisfactoria comida, la cual hasta Severus de mala gana lo admitió, y una larga propina a la camarera, aparataron de regreso a la cabaña de Harry. Relajándose frente al fuego, Harry notó la caja de los mellizos que habían dejado ahí. La abrió y miró a los inocentes chocolates, sacó uno y ofreció la caja a Severus. Severus se estiró, eligió un chocolate y lo metió en su boca y masticó. Harry puso de vuelta el chocolate en la caja y masticó. Severus estrechó sus ojos, notando que Harry no comió su chocolate. _¡Pop!_ Donde había estado sentado Severus ahora estaba una Tortuga de estanque Europea con un caparazón casi negro y piel oscura con manchas amarillas, con pequeños miembros arrugados que se movían. Harry comenzó a reírse, casi histéricamente, pero aún así logro mover su cuerpo y salir de la habitación, a esconderse desesperadamente, como si eso lo fuera a salvarse de la retribución de Severus.

"¡Oi! Hedwig recién llegó con una nota de Harry para nosotros," decía George mientras entraba a la pieza del fondo de la tienda de Trucos Mágicos Weasley.

Fred tomó la nota de George y la leyó en alto:

_- - - - - - -_

_¡ Oi Amigos!_

_Mientras Los Racimos de Almendra de armadillo realmente eran deliciosos, __las almendras garapiñadas de Possum Pecan estan como que les falta algo. También, los Caramelos de crema batida de alces de chocolate y los caramelos de chinchilla tienen un gusto raro al terminarlos. Y por supuesto las Cremas de Canario aún son la crème de la crème. He sido informado que las Trufas de Tortuga son satisfactorias en gusto. _

_Amablemente envíen otra caja, ya que la mía parece estar vacía. _

_Harry_

_- - - - - - -_

"¡Malignos¡Se los comieron todos!" dijo George.

"Si¿Pero porqué?" se preguntó Fred y entonces se estremeció. "¿Realmente queremos saber el porqué? Quiero decir, Snape, Harry y una caja de Las Astutas Confecciones de Chocolate?"

"No, hay algunas cosas en la vida que son mejor dejarlas en la oscuridad," le respondió George.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
27.09.2006


	36. Chapter 36

**Inconfortable es una palabra y es cuando no hay confort.**

**Busquen en un diccionario latino antes de mandar criticas. **

**Y ya que tantos se dedican a criticar, porque no lo hacen ustedes?.. tomen una historia a pedido de alguien y traduzcan tres capítulos al día, como yo e llegado a hacer.**

**No se molesten. Me pregunto, si saben inglés para que leen esta traducción? No tiene sentido lo que están haciendo.. si ya leyeron la versión en ingles para que están leyendo esto? Para venir a buscar errores o faltas de ortografía? Solo para eso? **

**Que vidas aburridas…**

**No se preocupen por que yo pueda volver a cometer errores por aquí.. porque no vuelvo mas.**

**A quien había pedido esta historia que me mande una dirección a donde enviarle los 3 capítulos que faltan. O que me escriba y arreglamos "si es que quiere."**

**Chapter** **18: El Final del Final**

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro por el living. Ya estaba listo desde temprano, desde muy temprano, y bajó para no molestar mas a Severus. Severus estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tener al lado a un inquieto Harry. No es que nadie pudiera notar que Severus estaba nervioso. Harry sonrió, _yo lo noto .La forma en que sus ojos pasean por la habitación, la forma en que apreta sus labios formando una fina línea. Está nervioso por esta fiesta. Yo también lo estoy. _Harry alisaba su túnica, aquella verde con dorado. Era por la forma en que Severus lo miró cuando sacó esta del armario, la intensidad de su mirada, la forma en que Harry se sintió devorado, bueno, todo eso no dejó lugar a otra opción razonable.

Se sirvió un vaso de firewhiskey para poder calmarse pero se detuvo. _No, habrá un montón de licor esta noche, mejor no empezar tan temprano. Necesitaré mi ingenio._ Suspirando, volvió a caminar dando vueltas. Iba a ser una noche sin descanso. Ellos ya tenían un plan para esta noche pero, como con todos los planes, nada era a prueba de balas. Incluso tenían formado otros planes por si el primero no funcionaba – pero las cosas tendrían que tornarse muy difíciles para que ellos tuvieran que usarlos. Harry se río entre dientes, _cuantas veces, Ron y Hermione y yo tuvimos **algún** plan. Realmente me estoy en contagiando de Severus._ Harry hizo una pausa. _O él está desesperado._

Harry miró al reloj. 6:15 p.m. La fiesta estaba planeada par alas siete. Se resistió al imperioso deseo de pasarse una mano por el cabello, el cual **no** estaba desarreglado por el momento. "Vamos," murmuró impacientemente. Ningún invitado habrá llegado aún y la mayoría llegará elegantemente tarde. Hermione posiblemente ya esté allá, viendo los arreglos finales. _Yo solo quiero ir, llegar y terminar con esto y volver a casa y darle a Severus otro masaje._

Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Harry y Severus habían ido a ver a Carol, la nueva consejera de ellos. A Harry le cayó bien instantáneamente. Ella era como la abuela que él nunca tuvo. En sus sesentas, tenía una gracia que hablaba de experiencia en el mundo y disfrute de la vida. Cuando sonreía era de forma sincera y Harry encontró que era fácil hablar con ella ya que parecía entender todo lo que se le decía. Severus no hablaba de sus discusiones privadas con Carol, y Harry no ha preguntado, pero si dijo que volvería. Carol habló con Harry y Severus juntos, después de sus sesiones individuales, hablándole mayoritariamente a Harry.

Recuerdo

"Eres joven y entusiasta," le decía Carol a Harry, "lo que es maravilloso. Y puedo claramente ver que amas a Severus." Harry asentía. "Deja que Severus tome las riendas. Con toda consideración, Me sorprende que el aspecto físico de la relación haya progresado tanto como lo ha hecho. Está bien ir despacio. Los dos." Ella fijo su Mirada en Severus y Harry, uno a la ves antes de continuar. "Ya que, Severus, pareces estar confortable con tener contacto físico con Harry, me gustaría sugerirle que exploraran mas tacto pero no de una forma sexual , una mano un masaje en el pie, un abrazo como saludo, un toque en el hombro para llamar la atención, cosas que ustedes sientan apropiadas para un amigo o un niño. Quiero que estén confortables y relajados uno con el otro."

Harry se puso colorado "¿Y si igual me excito?"

"Solo deja que Severus tenga el control," ella le dijo, riéndose. "Se que a un hombre joven las hormonas le dominan." Viendo a Severus, "Está bien si el cuerpo de Harry responde a ti, eso es algo natural y esperemos algún día sea algo bienvenido. Pero también está bien que te des un espacio a solas si eso te apena, aquí no hay presiones, y solo necesitas pedir que se detenga, esa es toda la explicación que necesitas dar." Severus lucía bastante pensativo, pero apenas asintió.

Esa tarde, mientras se relajaban frente a la estufa, Harry ofreció darle un masaje en las manos.

"No creo que Carol estuviera sugiriendo eso literalmente," dijo Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros "Me pareció algo lindo."

Severus estiró su mano. Harry se movió para sentarse en el escabel frente a la silla de Severus. Gentilmente sostuvo la mano entre las suyas, y comenzó a frotar suavemente por el lomo de la mano de Severus mientras la otra soportaba la palma. Después de varios frotadas, se detuvo y dejó la mano de Severus.

"Eso fue menos que satisfactorio."

Harry sacó su lengua y luego convocó a una loción para manos. Poniendo un poco en sus manos, la frotó entre sus palmas antes de volver a tomar la mano de Severus. Alisó la loción sobre la mano y luego la dio vuelta, usando sus pulgares para masajear la palma de Severus en lisos círculos. Severus se recostó en su silla, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Cuando la palma estaba propiamente atendida, Harry dio vuelta la mano y deslizo sus dedos pulgares a lo largo de la parte de atrás de la mano de Severus. Entonces, sosteniendo la mano con una de las de él, Harry comenzó a trabajar cada largo dedo individualmente, amasando, rodando, girando, sus dedos alrededor de cada uno de los de Severus, deslizándose por la resbalosa loción.

Los labios de Severus se separaron y su boca se abrió un poco. Harry sabía que estaba en problemas, aunque tiraba suavemente de cada dedo y frotaba firmemente con su pulgar cada dedo, porque sus pensamientos estaban en besar esa palma y chupar esos dedos y en cómo esos dedos ágiles y largos se sentirían en él. _Se supone que esto no iba a ser sexual._

Después de masajear las muñecas y frotar toda la mano de Severus varias veces, Harry puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Severus. La otra mano se levanto y fue ofrecida. Y Harry la sostuvo, Severus lamió sus labios. Harry quedo congelado, magnetizado por esa lengua deslizándose sobre esa boca. Glancing at the hand he now held, he reflected that there was no lotion on these digits to detract from the taste. Tempted, his gazed returned to Severus' face. _He's so relaxed, at peace, don't disturb that._ Applying more lotion, Harry rubbed it onto Severus' hand with long slow strokes from wrist to fingertips. Severus raised his head and watched. Using his thumbs, he applied pressure in small circles over the back of the hand and palm. Each digit was carefully pulled and then lavished with individual attention. Only when he was sure that all muscle, tendon and bones had been reduced to putty did he put down Severus' hand.


	37. El Final del Final

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciocho: _  
El Final del Final  
_Parte** **_"ninguna, todo junto"_**

* * *

No he leído ninguno de los comentarios desde ayer, asi que no se que ha pasado si es que ha pasado algo. Pero solo espero que no me vengan ahora con que estoy inventando palabras. Como ya me lo han dicho. Insisto "inconfortable" existe. Talvez en algun pais no exista pero aca existe. Se los vengo recordando cada tantos capitulos, todos leemos y hablamos en español, pero en cada pais, zona, estado, etcc. tiene sus variaciones. Lo que aca le dicen "coque", en españa le dicen "Rolete" o en mexico.. no se.. Yo no puedo saber todos los significados que se diferencian de un pais al otro. A veces cuando lo se, aclaro como sucedio con "estufa/hogar", pero no dudo que algunas cosas se me hayan pasado. Pero no me vengan con que ahora invento palabras. 

Asi que queda asi. Donde YO vivo, la palabra "inconfortable" Existe. Si ustedes lectores (que no se de donde son) no conocen la palabra, bueno, que le voy a hacer. Si tiene dudas con alguna otra, me preguntan que les explico el significado. Pero no me vengan con estupideses.

A otra coas, voy a terminar esta historia, porque prometi a quien la habia pedido en un principio, que la terminaría. Lo prometi hace como un mes atras, asi que lo voy a hacer.

x

x

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro por el living. Ya estaba listo desde temprano, desde muy temprano, y bajó para no molestar mas a Severus. Severus estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tener al lado a un inquieto Harry. No es que nadie pudiera notar que Severus estaba nervioso. Harry sonrió, _yo lo noto .La forma en que sus ojos pasean por la habitación, la forma en que apreta sus labios formando una fina línea. Está nervioso por esta fiesta. Yo también lo estoy. _Harry alisaba su túnica, aquella verde con dorado. Era por la forma en que Severus lo miró cuando sacó esta del armario, la intensidad de su mirada, la forma en que Harry se sintió devorado, bueno, todo eso no dejó lugar a otra opción razonable.

Se sirvió un vaso de firewhiskey para poder calmarse pero se detuvo. _No, habrá un montón de licor esta noche, mejor no empezar tan temprano. Necesitaré mi ingenio._ Suspirando, volvió a caminar dando vueltas. Iba a ser una noche sin descanso. Ellos ya tenían un plan para esta noche pero, como con todos los planes, nada era a prueba de balas. Incluso tenían formado otros planes por si el primero no funcionaba – pero las cosas tendrían que tornarse muy difíciles para que ellos tuvieran que usarlos. Harry se río entre dientes, _cuantas veces, Ron y Hermione y yo tuvimos **algún** plan. Realmente me estoy en contagiando de Severus._ Harry hizo una pausa. _O él_ _está_ _desesperado._

Harry miró al reloj. 6:15 p.m. La fiesta estaba planeada par alas siete. Se resistió al imperioso deseo de pasarse una mano por el cabello, el cual **no** estaba desarreglado por el momento. "Vamos," murmuró impacientemente. Ningún invitado habrá llegado aún y la mayoría llegará elegantemente tarde. Hermione posiblemente ya esté allá, viendo los arreglos finales. _Yo solo quiero ir, llegar y terminar con esto y volver a casa y darle a Severus otro masaje._

Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Harry y Severus habían ido a ver a Carol, la nueva consejera de ellos. A Harry le cayó bien instantáneamente. Ella era como la abuela que él nunca tuvo. En sus sesentas, tenía una gracia que hablaba de experiencia en el mundo y disfrute de la vida. Cuando sonreía era de forma sincera y Harry encontró que era fácil hablar con ella ya que parecía entender todo lo que se le decía. Severus no hablaba de sus discusiones privadas con Carol, y Harry no ha preguntado, pero si dijo que volvería. Carol habló con Harry y Severus juntos, después de sus sesiones individuales, hablándole mayoritariamente a Harry.

**Recuerdo**

"Eres joven y entusiasta," le decía Carol a Harry, "lo que es maravilloso. Y puedo claramente ver que amas a Severus." Harry asentía. "Deja que Severus tome las riendas. Con toda consideración, Me sorprende que el aspecto físico de la relación haya progresado tanto como lo ha hecho. Está bien ir despacio. Los dos." Ella fijo su Mirada en Severus y Harry, uno a la ves antes de continuar. "Ya que, Severus, pareces estar confortable con tener contacto físico con Harry, me gustaría sugerirle que exploraran mas tacto pero no de una forma sexual , una mano un masaje en el pie, un abrazo como saludo, un toque en el hombro para llamar la atención, cosas que ustedes sientan apropiadas para un amigo o un niño. Quiero que estén confortables y relajados uno con el otro."

Harry se puso colorado "¿Y si igual me excito?"

"Solo deja que Severus tenga el control," ella le dijo, riéndose. "Se que a un hombre joven las hormonas le dominan." Viendo a Severus, "Está bien si el cuerpo de Harry responde a ti, eso es algo natural y esperemos algún día sea algo bienvenido. Pero también está bien que te des un espacio a solas si eso te apena, aquí no hay presiones, y solo necesitas pedir que se detenga, esa es toda la explicación que necesitas dar." Severus lucía bastante pensativo, pero apenas asintió.

Esa tarde, mientras se relajaban frente a la estufa, Harry ofreció darle un masaje en las manos.

"No creo que Carol estuviera sugiriendo eso literalmente," dijo Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros "Me pareció algo lindo."

Severus estiró su mano. Harry se movió para sentarse en el escabel frente a la silla de Severus. Gentilmente sostuvo la mano entre las suyas, y comenzó a frotar suavemente por el lomo de la mano de Severus mientras la otra soportaba la palma. Después de varios frotadas, se detuvo y dejó la mano de Severus.

"Eso fue menos que satisfactorio."

Harry sacó su lengua y luego convocó a una loción para manos. Poniendo un poco en sus manos, la frotó entre sus palmas antes de volver a tomar la mano de Severus. Alisó la loción sobre la mano y luego la dio vuelta, usando sus pulgares para masajear la palma de Severus en lisos círculos. Severus se recostó en su silla, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Cuando la palma estaba propiamente atendida, Harry dio vuelta la mano y deslizo sus dedos pulgares a lo largo de la parte de atrás de la mano de Severus. Entonces, sosteniendo la mano con una de las de él, Harry comenzó a trabajar cada largo dedo individualmente, amasando, rodando, girando, sus dedos alrededor de cada uno de los de Severus, deslizándose por la resbalosa loción.

Los labios de Severus se separaron y su boca se abrió un poco. Harry sabía que estaba en problemas, aunque tiraba suavemente de cada dedo y frotaba firmemente con su pulgar cada dedo, porque sus pensamientos estaban en besar esa palma y chupar esos dedos y en cómo esos dedos ágiles y largos se sentirían en él. _Se supone que esto no iba_ _a ser sexual._

Después de masajear las muñecas y frotar toda la mano de Severus varias veces, Harry puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Severus. La otra mano se levanto y fue ofrecida. Y Harry la sostuvo, Severus lamió sus labios. Harry quedo congelado, magnetizado por esa lengua deslizándose sobre esa boca. Mirando a la mano que ahora sostenía, pensó que ya no había loción en sus dedos para disminuir el sabor. Tentado, sus ojos volvieron a la cara de Severus. _Está_ _tan relajado, en paz, no disturbes_ _eso._ Aplicando mas loción, Harry la frotó en la mano de Severus con largo y lentos y lentos movimientos desde la muñeca a las yemas de los dedos. Severus elevo su cabeza y miró. Usando sus pulgares, aplicó presión en pequeños círculos sobre el lomo de la mano. Cada dígito fue cuidadosamente atendido con individual atención. Solo cuando estuvo seguro que todos los músculos, tendones y huesos habían sido reducidos a puré es que dejo la mano de Severus.

Las manos de Harry estaban doloridas, lo que era una pena ya que iba a necesitar aliviarse muy pronto. Paso su mano sobre la de Severus que descansaba sobre su rodilla, por última ves.

"Gracias," Severus suspiró.

Harry levantó su vista y su boca quedó seca. No podía recordar haber visto antes una expresión tan abierta en Severus, un rostro calmo lleno de calor. Toda la humedad que en su boca faltaba se le había agrupado en sus ojos. _Yo le hago sentir de esa forma._

Severus se inclinó, poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas de Harry. "Mis manos se sienten como si hubieran sido adoradas," dijo en un tono bajo que vibró dentro de Harry.

Harry tragó desesperadamente para mantener su vos y mentalmente gritaba por la urgencia de su cuerpo y de irse.

"Estas excitado," Severus dijo llanamente y volvió a sentarse en su silla, luciendo un poco inconfortable.

"por Merlín, si," gemía Harry.

"Yo no," susurró Severus, tristemente.

"Lo siento," gimió Harry. "Ya lo arruiné todo."

"No seas melodramático," saltó Severus. Con un suspiro, se levantó. "retirémonos."

Harry asintió, se levantó y siguió a Severus a arriba. Entrando en la cama después de una breve pero intense ducha fría, Harry se sintió desinflado en mas de una forma.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Hacía rato que Harry había dejado de caminar perdido en sus pensamiento. Y se sorprendió cuando Severus entró en la habitación. Severus arqueó su ceja mientras miraba a Harry.

"Perdón," murmuró Harry, "no te oí." Y luego él bebió en la ambrosía que era Severus Snape. Abandonando su acostumbrado negro, Severus tenía un túnica de seda de un rico y profundo rojo, con arreglos en negro. La excelencia del entallado y la calidad de las telas hablaba mas para aquellos con ojo y buen gusto que cualquier embellecimiento podría. Harry notaba como su antiguo negro cabello, ahora rayado en blanco y griz, había crecido lo bastante como para rozar contra la cima de su cuello. Harry dió un paso adelante para tocar el suave cabello, pero Severus atrapó su mano.

"Deberíamos irnos," dijo Severus y elevó la mano de Harry y le beso la palma.

"¿Adonde vamos?" Harry preguntó deslumbrado.

Severus resopló. "A la fiesta de un tonto."

"Cancelada. Nos quedamos en casa."

Severus sonrió y lo beso suavemente. "No te partas," y él desaparató.

Harry dió un profundo suspiro y lo siguió.

Llegando a las rejas de Hogwarts, se unió a Severus en el carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos propiamente hasta el castillo. Por su tiesa postura, Harry supo que Severus estaba ansioso y por eso le apretó la mano; Severus apenas movió su cabeza en respuesta.

Siguieron su camino hasta el Gran Salon encontrando a Hermione y Rita Skeeter a la entrada. Hermione dio un paso adelante y sonrió. "Hola. ¿Usaste el encantamiento para in-obliviar?"

"¿Que encantamiento?" preguntó Harry, con una mirada inexpresiva en su cara.

"¡Oh no!" chilló Hermione.

"Nos hechizamos uno al otro temprano en la mañana," dijo Severus, mirando a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió abiertamente.

"En serio, Harry," le dijo una exasperada Hermione.

Rita Skeeter se acercó. "Que bueno verte de nuevo Harry y Sr. Snape. Y juntos. Espero que me permitan una fotografía mas tarde."

"Esperamos, que otras fotografías se presenten a si mismas al progresar la noche, que sean mas valiosas como noticia que la nuestra," respondió Harry.

"Que puzzle me estas dando. Mis contactos no han sido de mucha ayuda. Si descubrí algunas interesantes cositas…" dijo ella.

Hermione giro sus ojos y movió su cabeza indicando hacia el Hall donde varios pelirrojos corrían.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" preguntó Harry.

"Talvez¿la oportunidad de hablar sin Veritaserum?" gruñó Severus, los ojos estrechados con un brillo salvaje. "Estoy seguro que ella tiene muchas cosas interesantes para compartir."

Rita Skeeter quedó pálida.

"Creo que derechos de exclusividad serán suficientes," Harry reía. "Yo juego honesto, con tal de que tal cortesía me sea devuelta."

"Por supuesto, querido Harry, por supuesto," decía Rita, alisando las arrugas no existentes de su túnica. "Solo he conseguido bocados hasta ahora, no lo suficiente como para crear una historia, comprendes. La Ministro Bones terminó la búsqueda del Sr. Snape por la misma época en que aceptó a Michael Mulciber como pupilo, el hijo de un ex Mortifago. Mulciber murió el año pasado, la causa aún no ha sido posible determinarla. Ni su relevancia. Hasta donde sé en la industria de la publicación, Hannah Abbott Boot no fue muy inteligente en esconder su envolvimiento. Ella es bastante conocida en el negocio y no tomo mucho tiempo el notar que el ex Mortifago, abusador de niños, odiado maestro de pociones Snape estaba tratando de publicar un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"No hables de él de esa forma," siseó Harry. "Él espío para Dumbledore y ciertamente que no es un abusador de niños." La mano de Severus se apoyo en su hombro.

Rita reía disimuladamente. "Aún tan inocente. ¿No sabes que la verdad es lo que la gente elije que sea?"

Harry abrió su boca para defender, pero Severus lo detuvo con un apretón de su mano. "Te vas a cansar muy rápido de defenderme."

"Pero--"

"Veamos que revela la noche y el efecto que tendrá en la opinión pública. No guardes mucha esperanza."

Harry asintió, resignado.

- - - - - - -

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y Harry permaneció en la entrada con Hermione, recibiendo a la gente. Severus estaba de pie un poco alejado para observar a todos entrar sin la necesidad de saludarlos.

El cielo encantado reflejaba el claro cielo nocturno con una interminable cantidad de brillantes estrellas. La banda estaba armada donde la mesa principal normalmente estaba y ahora estaba tocando suaves melodías como telón. Sobre sus cabezas, miles de velas flotaban iluminando suavemente la Sala y flotando por algunas pulgadas por encima de cada mesa redonda que llenaban el espacio con pequeñas resplandecientes esferas.

"Buenas Noches, Profesor," Harry y Hermione los dos se codearon cuando llegó McGonagall.

"Buenas Tardes, Harry, Hermione," ella respondió, inclinando su cabeza hacia cada uno.

"Gracias por permitirme usar el Hall," dijo Harry.

"Tu nota era bastante interesante. No era la mejor forma de pedir algo, debo decir. La mayoría de las personas no toma amablemente una aserción de que les será demostrado lo equivocados que están." Ella hizo una pausa para sonreír. "Sin embargo, en esta instancia, no objetaré si es que lo estoy."

"¿Entonces porque cree en esas cosas?" preguntó Harry.

"Por la seguridad de los niños, por supuesto."

"Su seguridad nunca ha estado en cuestión."

McGonagall inclinó su cabeza hacia Harry y siguió su camino hacia la Sala.

"No la entiendo," murmuró Harry.

Hermione suspiró. "La gente ha llegado a hacer las cosas mas terribles bajo la creencia de que era lo correcto a hacer."

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para recibir a mas invitados.

"Buenas noches, Ministro Bones," dijo él con una falsa alegría.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Potter." La Ministro dio un pequeño saludo a Hermione. "Encontré extraño que su invitación no tuviera referencia alguna sobre el porqué usted está dando esta fiesta." Sus ojos escanearon la sala antes de terminar en Severus. Lo miró intensamente por un momento antes de retornar su atención a Harry.

"He decidido que una celebración es la mejor forma para mi de expresar al mundo mi alegría por la reciente bendición en mi vida."

"'¿Bendición en tu vida? Por supuesto," ella le dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo. "Por supuesto," ella murmuró de nuevo y camino hacia el Hall luciendo extrañamente triste.

Harry se la quedó viendo. "¿Que fue eso?"

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de encogerse de hombros.

Un gran grupo llegó, consistiendo de Neville y Susan Longbottom, Michael Corner, Terry y Hannah Boot y Winston Chamberlain. Palabras de bienvenida y abrazos se entremezclaron mientras saludos eran intercambiados entre los ex compañeros de clase. Harry notó que Ron se había colado entre ellos y que si la Mirada de Severus se tornaba un poco mas intensa alguien resultaría estallaría envuelto en llamas.

Harry saco a Winston a un lado del tumulto. Winston estaba vistiendo una túnica azul medianoche, su cabello suelto en su cara y Harry se encontró de nuevo involuntariamente atraído a él.

"Quisiera pedir perdón por mi conducta en el banquete hace unas semanas atrás," empezó a decir Harry, "ya que me fui abruptamente."

Winston dio una sonrisa atractiva. "No tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas. Yo estuve preocupado de que de alguna forma te hubiese ofendido."

Harry se forzó a si mismo a sonreír. "No para nada. De hecho, por favor acepta esta pequeñez," sacó una caja de caramelos envueltos en dorado," como un gesto de buena voluntad." Harry le entregó la caja a Winston.

"¿Chocolates?" Winston aceptó la caja, largos dedos rozaron por los de Harry. Abrió la caja, recorrió con su mano por los oscuros y ricos dulces. Acercándose a Harry, le murmuró en una vos baja, "En algunas culturas, chocolate es considerado un afrodisíaco, por eso son intercambiados entre amantes."

"¿En serio?" respondió Harry, en simulado interés. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Severus daba un paso hacia ellos.

Winston sacó un chocolate de la caja e inhaló. "Los finos de Honeyduke, si no me equivoco."

Harry arqueó una ceja viendo a Winston y se esforzó por mantener alejada cualquier otra emoción de su cara, al decir, "Es una nueva línea gastronómica de chocolates que pronto saldrá a la venta."

"Mmm," gimió Winston, mordiendo lentamente el dulce. Sostuvo la otra mitad aun no comida y se la ofreció a Harry como prueba. Harry negó con su cabeza y tomó otro chocolate de la caja. "Suntuoso," suspiró Winston y puso el resto del chocolate en su boca, succionando la punta de sus dedos al terminar. Esta demostración sensual fue interrumpida un momento después cuando un, 'POP', se oyó, un tritón reemplazó a Winston y la caja cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

"¿Galletitas de Canario, por los viejos tiempos?" Ron sostuvo la caja de dulces y se la ofreció a Neville.

Riendo, Neville tomó un chocolate y lo examinó. "Debí haberlo sabido."

"Los gemelos están introduciendo una nueva línea de chocolates transfiguradores," continuaba Ron. "¡Harry aparentemente se los a probado todos!"

Harry se había sentado en cuclillas al lado de 'Winston'. "Parece que conseguiste el Turrón de Tritón." Detrás de él se oían risas.

Poniéndose de pie al siguiente pop, Harry empezó a pedir disculpas. "Perdón, yo solo--" Harry se detuvo y se quedo viendo al hombre que recientemente había sido un tritón.

Susan gritó y rápidamente se desmayó.

Era Michael Mulciber.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
28.09.2006


	38. El Final del Final II a

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: _  
El Final del Final_**_ **II  
**_**Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

x

x

Michael Mulciber, claramente vivo, estaba de pie ante ellos. Más alto y más ancho que como Harry lo recordaba a los catorce, el crespo y oscuro cabello seguía igual.

"Mierda," susurró Harry, "¿Que diablos había en ese Turrón de Tritón?"

"¡ENTORPEZCA!" gritó Severus, reteniendo la habilidad de actuar mientras todos los demás abrían la boca. Mulciber colapsó, todos los ojos seguían su forma hasta el piso.

Neville se agacho junto a Susan, sacudiéndola gentilmente.

"Bueno, eso era inesperado," Ron finalmente se recupero y miró a su alrededor para ver a los invitados igualmente aturdidos y mirando fijamente. "¿Tal vez debamos sacar esto de entre el público?"

Rita Skeeter se acercó a empujones. "¿Harry te gustaría dar una declaración? ¿Esto fue planeado de antemano? ¿Sospechabas que Winston Chamberlain era un fraude?"

"Silencio," seseó Severus y la miró.

"¿Donde está mi primo?" susurró Neville, cargando a Susan en sus brazos.

"Harry, nosotros juramos que no manoseamos los chocolates," decía George, mientras Fred asentía vigorosamente, ambas miradas pegadas en el cuerpo inerte de Michael Mulciber.

"Demando una explicación," dijo la Ministro Bones mientras empujaba a través de la multitud, seguida de cerca por la Profesora McGonagall. La Ministro palideció cuando ella miró hacia abajo a su ex pupilo.

"¡Suficiente!" demandó Harry y la multitud de gente quedo quieta. "Ron, has que alguna de tu gente asegure la antesala al Gran Salón y levitalo hacia allá para ser interrogado."

Ron lo saludo burlonamente, y envió a varios aurores con un gesto a que lo siguieran, Mulciber flotando iba delante de él.

"Ministro Bones, Estaré interrogando a Michael Mulciber--" comenzó a decir Harry.

Amelia Bones se levanto e interrumpió de manera autoritativa. "Claramente, Sr. Potter, esto es un asunto del Ministerio y haré que lo investiguen completamente. Como usted no es un miembro del Ministerio, no tiene derechos de interrogar a nadie. Esto será manejado por La división de Entrada en vigor de la Ley mágica. No le permitiré que tome la ley en sus manos."

"Y como usted fue el guardián del Sr. Mulciber, sería un conflicto de intereses que se envolviera en esta investigación," dijo una grave voz. La gente se separó y Kingsley Shacklebolt dio un paso al frente, el aro dorado de su oreja brillando a la luz de las velas . "Como Jefe del MLE, yo, sin duda alguna, tomare inmediato control del asunto."

"Naturalmente," murmuró con apariencia de disgusto al Ministro Bones.

Shacklebolt se dirigió a Harry. "Gracias por la invitación a su fiesta. Parece que usted sabe como agregar un poco extra de excitación a una celebración," él pronunció con lentitud.

"Me alegra que haya podido unírsenos," respondió Harry y estrechó su mano para saludar a Shacklebolt. "Debo admitir que no esperaba que se transformara en una fiesta sorpresa."

"¿Y entonces donde estaría la sorpresa?" río entre dientes Shacklebolt.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual aún no empezáramos?" se quejó Severus. Se había movido y quedado de pie junto a Harry y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Si Shacklebolt estaba sorprendido al ver a Harry y Severus en un contacto tan cercano, no dio ninguna indicación de eso. Movió su cabeza y dijo, "No veo ninguna razón para seguir esperando. Hay mas que suficientes aurores aquí para actuar como testigos imparciales. Si me siguen…" Él les señaló una puerta.

"Bien, yo por ejemplo quisiera saber porque mi maestro de pociones no es el hombre que contraté," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Su boca se torcía en irritación, ella recogió el dobladillo de su túnica y caminó determinada hasta la puerta de la antesala, Hermione la seguía a su lado.

"Srita. Skeeter, Ministro Bones, Neville, Susan, si me hacen el favor," Harry señaló con un gesto que siguieran a la Profesora McGonagall.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
28.09.2006


	39. El Final del Final II b

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: _  
El Final del Final_**_ **II  
**_**Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

Tengo Beta: asi que los capitulos saldran mas espaciados. Pero SIN horrores o errores como quieran.  
La pobre y masoquista alma que se ha ofrecido para esta tarea es: **Sailor Earth**.  
Ahora gracias a ella (Ya vayan agradeciendole), no tendrán que sufrir tantas equivocaciones mías.

Nota 2: pense en terminar con todos los capitulos el viernes... que desastre, creo que me llevara almenos 2 dias mas.  
Nota 3: seguiremos con "Baby oh baby" y empiezo con "Gracias Lord Voldemort", cuando suba el primer capitulo les aviso donde.  
Nota 4: Gracias a todos aquellos/as que me han dejado kilos de reviews .. gracias.

Y Gracias, Sarhaliene  
Alguien mas en este planeta que conoce la palabra inconfortable...  
Y dice que la encontro en un diccionario.  
Vieron que yo no estaba inventando cosas.

Gracias...

A PADFOOT , tu direccion de email no aparecio, para que los links salgan en hay que ponerles espacios entre palabras y palabras.

* * *

x

x

Neville estaba ayudando a una pálida Susan a levantarse. "Creo que llevaré a Susan de regreso a nuestras habitaciones, Harry. Está bastante sacudida por todo."

"Estoy seguro que si," dijo suavemente Harry. "Pero debo insistir."

"¡En serio Harry! Ella no está bien…"

"Ella esta envuelta en esto."

Neville miró a Harry por un momento y luego a Susan. "Sue, talvez sea mejor--"

"¡Oh Neville! Como podría yo. Me siento tan débil!" Susan se refugiaba en los brazos de Neville.

"Neville, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar un no como respuesta," dijo Harry, apretando la varita en su mano

Neville miró a la varita y luego al rostro de Harry y su firme expresión. "Vamos Susan. Quiero tener este asunto aclarado." Puso su brazo bajo el de su esposa y la escoltó a la antesala.

"Esta es una Investigación oficial del Ministerio y la prensa será informada de los descubrimientos," dijo la Ministro Bones. Apuntando un dedo a Rita Skeeter, ella continuó, "Su presencia no será aceptada ni tolerada."

"Ella estará presente observando," declaró Harry.

"Nuevamente, usted está sobrepasando los límites, Sr. Potter. ¡No tendré esta chismógrafa prostituta presente durante un interrogatorio del MLE! ¡Es completamente inaceptable!" gritóLa Ministro Bones con la cara enrojecida.

Rita Skeeter, aparentemente indiferente a los comentarios de la Ministro, estaba escribiendo como loca.

"¡No quiera cubrir esto!¡Al igual que cubrieron la supuesta muerte de Mulciber!" gritó Harry. "Severus ha sido públicamente calumniado, grosera e injustamente acusado y hoy veremos como le harán finalmente justicia y como lo indemnizaran." Su voz bajó de tono dejando de gritar hasta un siseo áspero y frío y la Ministro dio un paso atrás alejándose de Harry. El aire mismo parecía pulsar con violenta energía mágica.

Shacklebolt se puso entre Harry y la Ministro mientras Severus se reía disimuladamente. Acercándose, Severus le susurró a Harry, "Parece que me encuentro nuevamente envuelto con un poderoso mago de negros cabellos. Talvez en mi próxima vida, deba ser una polilla."

"No creo que el tocarme sea tan doloroso como para una polilla la luz," murmuraba Harry. "Y deja de dibujar alusiones entre Voldemort y yo, es tan desconcertante."

Harry gruñó al ver a Skeeter acercarse a ellos, obviamente intentando escuchar algo. "Después de ti, Rita," dijo Harry bien alto, haciendo que Skeeter se sobresaltara y él estiró su brazo para dirigirla a que proceda. Skeeter ajustó sus lentes de joyas y comenzó a caminar hasta la antesala. Una furiosa Ministro rápidamente la siguió mientras Harry, Severus y Shacklebolt lentamente los siguieron.

"¿Realmente deseas que Skeeter esté presente?" preguntó Shacklebolt.

"Si, ella sabe comportarse, aunque sea solo para quedarse y saber de mi," suspiró Harry. "Según ella yo soy 'una noticia de primera página ambulante'."

"Bueno, mientras puedas saber de antemano lo que ella vaya a imprimir," Shacklebolt murmuró.

Harry resopló.

"¿Tal ves, podamos sugerir una línea de interrogatorio?" dijo Severus.

Shacklebolt cabeceó y los tres coincidieron calladamente. Cuando estuvieron preparados para entrar en la antesala, Harry se detuvo brevemente, y le preguntó a Fred y George que se fijaran que la cena fuera servida para el resto de los invitados y que la banda tocara tal como había sido contratada, antes de entrar en la antesala, la puerta resonó en todo el Hall al ser firmemente cerrada.

Estaba extrañamente silencioso dentro de la antesala. Asientos habían sido conjurados y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba sentada. Ron había puesto el cuerpo inconciente de Mulciber's en una silla y lo había atado a ella. Tres aurores hacían guardia sobre él. Ron puso una silla de frente al acusado, como también una pequeña mesa donde puso pergaminos y una Pluma Oficial Transcriptora. Todas las demás sillas fueron ubicadas detrás de ésa con la estufa a sus espaldas. Susan Bones Longbottom se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo, pálida y sudorosa, recostada contra Neville con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Podemos empezar?" preguntó Shacklebolt al entrar.

Ron asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Todo está listo." Señaló hacia la silla frente a Mulciber Y Shacklebolt se sentó. Harry y Severus se sentaron detrás y a un costado de Shacklebolt así podían ver el procedimiento sin obstrucciones.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tomó la pluma, la lamió, y la puso a escribir. "Este es un Interrogatorio Oficial del Ministerio por Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jefe de la Fuerza de la Ley Mágica, de Michael Mulciber, buscado para ser interrogado por el uso ilegal de pociones, testigo es Auror Ronald Weasley. El interrogatorio será llevado a cabo bajo el uso de Veritaserum y grabado por una pluma transcriptora Oficial." Se detuvo ahí para leer el pergamino. "Sr. Weasley, podría verificar que la pluma está escribiendo correctamente."

Ron dió un paso adelante y leyó el pergamino. "Yo, Ronald Weasley, concurro. La pluma está grabando literalmente." Ron miraba como sus palabras eran agregadas al pergamino en un diferente color para diferenciar de quien eran las palabras. Sacando un frasquito de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, se lo alcanzó a Shacklebolt.

"También presentes durante la interrogación: Auror Thoklar Balth, Auror Onit Suska, y Auror Jugbee Jehosaphat, La Directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, La Ministro de la Magia Amelia Bones, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Longbottom, y Rita Skeeter. Una ves que el Veritaserum haya sido administrado, seré la única persona que hable salvo que se le llame a alguno de ustedes. Cualquiera que hable sin permiso será inmediatamente removido." Shacklebolt miro a cada persona en la habitación y no se movió hasta que todos demostraron que habían entendido. Rita Skeeter tenía su pluma en la mano y parecía ansiosa. Tomando la botella, leyó la etiqueta, "Veritaserum, lote 1452760, 'Sello Oficial del Ministerio de Magia'." Rompió el sello y abrió la botella. "El Sr. Weasley, administrará tres gotas al sospechoso y lo revivirá."

Ron recogió la botella y puso tres gotas de la poción de la verdad en la boca de Mulciber. Tocando con su varita la garganta de Mulciber, murmuró algo y Mulciber tragó varias veces. "Veritaserum administrado," y luego apuntó su varita al pecho de Mulciber, diciendo, "¡Enervate!"

Michael Mulciber tembló y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Él se esforzó brevemente contra sus ataduras antes de desistir y quedarse en su silla, ojos dormidos y su cara sin expresión alguna.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" comenzó Shacklebolt.

"Michael Salazar Mulciber," respondió.

"¿Usted ha desarrolado una poción ilegal?"

"Si."

"Describa brevemente la poción."

"Esta basada en una droga Muggle llamada Rohypnol, un sedante que en combinación con alcohol puede inducir un desmayo, perdida de memoria y una disminución en la resistencia. Mi poción no solo causa una disminución en la resistencia , también induce un periodo de excesivo deseo sexual como también deja a la persona completamente abierta a sugerencias seguidas por una completa perdida de memoria bajo su influencia." Mulciber curvo sus labios en una temerosa sonrisa, "mi mejor y fina creación, simplemente la llamo la Poción de la Lujuria."

Varios sonidos de asombro se oyeron en la habitación y el sonido de gente moviéndose en sus asientos.

"¿Cuando empezó a desarrollar esta poción?"

"En mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, después de leer sobre una droga que incitaba a la violación sexual en un periódico Muggle."

"¿Y probó esta poción con alguien en Hogwarts?"

"Si."

"¿Quien?"

"Profesor Snape."

"NO!" gritó Susan, peleando por levantarse de su asiento mientras Neville trataba de que volviera a sentarse y que se tranquilizara. "¡Él te molestó!" Dos aurores avanzaron hacia ella, mientras Neville trataba de poner una mano sobre su boca.

"Por favor retírese Srita. Longbottom y reténganla para un futuro interrogatorio," ordenó Shacklebolt.

"No la tocaran," miro fijamente Neville a los aurores, su varita apuntando defensivamente. Hubo un momento de intensa quietud mientras todo era considerado, el único sonido era el de la pluma de Rita escribiendo rápidamente encima de un pergamino.

"Perdónenme," dijo Harry tranquilamente, ganándose una Mirada firme de Shacklebolt. "Parece que Susan esta operando bajo algunos conceptos erróneos y tal vez sea de su mejor interés que ella permanezca."

Shacklebolt consideró esto, y luego aceptó. "Pongan un encantamiento de silencio sobre ella, así no habrás futuras interrupciones. Y esta avisado, Sr. Longbottom, lo estaré interrogando a usted también."

Susan se escondía en los brazos de Neville y él la ayudaba a volver a su silla. Los aurores permanecieron de pie detrás de los Longbottoms aún después que el encantamiento de silencio había sido puesto sobre ellos.

Shacklebolt volvió con Mulciber, quién estaba riéndose disimuladamente.

"¿Porque te ríes?" preguntó Shacklebolt.

"Pobre pequeña Susie, tan fácil de engañar," sonreía Mulciber. "Si alguien fue molestado, fue Snape."

Harry tomó la temblorosa mano de Severus entre las suyas y la acarició. Severus apretó por un momento y dejo que sus ojos permanecieran en Mulciber, su pálido rostro tenso pero determinado.

"Explica lo que has hecho con el Sr. Snape," ordenó Shacklebolt.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
02.10.2006


	40. El Final del Final II c

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: _  
El Final del Final_**_ **II  
**_**Parte** **_"C"_**

* * *

X

x

"Le fui ofrecido varias veces, como era costumbre entre los hijos de los Mortifagos, pero siempre declinó la oferta. Fui insultado. Yo lo quería. Llegué a lo que creí era una excelente oportunidad y creí que mi poción era perfecta. Malfoy dejó saber que Snape había matado esa noche y que mejor excusa para visitar a alguien para ofrecerle confort. Me encontré con Susie cuando iba a verlo. Ella quería arreglar el horario de una clase en la que ella iba a ayudarme. Le dije que iba en mi camino a ver a Snape y no podía hablar. Acordamos en hablar la mañana siguiente.

"Cuando llegue, estaba claro que Snape había estado bebiendo y yo estaba estremecido por encontrarlo tan fuera de si. Reduje mi poción a la consistencia de un ungüento y durante nuestra 'charla' logré pasar mi dedo por el pequeño pote en mi bolsillo y llevarlo hasta su boca. Casi tuve un orgasmo al verlo lamerse los labios y tragar. La poción no tiene gusto pero si tiene un molesto olor a vainilla que nunca pude neutralizar. Afortunadamente, funciona rápido y Snape fue dominado por una lujuria hacia mi persona." Mulciber sonreía y lamía sus labios. "¡Parecía que no la metía desde hacia años! Por la forma tan dura en que me cogió, doblado sobre el escritorio; fue una de las mejores cogidas de mi vida."

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos sobre sus rodillas, y ocultó su cara en sus manos. Harry puso un brazo sobre su hombro y lo acercó. Hubo varios suspiros y siseos pero después de ver a Susan Longbottom silenciada, nadie se animó a hablar.

"Desafortunadamente," Mulciber continuo de una seria manera, "la poción no era perfecta. Snape recordaba todo y me oblivió."

"Así que, ¿como es que puede recordarlo ahora?" preguntó Shacklebolt.

"La pequeña querida Susie tiene un talento con hechizos de la memoria y pudo revertirlo." Susan tenía su cara presionada contra el pecho de Neville quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella en forma protectiva.

"¿Cual es su relación con Susan Longbottom?"

"Soy su caso de caridad oficial. Con mi padre encerrado en Azkaban y la muerte de mi madre en mi cuarto año, mis notas comenzaron a bajar y la pequeña Susie decidió tutorarme y salvarme de ser un grande y malo Mortifago," Mulciber reía. "Me pareció que ella sería útil , así , que le seguí la corriente. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Cuando la encontré durante la mañana siguiente, me preguntó sobre mi reunión con Snape. Por supuesto, yo no recordaba la reunión pero Susie me ayudo a recordarla." Mulciber comenzó a reírse. "¡Mi mejor actuación! Llorando en su hombro sobre cómo ese sucio y horrible profesor me había tocado y cuan avergonzado me sentía. Y cuando sugerí que tal vez yo no fuera el primero," Mulciber comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que no podía hablar y Ron se vio forzado a usar un encantamiento calmante en él así podría continuar.

"¿Cómo respondió Susan a su alegación?" seseó Shacklebolt, esforzándose por contener su creciente furia.

"Ella quiso hechizar a Snape para siempre, pero luego ella me incitó a que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore. Volví a llorarle diciéndole que no podía enfrentar algo así, no después de todo lo que yo había pasado. Boohoo, boohoo. Ella cedió cuando le dije que necesitaba algún tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido y tomar coraje. Creo que ella creía que Longbottom había sido molestado también y estaba intentando conseguir que él avanzara."

"¡Nunca!" gritó Severus, espantado por tal acusación.

Shacklebolt lo miró. "¿Usted desea ser silenciado también?" Severus negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su silla, recostándose en Harry.

"¿Y cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones?" Shacklebolt preguntó, dirigiéndose a Mulciber de nuevo.

"Quería ver que era lo que iba a suceder. Cuando quedó, claro que Dumbledore no estaba tomando ninguna decisión, supuse que Snape había mantenido el incidente en secreto. Eso hizo que todo el asunto se volviera excelente material de chantaje."

"¿Volvió a usar la poción nuevamente en Hogwarts?"

"No mientras estuve en el colegio. Me pase todo mi tiempo mejorando la poción."

"¿Estuvo usted envuelto en el hecho de colocar al Sr. Snape en un hospital Muggle y su siguiente arresto bajo custodia Muggle?"

"Si."

"Explíquese."

"Estuve en medio de la guerra, escondido, y vi como Snape caía. Cuando fue seguro salir de mi escondite, me le acerque. Lo quería muerto por traicionar al Señor Oscuro y a mi padre pero cuando llegue hasta él, Susie ya lo había encontrado. Ella se encontraba en un dilema moral, ya que estaba en el campo de batalla para ayudar a los heridos pero aún así, ella no quería ayudar a Snape, quien estaba mal herido. La convencí de enviarlo a un hospital Muggle, donde obtendría ayuda, mientras considerábamos, la mejor forma de castigarlo por sus 'crímenes'. ¿Ya mencioné lo mucho que ella ha llegado a odiarlo? Le dije que el Ministerio nunca tomaría ninguna acción contra él, porque había peleado junto a Dumbledore en el final y que además, nadie creería a un hijo de un Mortifago con la memoria reconstruida, por eso tendríamos que manejarlo nosotros mismos. La convencí, ella hizo un trasladador, con su inteligente habilidad en encantamientos, y lo envió a un hospital Muggle."

Mulciber estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Eso resultó, mucho mas divertido de lo que creí que sería. No podía, visitarlo tanto como hubiese querido, al menos hasta que pudiera aparatar, pero cuando pude…" Mulciber empezó a reírse de nuevo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" dijo Shacklebolt.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
03.10.2006


	41. El Final del Final II d

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: _  
El Final del Final_**_ **II  
**_**Parte** **_"D"_**

* * *

X

x

"Oh no mucho, lo deje comprometido, lo moví por aquí y allá, se perdió en el sistema, pequeñas cosas para retrasar su recuperación, lo drogábamos y luego lo dejábamos recuperarse lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que estaba bajo cuidados Muggle. Nunca lo suficiente como para que llegaran a sospechar de algo sucio. Era hilarante verlo como se hundía mas y mas en la depresión. Con gusto yo lo hubiese dejado hasta que él se permitiera a si mismo morirse," Mulciber sonreía abiertamente, parecía bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

"¿Y como estaba envuelta Susan Longbottom?"

"Susie pensó que la idea era maravillosa. Ella no quería ensuciarse las manos matando a Snape. ¡Pero sabiendo que Snape había sido un Mortifago, supusimos que odiaba a los Muggles, así que no había mejor castigo que dejar que los Muggles lo alimentaran, lo bañaran y limpiaran su culo y el sin poder detenerlos o evitarlo!" Mulciber se disolvió de nuevo en una risa histérica.

Ron giró sus ojos e hizo gestos con las manos indicando que quería golpear a Mulciber en la cabeza. Shacklebolt sonrió pero negó con su cabeza y Ron golpeó a Mulciber con otro encantamiento calmante.

"¿Fué Susan Longbottom quien convenció a la Ministro Bones de detener la búsqueda?" continuó Shacklebolt.

"No, la Ministro no sabe nada de esto. Susie me consiguió un poco de cabello y yo use polyjuice para personificar a la Ministro y encargarme de todo. Susie ayudaba mucho en la oficina de la Ministro, todo estaba tan loco en el Ministerio en aquellos tiempos, y así fue posible hacer todo el papeleo necesario."

La Ministro Bones se encogió en su asiento.

"¿Qué tan seguido a usado la poción polyjuice?" preguntó Shacklebolt.

"Tuve que personificar a doctores, enfermeras, y otra gente del staff para ver a Snape, y a veces Susie hacía el trabajo de campo en la Ministro, a veces Neville influenciaba a McGonagall, ya sabes." Mulciber comenzó a lucir cansado y su cuerpo parecía arquearse.

"Creo que hemos llegado al límite del Veritaserum señor," dijo Ron.

Shacklebolt asintió. "Unas pocas y rápidas preguntas más y lo llevaremos al Ministerio para un futuro interrogatorio. Muy bien Mulciber, ¿donde está Chamberlain?"

"Muerto."

Neville se puso de pie, mirando a Mulciber, pero se tragó cualquier palabra que estuviese a punto de gritar cuando los aurores detrás de él pusieron un mano en su hombro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas personificándolo?" preguntó Shacklebolt.

"Justo después de la persecución del MLE hace un año atrás. Sabía que se me estaban acercando y necesite andar con el perfil bajo por un tiempo. Susie, mi mejor recurso, estaba aquí en Hogwarts y como se lo suficiente en pociones como para fingir en las clases, arreglé un pequeño intercambio."

"¿Estuvieron Susan Longbottom o la Ministro Bones envueltas en su falsa muerte o en su personificación de Chamberlain?"

"No."

"¿Como mantenía la ilución? Con Chamberlain muerto usted no podría usar la poción de polyjuice."

"Una combinación de hechizos de glamour y una poción experimental," él murmuró.

"No por mucho mas," murmuró Ron.

"¿Usted ha estado detrás de la reciente campaña para desacreditar al Sr. Snape?"

"Si, Susie y yo."

"¿Usted oblivio al Sr. Snape cuando él fue a Hogwarts?"

"No, Susie lo hizo."

"¿Intentó usar la Poción de Lujuria en Harry Potter durante el Banquete de San. Mungo?"

"Si."

"¿Porque?"

"Quise crear una brecha entre él y Snape. No podía acercarme a Snape mientras él estaba en la cabaña de Potter. Además, ¿quién no querría un pedazo de ese culo?" Mulciber estaba mascullando ahora, casi ininteligible.

Severus miraba a Mulciber con los ojos estrechados y sus dedos acariciaban su varita. Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso. "Hey," susurró, "hemos limpiado tu nombre. No nos amarguemos de nuevo."

Severus asintió y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, sin sacar sus ojos de Mulciber.

"Sácalo de aquí," dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

Ron aturdió a Mulciber de nuevo y sacó una tapa plástica de color rosa. Asegurándose que, Mulciber y el Auror Balth tuvieran contacto con la tapa, Ron utilizó su varita para activar el trasladador que los llevaría hasta las oficinas centrales del MLE en el edificio del Ministerio.

"Ministro Bones, no la detendré, pero usted permanecerá disponible para futuro interrogatorio," dijo Shacklebolt.

Amelia Bones asintió, se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hacia Susan Longbottom.

"Tía," Susan susurró, "No se suponía que fuera así."

"Pero lo es, niña, lo es," le respondió suavemente. Dándose vuelta para ver a Severus, "Claramente la reparación monetaria no puede ser considerada hasta que la investigación se concluya. Pero, de todas formas, ambos emitiremos una disculpa formal en nombre del Ministerio y de mi persona, basada en la información determinada esta noche."

"Eso será satisfactorio," dijo Severus.

"Por ahora," agregó Harry.

"Si me disculpan," La Ministro Bones salió de la habitación, se inclinó como si un grand peso se hubiera agregado a sus hombros.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
03.10.2006


	42. El Final del Final II e

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve: _  
El Final del Final_**_ **II  
**_**Parte** **_"E"_**

* * *

_Aclaro.. hay expresiones que tal vez para algunos sean o suenen raras.  
No me importa. Yo voy a poner las que A MI me parezcan correctas porque YO las uso a menudo, en donde vivo. _

_Si no entienden algo, me preguntan... de buena manera._

* * *

X 

x

"Sra. Longbottom, usted me acompañará hasta las oficinas del MLE donde dará una declaración completa," ordenó Shacklebolt.

Neville se puso de pie y ayudo a Susan a hacer lo mismo.

"Neville, no puedo," chilló ella.

"Lo harás," dijo secamente Neville. "Tengo muchas preguntas por mi parte y las contestarás todas." La arrastró hasta la puerta, los dos aurores que quedaban los siguieron. Neville se detuvo frente a Harry y Severus, hacienda que Susan se detuviera también.

"Debería haberse muerto," le siseó Susan a Severus.

"Tal vez," le respondió. "Pero no fue así."

"Profesor Snape, Harry," saludó Neville. El joven quedo tenso, esperando por las hirientes palabras de las que estaba seguro recibiría por destruir la vida de Neville. "Usted nunca me gustó, Profesor Snape; en realidad lo odio bastante." Neville sonrió un poco. "Pero después de usted, he encontrado muy poco en mi vida a que temer. Y nunca le desee ningún mal. Actualmente, trato de pensar en usted lo menos posible. He tomado el habito de bloquear mi mente de los delirios que Susan a tenido sobre usted en el pasar de los años. Parece que solo fue una perdida de tiempo y energía, el mantener la animosidad¿no lo cree?"

Severus incline su cabeza hacia Neville. "Sr. Longbottom, tanta inesperada sabiduría, soy veinte años mayor que usted y solo recién e llegado a ese entendimiento. Quizás pronto podremos volver a pensar en el otro lo menos posible."

Neville sonrió y quedo viéndolo con escepticismo. "Hasta los halagos parecen insultos." Él estiró su mano hacia Harry, y Harry rápidamente la aceptó, "Harry, te conozco lo suficiente como para entender que tu hiciste todo esto para corregir las cosas. Solo me hubiese gustado que no hubiese sido necesario dar vuelta el mundo y sacudirlo."

"Lo siento," Harry susurró.

"Lo sé." Neville apretó su mano brevemente y se fué. Sujetando a Susan nuevamente por el brazo, Neville y su gente se fueron.

"Parece que no podré disfrutar de su fiesta esta noche, Sr. Potter, ya que ahora tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer," dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt. "¿Nunca hace las cosas por la mitad, verdad?"

Severus resopló. "Nunca lo hizo¿porque iba a empezar ahora?"

"Hey," exclamó Harry. "¡Solo trato de hacer lo correcto!"

"No todo el mundo lo hace," dijo Rita Skeeter, dando un paso adelante. "Eso es lo que te convierte en noticia de primera página. ¿Que tal una entrevista¿Como te sientes ahora que el mundo sabrá que Severus Snape ha sido difamado injustamente?" Ella sujetaba la pluma a su pergamino.

"¿Existe alguien que haya sido justamente difamado?" preguntó Hermione. Skeeter le dio una mirada desagradable.

"Te daré una entrevista con Severus y yo, una vez que su contrato de publicación este finalizado." Harry sonreía dulcemente mientras Severus lo miraba fijamente.

"No haré tal cosa," se quejaba Severus.

"Claro que lo harás," dijo Harry. "Levantará las ventas de tu libro, _Defensa Práctica: Tu Mejor Oportunidad de Salir Vivo,_ y ya que una porción de los beneficios se donará a la Fundación el Abejorro Blanco, una entrevista juntos es lo mas apropiado."

"¿Severus, tu libro será publicado¡Eso es maravilloso!" dijo Hermione.

"Si, de todas maneras, es muy pronto para hacer anuncios públicos concerniente a ello," dijo Severus, aún pareciendo bastante satisfecho.

"Y, por supuesto, El Departamento Americano de Educación Mágica no finalizará su orden hasta que revisen la obra completa," dijo Harry, riendo al ver como Rita escribía sin detenerse. "Puedes decir que estamos satisfechos con la investigación inicial," dijo Harry. "Y te agradezco por haber venido esta noche."

Oyendo la despedida en su tono, Rita revisó las caras de los que aún quedaban para ver si alguien podía ser convencido de dar un comentario. Viendo que su oportunidad era la de un gatito en un nido de lobos, guardó su pluma y pergamino en su cartera. "Espero que podamos trabajar juntos de nuevo, Harry querido. Buenas noches."

Y entonces quedaron cinco.

"Mejor voy a ver que lío han causado los mellizos," suspiró Hermione. "Gred, Forge, una fiesta y Las Confecciones astutas de los Weasleys, eso tiene el potencial de desastre." Ella se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Harry. "Estoy feliz por ti," murmuró en su oído y él la abrazó igual de fuerte. Dejándolo, ella se acercó a Severus y parándose de punta de pies, gentilmente lo beso en la mejilla. "Y estoy especialmente feliz por ti."

Severus se le quedo mirándola mientras ella tomaba del brazo a Shacklebolt. "¿Un baile antes de irnos?"

"¿Y hacer que tu esposo espere en la oficina por mi?" preguntó Shacklebolt en un tono escandalizado. "¡Pero, por supuesto!"

Y entonces quedaron tres.

"bueno, Severus, creo que te debo disculpas de cierta magnitud," comenzó a decir McGonagall.

Severus levantó una mano y la detuvo. "Olvídalo," le dijo.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella le preguntó sorprendida.

"Tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme y mejores formas en que perder mi energía," le dijo.

"Entiendo." Tomando aire, respirando profundo, "Tengo una vacante…"

"No."

Ella asintió. "Les deseo a ambos lo mejor. Recién ahora me he dado cuenta que _ambos_ se merecen esos deseos."

Ambos hombres inclinaron un poco sus cabezas y la Directora Minerva McGonagall salió de la habitación.

Y entonces quedaron dos.

¿Y no es eso lo mejor de todo?

- - - - - - -

x

x

* * *

_Falta solo el epilogo, el cual vendrá en dos partes._

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
04.10.2006


	43. Un Corto Epilogo parte A

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Veinte: _  
Un Corto Epilogo  
_Parte** **_"A"_**

* * *

Historias con las que seguiré:

"_Baby.. oh Baby".._ Sev / harry: www . fanfiction . net / s /3162192 / 1 /  
"_Thank You Lord Voldemort_" ... Sev / harry: www . fanfiction . net / s /3184581 / 1 /  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

X 

x

Despertarse era algo gradual, de tan cómodo como estaba Harry esa mañana. Por primera vez , Severus no estaba cubriéndolo, aunque era algo cómodo, normalmente resultaba en perdida de la circulación sanguínea en algún miembro. Más bien, Harry se descubrió envolviendo por detrás a Severus, haciendo cucharita, su pecho presionado contra una espalda deliciosamente musculosa. Un vistazo al reloj reveló unos momentos antes de que tuvieran que levantarse para su cita de la mañana. _Oh, que hacer,_ pensó Harry y sonrió.

Alejándose un poco para darse, más espacio, Harry dejó que las puntas de sus dedos exploraran. Pasando por los hombros de Severus, y siguiendo el contorno de sus omóplatos, tocando con delicadeza pero sin dar cosquillas. Usando ambas manos, paso por piel y músculos, empezando por el centro de la espalda y presionando hacia los lados volviendo para trazar cada costilla. Harry se sostuvo en una mano y dejó que la otra se deslizara hasta lo bajo de la espalda, acariciando por unos momentos, antes de deslizar su mano encima de la redondez firme de las nalgas de Severus.

"Mmm," dijo Severus y giró quedando boca abajo.

Harry intentó verle la cara, pero estaba hacia el otro lado. La respiración de Severus parecía indicar que aún estaba durmiendo. Con un pequeño suspiro, Harry se alejo de esa atrayente parte del cuerpo y siguió resbalando su mano por el hombro de Severus hasta su brazo. Su mano trazó la forma de los bíceps, circuló por el codo y acarició su mano. Subiendo su mano, Harry levantó el cabello de Severus y se inclinó para presionar sus calidos labios y su tibio aliento a la parte trasera del cuello de Severus. Unos pocos suaves besos y Harry pauso para enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Severus. Aunque Severus aún era joven en años brujos, una vida llena de stress dejó como resultado que el antiguo negro diera paso a blanco y plateado. La impresión de mayor edad no molestaba a Harry; en cambio él vio el cambio como una señal exterior de la transición del hombre que Severus había sido al hombre que es ahora. Harry amaba el cabello de Severus y dejó varios besos en su cabeza mientras acariciaba las largas puntas. Moviéndose hacia abajo, mordisqueó la oreja de Severus, ganándose otro 'Mmm' de un supuesto hombre dormido. Sonriendo, fue bajando sus besos, succionando hasta el punto en que podía sentir el pulso debajo de la piel y siguió para mordisquear justo donde el cuello y hombro se unen.

Volviendo al cuello de Severus, Harry dejó que sus calientes exhalaciones corrieran sobre la piel causando escalofríos y dejando la piel de gallina. El aliento fue remplazado con carne cuando Harry volvió a presionar besos húmedos en la nuca de Severus. Hombros, espinazo, costillas, pronto todo había sido reverenciado por labios húmedos al ir Harry descendiendo por la espalda de Severus, dientes rozaron el músculo de una nalga y continuaron junto con besos pasando por muslo y tobillo. Levantando el pie de Severus, Harry lo masajeó y consiguió rozar sus labios por el arco de la planta del pie, antes que este se alejara de un tirón.

Riendo, Harry sostuvo el otro pie y se conformó con frotarlo, esperando a que Severus se relajara de nuevo. Cuando sintió que la tensión se había ido, comenzó a besar un camino de regreso por la otra pierna, deteniéndose para pagar un particular homenaje a la parte trasera de la rodilla antes de explorar oralmente un deleitable muslo. Usando la punta de su lengua, dibujo pequeños círculos a través de la curva mejilla, encantado con los gemidos respirados que él estaba induciendo.

"Voltéate," susurró Harry.

Severus giró quedando boca arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un cálido brillo en sus negros ojos. "Duende presuntuoso," gruñó en un tono bajo que hizo a Harry arder, "auto asumiendo que yo podría querer tus atenciones a esta hora del día."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para que valga la pena," murmuró Harry. Se arrodillo entre las piernas de Severus y comenzó a acariciar.

"Eso está aún por verse."

Harry se inclinó para besarle el interior de los muslos, primero suaves besos húmedos, seguidos por una lengua que dibujaba delicados diseños sin sentido acentuados con mordiscos al azar. Levantando la vista, vio que los ojos de Severus estaban cerrados pero su boca estaba apenas abierta y su respiración se había acelerado. Siguió besando hasta la cadera y se estaba preparando para mas adulación lengüal cuando Severus se inclinó hacia abajo y, sosteniendo a Harry de los brazos, lo empujó hasta arriba.

"No había terminado," Harry se quejó. "he descuidado demasiado de tu piel."

"Quiero sentirte todo contra mi," susurró Severus roncamente.

"Oh," Harry gimió y se puso encima de Severus, manteniendo su cuerpo parcialmente elevado sostenido por sus brazos.

"¡Todo de ti!" le siseó, empujando de los codos de Harry.

Harry bajo sus codos, dejando todo su peso sobre Severus, y tomó la cara de Severus entre sus manos, dejando que sus antebrazos descansaran en la almohada. Los brazos de Severus lo envolvieron y comenzaron a acariciarlo, arriba hasta sus hombros, abajo hasta sus nalgas.

"¿Satisfecho, Oh Gran Maestro?" preguntó Harry.

x

x

* * *

Solo una parte mas y terminamos...

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
05.10.2006


	44. Un Corto Epilogo parte B final

**Remember Your Heart - (Recuerda Tu Corazón)**  
**_De/by bramblerose-proudfoot _**

**Autor Original:** bramblerose-proudfoot (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Veinte: _  
Un Corto Epilogo  
_Parte** **_"B"_**

* * *

Historias con las que sigo:

"Baby.. oh Baby".. Sev / harry www . fanfiction . net / s /3162192 / 1 /  
"Thank You Lord Voldemort" ... Sev / harry www . fanfiction . net / s /3184581 / 1 /

* * *

X 

x

Severus elevó su cabeza y capturó la sarcástica boca de Harry en un apasionado beso y a la ves apretó sus nalgas. Harry gimió dentro de su boca y Severus deslizó su lengua dentro de esa boca para acariciar sus dientes y lengua.

Harry no podía imaginarse nada más íntimo, presionado como estaba contra tanta piel, las piernas de Severus rodeando las suyas con un pie rozando la parte interior de su pierna, manos masajeando su espalda, el rítmico golpeteo de un corazón en el pecho moldeado a el de él, ardientes labios devorándolo. Una llama que había estado creciendo dentro suyo amenazaba con dominarlo mientras que comenzaban a lamerlo por los espacios de entre sus dedos del pie hasta sus pestañas

Severus giró sus caderas y Harry dejó de besarlo para sollozar, "¡Oh Merlín!" Otro giro de caderas, combinado con manos sujetándolo, presionando en sus nalgas y Harry se encontró lloriqueando.

"Tu piel está en fuego," Severus murmuró en su oído.

Harry volvió a su boca, explorando dientes, chupando su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Severus continuó sus suaves movimientos, masajeando el trasero de Harry, y besando tan ávidamente como él estaba siendo besando.

La fricción estaba enloqueciendo a Harry, atizando el infierno que había dentro de él, y Harry comenzó a marcar el ritmo, moviéndose contra el sudoroso cuerpo de Severus, besándolo hambrientamente.

Severus envolvió sus piernas más firmemente alrededor de Harry y dándose cuenta de la inminente explosión, rompió el beso para susurrarle, "te amo," y Harry quedó completamente deshecho.

"¡Severus!" Gritó y las llamas chispearon, deslumbrándolo con palpitante luz mientras cada pulgada de él era chamuscada. Bajando su cabeza, las llamas oscilaron y se disiparon, dejándolo sintiéndose caluroso y lánguido.

"Supongo que el placer de esto sobrepasa el desastre que hiciste," murmuraba Severus.

Harry se separó de Severus e hizo desaparecer 'el desastre'. "Mientras sea un placer para _ambos_," dijo Harry, mirando a Severus, desafiándolo a que negara que no lo había disfrutado.

"Cuando estamos tan cerca…" Severus se calló.

Harry esperó, sabiendo que había más y que Severus aún tenía problemas para decirle algunas cosas.

"Cuando estamos así, abrazados tan fuertemente que no se donde termino y tu empiezas, y siento la forma en que te mueves contra mi y como eso cambia cuando te acercas al clímax, bueno," Severus pausó, con un suave rojo marcando sus mejillas, "a veces siento que soy una parte de ti, alcanzando ese pico contigo."

La impotencia continuada de Severus había sido una fuente de mucho angustia. Severus sufría de varias frustraciones, al no estar posibilitado de revertir el daño que la poción original había afligido, sus dudas de su habilidad de dar placer a Harry, y su deseo de experimentar las tales cosas con Harry. Harry, por el otro lado, sentía mucha culpa por excitarse y llegar al orgasmo por culpa de Severus, aunque eso se lo negaba a Severus. Había tomado mucho trabajo con su consejero para ambos para llegar a aceptar y atesorar el tener sexo como un momento de disfrute de uno con el otro sin las preocupaciones de algunos resultados finales.

"Bien," murmuraba Harry, mientras se acercaba mas. "Así es como debe ser."

Severus sonrió, lo besó gentilmente y ambos se durmieron.

Poco tiempo después, Harry se despertó de golpe, causándole a Severus que se despertara de la misma forma y mirara a su alrededor ferozmente listo para el ataque.

"¡Severus¡Llegaremos tarde!" dijo Harry, mientras se esforzaba para salir de la cama. Después de usar un encantamiento de limpieza, Harry comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. "¡Vístete!"

"¿A que te estás refiriendo?" seseó Severus, una mano sobre su agitado corazón mientras intentaba calmarse del pánico que Harry le había inducido.

"¿Es primero de Setiembre, recuerdas? Piensa que decepcionados Milo y David se sentirán si Tío Sev y Tío Harry no están ahí para verlos salir a su primer viaje por el Expreso de Hogwarts."

"Si, con seguridad quedarían desvastados," Severus sonrío con desprecio, pero se salió de la cama y se vistió de todas formas. "No me digas Sev."

"Me encantaría colarme en Hogwarts y ver la ceremonia de selección. Debido a tu influencia en estos años, especialmente con Milo, creo que podremos ver al primer Weasley seleccionado en Slytherin." Harry encogido de hombros y se vistió con una simple túnica azul por encima de sus pantalones, se abrochó y miro a Severus terminar de vestirse .

Severus resopló. "¿Cuántos Weasleys de esta nueva generación hay ahora en Hogwarts¿Cinco, seis?"

"La hija de Bill, dos varones de Charlie, y el trío de Percy hacen seis y sí todos son Gryffindors, pero Milo y David son diferentes. Apuesto a que Milo será un Slytherin y David un Ravenclaw. Y no intentes decirme que no quedarías contento si eso pasara," rezongó Harry.

"Quizás,"dijo Severus evasivamente. "Si deseas ver la Ceremonia de Selección, Estoy seguro que Longbottom te recibiría como invitado. Como Director, eso está dentro de su esfera."

Harry sonrió. Bastante había cambiado por culpa de la pequeña fiesta de Harry realizada hace unos años atrás. Amelia Bones renunció poco después, tomando toda la responsabilidad por el mal manejo por parte del Ministerio de Severus Snape y Michael Mulciber. Kingsley Shacklebolt ahora servía como Ministro de Magia, sin ninguna controversia hasta la fecha. Mulciber había sido reducido mágicamente a ser un Squib y entregado a la justicia Muggle por sus crímenes contra los Muggles. Susan Bones Longbottom fue encontrada culpable de varios cargos y está pasando un tiempo en Azkaban, lo que, afortunadamente para ella, ya no estaba llena de Dementores. Y hacía ya varios años Minerva McGonagall se había retirado, después de entrenar vigorosamente a Neville Longbottom en los deberes que lleva un Director. Neville era el Director más joven en la historia de Hogwarts. Buscando una distracción de su separación de Susan, se había dedicado a su trabajo y era un verdadero logro el que ya fuera considerado uno de los mejores Directores de Hogwarts. _Estoy seguro que aprendió algunas cosas de cierto retrato que cuelga en su oficina_, pensó Harry.

"Estoy seguro que el autor de _Defensa Práctica: Tu Mejor Oportunidad de Seguir con Vida_ y _Pociones para el Nuevo Milenio_ sería un invitado bien recibido. Los estudiantes adorarían encontrarse con el autor de los libros que se usan para torturarles, perdón, enseñarles," bromeaba Harry.

"Te has olvidado de _El Camino más Oscuro: Memorias de un Mortifago_, un BestSeller (éxito en ventas) internacional como recientemente se declaró en _el Diario el Profeta_," contestó un orgulloso Severus.

Harry sonrió. "Trae tu pluma auto-entintable para los autógrafos que necesitaras firmar en la plataforma."

"¿Veremos quien consigue que le pidan mas autógrafos hoy?" dijo riéndose disimuladamente Severus.

Riendo, Harry dio un paso adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. "Fue casi diecisiete años atrás que Albus Dumbledore me advirtió que recordara a mi corazón. Una cosa tan simple para decir, y aún así con un efecto tan profundo en mi vida. Cada día pienso que no podría amarte más de lo que lo hago y al venir el siguiente día descubro que si puedo."

Severus le dijo. "Siempre fuiste un sobre sentimental Gryffindor." Envolvió la cintura de Harry con su brazo y tomó la mejilla con su mano libre, y suavemente besó a Harry. "Y debo estar loco para tolerar tanta emoción efusiva de ti. Supongo que eso se consigue al amarte." Besó a Harry de nuevo, un lento y sensual beso que hizo chispear el fuego dentro de Harry.

"Tiempo de partir," dijo Severus, sin separarse de Harry.

"Si," masculló Harry.

"Recuerda, no podemos decepcionar a Milo y a David," dijo burlonamente Severus.

Harry suspiró, y trató de olvidar el deseo de secuestrar a Severus y tenerlo como rehén en su cama. "Está bien," le dijo, dando un paso atrás alejándose de Severus.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza en asentimiento, Severus desaparató.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, dejando a sus ojos demorarse en las arrugadas sábanas de la cama donde él y Severus se habían quedado. Sonriendo, murmuró, "Gracias Albus. No hay forma ahora de que olvide a mi corazón. Severus se ha vuelto mi corazón." Un momento después, él desaparató también.

- - - - - - -

**FIN**

x

x

* * *

Y ahora las gracias a Akhasa que si no fuera por ella ninguno de ustedes estaría leyendo este fic. Ella lo pidió y gracias a ella lo tienen...  
Y otro agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews ya sea para agradecer o para pelearme.. ta todo bien...  
Gracias

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
06.10.2006


End file.
